Genetically Perfect
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Macavity wants the perfect heirs, and he's searching for someone genetically perfect to carry and bear his heirs. So why is a certain Jellicle caught in his sights? Are they the cat Macavity has been searching for? T for now, m-preg not who you think!
1. Rating

Yes, this fic will be weird...which fic of mine isn't? ...

I was hesitant to put this one up...but decided why not...and also, I'm at a loss with my other story at the moment...

Okay, I tried to make this as scientifically realistic as possible, I did research, found a few things that actually occurred and tried to work it into here...some things I won't be able to name, such as hormones used etc, because none of that info has been released...

Anywho, m-preg fic...but it's not Misto, shock horror :P ...

No flames please!

I don't own Cats unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Macavity sat in his throne, leaning against the arm of the chair as his fingers tapped against it. The Hidden Paw was deep in thought about a new plan of his...but the thing that was getting him was how to perfect this plan. His gold eyes flicked up briefly as Griddlebone walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mac?" Griddlebone drawled.

"I have almost everything set up...that scientist of a cat is almost done...I just need..."

"The carrier?" Griddlebone interjected. Macavity nodded.

"They need to be genetically perfect,"

"Meaning?" Griddlebone asked, sitting on the other arm of the throne.

"They have to be right in everything," Macavity answered. "They have to have the right mental capabilities, have to be emotionally stable, wise, kind, have good leadership skills...and good looking would definitely be a bonus," Macavity purred. Griddlebone twitched an eyebrow.

"And you're going to find a Queen with all of those capabilities...and more?" Macavity hummed, getting to his feet and leaving the room. Griddlebone followed him from the room, down towards the basement. Macavity opened the door to the room and walked in, Griddle following him. The room was brightly lit with a stark white light...there were several tables lining the walls with scientific equipment covering them.

"How is it going?" Macavity asked a brown and white Tom, whose fur was slightly stuck up in different directions and slightly singed.

"It's almost done," The Tom said. "That Queen you brought me was most useful...I've got all I needed from her," Macavity nodded.

"What about the other thing?" Macavity questioned.

"They're almost ready," The Tom replied.

"They?" Griddlebone asked.

"There are two...just in case," Macavity answered, looking at a Petri dish on a bench. Griddlebone sighed.

"Found your carrier yet?" The brown and white Tom asked as he tweaked a dial on the microscope.

"Not yet," Macavity murmured. The Tom looked at him, pushing a pair of old human glasses further up his nose.

"It needs to be soon...I need to test if they are compatible," Griddlebone looked at the scientist tom.

"What do you mean, Stein?" Griddlebone asked him.

"I need to see if the cat can suitably carry this through," Stein explained. "If their body can put up with it,"

"If their body?" Griddle asked. "Like I asked before...won't a Queen be suitable?"

"Not necessarily," Stein answered airily.

"What?" Griddle asked.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a Queen," Macavity smirked. Griddlebone raised her eyebrows.

"And how in the world do you expect a Tom to do all of that?"

"There are ways," Macavity grinned.

"I don't see it,"

"I'll explain it to you another time," Macavity laughed before he went serious again.

"But I still don't see how I can find a genetically perfect cat with those qualities," Macavity mused.

"Why are those qualities so important to you?" Griddlebone asked.

"Because these kittens have to be genetically perfect...my heirs need to be perfect," Macavity stated. Griddlebone rolled her green eyes at that. Stein glanced at them before going back to his work. Macavity swept his eyes over the equipment once more. Griddlebone noticed his look of longing...he wanted this done soon.

"Come on, Mac," Griddlebone grinned, looping her arm through Macavity. "Let's go hunting for your perfect cat," Macavity rolled his eyes but followed Griddlebone anyway.

He and Griddlebone strolled through the streets, looking and examining all the cats they walked by. They walked to the park, sitting down to rest.

"How about her?" Griddlebone asked, pointing out a dark red Queen. Macavity watched her for a few moments.

"Too obnoxious," Macavity answered.

"Her?"

"Ugh, no...she's too clumsy,"

"How do you know that?"

"Her feet," Macavity answered simply. Griddlebone rolled her eyes and then pointed out a black queen.

"Won't be able to handle it," Macavity sighed, leaning against the tree.

"...maybe you need to lower your standards,"

"Bast, Griddle, I'm not looking for a Queen-friend," Macavity growled. "These standards are to make sure my heirs are perfect, that they can take over my place one day and run this organisation,"

"Yes, Mac," Griddle sighed. Macavity growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Griddlebone sighed and they sat in silence, watching the different cats go by.

"Anything, Mac?" Griddle asked.

"No...they all have faults that I don't want," Macavity sighed heavily. Griddlebone stretched, itching at her ear.

"What were you looking for again?" Griddle sighed.

"Someone who can carry this out, strong, both emotionally and physically," Macavity listed. "Leadership skills, wise, emotionally stable, social skills, confident, strong," Macavity kept going.

"Okay, okay, okay," Griddle cut him off after a while.

"You're going to have fun trying to find a cat that has all of that," Griddlebone told him. Macavity nodded, his gold eyes staring out over the park.

"There is a cat like that...just need to find them," Macavity murmured.

"And soon," Griddlebone added.

"True," Macavity sighed. Griddlebone sat up a few moments later.

"Come on...let's go to the Jellicle junkyard,"

"Why?"

"To find something amusing," Griddlebone answered, grabbing Macavity's paw and hauling him to his feet.

"Such as?" Macavity asked bitterly. "They're all...well..."

"Jellicles?" Griddlebone smirked.

"Exactly,"

"Well...we'll go see what that clumsy kitten, what's his name?" Griddlebone asked, looking at Macavity. "The one who always gets stuck in weird places,"

"Pouncival," Macavity answered.

"Ah, that's the one...let's go find him and see what he's gotten stuck in now," Griddlebone grinned. Macavity smirked and followed Griddlebone to the junkyard. They walked in quietly, looking out for any Jellicles. Macavity's ears swivelled when he heard clattering.

"Found him," Macavity laughed and he and Griddlebone walked towards the west of the yard, climbing up onto a junk pile. They settled up on top, watching as the young kitten Pouncival ran around a small clearing by himself, battering a bucket around. Macavity and Griddlebone watched as the bucket tipped upright and Pouncival tripped over his own feet, going head first into the bucket.

"And there we go, he's stuck once again!" Griddlebone laughed, amused. Pouncival was basically in a hand stand, head stuck in the bucket and feet up in the air, kicking frantically.

"Jennyanydots seriously needs to make sure there is nothing wrong with that kit," Griddlebone said a few moments later. "A kitten that gets stuck that much, there seriously must be something wrong with that kitten,"

"He's just clumsy," Macavity yawned, stretching. He looked back at the clearing, seeing Pouncival was kicking his feet more frantically now, his tail swishing frantically.

"I think he's really stuck," Macavity said, rising somewhat.

"Huh?"

"Look at his feet and tail...he's freaked," Macavity told her.

"And what are you doing?"

"Knocking the bucket over or something," Macavity answered. Griddlebone quickly pulled him back down as she heard footsteps.

Macavity and Griddlebone watched as a silver tabby walked into the clearing, before stopping as he caught sight of Pouncival stuck in the bucket. The tabby sighed, shook his head and walked over to the trapped kitten. Macavity gave a hum and settled down to watch how Munkustrap got the kitten out of the bucket.

Munkustrap had just been walking down the path and into the clearing when he came across the trapped Pouncival. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head as he caught sight of Pouncival trapped in a bucket, which wasn't all that uncommon for that kitten. Munkustrap walked over to Pouncival, moving him so the kitten was lying down.

"Alright, Pounce...you know what to do," Munkustrap said loudly so the kitten could hear. There was a whimper. Munkustrap grabbed the bucket and began pulling. He pulled harder when the bucket didn't budge and finally the bucket came free, sending Munkustrap onto his backside. Pouncival whimpered, rolling over on his stomach, gasping loudly. Munkustrap placed the bucket aside.

"Are you okay, Pounce?" Pouncival shook his head before tearing into Munkustrap's arms, clutching onto him tightly.

"Whoa, Pounce, what's wrong?"

"I-I couldn't breathe!" Pounce sobbed, clutching onto Munkustrap tighter.  
>"Oh, buddy,"<p>

"I-I-I w-was s-s-s-so scared!" Pouncival wailed. Munkustrap held him close, gently rocking the kitten back and forth.

"Shh, it's alright, Pounce, you're safe now," Munkustrap cooed softly, gently rubbing the kitten's back. Pounce gave a whimper, his sobs quieting down as he held onto Munkustrap tightly.

"It's alright, Pounce...shh, it's alright,"

Macavity perched himself up, watching the interaction between Munkustrap and the kitten with interest. Munkustrap had the young kitten cradled in his lap, his arms wrapped around him as Pouncival clung onto Munkustrap, arms wrapped around his neck. Macavity tilted his head as he watched Pouncival bury his face in the crook of Munkustrap's neck. Griddlebone watched him, intrigued at his facial expressions.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" Griddlebone asked, curious, as the song that Munkustrap was singing to Pounce to calm him reached their ears. Macavity closed his eyes, his ears twitching slightly at the sound of Munkustrap's soft voice.

"I don't know," Macavity answered, his gold eyes opening once more. Griddlebone frowned at him before leaning up on the junk to examine the silver Tabby who had sent the small kitten on his way.

Munkustrap had stood up by then and was stretching out. He shook himself out before sighing as he looked around.

Why was it always him that ended up freeing Pouncival from the bucket?

Munkustrap shook his head and smiled. He didn't really mind...but he had been quite worried when Pouncival had come and sobbed in his arms. He hadn't seen the kitten act like that before...usually when he was freed from whatever place he had gotten stuck in, he bounced back and had gotten stuck in something else ten minutes later.

Munkustrap sighed once more and looked around the clearing again before he headed back to the main yard, unaware he was being watched...and rated.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, I'm guessing you know who is now exactly going to become pregnant...yeahhh...later chapters will be interesting :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Ambushed

"Mac, he's perfect!" Griddlebone practically squealed.

"Munkustrap?" Macavity asked, unsure.

"Yes, you dolt!" Griddlebone growled at him. "He's basically everything you asked for!"

"Griddle..."

"Mac, he's strong, brave, emotionally and physically stable...he's graceful as well, he's wise, he's going to be the next Jellicle leader, he's responsible!" Griddlebone kept going.

"Not to mention he is verrryyy good looking," Griddlebone purred, her tail swishing happily.

"Down, Griddle," Macavity growled softly, swatting her head.

"Mac, look at him!" Macavity sighed, looking back as he watched the silver Tom disappear. Macavity hummed.

"...it's him, isn't it?" Griddlebone asked softly. "He's going to be the one," Macavity glanced at Griddlebone once more, his gold eyes emotionless.

"We'll see," He said before he turned around, sliding down the junk pile gracefully. Griddlebone followed him.

Two days later, Macavity called Griddle to his throne room.

"Mac?" She asked.

"Gather our trust-worthy hench-cats...I have something for them to do," Macavity murmured. Griddlebone nodded curtly before she left the room.

"I need them as unharmed as possible," Stein murmured from the corner of the room. Macavity looked at him.

"Do you have something that will make it easier for my hench-cats?" Macavity asked. Stein nodded, lifting up a vial.

"Tranq," He said simply. Macavity nodded, looking back as a group of six hench-cats walked in.

"You'll go with them?" Macavity asked. Stein nodded.  
>"Of course," Stein murmured. Macavity turned his attention to the hench-cats, who were standing by his throne.<p>

"I have an important mission for you to carry out," Macavity told them.

Munkustrap laughed as he shook off the kittens that were clutched to his arms and legs.

"Sorry, kittens, I have to go!" He laughed, trying to detach Pouncival from his tail.

"Nooo, Munk, stay longer please!" The kittens all begged him. Munkustrap managed to detach Tumblebrutus from his leg.

"One more song, please?"

"I can't, kittens...but as soon as I come back, I'll come see you, okay?"

"When are you coming back?" Jemima demanded to know.

"I'll be back in a week,"

"NOOOO!"  
>"I'll be back sooner than you know it," Munkustrap laughed.<p>

"Munkus, please!"

"Jennnyyy!" Munkustrap called out desperately as the kittens all managed to attach back onto him. The Gumbie Cat wandered over, laughing at Munkustrap as the kittens managed to pull him down, all hugging him tightly.

"Come on, kittens, Munkustrap needs to get home to his humans," Jenny laughed as she pulled the kittens away from the silver Tabby. Munkustrap stood up, his fur messed up and pointing in all directions. Jenny laughed at the sight, moving over to him and smoothing down his fur. She reached up on her toes so she could kiss his cheek.

"Take care, deary,"

"Always, Jenny," Munkustrap smiled as he hugged the elder Queen. "I need to check in on Tugger before I go...I'll see you in a week,"

"Have a nice break, sweetheart, you deserve it," Jenny smiled before the silver Tabby turned and walked towards his older brother's den. Munkustrap nimbly stepped out of the way as Plato and Admetus came rolling past, tussling with one another playfully. He ignored Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as the two giggled and tried to sneak out of the yard. Munkustrap passed the other occupants of the yard before he reached his brother's den. Tugger was lounged out, talking to Mistoffelees.

"Tugger," Tugger looked up and grinned.

"Hey, bro," Tugger said lazily.

"I'm leaving now, Tugs..."

"Oh...that's right, you're going to your humans for a week, aren't you?" Misto piped up. Munkustrap nodded at the small Tux.

"We still are catching up, right?" Tugger yawned. Munkustrap nodded, smiling slightly.

"Five days from now, right?" Munkustrap asked him. Tugger nodded.

"Sounds good...see you then, bro," Tugger grinned at him. Munkustrap sighed.

"Well, I better be going...see you Thursday, Tugger...see you when I come back, Misto,"

"Enjoy your break, Munkus," Misto smiled. Munkustrap laughed.

"Will do,"

"I'm surprised you managed to escape from the kittens," Tugger piped up as Munkustrap turned to leave. Munkustrap laughed once more.

"I had to get Jenny to detach them from me...see you," Munkustrap laughed before waving and leaving the den. Munkustrap smiled and looked around the yard once more before heading towards the gates. Munkustrap sighed as he left the yard, turning left and heading towards his humans house.

It was nice to finally get some time off and being able to just relax for a week. Munkustrap smiled at that. He'd been looking forward to this for a long time, though he'd miss the kittens for that week, it would be nice to just rest and laze about, doing nothing.

He wasn't completely isolated for the week either; Tugger was visiting him on Thursday, so five days from now. Munkustrap didn't mind hanging out with his brother outside the yard, it was good just having times with just him and Tugger, to catch up without worrying about the kittens searching for one of them.

Besides...no matter how arrogant Tugger could be, he was still his big brother...and pretty much his only family now. Munkustrap sighed as he continued walking down the streets, nimbly dodging the human's feet.

He rarely saw his father these days, Old Deuteronomy was getting too old to keep coming back to the yard...and his mother was long gone.

Munkustrap sighed, walking along the paths, finally relaxing as he came to a path that had no humans hurrying past.

It was really just he and Tugger these days...but Munkustrap didn't mind, at least he still had his big brother.

Munkustrap stopped at a house, looking at the front garden. He purred softly as he walked over to the roses...he loved them, and the smell of them...he didn't know why, and it was something that no one knew about it. Munkustrap purred as he examined the roses closely, smiling to himself. Munkustrap smiled and started to turn around so he could continue walking home. He startled when he found a midnight black cat sitting in the middle of the path, staring at him. Munkustrap stared at him cautiously and went to walk past him when the Tom moved, going to stand in Munkustrap's path. Munkustrap eyed him wearily.

"Where do you want to go so soon?" The Tom grinned. Munkustrap stared at him. The Tom gave a small nod and Munkustrap suddenly found himself on his stomach on the ground. Munkustrap fought back, clawing and biting, desperately trying to get free. Munkustrap struggled to break free as the six cats held him down.

"Who are you?" Munkustrap yelled. "Let me go!" A dark brown Tom sitting on Munkustrap's back, grabbed a pawful of Munkustrap's head fur, yanking his head to the side and exposing his neck.

Munkustrap struggled even more furiously, feeling more in danger now that his neck was exposed. Munkustrap hissed, trying to buck, but the Toms held him down and the Tom holding his head, held his head tighter against the ground. Munkustrap whimpered, trying to break free of the grip on his head fur. The grip just got tighter and his head was yanked to the side more to expose more of his neck.

Stein watched as the hench-cats took the silver black-striped Tabby down. He could hear the loud, panicked breaths the tabby took as his neck was exposed.

"We've got him, sir," One of the hench-cats spoke up, looking at Stein. Stein nodded and walked over. The silver tabby was now whimpering, panicked, and unable to see what was happening and he didn't know what was happening.

Munkustrap heard the hench-cat speak and started to get even more scared. He was pinned on the ground, unable to move, his neck was exposed and he didn't know who these cats were or what they wanted. Munkustrap sensed someone kneeling next to his right side, he could feel the warmth of their fur.

"Move his head to the side a bit more," Munkustrap whimpered as his head fur was pulled at again and more of his neck was exposed. Munkustrap struggled even more when he felt a paw touch his exposed neck.

"Hold him still," More weight pressed down on Munkustrap at that, limiting his movement.

"Good," The voice murmured again. Munkustrap gave a whimper of pain as something sharp pricked his neck.

Munkustrap gave an unwilling whine as his vision started to waver and he began to feel dizzy. Moments later, he succumbed to the drug.

Stein watched as the silver Tom struggled to keep from succumbing to the sedatives effect...but he couldn't fight it for long. Stein watched as the hazel eyes rolled back before they closed and the tabby went limp.

"Be careful with him," Stein murmured as he got to his feet. The hench-cats all got off Munkustrap, allowing Stein to examine him for the first time. Stein tilted his head, his brown eyes intrigued. Stein pushed his glasses back up his nose as one of the hench-cats pulled Munkustrap up from the ground, slinging the unconscious tabby over his shoulder.

"Let's get him back," Stein said. The hench-cats nodded and headed back towards Macavity's lair. Stein glanced at Munkustrap once more. The silver Tabby's head was rolling limply against the hench-cats back as he walked.

Macavity sat in his throne, head rested on his entwined paws. He had no idea what he was going to do...Munkustrap was being brought here as he thought. Truth be told, he had considered Munkustrap to be the carrier very early on, the silver Tom just coming to mind but Macavity had quickly pushed that idea aside. Macavity bit his lip, unsure.

"What's on your mind, Mac?" Griddlebone asked.

"Munkustrap," Macavity answered simply.

"What about him?"

"...just him," Macavity murmured. Griddlebone stared at him, confused.

"I'm meant to want to kill him...but now...now he means..." Macavity trailed off.

"Means what, Mac?" Griddlebone questioned curiously, walking to the side of the throne. Macavity remained silent, thinking.

"Sir," Macavity lifted his head. A dark red Tom stood in the doorway, hesitant.

"The doc sent me to get you, sir," Macavity nodded, looking at Griddlebone.

"Shall we go see our new guest?" Macavity asked. Griddlebone nodded. Macavity got his feet and walked towards the door, Griddlebone following close behind.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So, what do you think?

Sorry I'm not updating as often...I'm trying to balance work in my life now as well :D ...and I've also had work placement...and I have one more day of it to go...and you will never never ever believe where I get to spend the last day :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Implantation

Macavity pushed open the door to the lab that he had had set up for Stein. Stein turned and looked at him as he walked in.

"He's on the mattress...just while he's still out of it, he'll be moved soon," Stein added when he saw the look on Macavity's face.

"Don't underestimate him, Stein," Macavity warned before he headed towards the back of the lab. The unconscious Munkustrap was curled up into a ball. Macavity watched the silver Tom closely.

"What do you think, Stein?"

"I've started him on the hormone treatments...I've just got to find a nice space in his abdomen," Stein answered. "And I have his DNA as well, so, we can put that with the embryo along with yours."

"DNA...blood?" Macavity asked, confused. Stein looked at him over the top of his glasses, giving him a look as if to say 'you don't want to know'. Macavity gave a hum and looked back at the silver Tabby, who had rolled over. Macavity walked closer to Munkustrap, staring at him.

"I need to move him onto the exam table," Stein spoke up. Macavity nodded, walking to Munkustrap's side. He bent down, pulling the unconscious tabby into his arms. Munkustrap murmured something before he turned his head, burying his face into Macavity's fur. Macavity laid Munkustrap out on the table. Munkustrap's head began tossing from side to side.

"Ah...he's starting to wake up," Stein muttered.

"Give him more sedatives,"

"Not the best idea...I don't want to over-ride his system with sedatives," Stein said. "But...just strap his wrists and ankles down," Macavity nodded, grabbing the leather bands that were attached to the table. He looped them around Munkustrap's wrists and ankles before fastening them. Munkustrap moaned slightly, his head tossing even more. Stein glanced at Macavity, who was staring at Munkustrap, looking uneasy.

"You don't need to stay," Stein told him. "I'm just going to check to see if he's able to carry," Macavity nodded.

"Call me if you...well,"

"Of course, Macavity," Stein answered.

"Come on, Griddle," Macavity muttered. The white Persian Queen, who had been silent the whole time, followed him from the room. Stein turned back to the restrained and unconscious silver Tabby.

"Alright then," Stein sighed, walking to Munkustrap's right side. Stein began pushing at Munkustrap's abdomen, feeling around, looking for a nice space that could hold growing kittens. Stein found the area and smiled.

"Good," He sighed, relieved. "Well, you, my silver pal, will soon be holding some kittens," He said, grinning and tapping Munkustrap's nose. Munkustrap's hazel eyes opened somewhat, staring at him.

"W-Who?" He croaked. Stein gently patted Munkustrap's stomach.

"You won't be harmed," Stein told him. Munkustrap struggled weakly, pulling on his restraints.

"I wouldn't bother, Stripes," Munkustrap looked at him, barely holding onto his newly regained consciousness. Munkustrap whimpered, trying to pull free.

"Calm yourself," Stein told him firmly. Munkustrap stared at him.

"W-Why...w-why do you want me?"

"I'm not the one who wanted you, Munkustrap," Stein answered.

"Then who?" Munkustrap cried.

"Don't make me sedate you again...calm down!" Stein warned him. Munkustrap sighed, going still but still pulling weakly at his restraints. Stein prodded around Munkustrap's stomach again, glancing at him as Munkustrap went still. Stein sighed when he saw Munkustrap's eyes were closed once more.

Macavity walked in a few hours later, finding Munkustrap awake but lying docile on the table as Stein inserted a drip into his arm.

"Stein?" Stein glanced at him while Munkustrap slowly rolled his head to look at him.

"Oh...Bast," Munkustrap whispered when he saw Macavity. Macavity watched as Munkustrap's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"He does that quite a bit," Stein said calmly, fixing the drip and turning to look at Macavity, who was still staring at the silver tabby.

"He's suitable," Stein added. Macavity looked at him. "I've just started him on hormone treatments. I'll be able to insert the embryos and placenta in a few days," Stein added, patting Munkustrap's stomach.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely," Stein answered confidently. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, frowning.

"What's on your mind, Macavity?" Stein asked as he checked the drip in Munkustrap's arm.

"Hm?" Macavity asked.

"What's on your mind?" Stein repeated. "You haven't been yourself since we brought him in," Stein nodded to Munkustrap.

"Thinking how the Tom who is meant to be my greatest enemy...will be carrying, and partly fathering my heirs," Macavity answered.

"We can always find another," Stein said softly.

"No, it's fine," Macavity told him. Stein looked at him once more.

"Why is it troubling you so?"

"Because I need to start protecting my enemy," Macavity answered bluntly. Stein sighed, fixing the bag of the drip.

"He's going to go through a lot of pain for this, Macavity,"

"What?"

"What I have to do...the implantation...it's going to hurt him," Stein looked back at Macavity.

"Not to mention when the kittens start developing," Macavity winced.

"I know you're meant to hate him, but he is going to be carrying your heirs...just help him when you can," Stein murmured, taking pity on the silver Tabby. Macavity nodded, understanding where Stein was coming from.

Macavity left the room.

He visited Munkustrap every so often, the silver Tabby was usually out of it or barely hanging on to consciousness, unable to tell what was happening around him due to being regularly sedated.

Macavity walked in a few days later. It was Thursday now and Munkustrap had been there for five days. Munkustrap was tossing slightly, pulling at the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

"How much longer until we can implant them?" Macavity asked.

"Today actually," Stein told him. Macavity looked at him, surprised.

"I think the hormones have kicked in enough and once they are implanted, the embryo and the pregnancy will take care of the hormones in the body," Stein explained. Macavity nodded, walking over to Munkustrap, running his paw through Munkustrap's way-ward head fur, brushing it out. Munkustrap whimpered, writhing slightly.

Munkustrap was scared, he couldn't open his eyes and he could barely hear them talking. He could hear Macavity and that strange looking doctor cat talking but he could barely make heads or tails of what they were saying. Munkustrap felt a paw running through his head fur and he writhed, whimpering, not knowing who was touching him.

He still had no idea what they wanted him for or what they were going to do to him.

"_T-Tug-ger_," Macavity looked at Munkustrap as the silver tabby slurred that.

Tugger bounded up to Munkustrap's house and slipped through the cat flap.

"Munkus!" He called, grinning. "I'm he-ere!"

The house was silent and no silver tabby came to greet him.

"Munkus?" Tugger called again, starting to get slightly worried as he noticed there was no fresh scent of Munkustrap's in the house.

"Oh, hey there, Fluffy," Tugger looked at Munkustrap's human as she called him. Fluffy was a teasing name she gave to him when he had tagged along with Munkustrap once.

"You haven't seen Tigger have you?" She asked as she knelt down, scratching behind his ear.

"I haven't seen him for a while," Tugger's eyes widened.

What had happened to his brother?

What had happened to him between the yard and his humans home?

Tugger quickly ran from Munkustrap's human home and back towards the yard, running quicker than he had ever ran before as he felt his brother was in dire danger.

Tugger skidded into the yard, leaping over the snoozing Admetus and running towards Skimbleshanks's den.

Tugger ran inside, interrupting Jelly's, Jenny's, Skimble's and Asparagus's conversation.

"Tugger...!" Jenny started to scold.

"Munkustrap's missing!" Tugger cried out. Skimble looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"I want to his human's place, there's no recent scent of him and his human said she hadn't seen him a while!" Tugger rushed, panicked.

"Tugger..."

"What's happened to him?" Tugger cried. Skimble got up, gently pulling Tugger into the den and setting him down.

"We'll find him, lad, we'll find him," Skimble reassured him gently.

"But who has him?" Tugger sobbed. Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus stared shocked, but it felt like their hearts was breaking. They'd never seen Tugger so helpless and vulnerable before.

"I don't know, lad, we'll find him, don't worry,"

"I can't lose him," Tugger whispered. Skimble held Tugger close, nuzzling him as he saw the Tugger he hadn't seen in years...the Tugger that had been before Grizabella had abandoned them.

"Shh, lad...we'll find him, we'll find him soon,"

"They've already had him for five days," Tugger whispered in Skimble's shoulder. "I-I-Is he...is he still a-a-alive?"

"Remain positive, lad, he'll be alive...I know he's alive," Skimble reassured him softly.

"How do you know?" Tugger cried softly.

"I just know, lad...I just know," Skimble said simply.

Macavity watched as Stein got the large needle ready and winced at the size of the actual needle.

"I need you to move his paws, I need a clear area to his stomach," Stein told him. Macavity nodded, unfastening the binds around Munkustrap's wrists. Munkustrap immediately tried to fight but Macavity easily grabbed the weakened tabby's wrists, moving them to beside his head and simply holding them down. Munkustrap whimpered, struggling weakly.

"P-Please, Macavity...stop," Macavity moved his paws so he was holding Munkustrap's paws down, and not at his wrists.

"It'll be over soon," Macavity murmured. He looked up at Stein, who was swabbing at a patch of Munkustrap's right abdomen. Stein looked at him and nodded. Munkustrap whimpered, he could feel something cold being dabbed on his stomach.

"Shh, it'll be over soon, Munkus," Macavity's voice murmured by his ear. Munkustrap could feel Macavity's head near his and whimpered once again. He cried out in pain as pain suddenly burnt through the right side of his abdomen.

Macavity winced as Munkustrap squeezed at his paws as he cried out loudly in pain. Macavity gently squeezed Munkustrap's paws as Stein pulled the needle out.

"It's done, Munkus," Munkustrap's hazel eyes managed to open a crack and he stared up at Macavity.

"W-Wh-What did you do to me?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity just let Munkustrap's paws go and swept a paw down Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap just lay on the table weakly, not even trying to escape even though his paws were unbound now.

"How long until we know?"

"A week or so," Stein answered.

"W-What did you do to me?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked back at him. The silver tabby was staring at him weakly with pained hazel eyes.

"You're fine, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity walked back to his side, grabbing Munkustrap's wrist and moving his arm to lay back down by his side. Munkustrap closed his eyes again, sighing heavily as he felt the leather band being tied back around his wrist. Macavity moved around the table, tying down Munkustrap's other wrist.

Munkustrap felt a paw rest briefly on his stomach before it disappeared and the sound of someone walking away from him could be heard.

He felt so weak, he had no idea what they had done to him...but he just wanted to go home.

Stein looked at Munkustrap as he inserted another drip, this one holding nutrients as Munkustrap could barely stomach food at the moment because of the sedatives. Stein patted Munkustrap's arm, looking at the silver Tom's uneasy face, even though he was unconscious.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know the hormones would probably be taken for a lot longer, but for the purpose of the story...I cut down the time in it :S ...but then again, there's no actually saying on how long the hormones have to been taken for...since that info hasn't been released yet...but yeah...

Wow, I'm loving the reviews I'm getting for this!

I won't update tomorrow, I have my last work placement tomorrow ;)

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Sickness

A week went by and Macavity was standing by Munkustrap's head, waiting for the news from Stein. Stein was standing by Munkustrap's side, gently pushing at his stomach, feeling around. Munkustrap gave a small moan. Macavity swept his paw through Munkustrap's head fur.

"Stein?" Macavity pushed softly. Stein looked at him, giving a single nod.

"From what I'm feeling here," Stein said softly. "I'll need to run some blood to positively confirm it," Macavity looked down at Munkustrap in amazement, before a large grin broke out on his face.

"Well done, Munku," Munkustrap just gave a moan in reply, his head rolling to the side. Macavity ran his paw through Munkustrap's head fur, grinning as he looked at Stein.

"Run the blood...I want this confirmed 100%," Macavity told Stein before he practically bounced from the room. Stein pushed his glasses up his nose before grabbing a needle and heading towards Munkustrap's left arm. Stein glanced at Munkustrap's face as he drew blood. Munkustrap's head was rolled to the side, his eyes flickering under his closed eyelids.

"Well...now to wait," Stein murmured, patting Munkustrap's chest before heading back to his work table to test the blood.

Stein sat at his lab table, watching and waiting for the results of Munkustrap's blood test to come through a few hours later. Stein leapt to his feet and went to Munkustrap's side when he heard the sound of fighting and yelling. Stein flinched as the door burst open and four Toms swarmed into the room.

"Munkus!" The maned Tom yelled, trying to get to the unconscious silver tabby. Stein winced as his chest fur was grabbed and he was yanked away from Munkustrap.

"What's in this?" A marmalade coloured cat demanded to know.

"Nutrients," Stein answered calmly, walking over to his lab table.

"It won't harm him if we take it out?" A lean, shorter Tom with small ears asked.

"No,"

"Then take it out!" The maned one snarled, being held back by a red Tom. Stein sighed, walking over to Munkustrap and slowly, carefully detaching the drip. He gently sponged off the excess blood with a cloth.

"What's all this?" The marmalade coloured Tom asked coldly, looking at the table.

"Lab equipment," Stein replied just as coolly, watching carefully as the maned Tom walked over, picking up the silver Tabby and cradling him close.

"To test what?"

"Blood,"

"What?" The maned one snarled. "You kidnapped Munkustrap for what purpose?"

"To test his genetics, try to identify the genes that make him who he is, Macavity's quite interested," Stein lied. He quickly jumped in front of his equipment as the red tom came towards it.

"It's harmless, we're just interested in identifying those genes of future kittens," Stein said quickly. "Besides, he hasn't been harmed...just sedated," The maned one snarled at him but went quiet, looking at the Tom in his arms as Munkustrap gave a small moan, trying to move closer to Tugger's fur.

"C'mon, forget him, let's get Munkus home," The lean tom spoke up. The Jellicles glared at Stein before they hurried from the lair, carrying Munkustrap with them. Stein sighed and sagged against the table, rubbing his eyes. He turned when he heard a beeping, signalling the test had finished running. Stein's eyebrows lifted when he saw the results.

"Where is he?" Stein turned and looked at the fuming Macavity.

"They took him," Macavity snarled loudly. "The test results are back," Macavity looked at him, looking nervous.

"And?" Stein just smiled.

Tugger watched as Jenny looked over Munkustrap, who was lying on a nest in the infirmary, out of it. Jenny gently ran her paw through Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap gave a moan, tossing slightly.

"Jenny?" Tugger asked quietly.

"He's in perfect health, Tugger," Jenny told him. "He's going to have to sleep off whatever they sedated him with, but other than that, he's in perfect health," Munkustrap gave another small moan, whimpering slightly. Jenny shushed him, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead.

"It's alright, Munkus, you're home,"

"J-Jen-ney?" Munkustrap slurred, his eyes trying to open.

"Yes, dear, it's alright, you're home," Jenny whispered gently. Munkustrap went still once more.

"Do you want to stay with him, Tugger?" Jenny asked him softly. Tugger nodded and went to sit beside his brother. Tugger gently rubbed Munkustrap's arm. Tugger frowned as he caught sight of the small bump of Munkustrap's stomach. Tugger tilted his head as he ran his paw over the slight, barely noticeable bump...which he was pretty sure Munkus didn't have before.

"Uh, Jenny?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it just or does Munkus have more of a stomach than usual?" Jenny rolled her eyes at that but came to kneel beside Munkustrap once more, examining his stomach.

"It's probably just nothing, Tugger," Jenny told him. "Probably just some weight gain since he hasn't moved in almost two weeks,"

"Oh," Tugger murmured. Tugger soon dozed off against Munkustrap's side.

"Tugger?" Tugger's brown eyes slowly opened and widened when they caught sight of bright hazel eyes staring straight at him, though they looked tired.

"Munku?" Tugger breathed, shocked. Munkustrap gave a tired smile.

"Hey, big brother," Munkustrap murmured quietly. Tugger sat up, gently running his paw through Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap stared up at him tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Tugger asked quietly.

"Like hell," Munkustrap smiled weakly, wincing as he sat up, Tugger's paws guiding him.

"Oh, dear...how are you feeling?" Jenny asked as she bustled in, smiling at the silver Tabby. Munkustrap went pale a little while into Jenny's check up.

"I don't feel so great," Munkustrap moaned. Jenny managed to grab a bucket just in time, thrusting it into Munkustrap's paws. Munkustrap heaved and Tugger winced at the sound.

Tugger rubbed Munkustrap's back as Munkustrap continued to heave. Jenny gently rubbed the back of Munkustrap's head as Munkustrap gave one last heave. Jenny slowly took the bucket away and hurried from the den, going to get rid of the contents. Munkustrap shuddered, resting his head on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked.

"I guess," Munkustrap croaked. Tugger sighed, resting his head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Tugger,"

"Mm?"

"You're creeping me out...I haven't seen you act like this since Mum left...am I dying?"

"That's not funny," Tugger told him, staring into Munkustrap's hazel eyes. Munkustrap sighed, giving a weak smile.

"Sorry, Tugs," Tugger hugged his younger brother close, smiling slightly. It wasn't often that he got to see Munkustrap act like his cheeky little brother...but then again, it wasn't often that Munkustrap saw his brother act mature, like he used to.

Jenny bustled back in, smiling when she caught sight of Tugger holding Munkustrap close to him with Munkustrap's head resting against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Munkustrap?" Jenny asked him softly. Munkustrap turned his head tiredly.

"Alright," Munkustrap yawned. "Thanks, Jenny,"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Jenny smiled as she held her paw against his forehead.

"Why'd he throw up?" Tugger asked.

"Could be a reaction to the sedatives," Jenny answered. Munkustrap yawned, nuzzling closer to Tugger. Tugger held his younger brother close. Jenny watched them closely, watching as Munkustrap fell asleep once more, curled against Tugger.

She was a little worried...she hadn't seen Munkustrap so dependent on Tugger for a very long time, not since before Grizabella left them. Munkustrap had only been a few months old when Grizabella left, while Tugger was almost at the age he was about to become a fledgling Tom, not quite an adult, but not a kitten either...a teenager. Tugger had taken Grizabella's abandonment the hardest and his attitude and temperament changed, going from mature and sweet to arrogant, full of himself.

Munkustrap had been left alone then, Tugger had no time for his little brother then.

Jenny watched as Tugger lay down, his own eyes closing as Munkustrap still remained enclosed in his arms, his head snuggled against Tugger's mane.

Munkustrap had become such a withdrawn kitten, being shunned by his older brother, who he had needed the most then...thankfully, Tugger came around and was there for his little brother, but he still retained that arrogant persona he had developed.

Jenny reached over, gently running her paw through Munkustrap's soft head fur. Munkustrap gave a small murmur in his sleep, clutching on tighter to Tugger's mane.

Jenny frowned as she continued to stroke Munkustrap's head...he was so scared, he was clutching and clinging to Tugger...he needed reassurance. Jenny sighed.

"What did they do to you?" Jenny murmured. "To make you so scared...what did they do?"

After a few days, Munkustrap was finally let out of the infirmary.

"Probably a good thing," Jenny laughed as she helped him up. "You're going to eat all of my stored food if you stay here!" Munkustrap looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jenny...I'm just so hungry," Munkustrap said sheepishly. Jenny patted his arm.

"It's alright, dear, it's alright," Jenny smiled softly.

"Thanks for looking after me, Jen,"

"My pleasure, dear," Jenny said before hugging him tightly. Munkustrap smiled and left the infirmary, breathing in deeply as he stepped outside for the first time in weeks.

"MUNKU!" Munkustrap laughed as kittens suddenly appeared and attached to his legs and paws, but they were gentler then usual...Jenny must have spoken to them.

"We missed you!" Jemima cried, holding him close.

"I missed you too," Munkustrap told them, gently scratching at each of their ears. The kittens all purred and held Munkustrap tighter. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"Excuse me guys," Munkustrap mumbled before he ran, leaving the stunned kittens behind.

Munkustrap ran behind a junk pile just in time, emptying the contents in his stomach. After a few more heaves, he fell back into a sitting position against the junk pile, groaning softly.

Jenny said he had just been sick because his body was trying to get the sedative drug out of his system. He hated it; every day there was some bout of sickness, sometimes a couple of times a day. Munkustrap wiped his mouth with the back of his paw before he got to his feet, running his paw over his stomach. Munkustrap sighed before frowning as he felt a slight swell.

That wasn't right.

Munkustrap shrugged. It was probably just weight gain from all he had been eating the last few days. Munkustrap sighed and walked back into the clearing, going to sit on the tyre, a spot he had missed sitting on.

He looked over at the Jellicles, smiling at them all. Munkustrap closed his eyes and leaned back in the sun, relaxed. Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked around. He watched as Bombalurina and Demeter chatted to one another. Alonzo was flirting with Cassandra near them. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sneaking around suspiciously, while Plato and Victoria sat together, nuzzling each other. Admetus was dozing off near his den while Skimble, Jelly, Jenny and Asparagus talked to each other outside their den. Misto and Tugger were sitting on the stove, talking to one another while the kittens tumbled around near them. Munkustrap stood up, going back to his den to rest...feeling drained.

"Munkustrap,"

Munkustrap turned around and he watched Coricopat and Tantomile, the mystic twins, slink towards him, moving in unison.

"Hey," Munkustrap smiled warmly at the two of them. He stiffened as Coricopat and Tantomile began to circle him, their tails dragging across his stomach and sides as they circled him.

"How have you been feeling, Munkustrap?" Tantomile asked him as she circled by his front as Cori circled by his back.

"Fine..."

"...are you sure?" Coricopat questioned, his voice soft.

"Yes!"

"You're lying to us..." Tantomile sighed.

"What?"

"Have you been feeling ill?" Coricopat asked softly. "Been throwing up, eating a lot?"

"Yes...what of it?" Munkustrap asked, feeling nervous. The twins came to stand in front of him, their dark green eyes staring unblinkingly at him.

"Come with us," Tantomile told him softly, taking his paw and leading the bewildered Munkustrap towards Jenny's den.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! Makes me feel so happy to read them!

Please read and review (I've had a pretty crappy night thanks to a manager at work) ...so reviews would be appreciated!

Luv always,

HGP!


	5. Confirmation and heartbeats

Jenny looked up as Coricopat and Tantomile towed the silver Tabby inside.

"Oh hello, dears," She smiled.

"Jenny, you know how we come to you to inform you of the pregnant Queens so you can assist them?" Tantomile spoke up.

"Yes, dear," Jenny sighed. Cori grabbed Munkustrap's paw, pulling him forward.

"We found our newest expecting...mother?" Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"What?" Munkustrap yelped. "I'm not pregnant, I'm a Tom!"

"Dears, are you sure you got it right this time?" Jenny asked exasperated. Coricopat nodded.

"We're never wrong with things like this, Jenny," Tantomile spoke up. Jenny sighed, looking at Munkustrap's pleading face.

"I-It's not true...Jenny, I-I'm not...I-I can't be!" Munkustrap stammered.

"They've never been wrong before, sweet-heart," Munkustrap began shaking.

"No," He whispered. "No, they're wrong...Jenny, they're wrong!"

"What's going on?" Munkustrap turned to look at Tugger before turning his eyes away, unable to tell him.

"Munkustrap's pregnant," Tantomile piped up. Tugger hissed at her.

"What lies are these?" He snarled. Tantomile edged over to Cori, holding her twin's arm tightly.

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered. Tugger went to his brother's side, holding his vulnerable and scared brother close.

"Jenny...how can we prove _them_ wrong?" Tugger hissed, glaring at the mystics. Cori matched his glare, hiding his sister behind him.

"Tugger, be nice!" Jenny scolded before sighing. "My human, who is a vet...she has a machine that shows the inside of stomachs...I think it's called an ultrasound," Jenny looked at Munkustrap.

"I can take Munkus there tomorrow and see if Coricopat and Tantomile are correct," Jenny told them.

"For now...go rest, Munkus," Munkustrap nodded and looked at Tugger.

"Come on," Tugger murmured, throwing a final glare to the mystics, who responded by baring their fangs.

"Are you sure, dearies?" Jenny asked as she watched Tugger taking his brother away.

"Absolutely," Coricopat said softly, looking at Jenny. "We wish it wasn't so...but there's no mistaking the scent and the presence of developing kittens,"

"B-But...how?" Jenny asked.

"We found him in a lab...that scientist doctor lied about what was occurring, but since we saw no wounds on Munkustrap we believed they weren't doing anything heinous to him," Cori murmured. Jenny sighed.

"Well...we'll find out tomorrow," Cori nodded.

"Come on, Tanti," Cori said softly, offering his arm. Tantomile smiled as she looped her arm through her brother's...he was protective of her and treated her respectfully. Cori smiled at Jenny before they headed out. Jenny collapsed against the wall, sighing heavily as she rubbed her eyes.

Poor Munkustrap.

Tugger looked at Munkustrap sadly as they walked into Munkustrap's den.

"Munku?"

"I-It can't be true, Tugger," Munkustrap stammered.

"The freaks just got it wrong," Tugger hissed. Munkustrap looked at him sternly.

"They aren't freaks, Tugger," Munkustrap said firmly before he wavered. "W-What if they aren't wrong...what do I do, Tugger?"

"Munkustrap, there's no way you can be pregnant,"

"Humour me," Munkustrap growled before sighing. "Sorry, Tugs...I'm freaked out," Tugger bit his lip as he watched Munkustrap pace, he had never seen his brother so scared and uneasy before.

"Tugger...what would I do?"

"What do you think, Munkustrap?" Tugger asked.

"H-How could I keep it?" Munkustrap murmured. "I-I don't know if I could..."

"It'll be fine, Munkus," Tugger told him. Munkustrap bit his lip, looking at him. Tugger walked over to his younger brother, pulling him close...it wasn't often that he needed to be the one who comforted and protected Munkustrap; usually it was the other way around.

"Get some rest, Munku...Jenny will clear this up once and for all tomorrow morning," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap nodded.

"T-Thanks, Tugs," Munkustrap murmured, managing a weak smile. He watched as Tugger turned and left the den, going to find his fan club to cheer him up. Munkustrap sighed and sat down on his nest.

He looked down at his stomach and ran his paw across it. He could feel the bump...but now he wasn't so sure about what it was. Munkustrap sighed and curled up on his side on his nest. His paw still rested on his stomach.

He was so unsure.

The next morning, Munkustrap walked to Jenny's den, nervous. Coricopat and Tantomile were there, talking to her. Cori looked at him sadly. Munkustrap just gave a weak smile.

"Ready, dear?" Jenny said lightly as she saw him.

"As I'll ever be," Munkustrap said hoarsely. Jenny nodded.

"Come on then, sweetie, my human should be at work by now," She told him. Munkustrap nodded and followed.

"Honey,"

"Mm?"

"When you were with Macavity...do you have any idea how this," She indicated to his stomach. "If it is pregnancy, could have happened?" Munkustrap shook his head.

"I was unconscious or out of it most of the time...I only remember..." Munkustrap trailed off.

"Remember what, sweetie?"

"Pain...here," Munkustrap put his paw on the right side of his abdomen. "It burnt so bad, Macavity was..."

"Get it out, darling, it'll help," Munkustrap sighed.

"He was holding my paws, I'm not sure if he was even trying to restrain me...or comfort me," Munkustrap glanced at Jenny at that. "He told me it would be over soon...but it didn't sound like a threat, it just sounded like he..."

"Go on,"

"It sounded like he was warning me, preparing me...he didn't leave my side or let go of my paws," Munkustrap looked at Jenny. Jenny sighed at how helpless he looked.

"I don't understand...any of this," Munkustrap whispered. Jenny took his paw, holding it in her own.

"It's alright, darling...we're here to help you understand, whatever happens,"

"Thank you, Jenny,"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Jenny smiled. Munkustrap drew in a breath when they arrived at Jenny's humans.

"Come on, sweetie...let's find out for sure," Jenny whispered to him. Munkustrap nodded and they headed into the house. Jenny leapt up on the chair which was sitting in front of some equipment.

"Do you want to get on the table, Munku?" Munkustrap leapt up onto the padded table. Jenny watched as the equipment turned on before she moved to Munkustrap's side, grabbing a bottle of gel with two paws, lugging it over to Munkustrap.

"On your back, sweetie," Munkustrap rolled onto his back and Jenny squeezed some of the goo onto his stomach, over the right side of his abdomen. Jenny moved back over to the machine, tapping a few keys before she grabbed something. She moved back over to Munkustrap's side and pressed the thing against his stomach, rolling it around.

"What is this?" Munkustrap asked, curious.

"It's an ultrasound, it shows if there's something in your stomach or if anything is..." Jenny trailed off, her brown eyes widening.

"Jenny?"

"Oh my..." Jenny moved slightly so she could reach out, tapping on the keyboard again.

"Jenny?" Munkustrap asked, beginning to get panicked.

"I-I found something," She whispered.

"What?"

"...two little masses,"

"...which are?" Munkustrap gulped. Jenny pressed another key and Munkustrap's ears twitched as he heard the sound of...heartbeats.

"Hear that, Munkustrap?"

"Yes," He whispered.

"Those are your kittens' heartbeats," Jenny looked at him, smiling weakly. "You're carrying two little kittens, Munkustrap, and they seem to be growing just fine," Munkustrap listened to the sound of the heartbeats, shocked. Jenny went to turn it off when Munkustrap caught her paw.

"Don't...not yet," He breathed. Jenny smiled and watched Munkustrap, watching as the amazement grew on his face as he listened to the heartbeats while staring at the two small dark masses on the screen.

"Hey, look, can you see its little head?" Jenny asked, pointing it out. Munkustrap smiled.

"Come on, darling...we should get back...I'll let you listen to them again on your next check up," She laughed softly as she packed up the machine.

"Here, darling, clean yourself off," She smiled, handing him a towel. Munkustrap sat up, rubbing the goo off his stomach, deep in thought.

"You okay, sweetie?" Jenny asked him softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes," He murmured.

"Come on, let's get back," Jenny said once she had finished packing the equipment up and Munkustrap had managed to wipe the majority of that horrible goo off of his stomach, and managed to get some off of his fur. Munkustrap followed Jenny from the house and back to the yard. Coricopat and Tantomile were waiting by the gate. They both looked around when Jenny and Munkus walked up.

"We're sorry that it's true, Munkus," Tantomile said softly. Munkustrap gave a weak, shaky smile.

"I-It's alright," Munkustrap murmured. He looked at Jenny.

"I-I need to go see Tugger, thank you," Jenny nodded, watching as Munkustrap walked off.

"Do you think he'll terminate the pregnancy?" Coricopat asked, having seen Jellicles in the past terminate unwanted pregnancies.

"No," Jenny murmured.

"You sound so certain,"

"You should have seen his face when he heard the kittens' heartbeats...he knows it's for real now, but hearing the heartbeats amazed him...he loves them already," Jenny smiled at the two mystics.

"You two, take care of him," Jenny told them. "The others...they'll freak out about this," Coricopat and Tantomile nodded.

"Hey, Tugger," Tugger turned around, smiling at Munkustrap as Munkus ducked into his den.

"So, did Jenny prove those freaks wrong?" Tugger spat. Munkustrap hesitated and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"No...she proved them right," Munkustrap answered. "I'm pregnant, Tugger...I have two kittens growing inside of me," Tugger stared at him, speechless. His face suddenly turned dark.

"When are you...getting rid of them?" Tugger asked venomously. Munkustrap tightened his arms around his stomach, shocked.

"I-I'm not, Tugger,"

"What?"

"I'm not terminating this...I'm seeing this through," Munkustrap told him. Tugger stared at him, shocked.

"Munkus, why?"

"Because...they're part of me," Munkustrap murmured. "And I love them already, Tugger,"

"Munkus..." Munkustrap looked at him. "Last night you were saying you didn't think you could...if it was pregnancy,"

"I heard their heartbeats, Tugger," Munkustrap said softly. "And I just..." Munkustrap trailed off at that.

"I just knew I couldn't get rid of them, they're part of me and they're relying on me to make sure they're okay...they're my kittens, Tugger," Tugger sighed, running his paw over his face, agitated.

"I just...how...I mean..." Tugger began growling, agitated.

"Tugger, please," Munkustrap whispered, sounding meek. "I've never asked you to do anything before," Tugger sighed.

That was true.

Munkustrap knew Tugger didn't like doing patrols, so he'd leave Tugger as the last option and he allowed Tugger not to do things that he hated.

"Tugger, please...I need you for this, please," Tugger lowered his head. "Tugger, I can't do this alone...I need my older brother by my side, please!" Tugger sighed, walking over to his trembling brother and pulling him into his arms.

"I'll be here," Tugger murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap sighed, relieved and held Tugger close. Tugger nuzzled his brother's ears comfortingly.

"Tugger?"

"Mm?"

"How am I supposed to tell the tribe that me, their protector, is pregnant?"

"...leave that to Jenny," Tugger yawned a few moments later.

"Well...Munkustrap knows," Macavity opened his eyes, looking at Griddlebone.

"Hmm?"

"When you assigned us to follow him...Jennyanydots took him to her humans, who is a vet," Griddlebone explained. "She did an...Ultrasound on his stomach, he knows for sure he's pregnant now,"

"How did they even get the suspicion that he was pregnant?"

"The mystics," Griddlebone answered.

"Alright...continue,"

"Anyway...he's already infatuated with the kittens," Macavity smiled at that.

"He heard their heartbeats..."

"Their?"

"They're both growing," Griddlebone smiled.

"Munkustrap's going to carry this pregnancy out," Griddlebone told him.

"Thank you, Griddle," Griddlebone turned and left. Macavity leaned back against his throne, deep in thought, a grin on his face...things were going perfectly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Oh, I'm loooving all these reviews!

I'll do my best to update soon...but I do have holiday homework, work and family events coming up...and I also need to finish some costuming before Feb and April :P

And also if I can steal my bro's computer...since my laptop doesn't have word...since it only wants to have Microsoft 2010, which I can't seem to find a product key for *sigh*

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Struggling

Munkustrap bit his lip, pacing around Jenny's den. Jenny was outside in the main clearing, telling the Jellicles his...news.

"It'll be fine, Munkustrap," Munkustrap turned and saw Coricopat and Tantomile standing in the doorway.

"I know...I'm just...worried," Munkustrap mumbled. Coricopat walked up, placing his paw on his shoulder. Munkustrap looked at him. Coricopat gave him a reassuring smile. Munkustrap's eyes widened as a paw touched his slightly swollen stomach. He looked at Tantomile, who was now by his side, her paw gently brushing his stomach. Munkustrap stared at her, shocked. Tantomile smiled at him reassuringly before she focused her attention back on Munkustrap's stomach.

Jenny walked back in, smiling at them, her brown eyes lighting up when she saw Tantomile gently rubbing Munkustrap's stomach.

"The others have been told, Munkus," Jenny told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"W-What..." Munkustrap croaked before trailing off.

"They're confused, Munkus, and shocked...but they're willing to help you," Coricopat answered. Munkustrap nodded.

"Thanks, Cori," He whispered. Cori smiled reassuringly at him but quickly withdrew his paw when Tugger walked in, glaring at him.

"You okay, Munkus?" Tugger asked, throwing another glare at the male mystic, who backed away. Tantomile bared her fangs at Tugger as she took her brother's arm. Coricopat looked at her, giving a small smile.

"Tugger, behave or I will kick you out!" Jenny snapped as she noticed the hostility he was giving the twins.

"They alerted us to Munkustrap's condition, if they didn't we would have no idea what was happening with Munkustrap!" Tugger blinked at her. Munkustrap sighed, feeling exhausted and rested his head against Tugger's chest.

"You should take him back to his den, Tugger...he's exhausted," Coricopat told him. Tugger just stared at him before looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, tired.

"I take it this is the pregnancy?" Jenny nodded, gently patting Munkustrap's back.

"Go on, dear, go get some rest," Munkustrap nodded, yawning.

"Thanks, Jenny," He murmured. Jenny watched as Tugger led Munkustrap from the den.

"The hormones are beginning to develop more and more," Jenny's eyes flickered to Tantomile with that.

"He's going to start going through the full pregnancy soon and that stomach is going to come out quicker than he realises," Coricopat murmured. Jenny sighed and nodded.

That night, Munkustrap smiled and headed towards the tyre where Alonzo was sitting.

"Hey, Lonzo," Alonzo startled, looking at Munkustrap.

"Oh, uh, hey," Alonzo said, surprised and a bit unsure.

"Do you want to go on rounds?" Munkustrap asked.

"Uh...do you think that's the smartest idea in your...state?" Munkustrap blinked, surprised.

"What?" Alonzo sighed.

"You can't do your Protector duties like...that," Alonzo indicated to Munkustrap's slightly swollen stomach. Munkustrap bit his lip.

"But..."

"Admetus and Plato will take over for you...until you can come back," Alonzo murmured. "Sorry, Munk,"

"Yeah," Munkustrap whispered, heading back to his den, tail limp as he lost what he was known for...being a Protector.

Munkustrap stretched out and yawned as his hazel eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the suns warmth before he glanced at his stomach, frowning.

He swore it wasn't that prominent yesterday.

Munkustrap sighed and got his feet, walking from his den and into the clearing. He paused when he noticed all the Jellicles staring at him. Munkustrap just gave a weak smile and moved over to sit on the tyre.

"Hello, Munkus," Munkustrap looked up and gave a smile.

"Hello, Demeter," The black and gold queen smiled and sat beside him.

"H-How are you going?" She asked him softly. Munkustrap looked at her and saw she was staring at his small bulge of a stomach.

"I'm doing okay," He answered. Demeter looked at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

"You know I'll always be here for you," She told him softly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Thank you, Deme," Munkustrap murmured, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Demeter smiled and hugged him back.

"So, how have you been feeling?"

"The morning sickness is a pain," Munkustrap laughed softly. "And...well," Munkustrap looked down at the bulge.

"Not used to seeing your stomach like that, huh?"

"No," Munkustrap murmured quietly, running his paw over the protruding bump.

"How's Tugger taking...this?"

"Okay, I think," Munkustrap answered, rubbing his stomach. "He was freaked out at first and...wanted me to get rid of them," He paused, waiting for a surprised gasp that usually occurred when one heard the expecting mother was planning to terminate, or their mate wanted them to terminate...but surprisingly, no sound came from Demeter.

"But...he's okay now," Munkustrap finished, feeling confused as to why that didn't get a reaction.

"Oh," She murmured. Munkustrap gave a small nod, his paws resting on the still small bump. Demeter looked at his stomach once more, a little wistfully. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back. Munkustrap examined the bump protruding from his stomach...to those who didn't really know him, it wouldn't be that noticeable, but for the Jellicles who were used to the lean, flat stomached Protector, it was clearly noticeable. Munkustrap sighed and leaned back, watching as the other Jellicles glanced at him, unsure, before they looked away, continuing on with their lives. Munkustrap lowered his head, running his paw over his stomach once more.

Why did he feel like an outcast?

The days went by and Munkustrap's stomach began to swell, showing and proving that he really was pregnant. The Jellicles didn't know how to react. Munkustrap placed his paws over his swollen stomach as he walked, growling to himself. That stomach of his was quite hard to walk around with. Munkustrap gave a huff as he lugged himself up to sit on the tyre. Munkustrap ran his paws over his swollen stomach. Jenny had measured him a few hours earlier and told him his stomach still had a fair bit to go in terms of growing and swelling. Munkustrap sighed as his stomach rumbled.

"Hungry little monsters aren't you?" Munkustrap murmured softly, fondly as he rubbed his stomach.

"What's happening?" Munkustrap glanced up at Tugger.

"I'm starving...so are these ones," Munkustrap laughed softly. Tugger sighed heavily. Munkustrap looked up at him, frowning.

"Are you okay, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger sighed and sat down heavily beside Munkustrap.

"Still trying to get used to...well," Tugger looked at Munkustrap's stomach pointedly.

"What did Jenny say this morning?"

"I still have 5 weeks," Munkustrap answered. "And my stomach is only half way there," Tugger's brown eyes widened.

"How's the, uh, morning sickness?"

"Joyful as always," Munkustrap smirked. "But the little ones keep pressing down on my insides," Munkustrap pretended he didn't see Tugger's blanch when Munkustrap referred to the kittens as the 'little ones'.

"What else did Jenny say?"

"She wants to do another ultrasound and she wants to talk to me about feeding the kits, how to basically take care of them...and she said something else as well, can't remember what," Munkustrap sighed. Tugger looked at him, uneasy.

"If you're uncomfortable, Tugger, you can leave," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger sighed.

"It's alright, Munku...you're my brother," Tugger smiled, nuzzling him. Munkustrap noticed how he arched away from touching Munkustrap's swollen stomach.

"Tugger, just go to your fan-club," Munkustrap sighed.

"Munku..."

"Just go," Munkustrap murmured, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Tugger looked at him once more before he got to his feet and left.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees as the small Tux settled down beside him.

"I guess,"

"Tugger's not taking this well, is he?"

"It's not like he's pregnant," Munkustrap muttered bitterly. Misto gave a weak smile, resting his paw on Munkustrap's arm.

"It's..." Munkustrap broke off, sighing.

"Munku?"

"It's nothing, Misto,"

"I know you are lying,"

"I just feel...alone," Munkustrap murmured.

"Munku?" Munkustrap looked at him.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap sighed, looking over at Jenny as she beckoned for him. Misto stood up with him. Misto followed him. Jenny pulled him into her den, sitting him down.

"Didn't you just give me a check up this morning?" Munkustrap groaned as he lay down on his back.

"I know..." Jenny murmured, her eyes narrowed as she looked at his stomach.

"Jen, is everything okay?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"Of course, dear," Jenny smiled at him, feeling his stomach. "I hope you've been eating,"

"Like a Pollicle," Munkustrap yawned. Jenny looked at him, worried.

"Munkus?"

"Mm?"

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Jen," Munkustrap murmured, closing his eyes.

"You can't lie to me, Moo," Munkustrap gave a low chuckle as Jenny used her old pet name for him, one she hadn't called him since he was a kitten.

"Uh...Moo?"

"I used to love cows when I was a kitten," Munkustrap laughed.

"There used to be a cow in the field next to the junkyard, whenever we couldn't find Munkustrap, I'd just go to the field, and he'd be sitting on a fence post near the cow, mooing at it," Munkustrap laughed again at Jenny's story.

"Now, what's bothering you?" Jenny asked.

"It's not fair, Jenny,"

"What isn't, darling?"

"Whenever there's a Queen pregnant, everyone fawns over her and supports her...I've been left alone," Munkustrap closed his eyes, soft sobs breaking free of his control. Jenny sat him up and held him tightly as he cried against her.

"I hate being left alone!" Munkustrap cried. "I never wanted this to happen to me!"

"I know, Moo, I know,"

"Gahh, I hate these hormones!" Munkustrap cried. Jenny laughed softly, holding him close.

"Munkus," Munkustrap sniffled, looking at Misto.

"Cori, Tanto and I will always be here for you...along with Jenny of course," Misto smiled.

"It's true," Munkustrap looked around to see Coricopat and Tantomile walking into the den. They settled down near him.

"T-Thank you," Munkustrap whispered. They all leapt to their feet, Munkustrap a little more slowly as they heard screams outside. They all hurried outside the den, and found Macavity standing in the clearing, easily pushing the Toms back. Munkustrap snarled. Coricopat immediately took a defensive position in front of Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him in surprise. Macavity smirked as he caught sight of Munkustrap hidden behind Coricopat.

"Well, well, it's not often I see you hiding behind others," Macavity grinned. Munkustrap hissed and went to move out from behind Cori. Macavity's grin got larger when he caught sight of Munkustrap's swollen stomach.

"Ahh, but of course, you're in no position to fight yourself," He grinned. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his stomach, protecting his unborn kittens from Macavity's intense stare.

"You did this to him!" Tugger snarled.

"And?"

"WHY?" Tugger yelled. "Why'd you ruin his life?" Munkustrap flinched at that.

"Hmm, it seems Munkustrap disagrees with you there," Macavity said smoothly. "Well, as much as this has been fun, I best be going," Macavity winked at Munkustrap, who startled, before he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The Jellicles all looked at Munkustrap, who was staring in the spot Macavity had been standing in moments before.

"Come on, dear, let's get you inside," Jenny ushered him away. Coricopat, Tantomile and Misto all exchanged glances before they followed Jenny.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay an update!

Well, this is my Christmas present to you all! Have a happy and safe Christmas!

I'll do my best to update...seeing as I won't have work for a while, since my anxiety has returned...oh joy...and I will hopefully have my English books, meaning I can start my mountain of English homework...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. You deserve better

"AH!"

Coricopat glanced towards Munkustrap's den at the yell. He padded over to the den as the other Jellicles quickly hurried away.

"Munkus?" Coricopat asked as he poked his head inside. Munkustrap was sitting on the floor, looking helpless.

"Munku?" Cori asked as he walked inside the den. Munkustrap blushed and looked away.

"What's up?" Cori asked, patient.

"...it's nothing,"

"You can't lie to a mystic,"

"I...I can't get up," Cori gave a small smile, walking over. He gently grabbed one of Munkustrap's arms and began pulling him up, wrapping his other arm around Munkustrap's waist to support him.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap sighed, embarrassed. "It's...hard to move now,"

"It's okay, Munkustrap," Cori smiled reassuringly at him. Cori looked at him.

"Any where you want to go?"

"No...I'm fine here, thank you, Cori," Munkustrap murmured.

"Do you want company?"

"I'm fine...thank you," Cori nodded and left.

"Just holler if you need us," Cori winked before leaving. Munkustrap smirked at that. Munkustrap stretched, groaning as his sore muscles protested. He yawned and itched at his ear, before he decided to go find something to eat. He bumped into Tugger as he was leaving.

"Uh, hi,"

"Hey, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured.

"I brought you some breakfast, I thought you and the...kittens would probably be starving by now," Munkustrap blinked and gave Tugger a weak smile.

He was trying.

"Thank you," Tugger walked in and sat down, holding the five rats. Munkustrap sighed before he slowly lowered himself to the floor, groaning slightly.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked, worried.

"Yeah, it's just getting harder to move," Munkustrap sighed. Tugger handed him three rats, keeping two for himself.

"Thanks, Tug," Munkustrap smiled as he took the rats, quickly devouring all three of them, much to Tugger's shock.

"Wow, you really are hungry aren't you?" Tugger laughed. Munkustrap smiled, patting his swollen stomach gently.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap looked around, looking at the den entrance.

"Jenny wants to see you," Admetus said, looking at him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Thanks, Addie," Admetus nodded and turned and left. Munkustrap sighed, looking back at Tugger.

"I have to go...see you later, Tugs,"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tugger asked, watching as Munkustrap rose slowly to his feet, struggling slightly.

"No...it'll probably be weird for you," Munkustrap sighed. "See you later, Tugger,"

"Alright, Munku," Munkustrap walked from the den, paws on his stomach. He walked into Jenny's den.

"Morning, lad,"

"Morning, Skimble," Munkustrap smiled at the railway cat.

"Munku!" Munkustrap laughed as Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Jemima attached themselves to him, hugging him tightly as best as they could around his swollen stomach.

"How are you feeling, lad?"

"Pretty good this morning...Tugger just brought me food," Munkustrap laughed softly. Pounce and Tumble purred as they nuzzled his sides.

"Oh, hello, dear, you got here sooner than I expected," Jenny said lightly as she bustled into the den. Munkustrap just smiled.

"Alright, kittens, go play..." Jenny sighed.

"But we want to stay with Munku!"

"He'll come see you later," Jenny looked at them. The kittens sighed and walked from the den.

"Bye, Munku," They murmured sadly as they left. Skimble got to his feet.

"Well, see ya later, lad," Skimble smiled as he left.

"Bye, Skimble,"

"What were you after, Jenny?"

"Are your muscles starting to get sore and strained?" Jenny asked him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Well, I'm going to teach you some stretches that will help with that tightness but will be fine for your kittens and won't overstrain you," She told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Ahh, alright,"

"Okay, now onto all fours,"

"...what?"

"Onto all fours," Jenny repeated. Munkustrap sighed and slowly sunk down onto his knees.

"Okay, now stretch forward, with your butt in the air," Munkustrap blushed furiously.

"Jen..."

"Do it, Munku," She sighed. Munkustrap slowly stretched forward, hesitating before putting his butt in the air. Munkustrap startled when he felt two others by his sides. He looked to the left and saw Coricopat beside him, in the stretch position. Tantomile was on his right, in the exact same position. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Now onto your side, your right, sweetie," Jenny instructed, "And pull your knees up," Munkustrap slowly rolled onto his side, drawing his knees towards his swollen stomach. He found himself facing Cori's back. Cori rolled his head over to grin at Munkustrap.

A while later, Jenny called a stop to the stretching class.

"Hey, Jen?"

"Mm?"

"How are the kittens growing inside me?" Munkustrap questioned. "Since I don't have...well, what they need..."

"The kittens have placentas growing around them, which has attached to your inside here," Jenny ran her paw down the right side of her abdomen.

"The placenta, and the umbilical cords, is getting nutrients from the blood vessels and veins that it's connected to," Jenny smiled before she left. Munkustrap rolled over and sat up. He yawned and leaned back, and blinked surprised as he found himself leaning against something warm. Tantomile nuzzled his shoulder reassuringly. Munkustrap smiled at her.

"Thank you," He murmured. Tantomile wrapped her arms around him, resting her paws on his stomach. Munkustrap smiled at her, sighing as he rested. Tantomile was purring softly, the sound relaxing Munkustrap. Coricopat smiled at his twin as she rested her head on Munkustrap's shoulder.

Munkustrap purred as Tantomile gently rubbed his sides and stomach, easing the ache.

"...Munku?" Munkustrap lazily opened his eyes and looked at the den entrance.

"Hi, Tugger," Munkustrap said sleepily.

"What...what is she doing?"

"Relaxing his muscles, being pregnant puts a lot of strain on them," Tantomile answered easily, still gently massaging Munkustrap's sides and stomach. Munkustrap gave a small nod, his head dropping back against Tantomile's shoulder as he relaxed. Tugger blinked. Coricopat hissed suddenly, baring his teeth and glaring dangerously at Tugger. Tugger looked at him.

"Don't you dare think like that!" Cori snarled at him. Tugger just raised an eyebrow. Coricopat leapt to his feet, grabbing Tugger's arm and dragging the Tom from the den.

"Silly Tugger," Tantomile muttered. Munkustrap looked at her sleepily.

"Huh?"

"His thoughts...deeply enraged Cori,"

"What was he thinking?"

"Making me his newest conquest," Munkustrap winced, not only at that but also at a sound of a thud.

"And..." Tantomile trailed off suddenly.

"Tanto?"

"It's nothing, Munkus," She murmured.

"Tanto...please,"

"It's better not to know," She told him softly, giving his stomach a small rub. Munkustrap looked at her, unsure. Tantomile nuzzled his cheek.

"Cori, get off of him!" Munkustrap winced.

"It's alright," Tantomile murmured softly, rubbing Munkustrap's stomach.

"He's hitting Tugger, isn't he?"

"He's trying to protect me, Munku,"

"I know...and well," Munkustrap hesitated.

"What is it?" Tantomile asked.

"Tugger needs to have some sense and decency knocked into him," Munkustrap whispered, giving Tantomile a small wink. Tantomile nuzzled him gently.

"He has not been treating you fairly, Munkus...I'm sorry to tell you,"

"It's okay," Munkustrap told her gently. "I...I know,"

"You deserve so much better, Munkus, it's not your fault this happened, and it, though a little unusual, should be celebrated instead of shunned," Munkustrap purred, arching his neck up in order to nuzzle Tantomile's cheek.

"Thank you," He whispered. Tantomile hugged him tightly. Tantomile let him go when he squirmed slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh yeah...the kittens are just pressing against, uh...my bladder," Tantomile leapt to her feet lightly, helping him to his feet. Munkustrap smiled.

"Thanks, Tant," Tantomile smiled and watched as Munkustrap left the den. Coricopat trudged back in, shoulders squared. Tantomile gently touched his face when she saw the wounds and blood covering it.

"Thank you," She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. Cori gave her a weak smile.

"I'm never letting him touch you," He promised. Tantomile purred softly, wrapping her arms around her twin. Cori sighed.

"Ahh, the joy of having Toms scared to even talk to me,"

"You deserve someone who will treat you right...and if they're not brave enough to talk to me, then..." Cori trailed off, looking at Tantomile's sad face.

"There will be someone perfect for you, Tanti," He told her softly. "You're still young,"

"So are you," Tantomile laughed. "You need to get yourself a Queen," Cori chuckled softly.

"Hey, they're already swooning...but the attack on Tugger may have swayed them a bit, but they love you...because they see how you protect me, and they know you'll treat them right," Cori smiled, nuzzling her.

"...I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, Munkus, it's alright," Cori spoke up, letting go of Tantomile and turning to face Munkustrap.

"Oh, Cori," Munkustrap stepped to the side to let Jenny pass. Munkustrap turned and walked from the den...feeling his breakfast threatening to make another appearance.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a while to update…but with Christmas and all…and I got some bad news on Boxing Day…I found out that a friend from school had been killed in a motorbike accident on Christmas Day, so I've been upset, shaken, in disbelief that she's actually gone…so please, all of you, just be safe!

I'll try update soon…I now have Word on my own laptop, yay! But I'm still waiting for my English books to arrive…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. A Father's love and alone

Munkustrap sighed as he aimlessly wandered around his den. It was sometimes too hard to go outside, being treated like an outcast...it was just too hard. Munkustrap looked down at his stomach. It had gotten so large. Munkustrap gave a small smile, running his paws over his swollen stomach. He smiled softly before it faltered. He was still to feel them move.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap turned. He saw his dad's brown eyes widen when he caught sight of Munkustrap's swollen stomach.

"W-What?" Old Deuteronomy whispered, shocked at the sight of his son's swollen stomach. Munkustrap walked over, gently hugging Old Deuteronomy.

"I'm...I'm pregnant, Dad,"

"How?"

"I-It's a long story," Munkustrap slowly eased himself down, wincing as his muscles protested. Deuteronomy sat beside him. Munkustrap explained the full story, how when he was captured by Macavity, this was done to him.

"Oh, my boy," Deuteronomy whispered. Munkustrap rubbed his stomach.

"I-It's hard, Dad," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders, pulling his son close.

"I-I love them, I do...b-but I..."

"Munkus?"

"I hate being treated like this,"

"Treated like what?" Deuteronomy demanded to know.

"Shunned...an outcast," Munkustrap sighed. "The others they don't know what to think," Old Deuteronomy pulled his son into his arms, holding him close. Munkustrap nuzzled into Old Deuteronomy's neck. Munkustrap purred softly as Deuteronomy rubbed his stomach.

"Well, I for one, am looking forward to having grand-kits...I don't care how you got pregnant, Munku...as long as you're happy with this and you love the kittens, then I'll love them and always be there for you," Munkustrap held his Dad tight.

"Thank you," He whispered. Deuteronomy smiled, gently kissing Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap purred softly, nuzzling against his dad.

"How are you feeling, Munkus?"

"I've been pretty good...I'm not as sick as I was, it's just the kittens like to press on my bladder...a lot," Deuteronomy chuckled.

"Ah yes, I remember that,"

"And the hormones are terrible...I hate crying over such stupid things," Deuteronomy laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember that as well with your mother," Munkustrap stiffened slightly before sighing.

"Don't dwell on the past,"

"I don't want to be like her...I know she loved us, but..."

"You won't let them down as you fear," Deuteronomy told him softly. "I know you, you never want to see what happened to you happen to your kittens,"

"How's Tugger looking after you?"

"H-He's...doing what he can before he gets freaked out too much," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy sighed. Munkustrap just nuzzled Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy adjusted Munkustrap so he lay cradled in his arms. Munkustrap nodded, yawning as he curled against Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy gently stroked Munkustrap's cheek, lulling him to sleep. Deuteronomy smiled as he saw Munkustrap asleep and relaxed in his arms.

"My son," He murmured, gently stroking Munkustrap's cheek. "My brave boy,"

Munkustrap lay on his back, watching as Jenny prepared the ultra-sound machine. She squeezed the goo onto his stomach before she pushed the scanner against it, moving it against his stomach.

"Oh, found them," She murmured.

"H-How are they?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"Don't stress, Moo, they're just perfect," Jenny cooed softly. "Look, you can see their tails and their legs," Munkustrap purred.

"Want to hear their heartbeats?"

"Yes," Munkustrap smiled, watching the blobs on the screen move. Jenny pressed a button and Munkustrap purred, resting back as he heard the sound of the two heartbeats.

"Oh, look, that little one is stretching!" Jenny cooed, pointing. Munkustrap smiled largely.

"Three more weeks, darling!" Jenny laughed excitedly. "Then we can see these darlings!" Munkustrap laughed, rubbing his now very large stomach.

He and Jenny walked back to the yard, Jenny's arm looped through his as they slowly walked along.

"You know, Moo," Munkustrap chuckled. Jenny had begun to call him 'Moo' more and more now.

"Even though...these kittens are unusual, they will be loved with you," Munkustrap smiled softly, rubbing his swollen stomach.

"You'll make an amazing father, Munkus...but the other kittens will be immensely jealous of these two little ones,"

"Really?"

"Of course, I know you...you'll dote on the little ones," Jenny laughed, looking at him fondly. Munkustrap and Jenny paused when they saw cats running from the yard.

"No," Munkustrap whispered, quickly moving to the yard, Jenny hurrying after him. They walked into the clearing, seeing the Jellicles huddled with Alonzo, Admetus, Plato and Skimble all looking around, making sure the cats had gone.

"Skimble, what happened?" Jenny asked, alarmed, as the kittens ran up to her and Munkustrap, hugging them both tightly.

"They just came in..." Skimble sighed. "It seemed they were lookin' for someone," Skimble's eyes strayed to Munkustrap. Munkustrap wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach.

"They didn't say anything?" Munkustrap asked hoarsely.

"No...just tried to attack,"

"We're all sleeping in the communal den tonight," Alonzo announced. Munkustrap sighed when Coricopat and Tantomile appeared by his sides, their paws touching his shoulders and calming him down.

"...w-what...?"

"It will be fine, Munku," Cori shushed him gently.

"Come on...we have a few hours before we have to turn in," Tantomile told him gently. Tantomile and Cori led him away, to a quieter spot. Coricopat helped Munkustrap to sit. Munkustrap looked around. Demeter and Bombalurina were talking to one another, Cassie listening to them as they looked around nervously. Skimble, Jelly, Jenny and Asp were nowhere to been seen as they looked over the kittens and those hurt. Admetus, Plato and Alonzo were talking to one another, probably discussing defence tactics. Munkustrap looked at them longingly, wishing he could be helping them out. A small push on his bladder quickly flattened those thoughts. He sighed and went back to looking around the yard, trying to push away those sad feelings of longing for his old life.

Tugger and Mistoffelees were talking to one another quietly, Tugger glancing in Munkustrap's direction. Munkustrap looked at him, unsure. Tugger said something to Misto before walking from the oven. Tugger flopped down beside Munkustrap.

"How are you going, little brother?" Tugger asked, staring into Munkus's hazel eyes. Tantomile shifted to sit behind Munkustrap, gently massaging at his shoulders. Munkus began purring loudly.

"I'm fine," He managed to get out through purrs.

"You haven't been doing the stretches Jenny taught you, have you?" Tantomile asked him. "Your muscles are seriously tight," Tugger stifled a snort. Cori glared at him. Munkustrap just purred, letting Tantomile help ease his muscle aches.

"Why haven't you done the...stretches?" Tugger questioned, ignoring Cori's dark glare.

"Too hard to move," Munkustrap answered. Tugger stayed by Munkustrap's side for a little while longer before he went to go entertain his fan club.

That night, Munkustrap sighed as he watched Coricopat and Tantomile gather up some of his spare pillows and blankets.

"Why is this necessary?" Munkustrap sighed.

"Because you are expecting and you need to be supported and comfortable," Tantomile explained. Munkustrap sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You look like an overgrown kitten," Cori teased as he left the den. Munkustrap gave a huff.

"We're just looking after you," Tantomile told him softly. Munkustrap sighed.

"I know, Tants, I'm sorry...I just hate feeling so helpless," Tantomile smiled at him as she walked to his side.

"It's alright, Munku, it's understandable," Tantomile told him. "We shouldn't keep the others waiting," Munkustrap nodded and followed Tantomile to the communal den.

Coricopat was there already, setting up the nest in the corner for Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave Cori a thankful smile as Cori helped him to sit. Tantomile and Cori moved to another side of the den as Demeter came up. Demeter smiled as she sat beside Munkustrap.

"How are you?"

"Fine and you?" Munkustrap asked her. She smiled.

"I'm doing great," She answered, her green eyes flickering to his stomach. Munkustrap rested his paws on his stomach, looking down.

"How are they?"

"Growing," Munkustrap laughed softly. "They're doing well," Munkustrap smiled at Deme.

"What did your dad say?"

"He's happy if I am..." Munkustrap said slowly. "He's really supportive, which...I'm glad for,"

"And Tugger?" Munkustrap sighed heavily, glancing at the maned Tom who was grinning at the excitable Etcetera.

"He's...he's getting better," Munkustrap replied meekly. Demeter hugged him.

"I just...I miss how everything used to be, before this happened and everyone stopped talking to me,"

"Munku..."

"I'm serious, Dem," Munkustrap sighed. "I don't...I'm looking forward to seeing these ones, I am...but I miss how life used to be," Demeter sighed.

"Tugger can't look at me the same, I can't be a Protector anymore," Munkustrap murmured. "It's just..."

"It's alright, Munku," Demeter said softly. Munkustrap lay down, resting his paws on his stomach as the communal den began to quiet down as the Jellicles all began to doze off. Munkustrap just lay awake; listening to the others snoring as he gently ran his paws over his pregnant stomach.

Munkustrap gave a surprised jerk when he felt something bump against his paw. Munkustrap sat up, resting his paws firmly against his stomach. There was another little bump against his paw.

"Oh...wow," Munkustrap breathed as the kittens began rolling and kicking in his stomach. Munkustrap tail swished happily as finally felt movement from the kittens.

"Dem, Deme!" Munkustrap breathed, excited. He moved over and gently shook Demeter awake.

"Aww, Munk..." Demeter moaned.

"Deme..."

"Can't this wait until morning?" She asked tiredly, not bothering to turn over.

"The kittens..."

"Munk, it's too early!" Demeter interrupted him. Munkustrap looked at her.

"Sorry," He whispered, feeling deflated. He looked around and saw other Jellicles staring at him tiredly.

"Sorry," He murmured, sitting back on his nest. The others turned over and went back to sleep. Munkustrap put his paw on his stomach again, giving a sad smile as he felt one of the kittens bump against his paw. He looked around the den, feeling alone.

If he had been a Queen, the whole den would have woken to feel the kittens moving...but since he was a Tom and this was unusual, they didn't care. Munkustrap struggled to his feet and moved quickly, but silently, to the den exit.

He wasn't going to stay in a den with cats that couldn't bear to look at him or treat him right.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well…there's that one! Thanks to those who sent messages, it was sweet of you, thank you.

Poor Munku, it's not fair :(

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. The horrible truth

"Munku, wait up!" Munkustrap startled and looked around. Coricopat and Tantomile appeared, looking at him sadly. Munkustrap looked around the darkened yard.

"Munkus?"

"I couldn't stay there any more...I hate..."

"Feeling so alone?" Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Come on, we'll stay with you for tonight, that way you won't get in trouble," Coricopat told him. Munkustrap nodded and led them back to his den. He sat down on his nest and winced as one of the kittens gave a hard kick.

"What happened?"

"They're kicking...and I tried to tell Demeter," Munkustrap sighed. "She didn't care," Coricopat quickly moved over to Munkustrap, touching his swollen stomach. Coricopat grinned in delight as Munkustrap's kitten gave another kick. Cori purred and nuzzled at Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap looked at him in amazement.

"Cori adores kittens," Tantomile laughed, grinning as Cori nuzzled Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap looked at the both of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Munkustrap asked them. "Why are you being supportive when no one else is?"

"Because you don't deserve to be shunned, Munkus," Cori spoke up briefly.

"All the Queens get fawned over when they're are pregnant, you deserve the same treatment...and since no one else is cooing over your stomach, well, since we never get a chance to with the Queens, we're here for you,"

"And Misto will be by in the morning to feel them move, he stayed in the communal den to tell them where you've gone,"

"Misto says they better be kicking when he comes over, he's disappointed he's missing out now," Munkustrap smiled.

"Hey...cheeky little thing," Cori murmured as one of the kittens kicked his cheek from where it had been resting against Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap smiled as he watched Cori nuzzled at his stomach, mostly where the kittens were bumping against. Munkustrap slowly began to doze off, feeling relaxed at last. Tantomile and Cori slowly moved away and Munkustrap curled up on his nest, Cori and Tantomile lying by his sides and curling close.

"Night, Munkus," Tantomile yawned, nuzzling his shoulder blades.

"Night, Tant...Cori," Munkustrap murmured sleepily.

"Night," Cori yawned, curling into a ball.

Munkustrap groaned and slowly opened his eyes when he heard movement.

"They better be moving!" Munkustrap chuckled tiredly.

"Hello, Mistoffelees," Munkustrap yawned. Cori groaned and rolled over, curling up tighter as Tantomile sat up, rubbing her eyes. Misto grinned at Munkustrap.

"How are they?" He asked, staring at Munkustrap's stomach.

"Quiet for the moment," Munkustrap answered, sitting up. Misto pouted, looking at Cori, who was groggily sitting up.

"That's not fair,"

"They'll move around soon enough," Tantomile told him softly. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, stretching out his muscles.

"Oh...I brought us all breakfast," Misto piped up suddenly, going back to the entrance and bringing over a few rats and rabbits.

"I went to the park," Misto grinned, handing a rat and the largest rabbit to Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Misto,"

"Any time," The four cats ate quietly. Munkustrap finished eating and leaned back on his arms, looking at his large stomach. Only three more weeks. Munkustrap gave a wince when there was a particularly large kick.

"Hey, Misto...they're awake," Munkustrap murmured. Misto was immediately by his side, paws on Munkustrap's stomach. Misto grinned as he felt a bump against his paws.

"Wow," He whispered as he felt the kittens' movements. Munkustrap smiled, closing his eyes and dozing off as he felt Misto's paws roam his stomach, trying to follow the kittens movements.

"Munkus!"

"Oh...that doesn't sound good," Munkustrap slurred groggily as he opened his eyes. Coricopat looked up from where he was perched beside Munkustrap, paw on Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap sleepily looked up as Tugger stormed in.

"Hey, Tugs,"

"Don't 'hey, Tugs' me!" Munkustrap blinked.

"Tugger?"

"Where did you disappear last night?"

"I-I...couldn't stay there," Munkustrap murmured, feeling small under his brother's angry gaze. He hadn't felt like this for the longest of times.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it!" Munkustrap yelled at him, losing control of his emotions. Tugger stared at him as tears began to roll down Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Munkus..."

"I hate being the outcast, the freak!" Munkustrap spat. Tantomile, Cori and Misto quickly surrounded him, paws on his shoulders and paws. Tugger stared, shocked.

"I never wished for this to happen, Tugger," Munkustrap indicated to his swollen stomach. "But I don't regret this, I don't hate the kittens...I just hate how everyone is treating me and the ones I'm carrying," Tugger blinked, shocked. Cori tried to say something but Munkustrap held up his paw, silencing him.

"I hate how you can't even touch me, you can't look at me..." Munkustrap hissed at Tugger, tears rolling down his cheeks in fresh force.

"You're meant to be my older brother!" Munkustrap cried, sobbing. "You're meant to look after me, but you can't even stand to be near me!"

"Munkus..." Tugger breathed. Tantomile wrapped her arms around Munkustrap, letting him cry against her shoulder.

Tugger stared at his sobbing brother, speechless.

"Munku," Tugger sighed, walking over to his brother and kneeling down. Cori moved out of his way in order to allow Tugger access to Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap..." Munkustrap just kept his head turned away from Tugger.

"Straps, please...come on, little brother," Tugger murmured, giving a weak smile. "I know it's usually me in the dog house and I usually say I don't deserve it...but, Munku, forgive me, please," Munkustrap turned his head to look at him.

"I know I've acted like a complete jerk, it...it just creeps me out to see you so...different and vulnerable," Munkustrap winced at that. Munkustrap stared in surprise as Tugger placed a paw on his pregnant stomach.

"Forgive me, please, little brother," Tugger murmured. "I won't leave you alone like this again," Munkustrap collapsed forward, clinging onto his older brother tightly.

"I hate these damn hormones," Munkustrap muttered bitterly. Tugger chuckled, holding his brother close. Cori and Tantomile looked at each other, giving a small smile.

Days went by and Munkustrap and Tugger's relationship improved...Tugger finally taking care of his little brother. Munkustrap was lying on his back on the tyre, his head resting on Tugger's lap as Tugger rubbed at his ears.

"How are you feeling?"

"...okay, I think," Munkustrap murmured.

"Okay...you think?"

"I feel a little nauseous," Munkustrap admitted.

"You better not puke on me...it took me an hour to do my mane," Tugger whined. Munkustrap laughed. Tugger looked at him, turning serious.

"How are the lessons with Jenny?"

"Well, I've been instructed how to bottle feed them, how to hold them properly,"

"As if you didn't know the second one already," Tugger muttered.

"She's also been teaching me more stretches, things like that," Munkustrap continued.

"Ah,"

Tugger quickly sat Munkustrap up when there was a scream. Jemima came running into the yard, running straight to Munkustrap and depositing herself in his lap, being careful of his stomach.

"Jemmy?"

"Macavity's here!" She cried out. Munkustrap looked up, watching as the ginger Tom sauntered into the yard, followed by a large group of hench-cats.

The order to attack was yelled. Macavity's gold eyes focused on Munkustrap. The Jellicles ran out, meeting the hench-cats.

"Munkus, go to your den, now!" Tugger yelled. Munkustrap nodded, though he hated to leave them...he had to protect his unborn kittens. Munkustrap tried to move quickly, but with a large pregnant stomach, it was proving difficult. He froze when a hench-cat cut into his path. The hench-cat grinned, eyeing off Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap stumbled back as the hench-cat came towards him. Munkustrap struggled to get away from the nimble hench-cat.

"Now this, this is priceless," The hench-cat laughed. "The Protector unable to protect himself," Munkustrap cried out as the hench-cat swung, cutting deep into Munkustrap's shoulder. There was a loud snarl and the hench-cat was thrown aside. Munkustrap looked at Macavity as he stood, paw over his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Macavity stared at him. Munkustrap stepped back as Macavity took a step towards him.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap began swaying, feeling faint. Macavity caught him as he slumped, slowly lowering the silver Tom to the ground. Macavity looked up, catching sight of the mystic twins, Jenny and Tugger running towards them.

"Soon," Macavity whispered before he darted off. He glanced back to see Jenny kneeling beside Munkustrap's side, giving orders.

Munkustrap blinked as he opened his eyes. He looked around groggily, seeing he was alone in his den. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet before heading towards the den exit, hissing in pain as the wounds on his shoulder burnt.

Munkustrap exited the den, wincing in the sudden bright light. He spotted Jenny talking to Coricopat and Tantomile, seeming quite angry. He cautiously approached.

"Jenny?" Munkustrap asked quietly. She quickly eyed the bandage on his shoulder before looking at Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Tell him," Jenny hissed to them before she took the kittens to her den. Munkustrap turned to the mystic twins, who were both staring at each other, looking hesitant.

"What do you need to tell me?" Munkustrap asked. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Come with us," Cori murmured quietly. Munkustrap followed the mystic twins to their den. Munkustrap blinked when he entered. Different coloured silks and posters hung from the walls, different coloured cushions were spread out on the floor. The smell of incense hung thickly in the air. Thick books were lined up against the wall.

"What...what are you keeping from me?" Munkustrap asked.

"I-It is not something..." Cori broke off, unsure.

"Cori,"

"We did not wish for you to find out...we were uncertain," Tantomile hesitated.

"What's gotten you two so spooked?"

"As the kittens have developed inside you, we have been able to determine...their parentage,"

"What?" Munkustrap breathed.

"We...we've been able to determine the genetics of the kittens,"

"Who...?" Munkustrap whispered.

"They carry your genetics," Coricopat said. Munkustrap smiled, gently rubbing his swollen stomach.

So the kittens were really part of him.

"But they also..." Cori broke off, looking at Tantomile desperately.

"It's okay, Cori," Tantomile whispered.

"We've also been able to determine the other half of the genetics that the kittens carry," Tantomile said slowly.

"And?"

"The kittens...they carry Macavity's DNA," Cori spoke up. "The kittens, they are half yours, half Macavity's," Munkustrap stared at them, shocked. No, the kittens couldn't be Macavity's, they just couldn't be!

"No...no, it can't be!" He croaked.

"We're sorry, Munkus,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Munkustrap yelled at them.

"Because we were hoping it wasn't true...and we were trying to keep you safe!" Cori cried out.

"Keep me safe from what?"

"Macavity," Tantomile whispered.

Cori caught the overwhelmed Munkustrap as he collapsed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naww poor Munku!

Okay updating may be a little sloooow for a while…I just got my English books today, so I need to read and annotate all four of them, answer questions about one of them, write an essay before next month…and I also have to do some History hw, draw some random pics for theatre…and start on my pysch homework…but I'll do my best to update, promise!

Thanks to those who reviewed! (this chapter's up quicker seeing as I got 4 reviews for last chapter)

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Danger and helpless

"What the hell did you do to him?" Munkustrap wearily blinked when he heard the angry voice.

"We had to tell him the truth, Tugger," He heard Tantomile say softly.

"And look where that got him!" Tugger snarled.

"It was what was best,"

"Damn you!" Munkustrap heard a cry of a pain and a cry of fright. He rolled his head around wearily, still half dazed and saw Coricopat on the floor, cradling his jaw. Tugger was standing above him, paws clenched into fists. Cori rubbed his jaw, his green eyes flicking to look at Munkustrap momentarily. He waited until Munkustrap's eyes closed as he succumbed to the darkness once more.

"We had to tell him...Macavity is coming for the kittens," Cori looked up at Tugger before he slowly rose to his feet.

"What?"

"Macavity, he chose Munkus for a reason, he wants those kittens," Coricopat said, glancing at his sister.

"He's right," Tantomile murmured softly. Tugger stared at his silver brother, shocked.

"We need to have someone with him...always," Tugger said firmly. Coricopat and Tantomile nodded in agreement.

"Macavity will never get his paws on my brother," Tugger promised darkly. Cori and Tantomile exchanged looks at that.

"T-Tugger," Tugger headed over to his brother, kneeling by his side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"...alright," Munkustrap murmured softly. He looked up at Tugger as Tugger ran his paw through his head fur soothingly. Munkustrap purred softly, closing his eyes. His purr was suddenly cut short as he opened his eyes to look at Tugger.

"I-It's...my kittens..." Munkustrap stammered.

"I know, buddy," Tugger said softly. "We're not going to let him get near you," Munkustrap nodded, sighing, his eyes closing once more.

A few days later, Munkustrap was walking around the yard with Tugger and Alonzo. Munkustrap froze, ear swivelling, while Alonzo paused, looking around.

"What is it?" Tugger asked.

"Ah, Tugger, Munkustrap," Alonzo pushed the pregnant Munkustrap behind him, guarding him.

"And...Alonzo, right?" They looked at a dark gray and brown Tom as he walked towards them. A bandana was tied around his head, a sword hanging by his waist.

"Tristram," Tugger muttered, looking at the sailor cat. Tristram grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Alonzo asked. Tristram looked at Alonzo, before frowning as he saw Munkustrap hidden behind the black and white Tom.

"What are you doing, hiding behind him, Munkustrap?" Tristram asked suspiciously, taking a step forward. He stopped when Tugger hissed warningly. Tristram frowned, suspicious as he looked from Tugger to Munkustrap.

As quick as anything, Tristram leapt forward, grabbing his sword from its sheath before hitting Alonzo on the temple with the hilt of his sword, sending the splotched Tom stumbling.

Tristram froze when he saw Munkustrap's swollen stomach. He gave a low whistle as he stared at it.

"Well, well," Tristram grinned. "This is certainly new," Tristram reached out for Munkustrap, but Munkus flinched away from his touch.

"You would be..." Tristram trailed off before grinning. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, worried.

"You would be a great addition to my crew...the boys would love you," Munkustrap took a step back and Tugger stepped in front of him, protecting him from Tristram's lust filled, evil look.

"Get out!" Tugger snarled. "You will not touch Munkustrap, so don't bother trying, get out!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Tugger," Tristram said lightly, looking at Munkus once more. His eyes landed on Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap quickly covered his stomach protectively. There was no way he'd let Tristram get his kittens...he knew...he knew what Tristram and his crew did to kittens. Tristram shrugged and turned.

"See you soon,"

"We're not going to let him anywhere near you, I promise," Tugger promised Munkustrap.

"W-We should g-get Alonzo h-help," Munkustrap stammered. Tugger nodded gently.

"Come on," He murmured.

Munkustrap yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

He had two more weeks to go with this pregnancy, two more weeks. Munkustrap stretched out his legs and his arms before he sat up. He looked down and smiled, putting his paws on his swollen stomach.

Munkustrap sighed.

His stomach had gotten huge, his walk was more of a waddle now.

"Not long now," He murmured to his kittens, which rolled and nudged at his stomach in response.

"Alright...time to start this day," Munkustrap sighed before he managed to heave himself to his feet, with help from the wall behind him. Munkustrap's ears twitched as he heard movement outside his den.

Ah, his guards knew he was awake.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes...he understood why Tugger, Cori, Tant and Misto were following and guarding him, but he missed the alone time he used to have where he could think...but now, he was left alone only when he slept, and even then, one of them was always near, sometimes sleeping in his den, sometimes sleeping outside.

"Morning, Munkus!" Misto chirped cheerfully. He held out a bowl, looking at it weirdly.

"This was outside your den," He said slowly, unsure. "Do you know who left it?" Munkustrap looked at the cream, which he actually been craving for the last few days. Munkustrap shrugged, taking the cream from Mistoffelees.

"Probably the same cat that's left whatever I've been craving outside my den since I've been pregnant," Munkustrap answered smoothly. This had been true, sometimes when he had craved rabbit or pigeon or mice, he'd find them outside his den. At first he'd been suspicious, sniffing it and making sure there was nothing wrong with it...and it was fine. Munkustrap grinned, licking his lips before he took the cream to the corner. Misto idly walked around as Munkustrap hungrily consumed the cream.

"Ready?" Misto asked, grinning, when Munkustrap had finished.

"You don't have to do this you know,"

"Do what?" Misto asked, feigning innocence.

"Watch me, I'm fine by myself,"

"I just want to hang out with you, Munku," Munkustrap rolled his eyes, before his hazel eyes focused intently on the young Tuxedo tom, who shuffled slightly.

"Uh-huh, sure," Munkustrap sighed. "Come on then, let's go,"

Macavity looked at Griddlebone as she walked in.

"Are we ready?"

"Of course," She answered. "Everything is waiting," Macavity nodded, thoughtful.

"There is only two weeks to go, Macavity...and those kittens may come early, who knows," Macavity nodded once more.

Munkustrap watched as Misto headed off to play with the kittens. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back as he was left alone...finally. His relief was short lived as Coricopat came to join him.

"Where's Tanto?"

"With Cassie and Bomba," Cori answered. Munkustrap sighed, settling back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore...but okay," Munkustrap answered tiredly, settling down against the stove he was leaning against, resting his arms across his swollen stomach. Cori curled up beside him, resting against him. Munkustrap smiled, wrapping his arm around the lean mystic. Cori purred thankfully as he curled against Munkustrap's warm fur. Munkustrap looked at his friend, who was gently rubbing his swollen stomach, murmuring softly to the kittens inside. Munkustrap smiled at that. Cori, Tanto and Misto were always by his side, they loved his unborn kittens, no matter what their parentage was.

Munkustrap closed his eyes, relaxing in the warmth of the sun as the kittens inside him rolled and tumbled, kicking and responding to Cori's murmurs and touches.

Munkustrap sighed as he shifted, muscles sore and tight.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap tiredly opened his eyes and looked at Cori, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, just my muscles are a bit sore,"

"Want to go back to your den so you can stretch?" Cori asked him softly. Munkustrap gave a shake of his head.

"No...I'm fine for now," Munkustrap answered, looking back over the yard. Bombalurina, Cassie and Tantomile were sitting by the tyre, chatting to one another. Demeter was walking over to join them. Munkustrap sighed.

Demeter barely spoke to him anymore...he missed her and the conversations they used to have...before all of this happened.

Munkustrap looked back around the yard. Alonzo was standing on the tyre, standing in the spot that was meant to be Munkustrap's. Munkustrap quickly looked away, trying to forget his old life.

He looked over and saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tussling with one another playfully, the kittens running over to join in...much to the dislike of Jenny and Jelly, but they let them go...it got the kittens out of their fur for a while.

Admetus was resting near Bomba, Cassie, Tantomile and Demeter, and was stealing glances at them every so often. Tantomile noticed, smiling, and beckoned for him to join them. He did so happily, lying down. Bomba smiled at him, running her paw through his fluffy head fur.

Munkustrap smiled and looked around. Mistoffelees was going over to talk to Tugger, now that the kittens had joined in on Mungojerrie's and Rumpleteazer's tussling. Tugger was lazing on top of a cupboard, sprawled out in the sun. Misto leapt up to join him, both of them talking softly and glancing at Munkustrap every so often.

Munkustrap turned his gaze back to his swollen stomach. Cori's copper and white paw still resting on it.

"Are you okay?" Coricopat asked softly. Munkustrap lifted his head, meeting the mystics dark green eyes.

"Yeah...I'm going to go for a walk," Munkustrap said, before he heaved himself to his feet. Cori helped him up.

"And, Cori, I'm going alone," Munkustrap told him, giving a small smile. "I'll be fine, I...I just need time to myself," Cori hesitated.

"Cori...please,"

"Alright," He sighed. Munkustrap smiled.

"Thank you...see you soon," Munkustrap wandered off, waddling slightly.

He took in a deep breath as he walked, relaxing as he breathed in the spring air. Munkustrap smiled at that.

His kittens...they were going to be spring born.

Munkustrap walked around the paths, making sure he stayed close-ish to the clearing or Jenny would have his tail...and truth be told, he was still scared of her. She was scary when she wanted to be.

Munkustrap looked down at his stomach and frowned, leaning forward somewhat.

He couldn't see his feet over his stomach anymore...it had gotten that large. Munkustrap's tail gave a flick at that. Munkustrap stood for a moment, examining the slightly thinner fur on his swollen stomach. Munkustrap sighed and continued on his walk, finally getting to stretch out his legs without Jenny telling him he's over-exerting himself.

Munkustrap hummed to himself and the kittens, paws on his stomach as he walked around the paths. The kittens went still, seeming to be quieted by Munkustrap's humming.

Munkustrap's fur prickled on the back of his neck and he stopped, his breath hitching. Munkustrap looked around the path he was on, looking at the junk piles surrounding it. He decided to get back to the main clearing...and quickly, at least there he knew he'd be safe.

He stopped, was forced to stop, when a paw wrapped around his stomach and his throat.

"Don't make a sound and don't try to fight me," Macavity's voice hissed in his ear. Munkustrap froze, scared for himself and his unborn kittens.

He was about to yell for Tugger when Macavity's paw covered his mouth tightly. Munkustrap whimpered.

"Don't make me hurt them," Macavity whispered, his claw straying across Munkustrap's swollen stomach, making Munkustrap shudder.

"I don't want to hurt them," Munkustrap stood still, not wanting to move and anger Macavity.

"Good," Macavity murmured in his ear.

"Now...don't fight with me...I have a few things to discuss with you," Macavity murmured, his breath rushing against Munkustrap's silver ear. "But I'm not discussing them here,"

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he tried to struggle, to get loose. Macavity just tightened his grip across Munkustrap's sternum, just above his stomach, and holding him tighter. Munkustrap whimpered.

"Don't fight me, Munkus," Macavity growled in his ear. Munkustrap shook his head, managing to dislodge Macavity's paw.

"Please...just let me go, please," Munkustrap begged. He could feel the warmth of Macavity's chest pressed against his back, his warm breath on his ears...he just wanted to get free. He couldn't let the kittens live in Macavity's world...if Macavity let them live that was.

"Relax, Munkus...I'm not going to harm you...if you do what I say," Macavity's paw covered Munkustrap's mouth again and Munkustrap was pulled even closer to Macavity.

"Now...let's go somewhere we can talk," Munkustrap went to fight. He heard Macavity mutter something, which he couldn't hear...and then his vision started wavering, his mind becoming numb and sluggish.

'_Tugger, Cori...help,_' Munkustrap thought weakly before he succumbed into the darkness.

Cori woke from his nap as a shadow fell over him, blocking his sun.

"Whaz...whaz goin' on?" Cori slurred sleepily.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Tugger's voice growled.

"Went for a walk,"

"Alone?" Tugger yelled. Cori looked up at him.

"He wanted to go alone, he told me to stay here," Cori answered. He yowled as Tugger dragged him up by his small ear.

"We're going to find him, now!" Tugger snarled. "And I swear, if he's hurt in anyway...you're dead," Cori looked at Tugger and shrunk down as best as he could, afraid, as he saw the rage in Tugger's brown eyes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh noes!

Poor Munku and Cori…

But what will happen?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Deals and fate

Cori winced as he was dragged through the yard, this time by his upper arm. Tugger froze suddenly, at the same time Cori's eyes widened.

Munkustrap's scent had suddenly disappeared.

"NO!" Tugger snarled, throwing Cori to the ground. Cori breathed heavily in disbelief.

"Find him!" Cori quickly cast his mind out, searching for Munkustrap's.

He couldn't find him.

"H-How..." Cori whispered. "I should have sensed the kidnapper's mind, or Munkustrap's distress...how?"

"You lost him!" Tugger kicked at the mystic. Cori quickly rolled away.

"Tugger, I'm sorry!" Cori cried, before quickly trying to scramble away as the furious Maine Coon came at him once more.

"Tugger, please!" Cori cried out as Tugger managed to kick him, sending him into a junk pile. Tugger hit out, striking the mystic across the face. Cori huddled against the ground.

"Stop," Tugger just snarled, his face and eyes dark as he glared at the young mystic, who cowered against the ground, arms over his head. Cori slowly peeked out, his green eyes fearful, his face beginning to bruise.

"He's gone...because of you!" Tugger snarled. Cori winced, waiting for the next blow.

"Let's see what the others will do to you," Tugger gripped the scruff of Cori's neck, yanking him up before dragging the struggling Tom back towards the clearing.

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, unsure. He turned his head, looking around the stone room he was in...There were no windows, just a large metal door. Munkustrap sighed before pausing.

He wasn't lying on the stone floor...he was lying on something soft. A mattress. Munkustrap slowly sat up, wincing. He put his paw on his stomach, worried. He gave a sigh of relief when one of the kittens moved. He winced as he heard the door open and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively.

"Ah, you're awake," Munkustrap looked around towards the door. Macavity was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap croaked.

"To talk," Macavity said simply, walking into the room.

"W-Why did you kidnap me?" Munkustrap asked, arms wrapped his stomach protectively.

"Because those kittens are half mine...and I want them,"

"You're not taking them away from me!"

"I had no plans to," Munkustrap stared at him, suspicious.

"Then what..."

Macavity held up his paw and Munkustrap fell silent. Macavity walked towards him and sat down on the mattress beside him. Munkustrap stared at him apprehensively.

"Do you know the reason why I chose you to carry my...our kittens?" Macavity asked him.

"No."

"Because I wanted genetically perfect heirs...and you matched the criteria," Munkustrap bristled at that before pausing.

"The criteria?"

"Wise, strong, emotionally stable, gentle, confident, has leadership skills, mentally stable and strong, brave, and you have a protective nature," Munkustrap tilted his head, his tail giving a small swish.

"And, as Griddlebone added to the criteria, you are graceful...and..." Macavity trailed off.

"And?" Munkustrap asked curiously. Macavity gave a wry smile.

"Don't worry...but I knew you would be perfect to carry these kittens," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked at his swollen stomach.

"And that's what I came to...discuss with you," Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes hard.

"I will allow you to stay with the kittens and be a part of their life, if you do as I say and obey and respect me," Munkustrap's hazel eyes darkened.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

"You stay locked in here, will never see your kittens again...and when I decide I want some more heirs, which I will, you will have no time to recover before I get Stein to impregnate you again," Macavity said coldly. Munkustrap bit his lip, looking at his stomach once more.

"Well?"

"You expect me to decide now?"

"It shouldn't be that hard,"

"Why do you want more kittens?"

"I want as many heirs as possible," Macavity answered. "Munkustrap, you agree to my terms...and I will give you time to rest and recover after each pregnancy and you will have a large part in the kittens lives," Munkustrap sighed. He ran his paws over his stomach.

There was no way he could leave the kittens in Macavity's care alone...no way.

"I agree," Munkustrap whispered.

Coricopat gave a groan as he was thrown against the ground in the main clearing.

"Tugger, what is the meaning of this?" Skimble yelled angrily as Cori curled into a tight ball, his shame getting to him.

"Munkustrap's gone!" Tugger cried out.

"What?"

"Coricopat," Tugger kicked him at that. Cori gave a cry of pain. "Was meant to be watching and guarding him...but he didn't and let Munkus walk off by himself, and now he's gone!" Cori tightened his protective curl when he heard angry snarling and growling.

"How could you?" Cori looked up slightly and looked at the raging Jennyanydots. "We trusted you to watch him!" Cori looked down.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, voice broken. "I didn't mean..." Cori broke off with a cry as he was kicked again, this time by Plato.

"Stop!" He heard Tantomile screech. Cori spared a glance to her...she was being held back by Admetus, who was gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her. Cori gave a whimper and slowly tried to back away as the furious Jellicles converged on him.

"Please...I didn't mean for this to happen!" Cori cried out. Misto threw a lightning bolt at Plato, who was closest to Cori.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Misto snarled. Tugger grabbed Misto, holding his wrists.

"Tugger, what the hell?" Misto yelped. Cori leapt back as a kick was aimed at him. He cried out and collapsed when a claw caught him across the face.

"Stop, please!" Cori cried out, curling up into a tight ball and shuddering. "I-I didn't...!" He was cut off as he was winded when a kick landed in his stomach.

"Enough!" Cori sobbed in pain as he curled up.

He knew how much everyone loved Munkus...but he never expected them to turn on him like that.

"Enough, we're Jellicles not bloody strays!" Cori looked up at his saviour, seeing Skimble standing in front of him.

"We don't attack our fellow Jellicles,"

"He lost us Munkustrap!"

"Then...we find another punishment for him," Skimble spoke up, looking down at Cori angrily. Cori curled up tightly, his last hope gone.

"Exile him until Munkustrap returns,"

"What if he doesn't come back?" Misto piped up.

"Then Coricopat can't return," Cori just lay limp on the ground...unable to take it anymore.

"Who would have taken Munkustrap though?" Someone spoke up.

"Macavity or..." Alonzo trailed off, looking at Tugger. "Tristram," Tugger's eyes widened.

"Toms, with me!" Alonzo yelled. "Jelly, you go get Old Deuteronomy to deal with him!" He spat before he and the majority of the Toms ran from the yard. Cori looked up at Skimble, who was glaring down at him.

"Cori!" Skimble stepped out of the way as Tantomile ran up to Cori, falling to her knees beside him and pulling him into her arms.

"Oh, Cori,"

_I'm sorry, Tants._

_It's not your fault, I should have been there with you!_ Tantomile's voice replied.

_No...it is my fault, I was meant to be watching him, it was my turn..._ Cori thought sadly.

_Cori..._

_No, Tant...whatever punishment I get I deserve,_

_You weren't the only guard..._

_I was the one he had today, I was the one that was meant to be watching him...I'm not letting you share my blame, Tanto..._

Tantomile sighed, nuzzling Cori softly as Misto walked over, kneeling beside them both.

"I-It'll be okay," Misto whispered. Cori just curled up tightly in Tantomile's arms, burying his face in her shoulder as he clung onto her tightly...feeling scared for the first time in a long time.

Tugger and the Toms ran towards the harbour, which was where Tristram's ship should be. Tugger frantically searched the water for it...but couldn't find the ship.

"Where is it?" He yelled. Plato grabbed a Tom who was staring at them.

"There was a ship...its captain is Tristram, where is it?" Plato snarled.

"I-It s-sailed out t-two hours ago," The Tom whispered, scared.

"Did you see it go?"

"Yes sir, I was working on the dock it was at,"

"Did you see a silver Tom get taken aboard?" Alonzo asked.

"I-I don't know about a Tom, but I saw a silver queen with black stripes, that was pregnant, being taken aboard...she was putting up a fuss," Tugger's eyes widened.

"No...no...no," He began whispering, collapsing to his knees.

"Tristram took Munku," Tugger wailed. "He's gone!" Plato let go of the Tom, shoving him away. The Tom stumbled away, a sly grin on his lips...that the Jellicles missed as they were too busy trying to comfort Tugger.

Coricopat looked up as the Jellicle Toms came back to the yard. He, Tantomile and Misto were sitting on the tyre, being watching closely by Skimble and the others that remained.

"Tristram's taken him...they've gone!" Tugger spat at Cori as he stormed to the tyre. Cori flinched, recoiling as Tugger lifted his paw, going to strike him.

"Tugger!" Tugger paused at the booming call. He turned and saw Old Deuteronomy walking towards him, followed by Jellylorum.

"What is the meaning of this?" Deuteronomy asked firmly.

"He was supposed to be guarding Munkustrap...but he didn't and now Munkustrap's gone!" Tugger cried out. Deuteronomy looked at Coricopat, who was staring at the ground.

"Sir, you have to banish him!" Cori winced as an uproar of approval echoed from the Jellicles.

"Exile him, make sure he has no contact with ANY Jellicle," Asparagus hissed.

"Kick him out on the streets, make him pay," Cori gave a weak sob. Deuteronomy looked at Cori, who was huddled up, staring at the ground. Tantomile was gently trying to hold him.

"Coricopat...come with me...we need to discuss your future," Deuteronomy told him. Coricopat nodded, not meeting his eyes, before getting to his feet. Deuteronomy placed a paw on Coricopat's shoulder and started to lead him away.

"Sir, please, it's not his fault...he wasn't the only guard!" Tantomile cried out.

"I was the one meant to be guarding him at that moment, Tanto...it's my fault and my fault alone," Cori said quietly, looking at the ground. Deuteronomy looked at the young mystic before he led him away.

Cori bit his lip as Deuteronomy led him away from the clearing and the angry Jellicles.

He had no idea what was going to happen to him...but he was scared.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Oh no…poor Cori! What will happen next?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review! (more reviews I get, the quicker I update!)

Luv HGP!


	12. Changing and fears

Macavity helped Munkustrap to his feet, before leading him from the room. Munkustrap put his paws on his stomach as he walked. Macavity's paw was on the small of his back, supporting him.

"In here," Macavity murmured, opening a door. Munkustrap walked into the room, looking around curiously.

The room had sleek wooden walls with a plush red carpet covering the floor. A mattress lay against the back wall, covered in a thick, fluffy blanket with large white pillows. There was a book shelf against the right side wall, while on the left there was another door. Near the bookcase was a large fire place. Macavity watched Munkustrap's expressions carefully.

"This is where you'll be staying...that way I can keep an eye on you,"

"You're staying with me?"

"Of course..." Macavity answered. "I'm not leaving you alone in your state and so close to delivering those two," Macavity's gold eyes flicked down to Munkustrap's swollen stomach and he placed a paw on it. Munkustrap stiffened as he watched Macavity run a paw over his swollen stomach. Macavity's ears twitched slightly as he felt a bump under his paw.

"Hello there," Macavity murmured. He gave a small smile as he felt the kittens move under his paw. Munkustrap watched as Macavity stroked and rubbed at his swollen stomach, murmuring softly to the kittens. Munkustrap shifted slightly and Macavity seemed to remember that he was there. He looked up at Munkustrap before he straightened up.

"Come...sit, you must be sore," Macavity said, leading Munkustrap to the mattress and helping him to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" Munkustrap startled.

"What?" He asked, confused. Macavity stared at him, blinking slowly.

"I asked, if you were hungry...I know those kittens make you hungry,"

"Well, yes," Munkustrap said slowly, so unsure about this situation.

"Anything in particular?" Macavity then asked, surprising Munkustrap even more. "I know you crave things...thanks to Griddlebone of course,"

"What...how...?"

"Didn't you wonder who was leaving you the cream, rabbits, mice and such outside your den?" Macavity asked, smirking. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"You...!"

"Of course," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap stared at him, feeling unnerved. He wanted to fight back against the one who kidnapped him, who had impregnated him in the first place...but he couldn't.

He couldn't risk his kittens.

"I'll be back soon...Griddlebone and Stein will be along shortly to check on you," Macavity said before he walked from the room, closing the door behind him. Munkustrap sighed, lying back on the mattress, resting into the soft blanket. He curled onto his side, cradling his swollen stomach.

He would change...he would do what he must to protect his kittens.

Coricopat was led into the den.

"Sit down," Deuteronomy murmured. Coricopat did so, crossing his legs and looking at his knees. He listened as Deuteronomy sat opposite him. Deuteronomy stared at the young mystic, who had his head bowed.

"Coricopat,"

There was a small twitch of Cori's small ears.

"What happened?"

"I-I was Munkustrap's guard today...he wanted to go for a walk, I went to go with him...but he told me to stay," Cori whispered. "I respected his order...and I stayed,"

"And that led to him being taken?"

"Yes, sir," Cori murmured. Deuteronomy sighed.

"And you were his guard alone?"

"Today I was, yes, sir," Cori replied numbly.

"So you're responsible?"

"Yes,"

"Coricopat...you neglected your duties and in turn, we lost a Jellicle...I lost my son," Cori lowered his head even more.

"The Jellicles are calling for your instant banishment,"

"I know, sir," Cori's voice broke at the end as he began sobbing. Deuteronomy startled, he had never seen Coricopat lose control of his emotions before.

"What do you think I should do to you, Coricopat?"

"I don't know," Cori whispered, his shoulders slumping.

"You really feel guilty, don't you?"

"Of course!" Cori cried. "I'm responsible for losing Munkustrap, I put him and his unborn kittens in danger! ...I lost one of my best friends!" Deuteronomy sighed, watching as Cori buried his head in his paws, sobbing loudly and brokenly. Deuteronomy sighed, reaching forward and pulling the young mystic into his arms, holding him close. Cori sobbed loudly, paws pressed against his face. Deuteronomy held the young mystic. Cori was young...too young, but everyone treated him like a full grown Tom when he wasn't...he was still technically a teenager.

"Cori," Deuteronomy murmured, gently rubbing the mystic's back. "It's alright,"

"No, it's not!" Cori sobbed. He looked at Deuteronomy sadly.

"What's going to happen to me?" He whispered finally. Deuteronomy sighed.

"I know you feel guilt, remorse...I can tell you feel it," Deuteronomy told him gently. "But you did...you were meant to be watching," Cori lowered his head.

"However," Deuteronomy continued softly. "I know you feel guilt, and I know that's punishment enough...but the others think you..."

"Deserve something more," Cori finished.

"Well, yes," Deuteronomy sighed. "I think a three month banishment will be more than enough," Cori nodded, giving a rough sob. Deuteronomy hugged the young Tom close.

"Come...we need to go tell the Jellicles of my decision," Cori nodded shakily before standing up.

"Sir...I-I truly am sorry,"

"I know, Cori, I know," Deuteronomy whispered before smiling. "I know my son will make his way back to us, I know he will,"

"Of course, sir," Cori murmured.

"Come now," He said, standing up and offering his paw to Cori. Cori took it and allowed the older Tom to help him up.

Deuteronomy led Cori back to the main clearing and onto the tyre.

"Jellicles, I've come to a decision," Deuteronomy announced. "I have spoken to Coricopat...and I know how much guilt and remorse he feels," Deuteronomy paused at the sound of hissing, before raising his paw, silencing them.

"And I know that feeling is punishment enough...however, he will be banished from the yard for three months, and he may only have contact with Tantomile," Deuteronomy continued. The Jellicles were in an uproar but Deuteronomy silenced them once more.

"This is my decision, and do not forget, I lost my youngest son today...and my future grand-kits," The Jellicles looked sheepish. "I am positive Munkustrap will return to us, I know he will...but we need to stay strong and blaming and attacking Coricopat will not bring my son back," Deuteronomy rested his paw on Coricopat's shoulder. Cori looked at him meekly.

"Do not forget, Coricopat is still so very young...do not blame him...he just listened to his friend," Deuteronomy continued. The Jellicles looked at Coricopat, and their eyes widened when they noticed just how young Cori actually looked.

He was so mature they forget just how young he really was.

"Get ready to go, Cori...your banishment starts immediately," Cori nodded silently before slipping off the tyre and walking back to his den, Tantomile and Mistoffelees following him closely.

Munkustrap startled awake when a paw touched his stomach. He stared apprehensively at the fluffy white Queen beside him, whose paw had been pulled back when he woke up.

"Ah...so I finally get to meet the infamous Munkustrap," The white Persian grinned. Munkustrap just stared at her.

"And you know me?" Munkustrap asked slowly.

"Yes...never had the pleasure of meeting though, Mac doesn't like me near the junkyard," Munkustrap blinked, slowly easing himself up to sit.

"So you are...?" Munkustrap questioned cautiously.

"Griddlebone," She answered, grinning widely. Munkustrap stared at her as he placed his paws protectively on his stomach. Griddlebone went back to looking at his stomach.

"You've changed already," She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you weren't pregnant, you'd be fighting tooth and claw...but since you are pregnant, you made the right choice to accept Macavity's offer," Griddlebone told him as she placed her paws back on his stomach. Munkustrap stiffened.

"Oh relax...I'm not going to hurt them or you," Griddlebone snapped at him. Munkustrap forced himself to relax, watching as Griddlebone gently felt around his swollen stomach.

"Oh...they're growing perfectly," Griddlebone sighed gently. Munkustrap stared at her.

"Stein will be along to check you as well...you remember him right?" Munkustrap tilted his head in response.

"The doc?" Griddlebone smirked as she watched Munkustrap's hazel eyes harden.

Clearly he did remember him.

Griddlebone rearranged the pillows behind Munkustrap and pushed him back down onto the pillows.

"There," She smiled. Munkustrap stared at her suspiciously. She just smiled pleasantly.

"Why are you here?" Munkustrap asked.

"Get used to it, darling, I'll be around lot more...I need to keep an eye on those kittens, even after they're born,"

"Why?" Munkustrap demanded to know, fangs baring.

"Because Mac has assigned me to teach them," Griddlebone answered.

"Teach them what?"

"A whole heap of stuff," She laughed. "Stuff your kittens get taught, and stuff they don't," Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his stomach, worried.

"It's nothing bad, Munkus," Griddlebone assured him. "Reading, writing, some medical knowledge...maybe another language, that's some of the lessons,"

"He already has their life planned out,"

"He's trying to give them the best," Griddlebone told him. Munkustrap looked at his swollen stomach, gently rubbing his paws against it.

What life were his kittens going to have?

Would they even get to be kittens?

Griddlebone watched Munkustrap's face with interest.

"Don't fret...it's not good for them," She told him sternly. Munkustrap glanced at her, uneasy.

"You're not going to be sick are you?"

"No." Munkustrap answered stiffly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"...nothing,"

"Don't lie to me...it's not wise," Griddlebone warned him, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"The kittens..."

"What about them?"

"Is Macavity going to let them be kittens?" Munkustrap questioned. "Will they have the freedom to play and be like other kittens?"

"Of course!" Griddlebone exclaimed. Munkustrap went back to staring at his stomach, deep in thought.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Yay another update!

Sorry it's taken a little while, I've been really unwell lately and haven't had much energy…and not to mention finishing off homework…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Shocks

Munkustrap looked up when he heard the door open. A small hiss escaped his lips when he saw the cat responsible for making him pregnant. The Tom just pushed his glasses back up his nose in response.

"Ah, Stein, it's about time!" Griddlebone exclaimed as she watched him walk into the room. Stein shrugged, walking in and kneeling beside the mattress. A low grumble of a growl echoed from Munkustrap's chest. Stein just glanced at him before going on to feel his stomach, pressing against the swell and feeling around. Munkustrap looked at Griddlebone as Stein continued his examination. She just smiled at him. Munkustrap sighed, laying back, trying not to pay attention to Stein's examination. He hissed as Stein's paw pressed just below his stomach.

"I'm just checking," Stein sighed. Munkustrap glared at him darkly.

"Where's Macavity?" Stein asked Griddlebone.

"He went out for a bit..." She answered simply. Munkustrap looked at her, suspicious. Her tone suggested she was hiding something.

But what?

Macavity strolled to the junkyard, whistling slightly. He paused near the gates, seeing something occurring. Coricopat was standing by the gate, being hugged tightly by his sobbing twin.

The other Jellicles were standing around them, glaring at Coricopat. Deuteronomy said something and Cori nodded, moving out of Tantomile's arms. He touched his forehead against his twin's for a moment before he turned, walking from the yard. Macavity watched, intrigued.

Tantomile was being hugged tightly by Misto now as she sobbed.

"This isn't fair!" She wailed. "It wasn't his fault!" Deuteronomy rested a paw on Tantomile's shoulder, murmuring something to her. Tantomile nodded shakily, giving a loud sob.

"And for the rest of you, you will leave Tantomile be...and Coricopat when he returns from his banishment," Macavity's eyes widened at that.

Cori...banished?

Macavity tilted his head slightly before he entered the yard, going to scare them...and get them even further off of his tracks.

Demeter screamed as she saw Macavity.

"Where is Munkustrap?" Macavity growled, throwing Alonzo aside before grabbing Admetus's throat tightly.

"...not here," Admetus wheezed. Macavity threw Admetus down, the grey Tom gasping for breath.

"Where?" Macavity snarled, approaching Mistoffelees, who was trembling but trying to protect Tantomile. Macavity quickly grabbed Tantomile, resting his claw on her throat.

"Tell me!" He roared.

"Tristram took him," Skimble spoke up, looking at Tantomile worriedly.

"How did he get him?" Macavity growled dangerously.

"Coricopat neglected his duties," Asparagus spat.

"Leave him alone!" Tantomile yelled at Asparagus, not seeming to care that Macavity had hold of her.

"You let that creep take the Tom who is carrying my future heirs?" Macavity hissed, looking at them all.

Silence.

"You better I hope I find him soon, because if those kittens are harmed in any way, you are all dead," Macavity let Tantomile go, before turning and stalking from the yard.

He needed to go visit a certain male mystic.

Cori dragged himself into his humans' house, looking around. He walked sadly to the couch, leaping up on it and curling up sadly. His human, a young woman, was out at work.

He felt terrible...Munkustrap was gone, and who knew what would happen to those kittens.

"Well, you seem to have a lot on your mind," Cori fell off the couch in his shock at that cold drawling voice. Cori quickly scrambled back when he caught sight of Macavity stalking towards him. Cori winced as his back hit the wall. Macavity quickly trapped Cori, placing his paws on the wall on either side of Cori's head. Cori stared up at him fearfully. Macavity looked down at the young Tom, eyeing the bruises and wounds covering him.

"Now, I hear you're responsible for losing Munkustrap," Macavity drawled. He watched as Cori closed his eyes, head lowering. Macavity grabbed Cori's chin, lifting his head back up.

"Well?"

"Yes..." Cori whispered.

"So, you put Munkustrap and my unborn kittens in danger...you've possibly killed them," Cori ripped his head out of Macavity's grip, a rough sob escaping his control. Macavity stared at the young Tom, interested.

He had, at an early point, considered Coricopat or Tantomile to be the one to carry his kittens...but he knew that Cori and Tantomile were far too young, and they wouldn't be able to handle it emotionally.

"How old are you, Coricopat?" Macavity asked suddenly, interested in how old the mystic actually was.

"You're not a full Tom yet, are you?" Cori shook his head, still sobbing softly.

"A teen?" Cori gave a small nod.

"Be more specific!"

"E-Early teens," Cori whispered, not meeting Macavity's eyes.

"Bast...you're young," Macavity murmured, shocked. Cori lowered his head. Macavity lifted Cori's head, stroking at Cori's cheek with his thumb.

"You still lost me my unborn kittens; I should kill you for this,"

"Then do it," Cori hissed, lifting his head. "I've lost my best-friend...I'll never be accepted at the yard again, I can never get past this guilt...just kill me," Macavity gave a small smile at Cori's bravery when it came to facing death.

"No...it would be a waste to kill you," Macavity smirked. Cori stared at him. Macavity stroked Cori's bruised cheek once more.

"Enjoy your banishment," Macavity said before turning and leaving. Cori just slipped onto the floor, curling up tightly, his stomach twisting with guilt and regret.

Munkustrap looked up when the door to the room opened. Griddlebone stopped chattering insistently to look.

"Oh, Mac...you're finally back!" She grinned. Macavity lifted an eyebrow as he walked into the room, carrying two bowls.

"So...how did it go?" Griddlebone asked.

"Perfectly," Macavity answered smoothly, grinning, as he handed Munkustrap the bowls. Munkustrap stomach gave a growl at the sight of tuna and cream. Munkustrap turned his attention away from the food for the moment.

"What did you do?" Munkustrap asked curiously.

"Your Jellicle friends think you're long gone...that Tristram was the one that took you," Macavity watched as Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened.

"So, whatever hope you had that your Jellicles would rescue you...it's gone,"

"N-No...they'll try find me!" Munkustrap whimpered, panicked.

"They believe that Tristram has you...I even went to the yard, threatened them for losing you," Macavity watched Munkustrap's expressions with interest.

"And Coricopat has been banished for...three months, I think," Munkustrap's eyes widened even more.

"What?" He yelped. Macavity sat down on the mattress, stretching out his legs.

"They blamed him, he was the one that was meant to be watching you...and yet, you still were taken,"

"It wasn't his fault," Munkustrap breathed.

"Your father gave him a lenient banishment...considering the other Jellicles wanted him gone for good," Munkustrap hissed softly.

"Relax, Munkus...your father wouldn't banish him...Coricopat was far too young to be left with a responsibility such as that," Munkustrap nodded, lying back and sighing.

Poor Coricopat.

"Now eat, I don't want you or the kittens to go hungry," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded numbly, sitting up. Macavity handed him the tuna, watching him eat it closely. Munkustrap looked up, watching as Macavity watched him eat. Munkustrap offered him the bowl. Macavity smirked.

"It's yours," Munkustrap nodded and went back to eating before he consumed the cream.

"How did his examination go?"

"Everything is fine...he looked about ready to kill Stein though,"

"Don't do that, Munkus...we need him to deliver those kittens and keep you alive," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap bit back a snarl.

He was not some kitten to be scolded.

Griddlebone left a little while later. Munkustrap lay on the mattress, staring up at the roof, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Munkustrap looked briefly at Macavity, who was sitting by the window, when he voiced that question.

"...everything," Munkustrap answered.

"To be specific?"

"The kittens' lives...my family," Munkustrap murmured.

"What about the kittens' lives?"

"What are their lives going to be like," Munkustrap answered.

"Ah," Macavity hummed. Munkustrap sighed, rolling over and curling up. He startled when he felt the thick, soft and warm blanket being pulled up around his shoulders. Munkustrap looked at Macavity briefly before looking away. Munkustrap felt the mattress dip beside him as Macavity lay beside him. Munkustrap squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable with his aching muscles.

"What's wrong with you?" Macavity's voice asked tiredly.

"My muscles...being pregnant puts strain on them," Munkustrap snapped. Munkustrap stiffened when he felt paws on his back, gently kneading and rubbing. Munkustrap began purring, unable to control it, as the muscle aches went away.

"I'll get something else to help with that tomorrow," Macavity murmured as he continued to knead at Munkustrap's muscles. He couldn't help but smirk when he listened to Munkustrap's uncontrollable purring. After a while, Munkustrap finally relaxed, purring tiredly.

"Feel better?" Munkustrap just gave a tired nod in response, rolling over onto his other side, eyes partly closed. Macavity examined Munkustrap's face as Munkustrap fell asleep.

Macavity yawned, before he dozed off, paw on Munkustrap's swollen stomach.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Naww…poor Cori though…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Relax

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, hoping it had all been a dream. That hope was crushed when he spotted the sleek wooden walls.

"You're awake, finally," Munkustrap looked over his shoulder, looking at Macavity, who was sitting on the window seat, staring at him. Munkustrap slowly sat up, wincing as he put his paw on his lower back.

"Still aching?" Macavity questioned.

"Yes," Munkustrap growled, rolling onto all fours and stretching, just wanting to get rid of the aches.

"What are you doing?" Macavity asked curiously.

"Stretching...helps with the aches," Munkustrap muttered. Macavity went silent, watching as Munkustrap stretched. After a while, Munkustrap got to his feet, walking around the room. Macavity watched him pace.

"You've already changed,"

"As Griddlebone has pointed out to me already," Munkustrap muttered. He startled when he found himself pressed against the cool wooden wall, facing Macavity. Macavity leaned against the wall, his paws braced on either side of Munkustrap's head.

"I don't really like it," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared at him.

"I chose you because you're determined, strong willed...don't change it,"

"What?"

"I like your fighting spirit," Macavity smirked. "However, when the kittens are born, you won't disrespect me, yes, you can argue against my choices...but if it disrespects me in anyway, you will be punished," Munkustrap blinked, surprised. Macavity pushed off from the wall, leaving Munkustrap against it. Munkustrap just stayed against the wall for a while, thinking.

"Um," Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who had his paw on his stomach, looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to..." Munkustrap broke off. Macavity seemed to get what he was saying though. Macavity put his paw on Munkustrap's lower back and led him from the room, down the hallways. Munkustrap looked around. The lair Macavity was in wasn't dark and cold, it was light up, warm. There were only a few hench-cats that they passed.

Munkustrap breathed in the warm spring air as they stepped outside.

"Don't try to run," Macavity told him before turning away. Munkustrap blinked, surprised that Macavity was giving him privacy even though Munkustrap could attempt to get away...not that he could, not with his stomach. Macavity leaned against the wall, back to Munkustrap. He turned when he heard a small cough behind him. Munkustrap was standing there, arms wrapped around his swollen stomach.

"Okay, let's go back inside," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap nodded, before wincing, putting his paw on his lower back.

"Still aching?"

"What do you think?" Munkustrap snapped. Macavity just smirked. Macavity led Munkustrap back inside.

That night, Munkustrap tossed and turned, as much as his stomach would let him. His kittens were active, kept moving. They wouldn't sleep, so either could Munkustrap.

Munkustrap sighed, paws on his stomach. Macavity sat up, looking at him.

"What's the matter now?" Macavity yawned tiredly.

"Kittens won't stop moving," Munkustrap sighed, wincing as one gave a painful kick. Macavity lay back down on his side, watching Munkustrap. He reached out and cautiously placed his paw on Munkustrap's stomach, rubbing it gently. Munkustrap stiffened, looking at him. Macavity paid him no heed as he continued to rub his swollen stomach. Macavity shifted slightly. Munkustrap's eyes began to close, somewhat soothed. Macavity began murmuring softly as he rubbed at Munkustrap's stomach.

Munkustrap opened his eyes, watching as Macavity murmured softly to his stomach, to his kittens. Macavity glanced up, looking at Munkustrap.

He went to pull away but Munkustrap stopped him.

"Don't," Munkustrap gave a tired smile. "They like your voice, they've quieted down," Macavity gave a small smile, looking back at Munkustrap's stomach. After a while, the kittens went still and Macavity once again lay beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap had fallen asleep before then. Macavity smiled as he looked at Munkustrap's swollen stomach.

The next day, Macavity walked Munkustrap back to his room for the eighth time that day.

"Well, hopefully Griddle has done what I asked,"

"Which is?"

"You'll see," Macavity grinned. Munkustrap sighed, walking back inside. He stopped when they reached the room, which Griddlebone was just leaving.

"It's set up," She yawned. "Don't forget that meeting you have, Mac," Macavity nodded as he led Munkustrap back into the room. Macavity hummed to himself as he opened a door in the right side of the room. Munkustrap frowned when he saw a large gold tub in the middle of the room, filled with steaming hot water.

"What?"

"It's a bath...it helps humans relax," Macavity explained. Munkustrap shook his head, backing away. Macavity caught him.

"No...I'm not getting in there!"

"It'll help your muscle aches...and Griddle has something that will help you sleep tonight,"

"No!" Munkustrap growled, struggling to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity rolled his eyes, before bending down, scooping Munkustrap up into his arms. Munkustrap wrapped his arms tightly around Macavity's neck, trying not to fall.

"What part of cats don't like water don't you get?" Munkustrap whimpered as Macavity stepped into the bath. Macavity rolled his gold eyes, sitting down, and taking Munkustrap with him. The tip of Munkustrap's tail hit the water and he quickly withdrew it.

"Oh stop being such a Queen," Macavity growled, setting Munkustrap down in the water with him. Munkustrap gave a growl as he sat in the warm water. Macavity smirked, pulling Munkustrap around so his back rested against Macavity's chest. Macavity gently starting rubbing at Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap began to relax, purring tiredly. Macavity smirked, leaning back in the warm water as he rubbed at Munkustrap's back. After a while he stopped and Munkustrap turned, leaning against the opposite side of the tub, facing Macavity. Munkustrap was purring tiredly, it wasn't so bad...the warm water was nice against his aching muscles. Macavity hummed as he grabbed Munkustrap's ankles, examining them.

They were swollen.

"You need to stay off of your feet," Macavity told him. Munkustrap just glared at him in response.

"And if I choose not to?" Munkustrap challenged. Macavity smirked, leaning forward.

"Don't make me tie you to the bed," He hissed. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back.

That morning, Macavity had had the mattress put on a frame, making it easier for Munkustrap, meaning he didn't need to try lowering himself onto the mattress anymore. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's ankles again, rubbing at them. Munkustrap purred, closing his eyes.

This was actually nice...he hated being with Macavity and having his family worried, but his muscles weren't aching and he felt relaxed for the first time since he found out he was pregnant. Macavity stood up, and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a large fluffy towel. Munkustrap watched as Macavity dried himself off. There was a knock at the door and Griddlebone entered.

"Ah, I was about to come get you," She told Macavity. Munkustrap blinked, watching.

"Stay with him...and did you get that extra stuff that will help him fall asleep?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap sighed, resting his head back against the tub.

Once again they were speaking like he wasn't there.

"Of course," Griddle smiled, lifting two packages she had in her paws. Munkustrap eyed them wearily.

"I'll be back soon...keep an eye on him," Munkustrap offered a hiss at that. Macavity just smiled and left.

Griddlebone crouched beside the bath, looking at the relaxed Munkustrap. She poured a substance from one the bags into the water, making the bath turn a milky colour. Munkustrap eyed it curiously.

"It's bath milk...don't drink it though," She warned him. She scooped something purple coloured in next. Munkustrap purred at the scent of lavender.

"This will help you relax," She told him as she settled down beside the bath. Munkustrap nodded, resting back. The warm water came to his upper chest.

It was actually quite relaxing now.

He couldn't remember what that fuss about water had been.

A little while, Macavity walked back in. He looked at Munkustrap, who seemed close to dozing off in the warm water.

"Come on, Munkus," Macavity murmured, bending down and wrapping his arms under Munkustrap's arms and around his chest. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck in response, letting him help him up. Macavity lifted Munkustrap from the bath, Munkustrap resting his head in the crook of Macavity's neck, tired. Macavity was surprised by that.

"Griddle, the towel," Macavity murmured, keeping his arms wrapped around Munkustrap, holding up the sleepy Tom. Griddlebone quickly scrubbed at Munkustrap's fur, trying to dry it.

"Let him rest by the fire," Griddlebone suggested as she managed to his fur somewhat dry. Macavity nodded, scooping the almost asleep pregnant Tom into his arms and carrying him back into the main room. Macavity gently set Munkustrap down on a large cushion like bed before the fire.

"I need to get back to the meeting...just keep an eye on him," Munkustrap barely heard Macavity murmur.

He was too tired and too relaxed to do anything, to even fight back...that's the reason he had accepted Macavity's help. Munkustrap purred tiredly as he curled up, loving the warmth of the fire burning.

Griddlebone smiled as she watching him curl up leisurely, a loud purr rumbling through his chest.

Munkustrap slept soundly on the cushions as Griddlebone watched him. He was still asleep when Macavity returned, carrying bowls of food.

"Night, Griddle," Macavity murmured.

"Night, Mac," Griddle said quietly before she left. Macavity set down the bowls before heading over to Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap...Munkus, wake up," Macavity murmured, gently touching Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap gave a tired moan.

"Wake up," Macavity said, giving Munkustrap's shoulder a small push. Munkustrap's eyes opened and looked at Macavity tiredly.

"You need to eat," He told Munkustrap. Munkustrap yawned, sitting up with Macavity's help. Macavity eyed Munkustrap curiously. Munkustrap didn't seem to be pushing him away.

"What are you thinking about?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity handed him a bowl.

"You're not pushing me away,"

"I'm too relaxed to fight back," Munkustrap replied with a small smile. Macavity nodded, watching as Munkustrap ate before he consumed the cream.

"Come on," Macavity sighed, offering his paws to Munkustrap. Munkustrap took them, allowing Macavity to help him up and towards the bed.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Sorry its taken me a while to review, I'm on anti-anxiety tablets which seem to have absorbed my imagination and I'm a bit sluggish…and I've just started year 12, so I may update less, due to a massive ton of homework…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Scared and it's time

The days went by quickly.

It was generally peaceful between Munkustrap and Macavity, but there were times when things just exploded.

Two days before Munkustrap was due to give birth, they had been talking, when Munkustrap suddenly said something, which made Macavity snap. Macavity shoved the frightened Tabby against the wall, wrapping his large paw around Munkustrap's throat.

"N-No...s-stop," Munkustrap gasped, scared. Macavity growled, his gold eyes furious.

"I warned you about disrespecting me...don't do it again," Macavity hissed before letting go of Munkustrap's throat and stalking from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tears rolled down Munkustrap's cheeks.

He had been so terrified...if Macavity had lost it and hit him, if he hit his stomach, or caused him to fall...he could have made Munkus lose the kittens.

Munkustrap walked over to the window seat, sitting down before drawing his legs up as much as he could. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. Usually he would have been ashamed to be caught crying by his enemy...but now he really didn't care. He could have lost his kittens...Macavity could have gone back on his deal and taken them away from him. Munkustrap's eyes widened when a thought crossed his mind.

What if Macavity is going to take his kittens away, because of this?

Munkustrap whimpered, panicked, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively.

He wanted to go home.

Macavity found Munkustrap curled up on the window seat a few hours later, leaning against the window, eyes closed, knees curled up and arms wrapped around his swollen stomach, protecting the swell.

Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, sighing as he saw the wetness on Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap's eyes snapped open and he shrunk back slightly, arms tightening around his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't take them away from me," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity blinked.

"I wasn't planning to, Munkus," Macavity told him softly, seeing the panic in Munkustrap's hazel eyes.

"Come on," Macavity offered his paws to Munkustrap. Munkustrap eyed them, scared.

"Please...I'm sorry...but I did warn you not to disrespect me," Macavity told him. Munkustrap lowered his eyes.

"Come on now," Munkustrap took Macavity's paws, allowing Macavity to help him up. Macavity led him back to the bed. Munkustrap sat down, before lying down and curling up, his back to Macavity.

Munkustrap startled when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not taking them away from you," Macavity murmured before letting Munkustrap go. Munkustrap slowly and carefully rolled over so he was looking at Macavity. Macavity was staring at him.

"I'm not taking them away from you," Macavity told him again, resting his paw on Munkustrap's stomach.

"Just don't disrespect me in front of them when they're born...otherwise I will take you away from them for a while," Macavity warned him. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity reached over, pulling the blanket up and around Munkustrap's shoulders.

"Rest," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap nodded, curling up and closing his eyes as Macavity gently stroked at his stomach.

The next day, Munkustrap was walking around the room, paws on his stomach as Macavity sat on the window seat, watching Munkustrap.

Munkustrap gave a loud gasp as a pain suddenly tore through his stomach like a knife. Macavity ran over and caught Munkustrap as he slumped. Macavity lowered them both to the ground, pulling Munkustrap into his arms.

"Munkustrap, what is it?" Macavity asked panicked.

"P-Pain!" Munkustrap managed to gasp before gritting his teeth arching in pain again. Macavity suddenly came aware of a wetness touching his leg. He looked around and saw water.

"Munk...did you...?" Macavity nodded to the water.

"I-I don't know...what's happening?" Munkustrap whimpered panicked. Macavity winced as Munkustrap gave another cry, back arching in pain. Macavity scooped Munkustrap into his arms. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck, whimpering as he buried his head into the crook of Macavity's neck, scared.

"It's alright, Munk...it'll be alright!" Macavity panted as he ran down the halls, Munkus in his arms.

"Stein!" Macavity roared as he kicked open the door to Stein's lab/infirmary. Stein turned his eyes widening.

"Put him on the table!" Stein ordered. Macavity placed Munkustrap on the examination table. Munkustrap whimpered before crying out, claws digging against the metal table as another intense pain ripped through his lower abdomen. Stein gently felt around before looking at Macavity.

"It's time," Stein told him.

"Are you operating now?" Macavity asked, taking Munkustrap's paw in his own. Munkustrap whimpered.

"I-I can't just yet,"

"WHAT?"

"The contractions, they aren't close enough together yet...I'll be able to soon, which gives me time to get this ready," Munkustrap sat up before he got off the table.

"Munku...what are you doing?"

"Need...to...stretch..." Munkustrap panted, stretching out. Macavity watched closely. He grabbed Munkustrap under the arms as another contraction hit. Munkustrap snarled, pushing him away.

"This is your fault!" Munkustrap snarled at him, tail swishing angrily. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Alright...on the table, Munk," Stein said lightly, pulling the snarling silver Tabby back onto the table. Griddlebone burst in, holding a cloth in her arms. Stein ordered her what to do with it. Griddlebone quickly set it up on top of Munkustrap's stomach, fixing it so Munkustrap couldn't see what was happening.

Munkustrap cried out again as another contraction hit him.

"This will help," Stein murmured. Munkustrap was rolled slightly and felt a sting in his lower back.

Munkustrap breathed deeply as the pain numbed.

"Alright...here we go," Stein breathed. Munkustrap reached out, gripping Macavity's paws tightly. Macavity stood by his side, holding his paws.

"It's alright, Munk...it'll be alright," Munkustrap stared at the ceiling, whimpering slightly.

He couldn't see what was happening because of that cloth.

"Be careful there, Griddle...we don't want him to bleed out," Stein murmured. "We have to remove the placenta carefully...it's attached to the wall and the veins," Munkustrap's ears pricked at the sound of a high pitched mewl.

"Macavity...I need you to remove the umbilical cord and quickly clean him," Stein ordered. Macavity took the kitten, gently biting the umbilical cord off before cleaning the kitten. Munkustrap eyes watered.

"Here, Munk...it's a Tom," Munkustrap blinked and looked down when something was placed on his chest.

"He needs to know your scent," Macavity murmured softly. Munkustrap looked down at the kitten nosing through his fur and mewling squeakily. The kitten was silver with a dark red patch on his left hindquarter, and black on his chest. There was a white smudge on his nose and a black patch on his right forehead.

"H-He's gorgeous," Munkustrap breathed, shakily lifting a paw to stroke the small kitten's back. Munkustrap's teeth gritted in pain suddenly.

There was another mewl. Macavity grabbed the kitten and quickly bit off the umbilical cord before cleaning it.

He placed the second kitten on Munkustrap's chest, allowing the second kitten to familiarise itself with Munkustrap's scent. Munkustrap looked at the second kitten. He was mostly orange with a few silver patches here and there. His tail was like Munkustrap's, except instead of silver black-striped, it was orange and black striped. There was a silver patch over the kitten's right eye, with some black stripes marking his face.

"They're gorgeous, Munkustrap," Macavity murmured, gently running his paw through Munkustrap's sweaty head fur.

"Okay, Griddle...carefully there," Stein murmured.

"W-What's happening?" Munkustrap asked breathlessly.

"We're just removing the placentas, Munkustrap," Stein explained. "You'll be fine,"

Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity's paw slipped its way into his, squeezing it gently.

Munkustrap's eyes began to close.

"Munk...Munk!" Macavity's voice was fading as everything went dark.

Coricopat curled up on the couch, watching the figures move around on the T.V bored.

"Yang...what's been wrong with you lately?" Cori was lifted up and cuddled close. He nuzzled into his human's neck, feeling comforted when he was held.

"You haven't been the same...and you haven't left the house in almost two weeks!" Coricopat looked at his human. She was kind looking, with soft brown eyes and brown curls that tumbled to her shoulders.

"I screwed up," Cori whispered before he nuzzled his face back into her neck.

"I wish I knew what was bothering you...is it Ying?" Cori gave a small shake of his head.

"No...that couldn't be it," Lisa murmured. "Nothing could come between you two,"

"Except she is barely allowed to see me for three months,"

"Oh, Yang, my gorgeous boy...what's wrong with you?" Cori just settled down in Lisa's lap, curling up tightly.

Lisa sighed, looking at him sadly. She had never seen him act like this before.

She gently stroked his back. Cori purred softly, feeling comforted by her. At least she wasn't rejecting him...unlike everyone else.

A few hours later, Cori was woken from his doze as Lisa moved from the couch. She turned on the radio and hummed along to it as she went to the kitchen. Cori leapt from the couch and followed her.

He watched as she began to cook lunch. He smiled as she began dancing from the fridge to bench.

This is why he loved her. She was a free spirit.

Lisa put the chicken on the stove, letting it fry before she started dancing around. She spotted Cori and smiled.

"Come on!" She laughed, bending down and scooping him into her arms. Cori grinned as she danced around the kitchen with him.

He laughed as they twirled around the kitchen, Cori smiling happily as his worries and guilt was forgotten.

"Aw, you're a great dancer, Yang," Cori laughed, nuzzling Lisa's neck as they twirled across the kitchen once more, Lisa lifting Cori into the air briefly before bringing him back to her chest to cuddle close.

Cori purred happily, nuzzling Lisa happily.

"That's my boy I like to see!" Cori laughed, nuzzling her cheek happily.

"Oops, our lunch is burning," Lisa giggled, placing Cori on the floor. Cori smiled as he watched her.

"You seem to have gotten over your guilt fast," Cori spun around and shrunk down at the sound of the angry voice. He found himself staring at the angry faces of Alonzo, Tugger and Plato. Cori whimpered, backing away, scared.

"No...I haven't," Cori whispered. Cori winced as he was backed into the wall.

"You have no idea of the pain I feel," Tugger growled. "You lost me my little brother!" Cori whimpered, looking at the three surrounding him.

"I think you need to feel the pain I am," Cori gave a sob, looking at the three frightened.

"Hey, get away from my Yang!" Tugger, Alonzo and Plato scattered as a broom came flying at them.

"Scat you filthy things, stay away from him!" Cori collapsed onto his stomach, trembling.

"Honey...it's okay, it's okay," Cori was picked up and cradled against Lisa.

"They're going to kill me!" Cori sobbed. "I-I feel so terrible...w-why?"

"Shh, honey...they won't get in here again, it's alright...it's alright," Lisa soothed the terrified Tom.

"Deuteronomy told them to leave me alone," Cori whispered.

"It'll be alright, Yang, the nasty cats are gone,"

"They'll be back for me...I know they will," Cori murmured before burying his face into Lisa's neck.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Naww, what's going to happen?

I might be a bit slower updating since I'm back at school now and it's my busiest year, and also because my anxiety has returned and that and the combination of the meds I'm on make me sluggish and I can't really think straight, so I'm struggling to write chapters…

Anyway, thanks to The Obsessed Oddity who reviewed last chapter!

Please, please read and review, they make me feel sooo much better!

Luv HGP!


	16. Love and Heartache

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light hit them.

"Oh...you're awake, good," Munkustrap turned his head, looking at Macavity, who was sitting beside him on the bed. Munkustrap looked around, finding he was back in his room.

"H-How long have I been out?" Munkustrap questioned hoarsely.

"An hour and a half," Macavity answered. He gently helped Munkustrap up as Munkustrap went to sit up.

"Be careful of your stomach...and the stitches," Munkustrap glanced down and saw a large white bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"The kittens?" Munkustrap asked suddenly.

"They're here...asleep and waiting to be fed," Macavity answered gently, reaching around and grabbing a small almost covered basket from the wooden box from beside the bed. It was shaped like an egg, with a cloth hanging in the front of it.

"You haven't fed them yet," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity shook his head.

"No, I was waiting for you...they need to recognize you as well," Macavity said, taking the mostly silver kitten out and placing him in Munkustrap's arms. Macavity took out the ginger kitten, holding him.

"Griddle brought in some bottles for them," Macavity told Munkustrap, reaching around and grabbing two bottles. He handed one to Munkustrap, who was staring at the kitten in his arms as he squirmed and mewled.

"What are we going to call them?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity gave a hum.

"What do you think?" He asked, nodding to the small silver kitten in Munkustrap's arms.

"Ronan," Munkustrap murmured, looking at the silver kitten, which squirmed in his arms, silver fur shining brightly.

"What does it mean?"

"Little seal," Munkustrap said, looking at Macavity. Macavity smirked.

"What about him?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the ginger Tom in Macavity's arms.

"Regan...means regal," Macavity smiled at the kitten in his arms. "Because that's what he's going to be," Macavity cooed softly at the kitten. Regan purred, nipping at Macavity's chest.

"Ow...hey," Macavity laughed softly.

Munkustrap looked at Ronan, who twisted and turned in his arms.

"You are like a little seal, aren't you?" He murmured to Ronan, picking up the bottle. "Never still,"

Munkustrap cradled the kitten as he fed him the bottle. Ronan gripped the bottle with his small paws, suckling happily. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, seeing him doing the same with Regan.

Munkustrap took the half empty bottle away when Ronan pushed at it. Munkustrap moved the kitten to near his shoulder, gently rubbing circles on Ronan's back, trying to get the kitten to burp. Ronan finally did so before settling down on Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked over, watching as Macavity tried to get Regan to burp.

"Don't pat his back or bounce him or he'll puke all over you...just rub his back," Munkustrap told him. Macavity nodded. Munkustrap nuzzled at his kitten's neck; in disbelief that the kitten he was holding was the one he carried for 9 weeks. Ronan just purred softly in response, burying his face into Munkustrap's neck.

"How long until their eyes open?" Macavity questioned softly.

"A week or so," Munkustrap murmured, nose buried in Ronan's soft fur. Ronan yawned largely, mewling as he buried his head into Munkustrap's neck.

"Ow, ease up there," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who was detaching Regan's miniscule fangs from his shoulder.

"Well...he's like you already," Munkustrap said. Macavity chuckled at that, looking at the small kitten fondly.

"My boy," Macavity murmured, before he glanced at Ronan, who was sleeping soundly against Munkustrap's neck.

"He's going to be the wise one...while this one will just bite," Munkustrap laughed at that.

"He'll be the one gnawing on ankles when he begins to start to walk on all fours," Munkustrap laughed. "He's going to be another Pounce..." Munkustrap trailed off, looking away.

"Forget about them, Munkustrap...they're your only family now," Munkustrap closed his eyes tightly. He opened them and looked at Ronan as Ronan gave a small mewl, nuzzling against Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, cuddling his kitten close. Ronan was purring softly as Munkustrap held him. Macavity placed Regan down on the mattress, watching as Regan attempted to shuffle away. Munkustrap hesitantly placed Ronan down beside Regan. Ronan just curled up, nuzzling against his brother, who stopped wiggling. Munkustrap lay down on his side, curling around his kittens slightly and watching them closely. Macavity mirrored him. They curled around their kittens, watching them closely.

"They're gorgeous, Munk," Macavity murmured, his gold eyes alight as he watched his kittens curl up together and sleep. Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

He couldn't help but feel sad though, though he'd never show it.

His dad would never get the chance to see and help raise his grand-kits.

Tugger would never get the chance to be an uncle.

Munkustrap closed his eyes, trying to stop thinking about that.

When he woke up the next morning, Macavity had Ronan in his arms and was feeding the squirming kitten. Munkustrap blinked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Macavity caught the movement.

"Morning," Macavity murmured.

"Hi," Munkustrap yawned in response, tired. Munkustrap remained lying on his side, watching as Macavity burped Ronan before placing him back down on the soft black blanket. He then picked up Regan and went on to feed him. Munkustrap reached out, taking Ronan and pulling the small kitten to his side. Ronan mewled happily as he caught Munkustrap's scent. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap when he heard Ronan's happy mewling and purrs. Munkustrap was nuzzling at Ronan as Ronan nuzzled his face into the fur on Munkustrap's chest.

"He really loves you," Macavity murmured as he rubbed Regan's back. Munkustrap gave a nod, smiling warmly at the kitten nuzzling and nipping slightly at his chest. Munkustrap carefully sat up, mindful of the stitches and bandage across his abdomen. There was a high pitched, protesting mewl. Munkustrap gave a small laugh, picking Ronan up and cradling him close.

"Okay, you silly thing...I've got you," Ronan started purring again, nuzzling his face into Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Oooh, look at them!" Munkustrap looked over as Griddlebone entered the room, bouncing over to the bed. She took Regan from Macavity. Regan hissed slightly as he caught the new scent and as he was taken from his father's arms.

"I'll be back soon," Macavity murmured, before he left the room. Griddlebone deposited herself carefully on the bed, where Macavity had been sitting moments ago.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Griddlebone cooed, gently tapping Regan's nose. "Who knew you and Macavity could make such adorable kittens," Munkustrap blushed slightly, both in embarrassment and disgust. He just held Ronan tighter, the small kitten mewling. Griddlebone looked at Ronan.

"Oh...he looks like you," She murmured, glancing at Munkustrap, who was nuzzling the kitten. Ronan started squirming and Munkustrap stood up, walking around the room as Ronan clung to him.

"What's on your mind, Munkus?" Griddlebone questioned.

"Nothing,"

"What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"It's nothing...just thinking,"

"About?" She prompted.

"Home,"

"Listen, Munk and listen good," Griddlebone started. Munkustrap turned to look at her.

"This is your home now...forget about those pathetic Jellicles you call a family, they have no idea where you are and can't do anything to get you back...they're moving on with their lives," Griddlebone told him. "You have two kittens now, which need you," Munkustrap looked at Ronan.

"Forget about the Jellicles and start your new life here," Munkustrap turned to look out the window.

"Munkustrap...listen to me!" Munkustrap's ears twitched to show he was.

"Do not say anything more about the Jellicles...do not mention Tugger or Deuteronomy or any other Jellicle to the kittens when they grow up, it won't end well for you," Munkustrap gripped Ronan tighter, a panicked feeling settling in his stomach.

"Forget them all...move on with your life, start your new one,"

"My new one being locked in here...raising my two kittens?" Munkustrap questioned bitterly.

"No...you do what Macavity asks and obey him, and he'll give you more freedom," Griddlebone answered. Munkustrap looked at Ronan when he mewled. He examined Ronan's small, innocent face carefully.

These kittens needed him.

"Fine," Munkustrap whispered before sitting on the window seat.

"Good boy," Griddle smiled. Munkustrap looked at Griddlebone, who was busy cooing over Regan.

"You would have loved your grandfather, Ro," Munkustrap murmured quietly to the small kitten. "And your uncle...no matter how much of a pain he could be," Munkustrap sighed.

"I wish you could meet them...one day," Ronan mewled, nuzzling Munkustrap's neck comfortingly, as though sensing his distress. Munkustrap looked out the window, wondering how the Jellicles were doing.

Jenny walked up to Deuteronomy as he sat on the tyre.

"Sir,"

"Good afternoon, Jenny,"

"Sir, I feel Munkustrap had his kittens yesterday," Deuteronomy frowned.

"How, Jenny?"

"Just a feeling I get...it's how I know when all the expecting Queens are about to give birth...I just get this feeling!" Jenny tried to explain, frustrated.

"It just started yesterday evening," Deuteronomy sighed, putting his face in his paws.

"Oh my boy...be safe, be okay," He whispered.

"Sir, you promised me we would never lose him!" Deuteronomy lifted his head to look at Jenny.

"I disagreed with that whole...that business with Macavity's father," She spluttered. "I trusted you when you went back on that pathetic deal...I believed you when you promised me that nothing would ever take Moo away," Deuteronomy sighed sadly.

"I know, Jen...and I'm sorry," Deuteronomy said softly. "I thought after that time that Munkustrap would be safe," He looked at her.

"Moo will come back," Deuteronomy told her. He had taken to calling Munkustrap 'Moo' a long time ago, only to Jenny, when Jenny had told him the story about the cows and Munkustrap.

"I know he will come back to us...I just know it,"

"I can't believe after everything we did to protect him, after all of those years...and then this happens," Jenny said heartbroken. Deuteronomy sighed heavily.

"I know, Jen...I know,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, sorry it's taken a while, I've been busy and pretty sick…it's not fun!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv HGP!


	17. Munkustrap's burden

Munkustrap startled awake a week later. He had just woken up and had looked into a pair of hazel eyes with a gold outline.

"Ro?" He whispered, sitting up and picking the tiny kitten up. Ronan mewled, looking up at Munkustrap lovingly. Regan was looking around as well, staring at the sleeping Macavity. Munkustrap pushed at Macavity's shoulder. Macavity gave a low growl.

"What is it?" He growled.

"The kittens…their eyes have opened," Munkustrap told him. Macavity's eyes snapped open. He grinned as he spotted dark gold eyes with hazel spots staring at him.

"Regan," Macavity murmured, picking his kitten up and holding him close. Macavity looked at Ronan.

"What about his eyes?"

"Hazel with a gold outline," Munkustrap answered, smiling at Ronan, who was staring up at him with large eyes.

"Hello there," Munkustrap murmured. Ronan purred as Munkustrap pressed his nose against his. Ronan mewled, nuzzling his dad happily.

A few weeks later, Macavity walked into the room, before pausing. Munkustrap was laughing, being chased around by their two kittens. Munkustrap had by now, returned to his original self, having his flat stomach back.

"Daddy!" Ronan was squealing happily as he tried to grab Munkustrap's tail. Munkustrap laughed as Regan leapt on his back, and fell to his knees. Ronan gave a playful growl, leaping into Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap laughed as Regan gnawed on his ear.

"Having fun?"

"Father!" Regan cried, leaping off Munkustrap and running into Macavity's arms. Macavity laughed, holding Regan close. Ronan hung off Munkustrap's neck as Munkustrap stood up. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Ronan, holding him close.

"Daddy," Ronan yawned, nuzzling into Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap smiled at the silver kitten in his arms, who was staring up at him with sleepy hazel eyes.

"Nap time," Munkustrap murmured to him.

"Aww but, Daddy, I not tired!" Ronan whined. Munkustrap laughed, gently nuzzling Ronan's neck. Ronan yawned again, nuzzling his face into Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, seeing Regan was asleep, curled belly up in Macavity's arms. Munkustrap walked over to the bed, going to place Ronan in the large cushioned basket they had for the kittens at the end of the bed. Ronan gave a protesting mewl, holding on tighter to Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, knowing he'd never get Ronan to let go of him without waking him up. Munkustrap sat on the bed, cradling Ronan to his chest. Macavity walked over to the bed as well, sitting down. Macavity looked at the kitten curled up in Munkustrap's arms.

"He's a daddy's boy," Macavity chuckled quietly, looking at Ronan fondly. Munkustrap nodded, smiling at the kitten in his arms.

"Griddlebone is starting their lessons tomorrow," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Oh relax…you'll see them every day still," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked at Ronan. The kitten was sleeping, his face peaceful.

Macavity looked at Munkustrap, whose face looked worried as he stared at the kitten curled in his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Macavity growled softly.

"I…I," Munkustrap stammered, unsure.

"Munkustrap," Macavity growled warningly.

"I just worry about their…kittenhood,"

"Why?"

"I want them to have the same freedom as other kittens," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity gave a low hiss, his gold eyes going dark with anger. Munkustrap saw the anger and clutched the sleeping Ronan closer to him.

"Don't you dare say that I won't give my kittens freedom," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap lowered his head, trembling slightly.

"I'm making sure they have these lessons so they can look after themselves in the future," Macavity growled. Munkustrap gave a small nod, not meeting Macavity's eye.

"Good," Macavity muttered, looking back at Regan. Macavity placed the sleeping Regan into the basket. Regan yawned largely as he curled up onto the soft cushion. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was still cradling Ronan. The small kitten had his small paws entwined in Munkustrap's chest fur, his face buried against Munkustrap's chest.

Macavity reached out, gently rubbing Ronan's ears. Ronan purred softly, nuzzling at Macavity's paw in his sleep. Ronan slowly opened his eyes, rolling his head around to look at Macavity.

"Father," Ronan said sleepily, his small paws reaching. Macavity smiled, gently taking Ronan from Munkustrap, who looked a little sad. Ronan purred, nuzzling against Macavity's jaw. Macavity rubbed Ronan's back, watching as the small kitten dozed off again. Macavity gently placed Ronan in the basket next to Regan. Ronan snuggled up to his younger brother. Macavity looked at the two kittens before looking at Munkustrap, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Macavity got his feet and left the room. Munkustrap watched him go, tired. He looked at his sleeping kittens and sighed. He reached out, gently stroking Regan's back. Regan purred deeply. Munkustrap glanced to the door as Macavity walked back in, carrying a couple of bowls. Munkustrap watched as Macavity rounded the bed and sat down.

Macavity wordlessly handed a bowl to Munkustrap.

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity nodded, focusing on devouring the chicken in his own bowl. Munkustrap sighed, picking at the chicken in his own bowl.

"Will you stop fussing and just eat?" Macavity snapped. Munkustrap stared at him coldly before turning his attention back to the bowl. Macavity watched as Munkustrap ate. Munkustrap placed the bowl aside and Macavity gathered it up, placing it on the bedside table. Macavity looked at Munkustrap again. He was staring at the kittens.

"They…will…be…fine," Macavity growled out.

"I-I know," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity tilted his head, his gold eyes staring at Munkustrap intently. Munkustrap was fidgeting slightly, his eyes had a faraway look.

"What are you thinking?" Macavity questioned.

"Nothing in particular," Munkustrap answered. Macavity just stared at him. Munkustrap glanced at him.

"It's nothing," Munkustrap told him.

"Munkus…"

"It's nothing…just drop it!" Munkustrap snapped suddenly before getting to his feet and stalking to the room adjoining that one, closing the door behind him. Macavity frowned, unsure why Munkustrap had snapped like that. Macavity looked at the kittens, making sure they were asleep, before he headed over to the other room.

"Munkus," Macavity tried, sighing as he found the door locked.

"Munkus…open the door," Macavity's ears twitched as he heard an attempted muffled sob.

"Munk, now!" Macavity peered at Munkustrap's lowered face as Munkustrap slowly opened the door. Macavity pushed opened the door and followed Munkustrap into the small room. Munkustrap went and sat on the floor, staring at the empty gold tub in the middle of the room.

"Munk…what's wrong?" Macavity asked, sitting next to Munkustrap. Munkustrap's head was lowered, knees drawn up as he stared at the ground.

"Munk," Macavity murmured.

"I-I'm just worried," Munkustrap whispered hoarsely.

"About what?" Munkustrap shook his head, biting his lip.

"Tell me…it'll help,"

"I don't want to let them down,"

"You won't," Macavity reassured him. "What makes you think you will?"

"…because of my mother," Munkustrap whispered, raising his hazel eyes to look at Macavity.

"What do you mean?" Macavity asked, confused.

"B-Before she abandoned us…" Munkustrap broke off, looking at his paws. "She hated me...she just…" Munkustrap paused, unsure.

"Munk," Macavity pressed, a little worried having never seen the silver Tabby like this.

"I don't want to be like her," Munkustrap whispered.

"Why?"

"She…couldn't bear to look at me," Munkustrap explained. "She refused to touch me,"

"What?"

"She wouldn't touch me, wouldn't hold me," Munkustrap murmured. "I never had that first bond with her,"

"What?" Macavity asked, actually shocked. The first bond between the mother and the kitten was the most important, when a kitten would feed from his mother and familiarise with her scent.

"She refused…Dad and Jenny were the ones to feed me and look after me…I became more familiar with their scents then with my own mothers before my eyes opened,"

"Munk…"

"It got worse when my eyes opened," Munkustrap mumbled. "She refused to acknowledge me," Macavity blinked. He had always thought Munkustrap had grown up in a loving family…it had seemed like it.

"What about Tugger?"

"Mother loved him…but if I went to her, going to hug her…she'd push me away," Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"If I was upset, she'd ignore me, would refuse to…help me," Macavity sighed, looking at Munkustrap, whose back was now heaving.

"She just…"

"Do you know why she treated you like that?" Munkustrap gave a sob, shaking his head.

"I-I was just a kitten!" He sobbed. "What did I do wrong?" Macavity hesitantly and cautiously wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, pulling him close. Munkustrap cried onto his shoulder, shuddering.

"The first time she ever touched me was at the Jellicle Ball," Munkustrap said bitterly. "The first and the last time…" He whispered. "None of the other Jellicles would touch her, knowing what she did to me," Munkustrap rubbed at the tears falling from his eyes.

"Who did you go to when your mother pushed you away?"

"My dad…if he was home," Munkustrap cried softly. "If not, either Tugger, Jenny or Skimble," Macavity nodded, nuzzling Munkustrap reassuringly.

"Munk, you won't be like her," Macavity told him. "I've watched you with the Jellicle kittens, if I thought you'd do something like that, there would be no way I would have chosen you to carry and partly father my heirs," Munkustrap rested his head on Macavity's shoulder, body still heaving.

"Munk…I've seen the way you hold and play with our kittens, you love them and I know you'll never let what happened to you, happen to them." Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's back comfortingly.

He felt sorry for Munkustrap. No mother should do that to her kitten.

"Daddy!" Munkustrap lifted his head when he heard the shrill call. He slowly moved himself out of Macavity's arms.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered before he headed back into the bedroom, going over to the bed and picking up Regan, who was awake and whimpering. Munkustrap held Regan close. Macavity watched this from the doorway.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here," Macavity watched as Munkustrap soothed the frightened kitten.

He was shocked by the story Munkustrap had told him, he couldn't believe that a Queen would just reject her kitten like that, barely moments after he had been born.

Macavity had been surprised when Munkustrap had told him that, he had always thought Munkustrap had had loving parents…but that didn't seem to be entirely true. His mother had detested him, while Macavity himself, in the short time he had his mother, she truly loved him.

Macavity sighed…but couldn't help but wonder why Munkustrap's mother had detested him so.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update…and it may be a small while before I update again…with my anxiety, I've been struggling to get my thoughts in their normal working state with endless ideas…it just seems like a jumble…so if it takes a while, I apologize!

Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Memories and confusion

Munkustrap watched as Griddlebone gently took his kittens paws and walked them out of the room. He watched them go longingly. He got to his feet and walked around the room. He finally stopped at the bookcase and pulled out a book. Munkustrap stared at the cover before walking back to the bed, opening the book and beginning to read, hoping this would make the time go quicker.

Soon, he dozed off, book falling from his numb paws.

_A kitten Munkustrap mewled as he opened his hazel eyes, looking around the den. _

"_Morning, Munku," Munkustrap smiled and looked at his older brother who knelt down beside him. Tugger was 8 months old, with his mane just starting to come through. Tugger picked Munkustrap up, cuddling him close._

"_Hi, Rummy," Munkustrap purred, nuzzling his brother. _

"_Tugger!" Tugger looked around before putting his brother down. _

"_I'll be back later," Tugger told him before getting up and running from the den. Munkustrap got to his feet and wandered from his sleeping den to the main den. He sniffled when he saw neither his daddy nor mummy was there. _

_Small sobs began wracking the kitten's body as he felt alone. He walked over to a cushion and sat down, crying softly. _

_A little while later Grizabella, his mother, walked in. Munkustrap got to his feet, still crying softly and stumbled over to his mother._

"_Mumma," He whimpered, arms lifted for a hug. The dark grey Queen just stared at him._

"_Get away," She hissed, pushing him as he got too close. Munkustrap fell back and landed on the floor. He looked up from where he had landed and his bottom lip trembled._

"_Don't cry!" Grizabella yelled at him. Munkustrap's small ears flattened against his head as he sobbed. _

"_Stop it!" Munkustrap got to his feet and ran from the den as fast as his little legs would carry him. He ran out into the almost empty yard. No one was out; it was too cold, a harsh cold wind blowing through the yard. It blew Munkustrap's fluffy fur around as he looked around, trying to find Tugger._

"_Hey, hey, darling, what are you doing out here?" Munkustrap looked up at Jenny and sobbed. Munkustrap found himself being picked up and hugged tightly, Jenny cooing softly at him as she bounced him gently._

"_Oh, honey,"_

"_Why doesn't Mummy love me?" Munkustrap sobbed. He could feel Jenny stiffen._

"_Shh, dear, it's alright…I'm here now, I'm here," Munkustrap nodded, wrapping his arms around her neck._

"_Come on, baby, let's get you out of this wind," Jenny carried the small Munkustrap back to her den. _

"_Jen…what…?"_

"_Later, Skimble," Jenny murmured to her mate as she brought Munkustrap inside. Munkustrap was clinging to her, face buried in her neck._

"_Here, honey," Munkustrap slowly let go as Jenny lowered him into a warm pile of blankets. She smiled at him warmly before reaching and grabbing a plushie cow, giving it to Munkustrap. Munkustrap took it, nuzzling it before growling and trying to pounce it. _

"_I'll get you some warm milk," Jenny told him warmly before getting to her feet, leaving Munkustrap pouncing and tussling with the plushie cow. _

"_Jen…"_

"_I hate her," Munkustrap barely heard Jenny snarl that as he continued to play with the cow._

"_Jen…"_

"_No, Skimble, she refuses to touch him…and I don't know what else she does to him, but he knows she hates him!" _

"_Oh the poor boy,"_

"_He only has two months left here…why won't she just hold him?" Jenny asked, her voice broken. Munkustrap finally took his attention off the cow as he heard crying._

"_Aunty Jenny?" Munkustrap asked, whimpering as he wandered over to Jenny, hugging her leg._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing, Moo, it's nothing," Jenny gave a shaky smile as she rubbed her eyes quickly. _

"_Now let's get you that warm milk,"_

"Munkus…Munkus!" Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked at Macavity, who had a kitten in each arm as he leaned over the sleeping Munkustrap. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Daddy!" Munkustrap smiled as Ronan was set on his chest.

"Hey, Ro…how were your lessons?"

"Fun, Gwiddle let us play with blocks!" Ronan laughed, bouncing up and down on Munkustrap's chest. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, seeing some emotion hid behind his eyes.

"Alright, kittens, go play," Macavity laughed, placing Regan on the floor before plucking Ronan off Munkustrap's chest and putting him on the floor near Regan.

"Here…go get it," Macavity said, grabbing a toy mouse from the kittens' basket and tossing it across the room. The kittens scrambled off after it.

"Alright…what's up?" Macavity asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Munkustrap.

"Just a dream,"

"About?"

"Something that happened when I was kitten…I was upset, my mother refused to comfort me and pushed me away when I went to her…" Munkustrap choked up slightly.

"I was upset and ran out of the den, trying to find Tugger…Jenny found me instead and took me back to her den, comforting me," Munkustrap sighed.

"I-I just remembered hearing the conversation that she and Skimble had…and…it confused me,"

"What did?"

"Jenny was talking, saying how she hated my mum because of how she treated me…and then, she said something about me only having two months left there," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who frowned.

"That is curious." Macavity murmured.

"I just don't…why did I only have two months left at the yard?" Munkustrap whispered, unsure. Macavity shrugged.

"No idea," Munkustrap watched as his kittens tussled over the toy mouse. Macavity looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap looked at him, amusement in his hazel eyes.

"You know…this is the first time I've seen you somewhat…nice and concerned," Munkustrap smirked. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do look after the kittens as well," Macavity answered. Munkustrap rolled his eyes at that. Munkustrap sat up, crossing his legs as the kittens ran back over. Ronan was triumphant with the mouse in his paws. Munkustrap clapped, smiling. Ronan purred, his tail swishing back and forth happily. Regan crossed his arms, pouting. Munkustrap moved so his legs were hanging off the end of the bed, before bending down and picking up Regan, cuddling him. Munkustrap set him on his lap.

"And you did a good job too!" Munkustrap told him, ticking his stomach, making Regan giggle and squirm. Munkustrap placed Regan on the floor before taking the mouse from Ronan.

"Ready?" Munkustrap asked, smiling. The kittens nodded, eyes fixed firmly on the mouse.

"Go on then," Munkustrap laughed, throwing the toy mouse to the other side of the room. The kittens quickly scrambled off after it.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap was sitting on the window seat, looking out over the town. His head snapped to the side as he heard a loud cry. Ronan was on the ground; Regan was padding back over to him. Ronan was holding his knee and crying. Munkustrap quickly got to his feet and went over to his son, sitting beside him and drawing him into his arms.

"Shh, it's alright," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling Ronan's ears. "What happened?"

"W-We were playin' tag…a-and I tripped," Ronan sobbed. "My knee hurts!"

"Shh, it's alright, I'll make it better," Munkustrap cooed to him, standing up and carrying him to the bed. He set Ronan down and set about quickly cleaning the wound. When he was done cleaning it, he gave it a small kiss, making Ronan giggle.

"Better?" Munkustrap asked as he drew Ronan into his arms, rocking him slightly. Ronan nodded, snuggling against Munkustrap.

"Yes, Daddy," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap held Ronan close as he watched Regan run about, batting around a ball of wool.

Macavity walked in a little while later, finding the three of them curled up together on the bed, asleep. Munkustrap was curled around Ronan and Regan, Ronan was cuddled against Munkustrap's chest, while Regan curled himself around Munkustrap's arm. Macavity smiled at the sight, before quietly going over to the window seat and sitting there, watching the three sleep peacefully.

He looked to the door as it opened and Griddlebone walked in. She smiled at the sight on the bed before she quietly walked over to Macavity.

"What brings you here?"

"Their lessons remember?" Griddlebone murmured. "I'm taking them to the park today…eco lesson," Macavity gave a nod.

"Take Munkus with you, he'll watch you all,"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Griddlebone asked. "Me and him with the kittens?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to go home…and it'll just be him and me with the kittens,"

"Ah,"

"So?"

"I'll come along then…that meeting can wait," Macavity told her. Griddlebone nodded. Macavity yawned, getting to his feet before walking over to bed, waking the three.

"Come on, time for your lesson,"

"Aww, but Father…!"

"We're taking you to the park," Macavity smirked as he watched Regan and Ronan quickly scramble to their feet.

"What about Daddy?" Ronan asked.

"He's coming too," Griddlebone spoke up. Munkustrap blinked, surprised.

"Come on now," Griddlebone said, getting to her feet. Regan and Ronan leapt off the bed as Munkustrap slowly stood up. Ronan took Munkustrap's paw as Regan walked over to Macavity.

"Come on, let's go," Griddlebone said. Ronan grinned, pulling at Munkustrap's paw. Munkustrap smiled at the large, excited grin on Ronan's face. Munkustrap walked down the corridors, with Ronan hanging off his paw, stumbling along. Munkustrap breathed in as he stepped outside, the sun hitting his face and the breeze going through his head fur.

"Come on, Daddy!" Munkustrap laughed as Ronan tugged him along.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Munkustrap laughed, allowing Ronan to pull him along.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, an update!

My muse is slowly starting to come back and more ideas are coming, so hopefully you won't need to wait as long between updates!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Curiosity, kiss and reasons

Munkustrap let go of Ronan's paw, letting him run to Griddlebone's side as they arrived at the park. He and Macavity settled down under a tree, watching as Griddlebone took the kittens around, pointing things out to them. Munkustrap stretched out in the sun, rolling onto his back to let the sun warm his stomach.

The bandage had been taken off a week ago, the wound had healed into a smooth scar, barely noticeable under his thick silver and black fur, which had grown back strongly once his pregnant stomach had disappeared. Munkustrap sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing in the sun. He flinched slightly as he heard a loud thump beside him. Munkustrap opened his eyes slightly, rolling his head to the side, seeing Macavity sprawled out on his stomach a small distance away from him, his gold eyes fixed firmly on the kittens. Munkustrap yawned and closed his eyes once again, dozing slightly in the warmth of the sun.

Ronan and Regan walked after Griddlebone, looking at the different bugs and trees that she pointed out. Ronan looked back at his dads, seeing them lying somewhat near each other, but yet far enough apart. Ronan frowned as he looked at the other couples, both human and cat. Ronan looked around, seeing kittens playing near their parents as their parents sat together, shoulder to shoulder or nuzzling one another lovingly.

"Griddlebone?"

"Yes, kitten?" Griddlebone turned her attention to Ronan. Ronan was still looking at the couples, watching as they held each other, held paws or kissed.

"Why don't our dads act like that?" Ronan asked, pointing to the other couples. Griddlebone gave a swift smack to his paw, making the kitten withdraw it quickly with a whimper.

"Don't point, it's rude,"

"B-But…"

"I'm not the one to ask, Ronan," Griddlebone told him.

"But.."

"Drop it, kitten," Ronan sighed, looking back at his dads. Munkustrap had rolled onto his side now, his back facing Macavity.

Munkustrap lazily rolled back onto his back a little while later.

An 'oomph' escaped him as something leapt and landed on his stomach. Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked at the grinning Ronan.

"Ronan," Macavity growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Be careful with your Daddy," Ronan shrunk down and gave a small nod. Munkustrap sighed heavily. He knew why Macavity had gotten like that. Ronan had jumped on his stomach…though that shouldn't have worried Macavity.

Munkustrap pulled Ronan in to his chest, hugging him tightly. Ronan purred.

"Time to go," Macavity yawned, getting to his feet.

"Can't we play for a little while, please?" Regan asked. Macavity sighed, looking at his kittens hopeful faces.

"Alright," Macavity sat back down heavily. "Stay close though or you'll be in trouble!" The kittens nodded and ran off to a small distance away, tussling with one another.

"I'm going…meet you back at the lair," Griddlebone said. "Sure you can handle them, Macavity?" Macavity growled at her. Griddlebone grinned.

"Watch him especially," Griddle nodded at Munkustrap. "…he's a big softie," Munkustrap looked up in surprise at that. Macavity nodded. Macavity stretched out again, ignoring the wide-eyed, frightened looks from other cats, who quickly hurried past or gathered their kittens and left. Munkustrap looked around, hoping to find someone he knew.

"The Jellicles don't come here…it's too far away," Macavity said lazily, looking at Munkustrap through one gold eye. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

A while later, Macavity stood up, noticing the kittens playing had slowed.

"Time to go," The kittens stumbled back over to them, yawning. Macavity crouched down, managing to catch Ronan as he stumbled sleepily.

"Come on you," Macavity murmured, picking Ronan up. Munkustrap scooped the sleepy Regan into his arms. Regan yawned and wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's neck as he nuzzled his face against the soft fur. Munkustrap smiled at the ginger kitten in his arms as he followed Macavity back to the lair. When they arrived, Munkustrap placed Regan in the basket. He turned and watched, smirking, as Macavity tried to detach Ronan from his fur. Munkustrap went over and gently detached Ronan's paws from Macavity's long fur.

"He likes to cling," Macavity murmured, placing Ronan in the basket. Munkustrap nodded, walking over to the window seat and curling up in the sun. Macavity looked at him, before walking over and joining him, sitting on the opposite side of the window seat.

"It's still bothering you, isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"What you remembered hearing something Jennyanydots said…it's still bothering you, isn't it?" Macavity asked him. Munkustrap sighed, leaning against the wooden wall.

"Trying not to," Munkustrap murmured finally.

"Forget about it for now, you were still at the yard years after that, so it mustn't of been important," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, getting lost in his thoughts as he stared out the window.

A few hours later, the kittens were up and about. Munkustrap was rolling a ball of yarn to them.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Hm?" Munkustrap questioned as he batted the ball back to Regan.

"Don't you and Father love each other?" Munkustrap blinked, shocked, as Macavity looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ro…it's…"

"What makes you say that, Ronan?" Macavity asked, putting the book aside and walking over to Munkustrap.

"You're not like the other parents," Ronan said innocently. "They hug and kiss and hold paws and…" Ronan trailed off, trying to think of more.

"And you think because we don't do that, we don't love each other?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap stood up, looking at him, shooting him a deadly glare.

"Yeah,"

"Of course your daddy and I love each other," Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at that. "We just don't show it,"

"Oh…"

"Would you feel better if we did?" Macavity grinned smugly, ignoring the quiet hiss that Munkustrap gave.

"Yes," Ronan smiled innocently.

"Fine," Macavity said before suddenly grabbing Munkustrap, dipping him and kissing him, his paw holding up Munkustrap's right leg at the thigh. Munkustrap stared at him wide-eyed with shock, his back parallel to the floor as he found Macavity's lips firmly against his, as Ronan giggled.

"Gross!" Regan groaned. Macavity ended the kiss, lifting him back upright. Munkustrap blinked, unsure of what just happened. Macavity hugged him. Munkustrap growled in his ear.

"I hate you," Munkustrap growled, too low for the kittens to hear.

"I love you too," Macavity said cheerfully. Ronan bounded over and hugged Munkustrap's leg as Macavity let him go. Munkustrap glared at Macavity as Macavity grinned smugly. Ronan was purring happily.

"You're quite the romantic, huh, Ro?" Munkustrap laughed, trying to repress that kiss. Ronan purred, snuggling into Munkustrap's neck as Munkustrap picked him up. Ronan purred, snuggling against Munkustrap.

Munkustrap looked at Macavity who was sitting on the window seat, book opened in his lap.

"Go play with your brother," Munkustrap told Ronan before placing him back on the ground. Ronan hugged his leg again before he ran off to tackle Regan.

"That wasn't funny," Munkustrap growled at Macavity as he sat opposite him. Macavity looked up from his book and grinned.

"Oh, but it was," Macavity laughed. "You should have seen your face!" Munkustrap gave a small growl. They lapsed into silence. Macavity going back to reading his book as Munkustrap stared out the window, listening to the kittens playing.

"Macavity?"

"What now?"

"Since we're somewhat civil to each other because of the kittens," Munkustrap murmured.

"Why do you try to take over the yard?" Munkustrap asked him. Macavity raised his gold eyes from the book.

"Because the Jellicle junkyard is meant to be led by my family…I should be leader," Macavity growled.

"What?" Munkustrap asked in disbelief.

"Your great grandfather overthrew my great grandfather, taking over my family's rightful place as Jellicle leaders," Munkustrap blinked, shocked.

"T-That can't be true…"

"It is,"

"But why didn't your grandfather attack us…or your father for while from what I remember?"

"There were deals apparently…I was too young, I didn't know what the deal was," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap sighed. Macavity went back to reading his book.

"Do you remember your mother?"

"…yes," Macavity answered a few moments later.

"What was she like?"

"For the short amount of time that I had her," Macavity muttered bitterly, placing the book aside.

"I loved her, she was kind, sweet…a Jellicle,"

"What?"

"Yes, don't act so shocked," Macavity sighed. "She was sweet, kind…and I loved her, she protected me,"

"Then just before I was one, she disappeared," Macavity said. Munkustrap frowned.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No…but, knowing my father, he probably killed her," Macavity muttered before going back to his book, signalling the conversation was over. Munkustrap sighed and leaned back, watching as the kittens played.

The next day Macavity walked into the room, seeing Munkustrap reclining on the bed, Ronan and Regan curled up to his sides, looking at him.

_Finally I've met you  
>The day has come<br>You're more than beautiful  
>And you're my sons<em>

_I don't deserve this  
>I never thought it could be<br>Quite like the moment  
>When you first smiled at me<br>A toothless, wonderful feeling  
>Like I'd never seen<em>

_It's you, Ronan, Regan, it's you  
>And when you lie down to sleep<br>I'll protect you  
>From the demons of the night<br>While I'm watching you grow_

_I'll pray  
>There's so much I could teach you<br>If you only have the time  
>Pray<br>There's so much Bast can teach you  
>If you only have the time<em>

_So will you tell me the little things?  
>What does Bast look like?<br>And angels' wings?  
>I don't remember these things<br>So would you teach them to me?  
>So for the moment<br>I'll watch you breathe_

_And when you wake up in the morning  
>And I pour the coffee<br>You're always smiling sweetly_

Macavity smiled when he saw the kittens asleep.

"That was nice," Munkustrap glanced at him before resuming gently rubbing the kittens' backs.

"They're getting big," Macavity told him.

"They still come up to my thigh," Munkustrap replied. "They're still so young,"

"Griddlebone and I have started setting up their own room," Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Only across the hall," Macavity reassured him. "They're only a few steps away." Munkustrap looked at his kittens as they slept against him. Regan was curled against his right side, his head resting against Munkustrap's chest. Ronan was curled closely, his arm wrapped across Munkustrap's middle, his head resting on Munkustrap's shoulder.

He was worried about losing his kittens, that they'd grow apart from him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Oops, can't remember the song…my bad… :S

Wow, I'm sorry this has taken me forever to update, but my anxiety has been hell and school work is just nasty…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. Fighting back, decisions

A few days later, Munkustrap was sitting on the bed; Ronan on his lap with Regan sprawled out beside him, looking bored, as Munkustrap read to them. Macavity walked in and looked at them.

"Come on boys, I'm going to show you what your Father's job is," The kittens leapt up and went over to Macavity as Munkustrap stood up.

"No!" Munkustrap cried outraged. Macavity looked at him.

"They're just kittens!" Munkustrap yelled at him. "I won't have them seeing all of that…that…stuff!" Macavity gave a low hiss.

"I won't let them become like you!" Macavity gave a loud snarl, stalking towards Munkustrap and striking him hard across the face. Munkustrap fell to the floor. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's arm, dragging him upwards.

"What did I tell you?" Macavity roared. Munkustrap snarled, fighting to get free.

"I'm not letting you turn my kittens into heartless killers like you!" Macavity gave a guttural snarl before he dragged the fighting Munkustrap from the room, slamming the door behind him, locking the kittens inside the bedroom. Macavity dragged Munkustrap down the corridors as Munkustrap fought to get free, worried now about his kittens.

Macavity dragged Munkustrap down towards the basement, down a pitch black hallway, before opening the door to the room and tossing him inside. Munkustrap quickly rolled over and ran at the door; Macavity just slammed it in his face.

"Macavity, don't do this!" Munkustrap yelled, beating at the locked wooden door.

"I warned you, Munkustrap!" Macavity's voice yelled back. "You disrespect me and you pay!"

"Let me get back to the kittens, please!" Munkustrap pleaded, still beating at the door.

"When you learn!" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap could hear his footsteps retreating away. Munkustrap hammered at the door for an hour before he gave up, collapsing to his knees and sobbing.

His kittens must be terrified.

Munkustrap looked around the cold stone room he was in.

It was dark; there was no light, no windows. The room was cold and empty.

Munkustrap crawled over to the corner, huddling up, shivering as tears ran down his cheeks. He looked at his bleeding paws and tentatively cleaned the wounds down the side of his paws. He looked around forlornly.

How long would he be stuck in here?

Munkustrap couldn't tell how much time had passed. It was constant darkness and he was left alone almost 24 hours a day…that he knew of. Occasionally the door would open and a rat would be tossed in, or a bowl of water pushed in…but that was all. There was no light, no other contact, no one spoke to him…he couldn't tell how many days had passed.

Munkustrap lay huddled in the corner, shivering. His fur was grimy and covered in Bast knows what and his ribs were sticking out slightly. Munkustrap weakly looked up as the door opened.

"Have you learnt not to disrespect me yet?" Munkustrap nodded, giving a rough sob. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up from the floor. Macavity blinked, surprised as Munkustrap clung to him, claws gripping into the fur on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Munkustrap whispered.

"As long as you've learnt your lesson, Munkus," Macavity murmured, holding the silver Tabby up.

"T-The kittens?"

"They're fine," Macavity murmured as he led the weakened Munkustrap from the dark room and down the hallway. Munkustrap winced and covered his eyes when the bright light harshly hit his eyes.

"Slowly open them…slowly," Macavity told him. Munkustrap did so and after a while found himself able to fully open his eyes. He looked around, finding they were back in the bedroom.

"W-Where are the kittens?"

"At their lessons with Griddlebone," Macavity answered. "Let's get you cleaned up before they come back," Munkustrap nodded weakly, letting Macavity lead him into the bathroom.

Munkustrap settled down into the bath, sighing in relief as he sat in the warm water, finally able to wash the grime and whatever else was matted into his silver fur. Macavity knelt beside the tub, washing the grime off his arms, which has transferred from Munkustrap's fur onto his. Munkustrap scrubbed off the grime, trying to clean his head fur.

"Here, tilt your head back," Macavity said. Munkustrap did so. Macavity grabbed a cup, filling it with water before tipping it over Munkustrap head fur. He repeated that a few times. Munkustrap blinked and looked up as Macavity gave a hum, grabbing a bottle from the side of the bath.

"What's that?"

"Uh…shampoo…Griddlebone must have left it here," Macavity shrugged before putting some in Munkustrap's still grimy head fur. Munkustrap wriggled uncomfortably as Macavity rubbed the shampoo into Munkustrap's head fur.

"Head back, eyes closed," Macavity told him again. Munkustrap did so, letting Macavity wash out the shampoo.

"Where did you learn that?" Munkustrap asked.

"My mum used to do this to me…when I got mud in my head fur," Macavity explained. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Get dried…I'll get some food and water for you," Macavity said abruptly, standing up before stalking out. Munkustrap sighed before stepping out of the bath, grabbing a large towel. He dried himself off, shivering slightly before he walked out into the bedroom. Macavity was walking back in, a bowl and a large cup in his paws. Munkustrap looked over at Macavity as Macavity set what he was holding down on the window seat. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, taking in the messy, slightly wet head fur and the slight bumps of Munkustrap's ribs sticking out from his sides.

"Come on," Macavity told him, indicating to the rats and water. Munkustrap walked over, gingerly sitting down, his muscles aching from the little use in the last week. Macavity sat opposite him, watching carefully as Munkustrap consumed the rats before thirstily drinking the water. Macavity took the bowl and cup, setting them aside once Munkustrap had finished. Munkustrap was looking at his paws, but he was fully aware that Macavity was staring intently at him.

"Munkustrap…I warned you," Munkustrap lowered his ears slightly.

"Do not disrespect me…I won't warn you again," Munkustrap raised his head. Macavity saw the slight fear in his eyes.

"Remember…do not mention the Jellicles to them, do not disrespect me, do not try to turn them against me or take them away from me…or you will pay severely, got it?"

"Yes," Munkustrap mumbled. Macavity nodded.

"Good," Macavity said. Munkustrap looked out the window, listening as Macavity got his feet and left the room.

He had loathed being separated from his kittens for that week. Munkustrap sighed.

What could he do?

A little while later, Munkustrap looked up when he heard the door open.

"Daddy!" Munkustrap stood up, just in time to have Ronan attach himself to him. Munkustrap blinked, looking at Ronan, who now hugged his upper thigh. Munkustrap looked at Regan. He was standing away, his dark gold eyes unreadable. Munkustrap sighed at Regan's distance and caution. He felt hurt that in the week he was gone, Regan had grown apart from him.

He'd have to bite his lip now whenever he wanted to argue against Macavity's choice, no matter how wrong it was…he just couldn't be separated from them again.

One day, while the kittens were at their lessons, Munkustrap lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The kittens were quite smart; they could read basic English and could understand a lot of it and could now recognise and write letters, so Griddlebone had begun teaching them French. They only had lessons three times a week, that way they could still have freedom to play and Macavity was beginning to teach them how to fight and defend themselves.

"Still lying about?" Munkustrap looked at Macavity at that.

"Well, I can't do much else, can I?" He retorted.

"Well…I trust you not to run, so you are allowed to walk around my lair," Munkustrap looked at Macavity in surprise.

"But take one step outside of this building without my permission and you'll deeply regret it, got it?"

"Yes," And with that Macavity swept from the room. Munkustrap sighed and got to his feet, wandering from the room. Munkustrap walked to the door just across the hall and opened it. The room was a dark blue colour with a plush blue carpet. There were two beds pressed against opposite walls with a bedside table beside each bed. There was a bookshelf in the corner and balls of wool, toy mice and other toys lying around on the floor and in the basket. Munkustrap sighed. The kittens were moving into their room in the next couple of days. They had outgrown the basket and had been sleeping in between Munkustrap and Macavity for a little while. Munkustrap sighed and closed the door. He walked down the hallways, peeking into the rooms as he went past. Hench-cats glanced up at him as he walked past before returning to reading or wrestling with each other. Other hench-cats wandered by, cleaning up.

Munkustrap walked down the halls, looking around boredly. He paused as he heard yelling coming from a room down the hall. Curiously, he walked down the hall, coming to a large set of wooden doors. One of them flew open as he reached for the handle and a hench-cat quickly scrambled out. Munkustrap watched him go. Munkustrap then decided to walk into the room. He took in the large stone room, a large exotic looking carpet in the centre of the floor. At the far end of the room was a small platform, with a large chair on it, with a grumpy Macavity sitting in it.

"So this is where you work, huh?" Macavity looked up and saw Munkustrap standing in the doorway, looking around the room, eyeing the expensive paintings lining the walls.

"Stolen, I'm guessing?" Macavity smirked as Munkustrap approached.

"Enjoy your walk?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap shrugged. Macavity indicated to the seat beside him.

"I thought you might join me sometimes…seeing as you always want to supervise the kittens," Munkustrap raised an eyebrow but took the invitation all the same, sitting in the slightly smaller seat beside Macavity. Munkustrap continued to look around the large room.

"Impressed?" Macavity asked.

"You want to know what I think?" Munkustrap asked, eyebrow raised with a smirk on his lips. "You want to impress me?" Macavity scowled before shaking his head. Munkustrap leaned against the chair back, pulling his legs up on the cushioned seat. Macavity's head flicked up when the door opened once more and a pleading and yelling dark brown cat was being dragged in. Munkustrap went to protest when the cat was shoved to his knees and kicked by a hench-cat, but decided against it, knowing Macavity would absolutely lose it if Munkustrap tried to interfere, seeing as it would be going against Macavity's leadership and rank. Munkustrap turned his head away as the hench-cats began laying into the screaming Tom.

After a while it stopped and the hench-cats dragged the bloody and still Tom from the room.

"That was surprising," Munkustrap looked at Macavity at that. Macavity was staring at him intently.

"What was?" Munkustrap asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"You…not trying to interfere,"

"Decided it was best to keep quiet," Munkustrap muttered, fur bristling slightly in disgust.

"You're a quick learner," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap gave a snarl.

"Daddy…what's wrong?" Munkustrap and Macavity quickly looked towards the door, seeing Ronan and Regan in the doorway.

"Nothing, Ronan…nothing," Munkustrap answered lightly, giving a glare to Macavity. Ronan and Regan wandered up, sitting up on the chair with Munkustrap and cuddling into his sides. Macavity reached over, snagging Regan and lifting him into the air, making the kitten laugh loudly and kick his legs in the air as Macavity grinned up at him.

"How were your lessons?" Macavity asked, still holding Regan in the air.

"Good,"

"Did you behave?"

"'Course, Father,"

"Don't lie to me, little menace," Macavity growled playfully, changing his hold on Regan so Regan was belly up in his arms.

"I'm not!" Regan cried out.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"One more chance, Regan," Munkustrap watched worriedly, unsure of what Macavity was doing.

"I behaved!"

"I warned you!" Macavity began tickling the young kitten ruthlessly, making Regan squirm and writhe. Munkustrap watched as Macavity and Regan took their wrestling to the floor, both of them rolling around the floor. Ronan looked at Munkustrap, who gave a small nod, before leaping in to join the wrestling. Munkustrap watched as the three wrestled each other on the floor.

"Ow, Regan, no biting my tail!" Macavity's voice suddenly yelped. Munkustrap gave a laugh at that.

That evening, after the kittens had eaten and had been groomed thoroughly, they were placed in bed and were soon asleep. Munkustrap was curled up on the window seat; book in paws while Macavity was at his desk, frowning at some blueprints. They both looked up when Griddlebone walked in.

"I have to talk to you both…now," Munkustrap and Macavity got up and followed Griddlebone to her room.

"What is it, Griddle?" Macavity asked, his tone annoyed. Munkustrap just stood by the door, silent.

"Ronan,"

"What's wrong with him?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"Nothing really," Griddlebone answered. "But…he's progressing a lot quicker than I thought," She looked at the two of them. "While Regan is at the level I expected them to be at in terms of learning, Ronan is at a much higher level…he notices a lot of small details as well,"

"But lately…he's been…quiet, withdrawn,"

"What?" Munkustrap asked, concerned.

"I asked him what was bothering him," Griddlebone eyed the two. "And he told me it was you two."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, another chapter!

Sorry its taken a little while, but don't worry, I'm on holidays next week!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	21. Memories and truce?

"What do you mean?" Macavity demanded to know.

"He's an observant kitten…he knows there is…tension between you two and he sees the looks you give each other," She explained. Macavity and Munkustrap glanced at each other.

"He knows something is happening between you, that you're not close," Macavity sighed.

"He wasn't fooled by that kiss," Munkustrap gave a growl at that as Griddlebone's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, wait…what kiss?" She asked, grinning.

"I kissed Munkustrap to make Ronan happy," Macavity shrugged. Griddlebone's eyes almost popped out of her head at that. Munkustrap growled, glaring at Macavity.

"Well…whatever you two did…you need to talk to each other, try at least bond with each other!" Griddlebone snapped. Munkustrap and Macavity glared at one another. Griddlebone gave a growl before slapping them both upside the head simultaneously.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?" the yelps followed.

"If you don't bond, then you'll lose Ronan's love and respect forever,"

"That won't be good for my plans," Macavity muttered. Munkustrap turned on him.

"Who cares about your damn plans?" Munkustrap yelled at him. "He's our son and I for one, will never lose Ronan," and with that, Munkustrap ran from the room.

"You need to talk to each other, sort out your differences or at least try to get a better understanding of each other, that might help you two connect…or at least help you two stand each other," Macavity looked at Griddlebone, who looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

"Um…why are you still here? Why aren't you running after him?"

"What?"

"He doesn't want to lose Ronan…where are the kittens?" Macavity's eyes widened before he bolted from the room. He ran to his room and threw the door open. The kittens were still lying peacefully, fast asleep on the bed. Macavity frowned.

Where was Munkustrap?

Macavity called for his hench-cats, ordering them to find Munkustrap.

An hour later, the hench-cats reported back. None of them had found the silver tabby. Macavity frowned, thinking before his eyes widened and he raced to the roof. He shoved open the door and found Munkustrap leaning against the ledge, looking out.

"You're not planning to jump, are you?" Macavity asked cautiously.

"If I was, I would have already," Munkustrap answered coldly.

"Step back from the ledge, Munk…you're making me nervous,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Macavity growled. "Now step back." Munkustrap did so, turning around to face Macavity. Macavity stood there, staring at him.

"Why did you come up here?"

"I needed air, I needed to think," Munkustrap answered briefly before turning to look back out over the town. Macavity watched him.

"Munk,"

"What?"

"Griddle is right," Munkustrap looked over his shoulder at the ginger Tom.

"What?" Macavity rolled his eyes.

"The only way our kittens are going to trust us, to feel…safe, is if we settle our differences, at least try to get a better understanding of each other," Munkustrap blinked. Macavity sat on the ground, looking at the silver Tom.

"Come on, Munkustrap," Macavity huffed. "The sooner we get this done, the better,"

"Nice to see you're trying to be nice,"

"Stop with the sarcasm," Macavity just said. Munkustrap walked back over from the ledge and sat opposite Macavity, crossing his legs. Munkustrap's tail idly drew patterns in the dirt on the roof.

"So…" Macavity tried. Macavity sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought,"

"Do you miss your mother?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity blinked.

"Every day," Macavity told him sincerely. Munkustrap looked up at him, his hazel eyes sad.

"What was she like?"

"Sweet, loving, gentle…I loved her and adored her," Macavity sighed. "Used to take care of me when my father beat me, used to sing me to sleep…" Macavity broke off, suddenly aware of how much he was telling Munkustrap about himself.

"Go on…it's alright," Munkustrap urged him gently. Macavity blinked, looking at Munkustrap.

"About what?" Macavity asked bitterly.

"What did she look like?"

"Average size, I guess…she had soft black fur with white stripes across her front and down her tail, kinda like my patterning," Macavity said, looking down at his chest. "Her eyes were blue and gentle, she always smiled when she was with me…but she looked sad when my father came." Macavity continued.

"Then one night, the day before she disappeared…she just held me, telling me that she loved me,"

_Macavity curled against his mother's chest as she held him close. She was humming softly as the small kitten Macavity nestled his head in the crook of her neck._

"_Macavity,"_

"_Yes, Mumma?" Macavity asked, looking up at her gentle face. Viola gently rubbed Macavity's cheek._

"_You're going to grow into a great Tom, Macavity," Macavity purred softly, looking at his mother lovingly. Viola smiled, looking in Macavity's large gold eyes._

"_I wish I could see you when you have your own kittens, I know you'll love them like I love you,"_

"_You will see me when I have my kittens, Mumma, you'll still be here with me!" Viola smiled sadly at the young kitten. _

"_Hey, Mumma?"_

"_Yes, my darling boy?"_

"_Why has _he _been so angry lately?"_

"_Don't call your dad a he, darling,"_

"_But…Mumma,"_

"_Shh, sweetie, I know," Viola murmured softly to the young kitten._

"_Why is he angry?"_

"_Something…something didn't go right, a deal wasn't…met," Viola murmured more to herself. _

"_Mumma?"_

"_It's alright, sweetheart, it will be just fine," Macavity nodded._

"_Time for you to go to bed, little one,"_

"_Aww, but, Mumma!" Viola gave a small laugh._

"_No buts, mister," She told him as she placed Macavity on his nest. Macavity curled up as Viola gently rubbed his back._

"_Macavity, I want you to know that I always will love you, you will always, always be in my heart,"_

"_I love you too, Mumma,"_

"_And I don't want you to believe anything you might hear about me…just believe me when I tell you I love you, and that will never ever change," Macavity blinked, giving a slow nod._

"_Yes, Mumma," Macavity told her. Viola bent down and kissed his forehead before straightening up, wiping her eyes._

"_Now, go to sleep, my little one," Macavity nodded, gently closing his small paw around hers. Viola smiled and began to hum as she rubbed Macavity's back with her free paw. The young kitten slowly drifted off to sleep as he held onto his mother's paw. He barely felt her pull away, that last kiss on his forehead and her sad whispered farewell._

"I'm sorry," Macavity blinked and looked at Munkustrap, who was staring at him sadly.

"Don't be…it was my father's fault," Macavity muttered darkly before sighing. "Yet he raised me to be like him,"

"Not exactly," Macavity looked at Munkustrap, confused at that.

"He may have tried to raise you to be like him…but he didn't really succeed,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was right,"

"What?"

"You do love our kittens like your mother loved you," Munkustrap told him sincerely. Macavity gave a small flicker of a smile at that. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"I already know about Grizabella…tell me something more about you," Munkustrap gave a shrug.

"There's not much to tell about me and my past that you don't already know," Munkustrap murmured. "You know about my mother, my family, you know my personality as you described to me when you first brought me here," Macavity blinked, frowning slightly.

"If you could change anything in your life…what would it have been?" Munkustrap looked up at Macavity.

"That Jenny was my mother," Munkustrap answered instantly.

"That's surprising,"

"Why?"

"I thought your answer would have been that you'd be at the Jellicles, away from here," Munkustrap shrugged.

"I love my kittens," Munkustrap said softly. "I would never want to leave them," Macavity gave a nod.

"Did you ever choose to become the Protector, or was it family tradition?"

"Protector is meant to go to the eldest son…but since the time I was really young, Dad had the Protector before me training me to fight and defend myself," Munkustrap murmured.

"Trained so young?"

"Yes…I never knew why though, Tugger never began the training until he was much older,"

"How old were you when you started?"

"Um…when I turned one?" Munkustrap guessed. "Tugger started when he was two,"

"I wonder why…" Macavity murmured.

"I don't know," Munkustrap sighed. "So many things about my life are unclear now,"

"What do you mean?"

"My mother detesting me, the dreams I had, wondering why I only had a few months left at the yard…why I was trained so much younger than the other Toms when it came to fighting," Munkustrap listed. Macavity hesitantly reached out and rested his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"We'll find out eventually,"

"We'll?" Munkustrap questioned. Macavity sighed.

"I…I want us to be able to…be closer, Munk, for the kittens' sake," Macavity murmured.

"I know you love the kittens, but all of those questions will be playing at the back of your mind…and I want to…help you find the answers," Munkustrap gave a small smile, tilting his head.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"You're not as heartless as everyone believes you are…but that'll stay between us," Munkustrap winked. Macavity gave a laugh.

"You're not your father completely you know…I'm starting to see more of the traits you described about your mother come through you," Macavity blinked in surprise.

"And…I hope she's still alive, that she just ran for you and for her," Munkustrap said cautiously. Macavity gave a small smile.

"Come on, we should get back before the kittens wake up." Macavity told him before they both rose to their feet, walking back down into the lair.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alrighty then…what do you think? I must warn you…I think this story may be longer then any story in the 'Obsessions' series…as at the moment I'm at 100 pages, with no end in sight at the moment…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	22. Unexpected shock

Okay…

_Italics-_ Munkustrap singing

**Bold- **Macavity singing

_**Both- **_Macavity and Munkustrap

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next day Munkustrap walked into the bedroom, finding Macavity sitting on the bed, the kittens cuddled up in his lap as Macavity hummed to them. Munkustrap walked over to the bed and sat down beside them. Ronan smiled largely when he saw Munkustrap and wriggled over onto Munkustrap's lap. Munkustrap smiled at the kitten curled up in his lap. Macavity continued to hum, glancing at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a smile and a small nod. Ronan smiled up at his two dads, his tail swishing happily as he noticed how much closer they were. Macavity finished humming and looked at Munkustrap.

"I'm out of songs," Macavity laughed softly. Munkustrap smiled.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes, Ro?"

"You love us, right?" Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Of course!" Munkustrap exclaimed. Ronan smiled and purred tiredly.

"Will I ever find someone that I can love?" Munkustrap's heart ached at that question; it showed how quickly Ronan was growing up.

"Of course,"

"How will I know?"

_Love's a curious thing  
>It often comes disguised<br>Look at love the wrong way  
>It goes un-recognized<em>

_So look with your heart  
>And not with your eyes<br>A heart understands  
>A heart never lies<em>

_Believe what it feels  
>And trust what it shows<br>Look with your heart  
>The heart always knows<em>

_Love is not always beautiful  
>Not at the start<em>

_So open your arms  
>And close your eyes tight<br>Look with your heart_ – Munkustrap placed his paw on Ronan's heart, smiling softly._  
>And when it finds love<br>Your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows  
>Make sure you don't forget<br>Love you misunderstand  
>Is love that you'll regret<em>

Munkustrap went quiet, sighing softly.__

**Look with your heart**_** –**_ Munkustrap looked at Macavity in shock as Macavity's smooth deep voice joined in with the song._**  
><strong>_**And not with your eyes  
>The heart can't be fooled<strong>_  
>The heart is too wise<em>

**Forget what you think**_  
>Ignore what you hear<br>__**Look with your heart  
>It always sees clear <strong>_– Munkustrap and Macavity looked at their kittens as they sang together.__

**Love is not always beautiful  
>Not at the start<strong> – Macavity sighed sadly, thinking of his mother.__

_But open your arms  
>And close your eyes tight<br>Look with your heart  
>And when it finds love<br>Your heart will be right_

Ronan and Regan clapped, purring as they snuggled against their dads. Munkustrap smiled, holding Ronan close as Regan nuzzled against Macavity.

"Come on boys, time to go to bed,"

"Aww, but, Father!"

"No buts, off to bed," Macavity smiled.

"Night, Daddy," Ronan mumbled, hugging Munkustrap.

"Goodnight, Ronan," Munkustrap hugged his son back, nuzzling his forehead softly.

"Night," Regan yawned, hugging Munkustrap.

"Goodnight, Regan," Munkustrap watched as the kittens leapt off the bed and headed towards their own bedroom across the hall.

"Night boys,"

"Night, Father," Ronan and Regan chorused as they settled down on their beds. Macavity smiled, watching as their eyes closed before he closed the door and headed back to his bedroom. Munkustrap was walking out of the bathroom, his head fur groomed neatly. Macavity shook his head.

"Still so concerned about appearances,"

"Well, I want to make sure the kittens know that grooming is important," Munkustrap shot a look at Macavity's dishevelled fur. Macavity looked down at himself.

"That better not have been a dig at my fur,"

"And if it was?"

"Hey, this is all natural…no styling…it takes ages for it to get it like this," Munkustrap gave a laugh at that. Macavity smirked before he curled up on the bed, yawning contently. Munkustrap stretched out before he settled down on the bed, curling up, placing his paws under his cheek as he curled on his side. Macavity watched as Munkustrap fell asleep, his hazel eyes slowly shutting, and his face going peaceful. Macavity stayed awake, looking around the room, the moon illuminating the room, giving it an eerie look with large shadows. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap when he heard a moan. Munkustrap's head was tossing slightly, his paws twitching above the blankets. Macavity rolled over, looking back at the silver tabby. Munkustrap gave a whimper, his whole body shuddering. Macavity sighed, reaching out and gently kneading at Munkustrap's shoulders and back, trying to calm him from his nightmare. Munkustrap gave a content sigh in his sleep, his muscles relaxing. Macavity gave a smirk at how Munkustrap, who was meant to be his enemy, who was meant to detest him, relaxed at his touch.

Munkustrap yawned, stretching out.

"Morning," Munkustrap cracked open an eye and looked at Macavity.

"Morning," Munkustrap yawned.

"Here," Macavity said, placing a bowl on Munkustrap's stomach.

"Thanks," Munkustrap said tiredly, sitting up. "Where are the kittens?"

"Still asleep," Macavity answered. Munkustrap nodded, eating his breakfast.

"You know, they've been pestering me about going to the park again," Macavity said lightly. Munkustrap looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Okay," Munkustrap said slowly, unsurely.

"So, that's why today, I'm letting you take them to the park…alone,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…but it's the park Griddle and I went to with you and the kittens," Macavity warned him. "No other park,"

"Because the Jellicles don't go there, right?" Munkustrap sighed. Macavity smirked.

"Very smart," Munkustrap rolled his eyes before going back to eating his breakfast.

A couple of hours later, once the kittens had woken, had their breakfast, they were off to the park. Macavity had seen them off, giving Munkustrap a threatening warning if he broke any of Macavity's rules.

Munkustrap smiled as he reached the park with the kittens.

"Make sure I can see you at all times," He warned them before letting them go play. Munkustrap settled under a tree, watching the kittens like a hawk as they tumbled and played with one another. Munkustrap mused over Macavity's set of rules.

_No talking to any other cat._

_No sending any messages to the Jellicles._

_Do not let the kittens out of your sight._

_Not a word about the Jellicles to the kittens._

_Do not say anything bad about me to the kittens._

_Do not try and run away with the kittens._

_Be back at mid-day._

Munkustrap sighed. That was basically the gist of Macavity's rules. Munkustrap looked at the kittens, giving a smile as he watched them tumble around together.

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" Munkustrap laughed as he watched Ronan cartwheel around. Regan did a handstand, walking around on his paws before leaping back to his feet and poking his tongue back at Ronan.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap looked around and his eyes widened. Munkustrap got to his feet, staring at the cat standing in front of him.

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered, fear beginning to settle in his stomach.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Look With Your Heart from Love Never Dies…

What's going to happen?

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been seriously busy…it might be a little while before the next update, the last week of my holidays is full on…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please and review!

Luv HGP!


	23. Come home and bad news

The Rum Tum Tugger stared wide-eyed in shock at his brother; the one he believed was probably dead. Munkustrap looked scared as he stared back at Tugger. Tugger was surprised at the state of Munkustrap; he looked healthy, though a little tired.

"Munk," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap stared at Tugger in shock and fear.

"Tugger…y-you shouldn't be here," Munkustrap whispered, fearful of what Macavity would do if he found out.

"Munk, we've been so worried about you, you've been gone 6 months!" Tugger cried, reaching his arms out towards his younger brother, Munkustrap shied away from his paws a little.

"We didn't know what Tristram was going to do…"

"Tristram?" Munkustrap interrupted. Tugger blinked.

"He's the one that took you…Macavity came searching for you and was furious when he found out that Coricopat," Tugger spat his name out. "Let you be taken by him," Munkustrap just blinked.

"Daddy," Tugger stared, shocked, as two kittens stumbled up to Munkustrap. They were still quite small and young and they stared at Tugger in caution as they clung to Munkustrap's leg.

"Daddy, who's that?" The kitten that voiced that question was silver with a dark red patch on his left hindquarter, and black on his chest. There was a white smudge on his nose and a black patch on his right forehead. He stared at Tugger with his hazel eyes. Munkustrap remained quiet.

"I'm Tugger…your daddy is my little brother," Tugger said. Munkustrap winced.

"How come Father never told us about you?" The second kitten spat. Tugger looked at him. He was mostly orange with a few silver patches here and there. His tail was like Munkustrap's, except instead of silver black-striped, it was orange and black striped. There was a silver patch over the kitten's right eye, with some black stripes marking his face.

"Who's your father?"

"Tugger…" Munkustrap whispered, almost pleadingly.

"Macavity," The orange kitten spat, hugging Munkustrap's leg. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, who was rubbing the kittens' heads.

"Munkus…" Tugger breathed. "It was never Tristram that took you,"

"Daddy,"

"It's alright, Ronan," Munkustrap murmured to the silver kitten. Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

"So do I even get to know my nephews' names?"

"Nephews?" Ronan questioned.

"I'm your Uncle Tugger," Tugger grinned. At least the kittens could know who he was. Tugger ignored the flinch Munkustrap gave.

"What are their names?"

"Ronan," Munkustrap rested his paw on the silver kitten's head. "And Regan," The orange kitten.

"Everyone misses you, Munk, they'll be so relieved when you come back," Munkustrap lifted his head, looking at Tugger before shaking his head.

"I can't go back," Munkus whispered.

"Munkus, we're your family!" Tugger cried. "You need to come home," Munkustrap shook his head again.

"T-Tugger, I can't,"

"Munkus, you and the kittens will be safe," Tugger told him, reaching and gently touching Munkustrap's arm.

"Tugger, he'll take them away from me, I can't lose them!" Munkustrap hissed gently, moving his arm away from Tugger's paw.

"Come kittens, time to go home," Tugger's eyes widened as Munkustrap took the kittens' paws, turning to walk away.

"Dad's sick!" Tugger yelled after Munkustrap. Munkustrap stopped before turning slowly to look at Tugger.

"What?"

"Dad's really sick, Jenny doesn't know if he'll survive this month out," Tugger's voice broke at the end.

"He wants to see you, Munk, he needs to see you!"

"Tugger…"

"You're everything to him!" Tugger cried out. "He loves you much more than anyone else, he needs to see you, Munk," A tear ran down Munkustrap's cheek. He bit his lip before turning and walking away. Tugger gave a yell of frustration before stalking back to the yard.

"Tugger, what is it?" Alonzo asked as he caught the Tom storming back into the yard.

"Tristram never took Munkustrap, it was Macavity all along!" Tugger yelled angrily.

"How do you know, dear?" Jenny asked, quickly approaching.

"I saw him in the park…he…he had his two kittens with him," Tugger said weakly. Jenny blinked.

"The kittens?" Jenny asked.

"Little, cute, Macavity's sons," Tugger spat at the end. "Especially Regan," Jenny smiled.

"Oh, two little Toms," She whispered, her eyes tearing.

"Munkustrap wouldn't come back…he said he couldn't," Tugger cried out.

"What, why?" Skimble demanded to know.

"He said he couldn't, that Macavity would take the kittens from him and he couldn't lose them,"

"How did he look? Was he healthy?" Jenny interrupted, just wanting to know everything she could about her Moo.

"He looked like he was before he was pregnant, he just looks tired," Tugger snapped, annoyed that Jenny wasn't angered that Macavity had Munkustrap and that Munkustrap refused to come home.

"He's a good boy," Jenny whispered, before turning and leaving, wiping her tears away, just relieved that Munkustrap was alive, and caring for his two sons.

"We're going to Macavity's hide-out, and we're bringing Munkus home," Alonzo promised.

Munkustrap barely looked up when he walked back into the bedroom. Macavity was sitting at his desk in the corner. He glanced up as he heard them walk in. Macavity pushed back from his desk, smiling at his kittens.

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Father, why haven't we met Uncle Tugger before?" Macavity's gold eyes snapped up to glare at Munkustrap, who had his head bowed, eyes on the floor. Ronan was still clinging tightly to Munkustrap's paw.

"Kittens, go to your room…now," Macavity growled.

"But, Father…!"

"NOW!" Macavity roared. The kittens quickly scampered to their room as Griddlebone appeared.

"Watch them, Griddle, they are not to leave their room," Macavity ordered, his gold eyes staring darkly at the still silent silver Tabby.

"What did I tell you?" Macavity hissed.

"He just…he was just there, I-I wasn't expecting him to be…" Munkustrap whispered.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing…he introduced himself to the kittens, told me to go back," Macavity snarled, grabbing Munkustrap's head-fur tightly. Munkustrap winced and struggled to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity back-handed Munkustrap across the face with his free paw. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain.

"What did I tell you?"

"I-I tried, I didn't know he'd be there!" Munkustrap cried. Macavity snarled and dragged Munkustrap from the room by his head-fur.

"Macavity, Macavity, please!" Munkustrap begged. "I didn't tell him anything!" Macavity just opened the door to the cell and tossed Munkustrap in.

"You'll come out when I feel like letting you out!" Macavity snarled, glaring at the tabby lying on the floor.

"Macavity, please…Tugger told me my Dad's dying!" Munkustrap cried as Macavity went to slam the door.

"Too bad," Macavity hissed before slamming the door. Munkustrap collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

Tugger and a group of Jellicles raced towards Macavity's hideout, planning on freeing Munkustrap. Skimble frowned as they got closer to the warehouse.

Something wasn't right.

"Where are the hench-cats?" Alonzo panted as they ran inside. The Jellicles slowed to a stop as they entered and got a chance to look around.

The place was stripped bare and it looked like no one had lived there for months.

"He moved," Tugger whispered before snarling. "Damn it, I should have followed Munkus!"

"Tugger, it isn't your fault," Admetus murmured.

"I should have made him come back to the yard!"

"He would have left as soon as he had the chance," Skimble told him. "You heard him, he didn't want to come back."

"Why?" Tugger whispered, staring around the empty, dusty warehouse.

Macavity sat at his desk two days later. The kittens hadn't really spoken to him; he had scared them when he yelled at them.

"Father?" Macavity looked up from his paperwork and towards the door, where Ronan was hesitating. Macavity turned his chair so he was facing the young kitten.

"What is it, Ronan?" Macavity asked gently. Ronan walked into the room and towards Macavity. Macavity pulled the young kitten onto his lap, letting Ronan curl against him.

"Daddy wasn't lying," Ronan whispered.

"What?"

"Daddy didn't tell Tugger anything," Ronan told Macavity, looking up at him.

"Tell me what happened, Ro," Macavity murmured. Ronan told Macavity the full story and by the end, Macavity was frowning.

"Let me see it," Macavity whispered, placing his forehead against Ronan's. Ronan smiled. Macavity looked through Ronan's memory of the day and saw and heard exactly what Ronan had seen and heard.

"Daddy didn't want to leave us," Ronan said as Macavity gently pulled away. Macavity smiled, rubbing Ronan's cheek.

"You're such a wise boy," Macavity told him. "You're going to grow up to be an amazing Tom," Ronan purred loudly as he wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Father,"

"I love you too, Ronan," Macavity murmured, gently kissing Ronan's forehead.

Munkustrap looked up wearily as the door opened.

"Come on,"

"What?" Munkustrap asked, confused.

"Come on," Macavity repeated. "You're allowed to come back out," Munkustrap slowly got to his feet and walked over to Macavity.

"Thank you,"

"It's not me you should be thanking," Macavity said as he and Munkustrap walked back towards their room.

"Ronan told me…and showed me what happened that day," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who was staring back at him.

"You did the right thing," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap blinked.

"What you said to Tugger and the way you acted with the kittens, I wouldn't have…well, a sane me wouldn't have done any different to what you did," Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Thank you," He murmured. Munkustrap's smiled disappeared then.

"My…my Dad,"

"He's still alive,"

"How do you know?"

"I would have heard if the Jellicle Leader had died," Macavity said simply, sitting on the window seat.

"Macavity, please, let me go see him…I couldn't live with myself if-if he d-died and I didn't get to see him again," Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity looked at him, his gold eyes deep in thought.

"I'll think about it," Macavity said smoothly.

"A-And if you let me, let me take Ronan and Regan to meet him," Macavity gave a hiss at that.

"Dad was one of the few who loved them before they were born, even though he knew how it happened to me!" Munkustrap cried out. "He loved them and supported me…and I know he'll love to meet his grand-kittens," Macavity sighed, leaning back against the window.

"I'll think about it," Macavity replied once more. Munkustrap gave a nod and headed into the bathroom to wash up, desperately hoping Macavity would say yes and that his dad would hold on until then.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Wow, so sorry it took me ages to update but even though I was on holidays, I was doing homework and finishing off two costumes for Supanova and my cousin was down from Queensland…phew…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	24. Reunions and needing to know

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked up from where he was reading to Ronan. Macavity was standing in the doorway. Munkustrap closed the book and intently looked at Macavity, waiting for Macavity to speak.

"I'm letting you see your father,"

"Thank you," Munkustrap breathed, relieved.

"A-and, I'm letting you take the kittens as well," Macavity said grudgingly. "Deuteronomy does…well, he needs to see his grand-kits since he did love them," Munkustrap blinked, shocked.

"But I'm coming along," Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course," He murmured, still in shock.

"We leave in an hour," Macavity stated before he swept from the room.

"Daddy, what was that about?" Ronan asked, confused, turning in Munkustrap's lap to look at him. Munkustrap smiled, unable to contain it any more.

"You're going to meet your grandfather, Ronan,"

"My grandfather?"

"My dad," Ronan's tail swished before it drooped. He looked at Munkustrap, unsure.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Ronan murmured, scared.

"He will absolutely love you," Munkustrap told him truthfully, hugging Ronan close. Ronan purred softly, snuggling against Munkustrap, nuzzling under his chin.

"Come on, time for a bath so you look beautiful for your grandfather,"

"Aww, Daddy!"

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Munkustrap laughed, grabbing Ronan as Ronan made to dart for the door. He knew Ronan didn't mind getting a bath, but he didn't want to get teased by his younger sibling. Munkustrap smiled at Ronan before he began grooming him. Ronan purred, smiling at his dad.

"Eww, Ronan's getting a bath!"

"And you're next, Regan," Munkustrap said, pausing briefly in Ronan's grooming.

"No way!" Regan went to run for it but found himself running into Macavity. Macavity easily lifted the squirming kitten up.

"No, Father, I don't wanna bath!" Regan whined.

"You're getting one," Macavity grinned.

"But I wanna look like you!" Munkustrap glanced at Macavity at that. Macavity caught the glance and gave a small grin.

"Ah, but you need to have baths, otherwise you smell really bad," Macavity teased Regan. Regan pouted, but let Macavity set him down on the bed and groom him. Regan wiggled as Macavity groomed him.

"Alright, you're clean," Macavity sighed, letting Regan up after a while. Regan pouted and looked at his clean fur.

"Why don't you have a bath?" Regan demanded to know of Macavity. Macavity chuckled.

"I do, when you're in bed, when you have lessons,"

"Do not,"

"Are you saying I'm lying, Mister?" Macavity smiled.

"Yes," Regan said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Regan, behave," Munkustrap warned as he finished bathing Ronan. "Your Father does bathe…he just doesn't brush his fur,"

"Really?"

"Yes, because if he didn't bathe, he'd be smelly," Munkustrap winked at Regan. Regan gave a small giggle.

"Alright, kittens, time to go," Macavity yawned as he looked at Munkustrap. "Your dad is resting at the vicarage wall," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded as he stood up. Ronan leapt into Munkustrap's arms from the bed. Munkustrap gave a chuckle as Ronan wrapped his arms around his neck, cuddling close. Munkustrap held Ronan close, his heart beating excitedly in his chest. He was finally seeing his dad after six months. A pain accompanied that feeling of joy though, fear and pain of not knowing how sick his dad was and how much longer he'd be around.

Macavity walked ahead with Regan. Munkustrap smiled as Macavity played with Regan, lifting the small kitten up into the air by his paws, making him laugh, before putting his feet back on the pavement.

After a little while, they arrived at the Vicarage Wall. Munkustrap's heart was beating hard against his chest.

"Daddy?"

"Ready to meet your grandfather?" Munkustrap asked him. Ronan nodded excitedly, bouncing slightly in Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap walked up to the door, Macavity following silently with Regan. Munkustrap took in a deep breath before knocking at the door. The door opened a crack and the green eyes peering around the door widened.

"Munkus?" The voice breathed, the door opening wider.

"Cori!" The brown calico leapt out from behind the door, leaping on Munkustrap and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," Cori kept apologizing.

"It's alright, Cori," Munkustrap told the young Tom softly. A squeak erupted from in between Cori and Munkus and Cori let go. Ronan stared at Cori from Munkustrap's arms, his fur dishevelled.

"Oh," Cori breathed, noticing Ronan and also Regan and Macavity. Macavity looked amused.

"We came to see my dad, Cori," Munkustrap said softly. Cori nodded, gathering himself.

"Oh…of course," Cori motioned for them to come inside. Munkustrap put Ronan on the floor, but took hold of his paw. Ronan was looking at Coricopat curiously.

"Cori," Macavity smirked as he entered.

"Macavity," Cori murmured, closing the door behind Macavity. Cori looked back at Munkustrap.

"He's this way," Cori said softly.

"H-How is he, Cori?" Cori glanced back at Munkustrap.

"He's…holding on, he's a bit weak at the moment," Cori answered gently. Munkustrap nodded, giving Ronan's paw a nervous squeeze.

"Stay here, I'll just go tell him, he'll be so happy to see you," Cori smiled. Cori walked into a room, leaving Munkustrap, Macavity and the kittens waiting outside.

"Old Deuteronomy,"

"Yes, Cori?" Munkustrap's ears flickered at the sound of the soft, gentle voice he loved, but the voice was a bit weak and hoarse.

"You have visitors,"

"Not now, Cori," Deuteronomy said tiredly. Cori smiled.

"These visitors I think you're going to want to see, sir," Munkustrap took this as his cue and walked into the room. Deuteronomy was lying back on a bed, reclined against pillows. Deuteronomy's brown eyes widened when they caught sight of Munkustrap.

"Munkus,"

"Dad," Munkustrap murmured, quickly moving forward, collapsing beside his father's side, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my boy, I knew you'd come back, I knew you'd return to us,"

"Oh, Dad," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling his face into Deuteronomy's neck. Deuteronomy caught sight of Macavity and the kittens over Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Are those…?" Deuteronomy trailed off, speechless. Munkustrap withdrew his head from Deuteronomy's neck and looked around.

"Yes…my…our," Munkustrap quickly changed that when he caught sight of the look on Macavity's face, "Yes, these are our kittens," A smile broke out on Deuteronomy's weary face. He lifted his paws as Munkustrap straightened up.

"Kittens," Munkustrap murmured, smiling and motioning for them to come over. Ronan wandered over first, taking Munkustrap's paw and nuzzling into Munkustrap shyly. Deuteronomy smiled at the small silver kitten.

"Hello there,"

"Hi," Ronan mumbled shyly.

"What's your name, little one?" Deuteronomy smiled, glancing at Cori, who was hovering in the corner.

"Ronan,"

"That's a nice name," Deuteronomy smiled. Ronan slowly started to come away from Munkustrap's side, shifting closer to Deuteronomy.

"Are you my grandpa?" Deuteronomy beamed at that.

"Yes, Ronan, I am," Ronan purred before he paused, shifting shyly.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course!" Deuteronomy told him, gently taking Ronan's paws. "You're a very smart, very adorable little kitten," Ronan purred loudly and cuddled against Deuteronomy's chest, nuzzling at him. Munkustrap smiled largely at that scene. Macavity glanced at Munkustrap, seeing Munkustrap wiping his eyes slightly. Macavity rolled his eyes.

So emotional.

"Go on, Regan," Macavity murmured, gently pushing Regan forward. "Go say hi to your grandpa," Deuteronomy looked up from where he was gently stroking Ronan's back to look at Macavity and Regan. Regan was looking at Macavity.

"Go on now," Deuteronomy smiled weakly at Macavity. Macavity blinked as Deuteronomy inclined his head, his brown eyes shining brightly. Regan wandered over to Deuteronomy, taking Deuteronomy's free extended paw.

"So what's your name, little one?"

"I'm not little," Regan muttered, pouting slightly. Deuteronomy smiled.

"Of course not, you're quite a tall and strong kitten, you're just young to me," Regan smiled at Deuteronomy, his tail swishing happily. Ronan nuzzled at Deuteronomy again as Regan settled down on the other side of his grandpa. Munkustrap turned to Cori as Deuteronomy started talking softly to the kittens. Macavity moved over to stand by Munkustrap.

"Why are you here, Cori?" Munkustrap asked him quietly. Cori turned his eyes to the floor.

"I can't go back,"

"Why not?"

"They…they won't take me back, no one talks to me, I've lost count of how many times Tugger and the others have tried to attack me," Cori bit his lip, looking at Munkustrap.

"I know it's my fault…b-but…"

"Cori, it wasn't your fault, you listened to me," Munkustrap told him. "And the others shouldn't be treating you like this!" Cori sighed softly.

"I'll help fix this, Cori,"

"And how do you propose that you are going to do that?" Macavity drawled quietly. Munkustrap turned and looked at Macavity.

"I need to see the Jellicles," Macavity raised an eyebrow. "I'll return as soon as I'm done sorting it out,"

"Really?" Macavity stared at him. "And I can trust you word how?"

"Because I would never abandon the kittens…never," Munkustrap stated. "And if you have them, then you have my guarantee that I'll return," Macavity gave a hum.

"Cori, why don't you take my grandkits into the kitchen and get them something to eat?" Cori looked up and nodded. He stood up and offered his paws. Ronan immediately walked over, latching onto one of Cori's paws, looking up at Cori in fascination. Regan slowly walked over and took Cori's paw. Cori smiled at them and led them from the room.

"They're very adorable," Deuteronomy smiled at Macavity and Munkustrap. "You two are doing a wonderful job bringing them up, they're very bright, very happy kittens," Macavity blinked, shocked, at being addressed as part of that.

"Ronan surprised me a fair bit when he started speaking French, he's a very smart one," Deuteronomy went on animatedly. Munkustrap smiled, taking one of his dad's paws.

"How are you, Dad?"

"Despite what everyone thinks, I'm doing quite well…I'm just very weak and tired, Munk, but you know I'll pull through this," Deuteronomy smiled.

"Of course," Munkustrap smiled back. Deuteronomy reached up with his free paw, gently stroking Munkustrap's cheek.

"Oh my boy," Deuteronomy whispered. "Look at you now, grown up and such a loving father,"

"I learnt from the best," Munkustrap murmured.

"Munk, ask him," Munkustrap looked at Macavity with that whisper.

"What?"

"Now's your chance to ask him about everything you're uncertain about," Macavity said, his gold eyes staring intently at Munkustrap.

"Everything I'm…oh," Munkustrap murmured, finally getting what Macavity was getting at.

"Dad…I need you tell to me everything about my life…and I mean everything,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Woo, new chapter!

Sorry its taken me a while…but school and anxiety is just gahhhh!

No reviews last chapter :(

Please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	25. Secrets and past deals

Deuteronomy blinked, staring at his son, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean, Munkus?"

"I've been having dreams, flashbacks…and I've been wondering about a lot of my life," Munkustrap told him. Deuteronomy blinked.

"What?"

"I had a dream, a flashback from when I was a kitten," Munkustrap told him, looking at his paws. "I remember Jenny saying that I only had two months left at the yard and she hated Mum because she wouldn't touch me," Deuteronomy blinked.

"Oh, Munkus," Deuteronomy breathed.

"Dad, why?" Deuteronomy sighed, closing his eyes as Munkustrap lifted his head to look at him.

"The Jellicles…our family didn't always lead them, Munkus,"

"No, it was my family," Macavity put in. Deuteronomy gave a small nod.

"But in return for Macavity's family not attacking us, every Jellicle Leader made a deal with the Hidden Paws…a Jellicle of their choice would belong to them," Munkustrap blinked, in pure shock.

"My best friend was one of those Jellicles, Viola…Macavity's mother," Now it was Macavity's turn to be shocked. Deuteronomy turned to Macavity, giving a small smile.

"She was given to your father by his father…but she loved you dearly, Macavity, she loved you so very much," Macavity lowered his head.

"It was that time when I had to make a deal with Macavity's father…we met in my den,"

_Deuteronomy looked at Wolfgang, who had an eyebrow raised. _

"_Which Jellicle do you choose?" Deuteronomy asked softly, sadly. Wolf gave a hum, thinking, his gold eyes glinting. _

"_Well, my son is growing up," Wolf hummed, thinking. _

"_Deut!" Deuteronomy looked at Grizabella as she came bustling in, her face alight and her paws on her stomach. She paused when she caught sight of Wolf. Wolf grinned wolfishly, his sharp teeth glinting in the light._

"_Your other son is too old for my Macavity," Wolf said slowly. "However,"_

"_However?" Deuteronomy prompted, feeling uneasy._

"_I know the Jellicle I want,"_

"_Who?"_

"_That kitten your dear mate is carrying right now," A sharp intake of breath told Deuteronomy that his mate was indeed pregnant._

"_What if it's a Tom?" Deuteronomy gulped._

"_I don't care," Wolf shrugged. "It's for my boy…if it's a Queen, she can be my son's mate, if it's a Tom, well…Macavity can use him however he wishes and there is only a few months difference between them," Deuteronomy just opened and closed his mouth, speechless._

"_So, are we going to follow our predecessors meetings and agreements and have a deal?" Deuteronomy just gave a silent nod in return, unable to form words._

"_When your kitten is five months old, I will meet you at the alley in Milon street," Wolf said, standing up. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you," Wolf grinned. "Ma'am," He winked at Grizabella before he left._

Munkustrap's eyes were wide with disbelief, as was Macavity's.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Y-You were letting him take me away?" Munkustrap whispered.

"I'm sorry, my boy…" Deuteronomy murmured. "It was tradition."

"I-Is that why Mum hated me?"

"She never hated you…but when you were born, she loved you so much, she never wanted to let you go," Deuteronomy sighed. "For in order for it to be less painful for her when it came time to…give you away, she never bonded with you," Munkustrap blinked, guilt settling in his heart when he discovered he had been blaming his mother for all the wrong reasons.

"What happened with the deal?" Macavity questioned.

"I couldn't go through with it…as soon as I saw you in that monster's arms, I couldn't let him take you away from me…you were too precious," Deuteronomy glanced at Macavity as he called his father a monster, but Macavity didn't react. Munkustrap frowned, a faint memory coming back.

_Munkustrap sat on the fence post, tilting his head as he looked at the cow that stared at him._

"_Moo," Munkustrap grinned._

"_Munkustrap!" Munkustrap just stared at the cow, who chewed on a wad of grass as she stared back at the small kitten watching her._

"_Oh there you are!" Munkustrap found himself scooped into a pair of warm arms and against a warm chest._

"_Hiya, Aunty Jenny,"_

"_Come on, Moo, we have to go," Jenny told him, her voice shaking a little._

"_But…but I was playin' with the cow,"_

"_I know," She whispered as she carried him through the yard. "Sir, I have him!" Munkustrap glanced around the crowded clearing, looking at his father._

"_I love you so very very much, Moo, don't ever forget that," Jenny whispered as she hugged the young kitten close to her chest. Munkustrap hugged her back._

"_I love you too, Aunty Jenny…I love you more than Mummy," Jenny squeezed him tighter, pressing her lips against his head._

"_Oh, my precious thing," Jenny whispered, her voice breaking. "My little moo," Munkustrap was given to his dad, who smiled sadly at him. Grizabella had left a couple of weeks before._

"_Where's Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, looking around for his older brother._

"_H-He's playing with the other kittens," Deuteronomy smiled shakily. "Come on…there's something we have to do," Munkustrap stared at the Jellicles over Deuteronomy's shoulder as he, Deuteronomy, Gus, Asparagus and the Protector, Sibus, walked from the yard. Munkustrap tilted his head when he saw Jenny crumple against Skimble, shaking and sobbing._

"_We're here, sir," Sibus said in his deep voice._

"_Ah, Deut, I thought you weren't going to come," Munkustrap's ear twitched as he heard the new voice, but Deuteronomy held Munkustrap tight to him._

"_Whatever made you think that, Wolf?" Deuteronomy questioned coolly._

"_Well, I know how much you adore that precious silver kitten in your arms," Munkustrap turned his head and looked at the ginger, white and gold Tom. The Tom gave a small whistle as he saw Munkustrap's face._

"_Well, would you look at him," He murmured. "Such an innocent face," Deuteronomy gave a growl at that._

"_Oh don't get your tail in a knot, I didn't mean anything by that," The Tom laughed. "There's just something…special about this one, I know you see it too,"_

"_Enough, Wolf," Deuteronomy muttered, his voice riddled with pain. Wolf reached out, taking Munkustrap from Deuteronomy and cradling him in his arms. Munkustrap stared up at the new Tom, head tilted. Wolf grinned at the interest and curiosity in the kitten's eyes…but there was no fear._

"_You're a brave little one," Wolf crooned. "We'll make something special out of you yet," Wolf turned to walk away, the small kitten staring up at him with large hazel eyes. _

"_No!" Wolf turned and Munkustrap found himself being wrenched back in his father's arms. Munkustrap cuddled against his father's chest, but looked back at the other Tom, who looked furious._

"_We had a deal!" Wolf roared. Munkus whimpered, ears flattening at the loud voice. _

"_Not anymore…this is pathetic, no Jellicle will be handed to you," Deuteronomy said, gently rubbing Munkustrap's back. _

"_Then the deal is off…your yard will no longer be safe from us," Wolf hissed. Deuteronomy nodded, his face set and cold. The other Jellicles stood by his side, teeth bared at Wolf's followers. Wolf turned and stalked off. Munkustrap found himself being hugged tightly._

"_Oh my boy, I can't believe I almost let you go," Deuteronomy whispered, kissing Munkustrap's head and holding him tight._

"_Sir, the other Jellicles will not be pleased about this," Sibus murmured. "It was a good decision, but this will cause a lot of…tension," Sibus said, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap purred, nuzzling Sibus's paw. The golden Tom smiled at the young Tom. _

"_Sibus, I fear Wolf will come back for Munkus," Deuteronomy murmured as they walked back towards the yard._

"_I'll train him to fight and defend himself, sir," _

"_Thank you," Deuteronomy murmured, nuzzling comfortingly at Munkustrap's ears, just reassuring himself his kitten was still with him._

Munkustrap blinked, looking at Deuteronomy.

"You did give me to him…but you went back on it moments later," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy nodded, glancing at Cori as he and the kittens walked in. Cori saw the look and went to sit a little distance away, taking the kittens with him. Cori sat down and Ronan immediately sat in his lap as Regan sat beside him. Cori smiled at Ronan, who was staring at him in fascination. Cori looked surprised as Ronan took his paw.

"The decision, though I never regretted it, caused a split in the yard," Deuteronomy sighed. "When you were a kitten there were about 50 Jellicles…however, most left when they heard the deal had been broken and they feared that Wolf would attack the yard," Munkustrap blinked, lowering his head. Deuteronomy took his paw.

"I'm so sorry, Munkus,"

"Y-You have nothing to be sorry for, Dad…nothing," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy gently pulled Munkustrap forward. Munkustrap lay against his dad, letting Deuteronomy hold him close. Munkustrap nuzzled against his dad, sighing. Munkustrap looked up at the sound of a giggle and saw Ronan was hugging Cori. Cori was staring at the kitten in surprise.

"How is Cori, Dad?" Munkustrap murmured, still resting his head on Deuteronomy's shoulder. Deuteronomy sighed.

"His banishment ended before I got ill…he went back to the yard but no one treated him the same, especially Tugger," Deuteronomy murmured, looking sadly at the mystic.

"No matter how much I tried to make the others see it wasn't his fault, they just wouldn't accept him and when I got sick, he just stayed with me," Deuteronomy sighed. Munkustrap sighed, rolling his head to look at Macavity. Macavity just looked at him.

"No," Macavity said simply.

"But…"

"No,"

"Macavity, stay here with the kittens and my dad…then you'll know I'll return,"

"How do I know you won't bring the rest of the Jellicles back here?" Macavity drawled.

"You don't," Munkustrap replied simply. Macavity gave a small laugh at that.

"I'll give you half an hour," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Munk?"

"I'm making things right for Cori," Munkustrap murmured as he slowly eased himself out of Deuteronomy's arms.

"I'll be back soon," Munkustrap said quietly, nuzzling his dad.

"See you soon," Deuteronomy smiled tiredly. Munkustrap stood up.

"Daddy, are we going?" Ronan asked sadly.

"No, not yet…I'll be back soon,"

"W-Where you going?" Ronan whimpered. Munkustrap smiled, rubbing Ronan's ears.

"I'll be back soon alright?" Munkustrap told him reassuringly. "Stay with your father, grandpa and Cori," Ronan nodded. Munkustrap smiled and left the Vicarage Wall, heading to the Jellicle junkyard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but last week and that were filled with rehearsals and performances! But it's over now…at least for another week…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	26. To the Jellicle junkyard

Munkustrap stopped at the gates, blinking. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before he walked inside.

"MUNKUS!" Munkustrap gave a laugh as he found kittens attached to him. Munkustrap looked at the young ones attached to him and smiled. They had grown a bit, but they were still fairly young kittens.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Munkustrap grinned. "Look at how big you've gotten!"

"We've missed you, Munku!" Jemima cried, hugging his middle.

"I've missed you too," Munkustrap told them, reaching out and itching at their ears.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap looked up and the kittens leapt off him just in time to have Jenny almost tackle him in a hug. Munkustrap hugged her tightly, burying his nose in her neck.

"I've missed you," Munkustrap whispered in her ear. Jenny gave a rough sob.

"Oh my precious boy, I've missed you so so much!" Jenny sobbed. Munkustrap hugged her tight. Jenny pulled back slightly to look at him. She stroked his cheek.

"How are your boys?" She asked him, smiling.

"They're beautiful, Jenny, you'd love them so much," Munkustrap murmured, glancing over her head at the Jellicles approaching them.

"What are their names, what are they like?" Jenny gushed excitedly.

"Ronan and Regan…they're quite sweet." Munkustrap laughed softly. "Ronan is very sweet, he worries if others don't like him, and he's extremely smart as well,"

"Just like you, my boy," Munkustrap smiled.

"Regan, he's quiet, a bit cheeky, quite strong…he's sort of like Macavity in some ways," Jenny smiled at that anyway.

"They'll be spoilt rotten with you, I can see how much you love them," Munkustrap tilted his head.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about them," Jenny whispered to him, looking lovingly at him. Munkustrap held her tight.

"Munk!" Munkustrap reluctantly let the Queen that he thought of as his mother go. Munkustrap was immediately enclosed in a tight hug by his brother. Munkustrap hugged his brother.

"Bast, I thought I was going to lose you for good!"

"I haven't come back, Tugger," Munkustrap announced as he stepped back. The Jellicles all gasped in shock and disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to get back to Macavity in…twenty minutes," Munkustrap said. "The reason I came back was to talk to you, Tugger,"

"What do you mean?" Tugger whispered.

"You have to forgive Cori…it wasn't his fault," Munkustrap told him. Tugger bristled angrily.

"He let you…!"

"No, Tugger, I told him to stay behind, it wasn't his fault," Munkustrap said firmly. Tugger blinked.

"Tugger, I'm not going to come back…I can't leave my kittens," Munkustrap sighed. The other Jellicles started muttering. Misto and Tantomile stood side by side, staring at him.

"Munk…don't…"

"Tugger, do this for me, forgive Cori and let him come home," Munkustrap told him. "You…you're my big brother and you've always done your best to protect me," Tugger lowered his head, shoulders slumping.

"Treat Cori like you'd treat me, Tugger…protect him, treat him like your little brother, he's just a kid," Tugger gave a weak sob and nodded his head. Munkustrap stepped up, placing his paw on Tugger's shoulder. Tugger looked at him and Munkustrap smiled.

"I have to go…I love you, Rums," Tugger pulled Munkustrap into his arms, holding him close.

"I love you, Munk…I love you so bloody much, little brother," Munkustrap closed his eyes tight as Tugger held him close. Munkustrap slowly pulled out of Tugger's arms.

"Bye," Munk whispered before he headed towards the gates.

"Munk, no!" Munkustrap glanced back to see the kittens being held back by Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asp.

"Munk," Munkustrap turned and looked, seeing Tantomile standing near him. He stopped and she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She whispered, crying softly. "I've missed my brother," Munkustrap smiled, holding her close.

"I know…thank you for looking after me, Tant," Munkustrap murmured in her ear. "The kittens are beautiful," Tantomile broke out into a grin at that.

"Take care of the little ones, Munk,"

"Take care of Cori," Munkustrap replied, letting her go. Tantomile smiled, wiping her eyes. Munkustrap smiled and walked out of the gates, sighing softly as he left his family once more. His hazel eyes narrowed as he caught sight of ginger fur. Munkustrap walked across the street and to Macavity.

"Where are the kittens?"

"I left them with Cori and Old Deuteronomy," Macavity answered, staring at him. Macavity glanced towards the yard.

"You handled that quite well," Macavity murmured, looking back at Munkustrap.

"Thanks," Munkustrap sighed.

"Come on, the kittens will be waiting," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, glancing back at the yard once more.

"What are you thinking about?" Macavity asked smoothly as he continued to walk.

"Just…that," Munkustrap answered distractedly.

"Hmm?"

"Seeing them again…seeing Jenny," Munkustrap murmured.

"What about seeing Jenny?"

"I've missed her," Munkustrap sighed. "She wanted to know all about the kittens," Macavity gave a small smile.

"What did she think?"

"I think she loves them even though she hasn't seen them," Munkustrap laughed softly. "Said they'd be spoilt rotten,"

"Well, she's got that right," Macavity chuckled. Munkustrap glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"…you're in a good mood,"

"And your point being?" Munkustrap shook his head, giving a small smile.

"Nothing…it's just different,"

"Uh huh," Munkustrap pushed open the door and wandered back into the room. Ronan was curled up against Cori, chattering to him happily while Regan slept against Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap smiled when he saw Old Deuteronomy and Regan lying together, Regan cuddled up against the large Tom, head resting on Deuteronomy's chest, as he and Deuteronomy slept peacefully. Cori looked up briefly from where he was staring at Ronan as Ronan chattered to him. Ronan looked around as Cori looked away from him.

"Daddy!" Ronan grinned, leaping up from Cori's lap to throw himself against Munkustrap's leg.

"Hey, little man," Munkustrap smiled, rubbing Ronan's ears. Munkustrap looked at Cori and smiled. Cori looked at him.

"Tantomile is looking forward to having you home again,"

"W-What?"

"The Jellicles are letting you go home," Munkustrap smiled. "Tugger's going to look after you…I made sure of that," Cori blinked, speechless.

"W-What?" Munkustrap gave a small chuckle.

"You can go home," Munkustrap told him. Cori got to his feet, stumbling over and hugging Munkustrap tightly.

"T-Thank you!" He breathed.

"It wasn't your fault, Cori…they should have never isolated you and ran you out," Munkustrap murmured to him. Cori nodded against his shoulder before letting Munkustrap go.

"Munkustrap," Munkus glanced back at Macavity.

"Time to go…the kittens need their naps,"

"Regan's already started his with his grandpa," Cori laughed quietly, looking at the two. Macavity gave a small smile but turned it into a smirk when Munkustrap looked at him questioningly. Macavity walked over and gently detached the sleeping Regan from Deuteronomy. Macavity cradled the sleeping kitten to his chest as Deuteronomy stirred.

"Are you leaving already?" Deuteronomy asked Munkustrap tiredly. Munkustrap gave a small nod, kneeling beside his father.

"I'll see you…whenever I do," Munkustrap said lamely, unable to promise anything. Deuteronomy smiled anyway.

"I love you, my boy,"

"I love you too, Dad," Munkustrap murmured as he was pulled against Deuteronomy's chest and hugged tightly.

"Grandpa?" Munkustrap sat up and let Ronan come over to say goodbye. Deuteronomy took Ronan's paw, pulling him close so he could hug him tightly.

"W-Will I see you again?" Ronan whimpered.

"Of course, my little guy," Deuteronomy promised him. "Of course we'll meet again soon," Ronan nodded, nuzzling into Deuteronomy.

"Now, you behave, be the good boy you are and be good for your dads," Ronan nodded.

"I will,"

"And next time I see you, you need to show me how much more you've learnt," Ronan nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Grandpa,"

"I love you, Ronan,"

"I love you too, Grandpa," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap glanced back at Macavity as Ronan and Deuteronomy hugged. Macavity was cradling Regan who lay limp in his arms as he slept. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle, standing up and tucking Regan's limbs back from where they hung askew in Macavity's arms.

"Ronan," Macavity murmured. Ronan nodded, nuzzled against Deuteronomy once more, purring deeply, before he stood up, taking Munkustrap's paw.

"Bye, Dad,"

"Take care…all of you," Deuteronomy told them, smiling. Macavity inclined his head, glancing at Cori once more before he walked from the room.

"See you, Cori,"

"Bye," Cori murmured. Munkustrap lifted Ronan into his arms, hugging him close as he went to leave the room. Munkustrap glanced at Deuteronomy once more, smiled, before he left.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCC CCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Wooo, an update!

Sorry it's taken a while, but the wifi and internet my family uses is about to turn over for the month, meaning its going soooooo sloooooww… however, this does mean that I've actually managed to write about four chapters in the space of…6 days? So expect another update soon!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please please please read and review! (though at the moment my email is done and I can't read any…I'd love to have a lot to read when my internet kicks back up!)

Luv HGP!


	27. Trials of Parenthood

"Regan, where's Ronan?" Munkustrap tiredly cracked open an eye at Macavity's voice. Regan wandered into the room and shrugged.

"He didn't wake up," Regan told him. Munkustrap's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled out of bed, darting to the kittens' room, Macavity not far behind him. Munkustrap slowed when he entered the room, hearing Ronan coughing.

"Ro, my little one, what's wrong?" Munkustrap cooed softly as he knelt beside the kitten. Ronan turned and looked at Munkustrap, his eyes glazed over slightly, his black nose dry. Munkustrap tilted his head when Ronan shivered quite violently. Munkustrap placed his paw on Ronan's forehead.

"He's burning up," Munkustrap murmured, glancing back at Macavity. Macavity bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll get Stein and Griddle to check him out," Macavity said. "Take care of him, Munk…I'll watch over Regan,"

"Sure," Munkustrap murmured, as he gently gathered Ronan into his arms. Ronan shivered and cuddled against Munkustrap's chest, coughing.

"Daddy, I don't feel well," Ronan groaned.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I've got you," Munkustrap told him softly. Macavity gently stroked Ronan's forehead.

"Daddy will take care of you, you'll be better sooner then you know it," Macavity told him. Ronan closed his eyes and gave a tired nod.

"Regan, come with me," Macavity called quietly as they entered their bedroom. The red kitten nodded and walked over to Macavity.

"I'll come check on him soon," Macavity told Munkustrap.

"Sure," Munkustrap murmured distractedly as he stared worriedly at the kitten in his arms. Munkustrap sat on the bed, cradling Ronan close. Ronan sniffled, rubbing his sore eyes with the back of his paw.

"Hey, I heard my little silver Tom was sick," Munkustrap looked up as Griddlebone entered, carrying a fluffy blue blanket. Munkustrap nodded.

"Stein will up shortly," There was the sound of a distant bang. Griddlebone sighed and shook her head.

"He was just finishing up an experiment of his," Munkustrap shook his head. Griddlebone gently pressed against the sides of Ronan's throat.

"G-Griddle?"

"Hey, my little darling," Griddlebone cooed as she pressed against his glands. She gave a hum before pressing her paw against his forehead.

"Stick your tongue out and go 'ah', darling," Ronan did so and Griddlebone peered down his throat. She was peering into his eyes when Stein arrived.

"About time you got here," She growled at him, her green eyes flashing. Stein simply just took off his soot covered glasses and cleaned them on his fur. Stein walked over and did all the tests Griddlebone did.

"Just the flu, Munkustrap, nothing to worry about," Stein said. "Just keep him hydrated and warm," Munkustrap nodded. Griddlebone helped wrap Ronan in the fluffy blue blanket before tucking him back into Munkustrap's arms.

"I'll bring him some milk and some food later," She said.

"Thank you, Griddle," Munkustrap murmured, holding his ill kitten close. Griddlebone left before returning with some water, leaving it on the bedside table, before she left. Munkustrap hummed softly to his kitten as Ronan slept, shivering feverishly. Munkustrap sighed.

Two weeks ago they had been at the Vicarage Wall, seeing Old Deuteronomy, now Ronan was sick and Munkustrap was worrying.

When Macavity walked in a little while later, Munkustrap was lying on his side, still holding Ronan close to him. Ronan was coughing and whimpering as he buried his head against Munkustrap's chest.

"Shh, shh," Munkustrap murmured softly, gently nuzzling Ronan's ears, trying to calm him.

"How is he?" Macavity asked softly as he walked over to the bed, reaching out and stroking Ronan's ears. Ronan gave a low moan, head tossing slightly, writhing and managing to kick the blankets off him. Macavity tucked the blanket back around Ronan, shushing him gently. Macavity looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap pulled Ronan close.

"How is he?" Macavity repeated.

"Still feverish," Munkustrap murmured tiredly. Macavity sighed, gently stroking Ronan's ears.

"Alright…" Macavity murmured. "I'll check on you two later," Munkustrap gave a tired nod, shifting his head slightly as Ronan attempted to tuck his head under Munkustrap's. Ronan gave a contented sigh as he found he was able to tuck his head under Munkustrap's. Munkustrap purred softly, comforting the small kitten as he slept.

"Um…Munk, we have another problem," Munkustrap tiredly opened his eyes, seeing Macavity standing in the doorway, Regan in his arms. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, sitting up and glancing around.

It was almost night.

"W-What is it?" Munkustrap yawned, tucking the blanket back around the sleeping Ronan.

"Regan's got a temperature," Munkustrap sat up straighter, reaching his arms out. Macavity placed Regan in Munkustrap's arms before he gathered Ronan up in his arms. Ronan gave a mumble, nuzzling at Macavity's neck. Macavity gently rocked Ronan as he walked around the room. Munkustrap was looking over Regan. Regan gave a grumble and cuddled against Munkustrap's chest.

"They're both sick,"

"The flu is going to spread throughout my lair, isn't it?" Macavity sighed heavily.

"More than likely, yes,"

"And we're going to get it,"

"More than likely," Munkustrap answered, gently rocking Regan.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of weeks then," Munkustrap nodded in agreement as he softly nuzzled Regan's ears.

"The kits will be alright, right?"

"Yes," Munkustrap answered, looking at Macavity, who was looking worriedly at the limp silver kitten in his arms.

"They'll be just fine, Macavity," Munkustrap reassured him. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, his ears flickering in surprise at the softness in Munkustrap's voice. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I felt like this when Misto got sick when he was younger and I was looking after him," Munkustrap murmured.

"Ahh, Mistoffelees…the little tux," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Don't make fun of him,"

"Hey…you weren't just scolding me, were you?" Macavity growled. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"I will if you try to say things about Mistoffelees," Macavity gave a snort.

"Like what?" Munkustrap just stared at him, unsure now with Macavity's sudden change in mood.

"He's short, weak, way too timid, will never be a great conjurer, a pain in the tail…and so much more,"

"He isn't weak and he's a great conjurer," Munkustrap growled at Macavity, hazel eyes flashing angrily. Macavity gave a warning hiss and Munkustrap turned his expression back to neutral.

"Why do you care about the pip-squeak anyway?"

"He was abandoned as a kit, he's a sweet little guy," Munkustrap answered, adjusting his hold on Regan.

"Uh huh," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap lay back down, letting Regan rest on his chest. Regan yawned, stretching out and curling against Munkustrap. Macavity sat on the bed, reaching out to the bedside table and grabbing the cup of water. He gently sat Ronan up and helped him drink the cool liquid. Ronan yawned, opening his sore hazel eyes to look up at Macavity.

"Father," Ronan yawned. Macavity smiled at the little kitten.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Macavity asked as he nuzzled his eldest son.

"Sleepy, Father," Ronan smiled tiredly. "But I feel…okay," Macavity smiled at Ronan and his determination to be strong.

"You don't need to act strong, Ronan," Macavity told him quietly. "I know you feel sick, and you're allowed to feel sick," Ronan reached up, touching Macavity's cheek with his paw. Macavity nuzzled at Ronan's paw, purring deeply. Ronan gave a laugh as Macavity's nose pressed against his paw. Munkustrap watched as Ronan playfully batted at Macavity's nose. Macavity gave a laugh, pulling Ronan close to hug him. Ronan wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck as Macavity adjusted the blanket around Ronan. Munkustrap hummed as he rocked Regan, who had fallen asleep. Ronan slowly drifted off to sleep against Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You alright, Munku?" Munkustrap glanced at Macavity, giving a tired nod. Macavity's eyes narrowed, taking in Munkustrap's state. He was tired, his fur was mussed up and there was something behind his eyes.

"Munk?"

"What?" Munkustrap sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"Ask me that again and I'm going to claw you," Munkustrap muttered, annoyed.

"Watch it," Macavity snarled warningly, causing Munkustrap's ears to flick back and his head to lower submissively. Macavity gave a curt nod, looking back at Ronan, knowing he'd won that and Munkustrap would remember not to snap at him in near future. Macavity looked towards the door when he heard it open. Griddlebone quietly walked in, balancing a few bowls, some cups and a jug of water in her paws. Griddlebone placed it all down on Macavity's desk, before grabbing a few bowls, bringing them over to the bed before returning for the cups of water.

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured as she placed two cups of water on his bedside table. Griddlebone smiled before it faltered as she caught sight of Munkustrap's face.

"You look more weary than usual," She murmured, taking his chin in her paw and lifting his face up. Munkustrap tried to jerk his face free but Griddlebone just tightened her grip. Munkustrap gave a warning growl.

"And much more irritable and hostile," She added, eyebrows raised.

"Huh…I was right," Macavity mused. Munkustrap just blinked. Griddlebone stared into Munkustrap's eyes, with her free paw she pressed against the side of his neck, feeling his glands. She let go of his chin and shook her head.

"Well, you have the flu to look forward to in the next couple of days," Griddlebone told him before she smirked at Macavity.

"Well you're going to have fun with two sick little kittens and one big kitten," Munkustrap rolled his eyes at that.

"Shut up you," Macavity just growled.

"You never let me have fun,"

"I'm not looking after you when you get this," Macavity told her. Griddlebone just pouted. Macavity gently adjusted Ronan as Ronan gave a moan and shifted slightly in his fevered state.

"Who had this first?" Macavity asked her.

"Well, remembering who has been in the infirmary in the last week or so…more than likely it was Giz," She recalled. Macavity nodded as he laid Ronan out on the mattress between him and Munkustrap. Munkustrap did the same for Regan.

"Are any of the hench-cats showing symptoms?"

"I've counted five so far but that number will grow, especially in a place like this,"

"A place like this?" Macavity asked darkly.

"Closed up…close quarters," Griddlebone rolled her eyes. "This place is clean and sanitized, Mac, I know how much you hate dirt and germs,"

"You hate dirt and germs, really?" Munkustrap asked, amused.

"Shut up,"

"It's just…surprising, considering the state of your fur," Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Again with the dig at my fur," Macavity growled. Munkustrap smirked.

"My fur is clean…it's just…styled messily,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Shush you," Munkustrap gave a low laugh, a small smile appeared on Macavity's lips. Griddlebone tilted her head at this, surprised. Macavity caught the look.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…just surprised you two are getting along…quite well in fact," Macavity and Munkustrap just stared at her.

"I thought you would have killed each other by the second month…you are now into your seventh month together,"

"We are not together!" Macavity glared at her. Griddlebone burst out laughing.

"That is not what I meant…but why did you think I meant it like that?" She laughed. Ronan and Regan moved slightly in their sleep, disturbed by Griddlebone's laughter. Munkustrap gently rubbed their ears, lulling them back to sleep.

"Out." Macavity said curtly. Griddlebone smirked and left the room, still laughing. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who adjusted the blanket around the sick kittens. Macavity turned his head away when Munkustrap glanced up at him.

CCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Woo, another update! …this is actually going to be longer than any of my previous stories…even those from the Obsession series…

Thanks for reviews!

Please, please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	28. Confused Contemplations

A few days later, Macavity was walking around the room, carrying the almost recovered Ronan in his arms. Munkustrap was curled up in bed under the covers, Regan curled against his chest. Munkustrap had succumbed to the flu the day before and though he tried to stay on his feet, looking after the kittens, Macavity had confined him to the bed until he was well enough to stand without almost passing out. Munkustrap had tried to fight it…but when Macavity had told Munkustrap it was either stay there or get locked in the infirmary, he quickly gave up the fight. Macavity looked at Ronan, who was staring at him with the almost bright hazel eyes. They both looked back at the bed when a bout of hoarse coughing erupted.

"Is Daddy okay?" Ronan asked worriedly.

"He'll be just fine," Macavity smiled tiredly. He was feeling tired and sore. He knew it wouldn't be long now until he was in the same position as Munkustrap. Macavity placed Ronan on the ground as another round of coughing started. Macavity walked to the side of the bed, grabbing a cup of water.

"Munk," Munkustrap gave a small moan, feverish. "Munku, come on, wake up," Munkustrap's eyes slowly opened and focused on Macavity.

"Drink," Macavity told him, helping him to sit up. Munkustrap slowly drank the water, before sitting Regan up. Macavity filled up another cup of water, handing it to Munkustrap. Munkustrap slowly helped Regan drink. Macavity walked away afterwards, Ronan walking over to him, wrapping his arms around Macavity's middle and nuzzling into his stomach. Macavity looked at him, smiling.

"When did you get so tall?" Macavity asked him. Ronan grinned at him before burying his face back against Macavity's stomach. Macavity stroked Ronan's ears, looking at his kitten, and found himself amazed.

He couldn't believe, just staring and focusing on his kitten, that this kitten was actually his. His own flesh and blood. Macavity ran his paw down the back of Ronan's head to under his jaw, lifting Ronan's head up to look in his eyes. Macavity crouched down, just to stare at his kitten. Ronan stared at him, hazel eyes bright. Macavity placed his paw on Ronan's cheek, looking at the innocent face. Macavity stroked the white patch on Ronan's nose, making the kitten laugh. Macavity smiled at the sound of it.

"Father?" Macavity smiled at Ronan. "Father, what is it?"

"Nothing, Ronan…I'm just…amazed,"

"Amazed?"

"That I have you," Macavity told him.

"Saappppyyy,"

"Zip it," Macavity shot at Griddlebone over Ronan's shoulder. Macavity focused back on Ronan, who had his head tilted cutely.

"F-Father,"

"I never thought I'd have my own kittens..." Macavity murmured, unable to stop. "You and your brother were so much more than I ever thought I'd get," Ronan hugged his father tightly.

"I love you, Father," Macavity smiled, nuzzling Ronan's neck.

"I love you too, Ro," Macavity told him.

"Mac, are you delirious with fever?" Griddlebone asked him.

"Griddle," Macavity growled.

"Sorry, I haven't you so…affectionate before," She said simply. Macavity stood up, watching as Ronan walked back over to the bed, climbing up on it before curling up.

"He's my son, Griddle…one I never thought I'd get," Macavity shrugged.

"Plus, he is quite cute and lovable, isn't he?" Griddlebone smiled at him. Macavity just stared at her. Griddlebone gave a hum, pressing her paw against his forehead.

"This isn't the pre-set of the flu is it?" She asked.

"Stop it before I smack you across the back of the head," He warned her. Griddlebone rolled her green eyes.

"Now…scat," Macavity told her. Griddlebone shook her head.

"Your dinner and such are on your desk…and give those kittens a bath," She winked. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Out." Griddlebone winked at him before she swept from the room.

"Father…is Griddle okay?" Macavity gave a chuckle, going to sit beside Ronan.

"Well…"

"When has Griddlebone ever been okay?" Macavity smirked at Munkustrap as he rolled over, arm wrapped around the sleeping Regan curled against his chest.

"Well…that is very true," Macavity grinned. Munkustrap smiled sleepily, giving Ronan's tail a gentle tug. Ronan grinned at Munkustrap.

A few days later, Munkustrap sat on the window seat, glancing out the crack in the curtains. The kittens were with Griddlebone, as Macavity had fallen to the flu a day before and it had hit him worse than it had with anyone else. Munkustrap closed the curtain when he heard a groan.

"Awake?"

"Shut up," Macavity muttered weakly. Munkustrap stood up, walking over to the bed. He pressed his paw against Macavity's forehead, ignoring the guttural growl Macavity gave.

"Suck it up," Munkustrap told him tiredly. "I'm just trying to help," Macavity blinked, looking at Munkustrap feverishly. Munkustrap sighed. Macavity's fever was still up.

"W-What is it?" Macavity rasped.

"Your fever is worrying me," Munkustrap told him, heading to the bathroom, grabbing a washer and wetting it. He returned to the room, placing the cool washer on Macavity's head.

"Y-You're worried about me?" Macavity grinned, his eyes half-open. Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Macavity grabbed his wrist as Munkustrap re-adjusted the washer on Macavity's forehead. Munkustrap stared down at him as Macavity stared at him, gripping onto his wrist.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you worried about me?" Munkustrap remained silent. Macavity gave a large, sly grin.

"Do you like me?"

"You're feverish…you're imagining things," Macavity gave a giggle, which made Munkustrap smile slightly. Hearing a giggle from Macavity was quite humorous. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's paw.

"Are you going to let go of my wrist now?" Munkustrap asked calmly. He startled as Macavity yanked on his arm, pulling Munkustrap onto the bed. Macavity grinned.

"What?" Macavity shifted slightly, patting the bed next to him. Munkustrap sighed, lying down. Macavity grinned, resting his head against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap stared at Macavity in hesitance and shock.

This feverish Macavity was creeping him out.

"Hey, Munk,"

"Mm?"

"What do you think of more kittens?"

"What?"

"I want more kittens," Macavity told him, staring up at him.

"…what's wrong with Regan and Ronan?"

"Nothing…but they're growing up, plus I think they'd like a little brother or sister,"

"Brother or sister?"

"Yes…I don't care what gender it is," Macavity smiled. Munkustrap stared at him.

"I thought you'd be one who'd just want sons," Munkustrap admitted. Macavity shook his head.

"I have two sons already, I just want heirs…I don't care if they're female," Macavity yawned, nuzzling against Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at the feverish Tom nuzzling against his chest. Munkustrap sighed as Macavity began snoring softly. He gently detached himself from Macavity and stood up. He glanced back at Macavity as he walked towards the door.

Macavity wanted more kittens…Munkustrap was still in shock about that.

Munkustrap left the room and quietly headed towards the roof, just needing to think.

He leant against the ledge, staring out over the town, deep in thought.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the town.

"Stein," Munkustrap murmured. The brown and white Tom leaned against the ledge next to Munkustrap.

"I know what Macavity…spoke about," Stein said slowly, as he cleaned his glasses. Munkustrap stared at him.

"He asked me to, well, start the process again," Stein grinned. Munkustrap turned his head away.

"So what are you thinking about it?"

"…I don't know,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't!" Munkustrap snarled. "I'm the one who has to…to go through the whole thing because he wants more kittens…and I'm stuck doing it!"

"So?" Stein questioned. "After Ronan and Regan were born, you didn't care," Munkustrap remained silent.

"Macavity trusts you," Stein said simply. Munkustrap still said nothing.

"And you trust him," Munkustrap glared at Stein. The doc just stared at him calmly.

"You do, and I know you love your kittens," Stein continued. "Since Macavity has gotten sick, you could have killed him at any time…however you haven't,"

"And your point?"

"You care about your kittens…because if you did kill Macavity or tried to take them away from him, you know it would destroy them,"

"What does this have to do with Macavity wanting more heirs?"

"Besides your annoyance and unease about being impregnated once more, you don't mind anything else…you know the kittens will be loved and taken care of here," Stein rubbed his eyes. "The hench-cats all love, protect and pretty much spoil Ronan and Regan, Griddlebone and I love the two as well…as does Macavity," Munkustrap sighed.

"You know it's true, don't you?"

"Though I want to go home…I can't take Ronan and Regan away, I can't hurt them like that, by ripping them away from Macavity," Munkustrap admitted quietly. Stein nodded, resting his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap looked at him.

"You're making the right choice, Munk," Munkustrap sighed.

"And, well, at least this time, if you actually agree, it'll be with your permission and you won't be unconscious for the majority of it…and you still get to be with Ronan and Regan,"

"No emotional blackmail, Stein,"

"I'm not emotionally blackmailing you,"

"My brother is the Rum Tum Tugger, Stein…I know when I'm being emotionally blackmailed," Munkustrap laughed softly. Stein nodded, tugging at a bit of singed fur.

"Well, I have more experiments to do…I'll probably see you soon," He said before walking away, leaving Munkustrap to contemplate everything.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, another chapter!

I might not update for a bit since I start exams next week…annnd after exams finish, I get my kitten! So so so excited!

Naww…no reviews for last chapter *sniffle*

Please read and review, please!

Luv HGP!


	29. Talks of kittens

Munkustrap leaned against the wall in the dark room, watching as Macavity tossed and turned in his fevered sleep. Munkustrap glanced up when he heard the door open.

"How is he?"

"He's weak, we can't open the curtains…the light hurts his eyes," Munkustrap murmured. "The fever has started to go down though," Griddlebone gave a nod, leaning against the wall next to Munkustrap. They remained silent.

"I heard Macavity told you that he wanted more kittens,"

"Did Stein tell everybody?" Munkustrap muttered. Griddlebone smiled.

"Well, I think Ronan and Regan would like a little sibling," Griddlebone told him. "Besides…I actually can't teach Ronan anymore,"

"Why not?"

"He's surpassed everything that I can actually teach him," She explained, smiling. "He's very mature for his age,"

"He is," Munkustrap said softly. He looked at Griddlebone.

"Where are the kittens anyway?" He asked her.

"The hench-cats were wrestling with them," She laughed. "They spoil your kittens." Munkustrap gave a chuckle. It was true. The hench-cats wrestled with the kittens to help them learn their technique, but they always let the kittens win.

"Whaz goin' on?" Munkustrap looked over at the bed.

"Just chatting to Munkus, Mac," Griddlebone spoke up.

"'Kay," A yawn followed.

"So…kittens," Griddlebone continued. Munkustrap looked at her.

"C'mon, Munk…what do you think of little ones running around again?" Munkustrap sighed.

"I don't know,"

"How many kittens have you had to baby-sit at a time, huh?" Griddlebone asked him. "I know you used to look after Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Victoria, Jemima and all of those kittens," She continued. "When some grew older, you were left with the younger ones as well…you always had kittens running about,"

"I know,"

"Bast, you even pretty much helped raise Mistoffelees," She told him. Munkustrap sighed, his ears lowering slightly.

He missed that little Tux.

"So?"

"I don't want to make Ronan and Regan feel like we're replacing them,"

"They won't!" Griddlebone told him firmly.

"They're the ones to inherit this…organisation," She told him. "And as if they'll ever feel like that…you love them far too much," Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"I'll talk to them about it," Munkustrap sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Griddlebone looked at him.

"Take a bath, Munk…relax for a bit," She told him softly. "You've barely slept this last week or so," Munkustrap gave a nod and a small smile.

"Thanks, Griddle," Griddle nodded, settling down on the window seat as Munkustrap headed towards the bathroom.

He sighed in relief as he sank into the warm water, finally relaxing. Munkustrap let himself drift off slightly as he relaxed for the first time in a while. He couldn't remember what that fuss had been about water so long ago…it was so nice. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open when he heard the door open.

"What no bath salts this time?"

"Aren't you watching Macavity?" Munkustrap yawned.

"I was just coming to check on you," She told him as she poured some rose smelling bath salts into the water.

"And now…I'm going," Griddlebone laughed as she danced back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I swear she gets weirder every day."

"I heard that!" Munkustrap gave a small chuckle, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Daddy?" Munkustrap tiredly opened his eyes and smiled at Ronan, who was standing by the edge of the bath.

"Hey, Ro," Munkustrap murmured. Ronan grabbed the edge of the bath, trying to hop in. Munkustrap gave a small laugh, grabbing Ronan and lifting him in. Ronan purred and snuggled up to Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap ran his paw through Ronan's head-fur, wetting it. Ronan purred as he nuzzled at Munkustrap's neck.

"Ro,"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"What do you think if you had a little brother or sister?"

"What do you mean?" Ronan asked, his hazel eyes wide. Munkustrap hesitated.

"Do you want a little brother or sister to play with and look after?"

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Ronan whimpered. Munkustrap held him tightly.

"Oh no no no, darling," Munkustrap cooed. "You've been just perfect,"

"B-But why…?"

"It's just something your Father was considering," Munkustrap told him softly. "We love you two more than anything…and you know it's fun having a little brother or sister,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Munkustrap smiled. "I used to look after all the kittens…they were like my little brothers and sisters…I adored them, like I adore you and Regan," Ronan nodded, smiling.

"D-Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course, Ro…they'll love their big brother!" Munkustrap smiled. Ronan purred loudly.

"Come on…it's time for dinner," Munkustrap lifted Ronan out of the bath before following. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Ronan before wrapping one around himself. Munkustrap lifted Ronan up, holding the kitten wrapped in the towel close. Ronan purred deeply. Munkustrap smiled as he left the bathroom, carrying the sleepy Ronan. Regan was sitting next to Macavity, chatting to him. Macavity was propped up against pillows, looking worse for wear, but smiling slightly as he listened to Regan chatter.

"Ah, just in time!" Griddlebone smiled as she walked back into the room, carrying a tray of bowls.

"Okay…chicken for Ronan and Munkus, tuna for Regan and beef for Mac," Griddle listed, handing out the bowls. She sat on the edge of the bed and ate her own, watching as the others ate. She smiled and picked up the bowls once the others had finished.

"Night lovelies," She smiled before walking out. Ronan and Regan yawned, rubbing their eyes. Munkustrap reached out, bundling Ronan into his arms. Ronan giggled slightly as Munkustrap dried off the rest of Ronan's fur. Regan yawned loudly before slumping down on Macavity's chest.

"Bed time, boys," Munkustrap told them softly. "Say goodnight to your father,"

"Aww, but, Daddy!"

"Come on now," Munkustrap smiled.

"Night, Father," Ronan and Regan chorused, nuzzling Macavity. Macavity smiled weakly at them.

"Night, boys," Munkustrap took Ronan and Regan into their room. He watched as Ronan and Regan climbed into their beds, Regan immediately burying himself under the blankets, his face half buried in the pillow. Ronan lay on his back, watching Munkustrap.

"So…when do we get our little brother or sister?"

"Huh?" Munkustrap glanced over at Regan and smiled when he saw the ginger kitten sitting up, shocked.

"We're getting a little brother or sister!" Ronan grinned, bouncing. "We can play with them and teach them stuff!" Regan grinned.

"Cool!"

"So when, huh, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Ronan…there's a bit that has to be done," Munkustrap told them gently. Ronan and Regan pouted. Regan climbed out of his bed to get into Ronan's. Munkustrap sat on the edge of Ronan's bed, looking at the two of them.

They were so different, yet so alike.

They were both curious and quite playful but there were differences if you looked closely enough.

Their room for example…while Ronan's side was neat and orderly, Regan's had some mess around it, not a lot, but still enough to notice. Munkustrap smiled at their bright eyes.

"Come on now…time to sleep, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Ronan and Regan nodded. Munkustrap lifted up Regan, carrying him back to his own bed. Regan nuzzled Munkustrap's cheek.

"Night, Daddy," Regan yawned, smiling as Munkustrap set him down on his bed, pulling the blanket up to Regan's chin and tucking him in. He looked at Regan as Regan yawned and snuggled down into the soft mattress, his eyes half closed. Regan was like his father in ways, there were times when he would withdraw into himself, and was angry…but other times, he was just like any other affectionate, loving kitten.

"Night, Regan." Munkustrap murmured, leaning over and kissing the young tom's forehead. Munkustrap got up and walked over to Ronan, tucking the smiling kitten in.

"Night, Ronan." Munkustrap murmured, kissing Ronan's forehead.

"Night, Daddy." Ronan yawned. Munkustrap smiled and walked to the door, he switched off the light and looked at them both.

"Goodnight, boys, sleep well," Munkustrap closed the door and walked back to his room. Macavity's gold eyes were staring at him when he walked in.

"How are they?" Macavity croaked.

"They're just fine," Munkustrap told him as he settled down into bed, yawning himself. Munkustrap looked over at Macavity.

"They're looking forward to having a little brother or sister,"

"…what?" Macavity breathed, his eyes wide. Munkustrap looked at him.

"S-So you're okay with having more?" Macavity questioned. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"The whole pregnancy thing I'm not looking forward to…but kittens, yes," Munkustrap told him. Macavity grinned, his eyes still feverish.

"Good…I'll tell Stein and we can start it again soon," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, settling down. Macavity yawned, his eyes closing.

"N-Night," Macavity murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

"Night," Munkustrap sighed, rolling onto his side, facing the fevered Macavity. During the night, Munkustrap startled awake when he felt a weight against his chest. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Macavity sprawled against his chest, his head resting under Munkustrap's. Munkustrap gave a tired laugh.

It was different to see Macavity like this…but then again, he was quite sick.

Munkustrap closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd have a little queen this time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alrighty…don't know when my next update will be as I start exams tomorrow…and they're more 'serious' than past exams…so wish me luck!

This is now a chapter short of matching every one of my 'Obsessions' series…but I can tell you know…this still has a faiiir bit to go ;) with tragedy to hit soon!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	30. Let my son go!

Munkustrap settled down on the metal table and looked around. It was his third day of hormone treatments. Macavity was standing by his side, looking around twitchily. Munkustrap glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to baby me and stay here," Munkustrap told him. Macavity blinked, staring at him.

"I…I'm not," Macavity said, blinking. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back as Stein walked in.

"Alright," Stein murmured, getting the needles ready. "You've been looking a bit under the weather lately, so when I take blood, and give you hormones, I'm also going to give you some nutrients," Munkustrap gave a nod, holding out his arm. Macavity stood on the other side of the table, paws on Munkustrap's shoulders as Stein stuck the port in Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap had his eyes closed, a low growl rumbling in his throat as Stein took blood. Macavity moved around the table, his paw on Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap kept his eyes closed, his face impassive as Stein went on to inject the hormones and then the nutrients. Stein removed the port, cleaning the site.

"Alright…you're done," The low rumble of the growl stopped and Munkustrap opened his eyes. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who was staring back at him.

Macavity had taken Stein's advice from so long ago…he would protect Munkustrap, and there was part of him now that cared for him, but only because Munkus was the kittens' daddy and if anything happened to him, Macavity knew the kittens would be devastated.

"You feeling okay?" Macavity asked Munkus. Munkustrap nodded, standing up. Macavity placed his paw on the middle of Munkustrap's back, going to lead him out. Griddlebone flung open the door.

"Mac, we've got a visitor," Griddlebone grinned. Macavity blinked.

"Who?"

"Growltiger!" Griddlebone bounced. Macavity smiled.

"Ah good…I've missed my old friend," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap blinked, confused. Macavity looked at him and grinned.

"Come on," Macavity told him. "I want you to meet him," Griddlebone stifled a snort as they walked past her.

"What was that, Griddle?"

"What was what?"

"The snort,"

"What snort?"

"Don't play with me," Macavity warned.

"Nothing…I just find it cute that you're introducing Munkus to your friends," She giggled. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Well, as Munkustrap is staying here, it's better that he meets those who will come and go," Macavity said smoothly as they walked into Macavity's throne room. Munkustrap looked at the older, ragged looking Tom standing near Macavity's throne. He was ragged, but at the same time he looked groomed. He was missing an ear and one of his eyes had a filmy covering. The Tom adjusted the belt above his baggy trousers, shifting the sword slightly.

"Growl!" Macavity grinned, going forward to shake the other Tom's paw. Growltiger grinned, clapping Macavity on the shoulder.

"Mac, how are ya, my old friend?" Growltiger laughed.

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"Ah same old," He laughed gruffly. Growltiger caught sight of Munkustrap standing near Griddlebone.

"Ay…so this is Munkustrap, huh?" Growltiger asked. Munkustrap startled, shocked that Growltiger knew who he was.

"Yes, this is Munkus," Macavity smirked. "He's just been getting checked over by the doc," Growltiger nodded, glancing around.

"So where are my godsons?" Growltiger grinned. "I've been looking forward to meeting them since you wrote to me!" Macavity chuckled, not noticing Munkustrap's look.

"They were wrestling with the hench-cats when I left them," Macavity chuckled.

"I brought them some presents," Growl grinned. Griddlebone slipped her paw into Munkustrap's, giving it a small squeeze as Macavity and Growltiger started conversing.

"It's alright, darling," She murmured to him.

"H-He's the kittens' godfather?" Munkustrap muttered.

"Oh, honey,"

"I just…just…"

"Darling, listen to me," Munkustrap looked at her. "Forget what you've heard about Growltiger, he's a genuinely sweet Tom," Griddlebone smiled.

"He's going to love, spoil and protect the kittens…there isn't really anyone else you'd want for that job," She squeezed his paw once more before going over to chat with Growltiger and Macavity. Munkustrap stared after her, thinking. After a while, he sighed.

It could be worse.

Munkustrap walked up to where the three were standing and talking. Growltiger grinned at Munkus, extending his paw. Munkustrap took it, shaking it.

"Daddy!"

"Father!" Griddlebone, Macavity, Munkustrap and Growltiger turned to face the door. Munkustrap smiled as Ronan attached to his hip and as Regan grabbed onto his and Macavity's tails.

"Hello boys," Macavity smiled. "Boys, I want you to meet a good friend of mine…Growltiger,"

"Hi," The kittens chorused, Ronan doing so shyly. Growltiger smiled at the two. He leaned forward, ruffling their head fur.

"Hey there," Growltiger grinned. "How are you, my boys?"

"Good," Regan grinned, going over to tug at Growltiger's belt. Growltiger chuckled, gently moving Regan's paws away from his sword.

"I wouldn't touch that," Growltiger winked as Regan pouted. "I'll teach ya how to use one when you're older," Regan grinned, bouncing excitedly.

"Really?"

"Sure!" Munkustrap looked at Macavity. Macavity just grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Munk…it's good to know how to use one,"

"And how would you know?" Munkustrap snapped. Macavity took that within in his stride, knowing Munk was just worried.

"Growl taught me how to use one…saved my life a few times too," Macavity answered, rubbing Ronan's ears. Munkustrap sighed, dropping it…for now.

"Father, can we go to the park?" Regan asked. Ronan's ears perked up at that.

"Oh, please, Father, please, please, please?" Macavity chuckled softly.

"Alright, alright…you've been good lately, I think you deserve a little treat," The kittens cheered. Ronan grabbed Munkustrap's and Macavity's paws as Regan climbed up to sit on Growltiger's shoulders. Griddlebone smiled as they walked to the park.

Munkustrap settled down on the grass, lying in the sun. Macavity, Griddlebone and Growltiger stood to the side, chatting and catching up. Munkustrap watched as the kittens tumbled around, Ronan leaping out of a patch of flowers to tackle Regan. Munkustrap smiled as Regan laughed, batting at Ronan playfully. Munkustrap turned his eyes back to glance at Macavity and the others, deep in thought.

Munkustrap ripped his eyes back to the kittens when he heard a scream.

"No, let me go!" Munkustrap's heart stopped in his chest when he saw a struggling Ronan in Tristram's arms. Regan was clawing at Tristram, hissing.

"DADDY!"

"RONAN!" Munkustrap screamed, leaping to his feet and racing over to his kittens and Tristram. Tristram rolled his eyes, kicking the ginger kitten away from him. He had spotted the young silver kitten playing and he just wanted him…so he took him, but of course the kitten had started screaming and crying and making a fuss as soon as his feet left the ground.

"Tristram, let my son go now!" Munkustrap snarled. Tristram turned, grinning at Munkus.

"Oh…he's your kitten?" Tristram grinned. "Well, that makes me want him even more," Munkustrap gave a deadly snarl.

"Regan…get your father…now," Munkustrap ordered, still growling at Tristram. Regan nodded, racing to where his father, Growltiger and Griddlebone were walking.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Tristram, let Ronan go,"

"No…he's such a pretty kitten, so full of life and innocence…so full of you," Tristram smirked.

"Daddy!" Ronan sobbed, paws outreached as he struggled in Tristram's tight grip. Munkustrap leapt forward, grabbing the sobbing Ronan's paws. Tristram snarled, tightening his grip around the kitten's middle as he drew his sword with his free paw. Munkustrap gave a pained gasp, but still held onto Ronan's paws as he was cut across the stomach with Tristram's sword.

"Daddy…help!" Ronan sobbed.

"It's alright, Ro," Munkustrap breathed, trying to gain the upper hand in the tug-of-war battle. "I'm not letting him take you, we're going to go home!" Ronan nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Munkustrap hissed in pain as another cut was made on his side, quickly followed by one on his leg, a deep cut on his chest and then one on his arm. Munkustrap swayed slightly, dizzy from blood loss but he was focused on getting his kitten back, he couldn't let Tristram take his son!

"Just give up!" Tristram hissed darkly. "He's mine!"

"Daddy!"

"I'm not letting you go, Ronan!" Munkustrap promised him. Ronan nodded. Munkustrap cried out as another deep cut was dealt to his side. There was a loud snarl and suddenly Munkustrap, Tristram and Ronan were on the ground.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Son!" Every word was punctuated by the sound of a punch. Munkustrap sat up, quickly pulling Ronan from Tristram's arms and bundling him into his own. Ronan clung onto Munkustrap tightly, sobbing. Macavity pulled the bloody Tristram up from the ground, his ginger face and gold eyes the very image of fury and murderous.

"Don't you ever ever think you can take my son and hurt their dad," Macavity growled, his voice deadly. Tristram blinked.

"Whoa…you're the father?" Tristram gulped.

"Well, well, Tristram," Tristram paled even further when he saw Growltiger glaring lividly at him.

"Try take my godson, eh?" Growltiger snarled. "Oh, you're gonna wish you were never born, buddy," Growltiger grabbed the trembling pirate.

"I'll see ya back at the lair, Mac, once I take of this dog,"

"Wait…he's mine," Macavity growled.

"Mac…no…we need to get Ronan and Munk home," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity looked to them. Ronan was shaking and sobbing hysterically as a pale Munkustrap held onto him, swaying slightly from blood loss. Regan was holding Ronan's paw, upset.

"You're right." Macavity murmured. He turned back to Growltiger.

"Make it painful," He said, glancing at the other shocked cats around the park, who were holding their own kittens close. Growltiger nodded, his face dark as he dragged Tristram away.

"Grids, you need to take Ro…Munk can't make it back on his own," Griddlebone nodded, gently detaching Ronan from Munkustrap and cooing to him softly. Ronan held onto her tightly.

"Shush, my darling, I have you, you're safe,"

"Regan, hold her tail,"

"Yes, Father," Regan said, quickly grabbing hold of Griddlebone's long tail. Macavity scooped the weakened Munkustrap into his arms. He followed Griddle from the park, keeping a small distance between them.

"I'm so sorry about your son,"

"You two are good parents," Cats said as they walked by. Macavity inclined his head. Though most cats hated him or feared him, they empathised with him here as they could not imagine what would of happened if it had been their kittens.

"I-I only took my eyes off them for a second…it's all my fault!" Munkustrap sobbed slightly.

"Munk…it's not your fault, no one could have seen that coming," Macavity reassured him. Munkustrap just sobbed, ashamed.

"Munk, listen to me…it is not your fault!" Munkustrap opened his eyes to look up at Macavity.

"You risked your life to save him, you refused to let go of Ro even when Tristram was cutting you…you're a great dad, Munk," Munk sniffled, burying his face in Macavity's fur, his sobs subsiding though he still cried. Macavity sighed, knowing that's as far as he could persuade Munkustrap that it wasn't his fault.

"Alright…let's go get your wounds cleaned and Ronan checked out," Macavity told him as they reached the lair. Macavity winced when he heard Ronan's ragged sobs echoing down the hall.

He hoped his son would be able to recover from this scare.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This is now the same length as my longest story…

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon…I have 2 more exams and I'm getting my kitten this week!

Tragedy is coming up in a few chapters…can they survive it?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	31. Struggling and seeking help

Macavity placed Munkustrap on the bed as Griddlebone carried the still hysterical Ronan into the room. She was cooing softly to him, rubbing his back. Stein ran in, looking concerned.

"Okay, Munkus, let's get these wounds checked out." Stein said, glancing at Ronan worriedly. Macavity walked over to Griddlebone's side. Ronan sobbed, reaching for Macavity.

"Shh, my boy, you're safe," Macavity said softly, taking Ronan into his arms and holding him close. Ronan sobbed, wrapping his arms around Macavity's neck, clinging to him desperately. Stein looked up from where he was treating Munkustrap's wounds to look at his face. Munkustrap's worried hazel eyes were staring at Ronan. Stein glanced to the side as he sensed someone beside him. Regan was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking upset. Stein patted the kitten's knee, smiling reassuringly at him before going back to treating Munkustrap's wounds. Macavity sat down as Stein finished up treating Munkus.

"Alright, Ro, let's look at you," Stein said gently. Macavity tried to detach Ronan so Stein could check him out properly but could not detach the clinging kitten.

"Ronan, he needs to make sure you're not hurt," Macavity cooed softly. "It's alright, you're safe now," Ronan shook his head, trembling.

"Ro," Munkustrap said softly. Ronan looked around at Munkustrap through his tear stained hazel eyes. Munkustrap smiled at him reassuringly, taking Ronan's paw.

"You're safe." Munkustrap told him. "Everything is going to be okay…now, to make me and your father know you're okay, please let Stein look at you," Ronan sniffled, turning in Macavity's arms, but refusing to move from Macavity's lap, or let go of Munkustrap's paw. Stein smiled reassuringly at Ronan as he quickly checked him over.

"You're fine, brave boy," Stein smiled at him. "If you need me, I'll be taking a few things over to Growltiger," Munkustrap blinked in surprise when he saw the venom in Stein's eyes, magnified by the glasses he wore. Stein left the room. Regan crawled up in between Munkustrap and Macavity and gently took Ronan's paw.

"I'm sorry, Ronan," Regan murmured. Ronan blinked, surprised. "I shoulda taken care of you,"

"I-It's not your fault," Ronan stammered, surprised. Munkustrap looked at Macavity and smiled warmly.

Though Ronan was technically the eldest by a few moments, Regan was extremely protective of his older brother. Ronan was gentle-hearted and rather shy, while Regan was strong, outspoken and would happily do anything to protect Ronan.

That night, Ronan and Regan slept in between Munkustrap and Macavity. Ronan had refused to leave Munkus and Macavity, he just needed reassurance. Macavity looked up from where he had been stroking Regan's head as the door opened. Munkustrap glanced up from where he was rocking Ronan. Growltiger walked in, his face weary and tired.

"Hey, Growl," Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap nodded at him before looking back at Ronan, stroking his cheek.

"Hi…how is he?" Growltiger asked, nodding to Ronan.

"He's terrified," Macavity sighed.

"Well…Tristram is barely breathing, but I'm not done with him yet," Growl growled quietly. "I thought he needed a little…break so he didn't die on me before I was through, besides, your doc just brought me some brilliant little potions and medicines to use on him," Growl grinned. The corners of Munkustrap's lips twitched.

"Good," Munkustrap murmured.

"Munk, when did you approve of violence?" Macavity asked, surprised.

"Since that…that thing terrified my kitten," Munkustrap growled softly.

"Well, that's a good point," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a nod, looking back at Ronan.

"I'll come see you tomorrow morning, I'll bring breakfast for you all," Growltiger waved and left.

"He's not as bad as I thought he'd be," Munkustrap mused.

"No, he's gentle at heart if you aren't on his bad side," Macavity chuckled softly. Munkustrap nodded, lying down and holding Ronan close. Macavity lay down as well, holding Regan.

"Night, Munku,"

"Night, Macavity,"

"…though you blame yourself, you did well today, Munk," Macavity murmured. "Thank you for not letting our kitten go," Macavity gave a small smile and closed his eyes. Munkustrap blinked, surprised, but let himself doze off.

Time went by and Ronan did not get better. There were many nights when Macavity and Munkustrap were torn out of sleep by a ragged scream, making them race to the kittens' room, finding Regan holding the sobbing Ronan close, trying to calm him. Regan had begun sleeping in Ronan's bed, as Ronan freaked out when he was alone and woke up frequently from nightmares and Regan wanted to take care of him. Munkustrap held Ronan and Regan close as Ronan sobbed loudly, shaking frantically.

"He was gonna take me!" Ronan cried hysterically. "H-He had me!"

"Shh, Ronan, it was just a nightmare, just a bad dream," Munkustrap whispered, rocking him back and forth. Munkustrap met Macavity's tired eyes over the top of Ronan's head. Macavity had been struggling; he was so worried about Ronan. Ronan couldn't be left alone at all and he was struggling to get through each day.

"What are we going to do?" Macavity moaned, leaning against the wall the next morning. Ronan was asleep on their bed, just exhausted as he was unable to sleep due to nightmares.

"…Jenny," Munkustrap murmured, from where he was sitting on the bed next to Ronan.

"What?" Macavity asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"Jennyanydots," Munkustrap told him. "She was the one who helped with this sort of thing at the yard,"

"I'm not bringing her here,"

"Mac, she's the one who helped with this!" Munkustrap told him heatedly. "She helped kittens get over their fears, such as when Misto accidently shocked Etcetera and she was terrified of him…they're now best friends because Jenny helped her get over it!"

"Father…can we get her, please?" Munkustrap and Macavity looked around, surprised. Regan stood by the door. He walked in, looking sadly at Ronan.

"I don't like seeing Ro like this," Regan murmured. Macavity sighed, his face softening.

"Are you okay to look after them?" Munkustrap glared at him.

"Fine," He growled out.

"I'll be back later," Macavity said before sweeping from the room.

Macavity walked into the junkyard, taking in a deep breath. He walked into the main clearing amidst the screams of the Jellicles. He stopped in the middle of the clearing, his arms extended slightly and the pad of his paws turned upwards, trying to show he wasn't a threat.

"Get out!" Alonzo snarled, his fur fluffed up. Macavity cast his eyes around the yard, looking at each Jellicle.

"I came to talk to Jennyanydots," Macavity said smoothly.

"No…get out!" Plato growled. Victoria, Electra, Etcetera and Jemima were hidden behind him. Misto, Tanto and Cori were frowning as they looked at Macavity, mystified. Jenny looked around from around Skimble, puzzlement on her face.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone… but Munkustrap and myself need Jenny's help…desperately,"

"W-What for?" Jenny spoke up.

"I prefer to speak to you privately about this, Jenny," Macavity said calmly. "I promise I'm not a threat," He added when he saw the hesitation.

"If you feel more comfortable about knowing my intentions, you are more than welcome to bring your mystics and conjurer along," Jenny nodded.

"Jenny!" Alonzo hissed.

"It's fine, Alonzo," Jenny told him. "Cori, Tanto and Misto will be with me, it's fine," Macavity followed Jenny to her den, the mystics and the conjurer following closely behind. Macavity sat down opposite Jenny as they entered the den.

"Now, what were you after, Macavity?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"Munkustrap suggested I come to you," Macavity said slowly, trying to figure out how to ask for her help. "Something…happened to our son Ronan and he's struggling,"

"What happened?" Cori asked, worried. He did like that little kitten, he was sweet. Macavity explained what had happened with Tristram and how Ronan was going now. Jenny was shocked. Tanto rubbed the tears from her eyes. Cori had told her all about the kittens when he had returned and she saw them from his eyes and she had fallen in love with them.

"Bast," Misto whispered.

"We need your help, Jenny…we're so worried about him," Macavity said, his voice breaking. The Jellicles in the den were shocked at that, never seeing that side of Macavity before.

"Okay, Macavity, I'll come," Jenny told him. Macavity inclined his head.

"Thank you," He said as he got to his feet. Jenny stood up as well, leaving the den beside Macavity.

"What did you do to Tristram?" Mistoffelees asked Macavity.

"An old friend of mine took care of him," Macavity said simply, watching as Jenny talked with Alonzo and Skimble. Macavity looked at Misto, who was staring back at him, blue eyes large and innocent.

"Munkus misses you." Macavity said, turning his attention back to the front. Misto gave a small smile.

"Though I can't fathom why." Misto glared at Macavity as Macavity smirked. Jenny appeared by Macavity's side again.

"Okay," She murmured. "I've told them I'm helping Munkustrap with Ronan," Macavity nodded.

"Jenny, if you're gone longer than a week…"

"Alonzo, I don't know how long it'll take to help Ronan, it takes as long as it takes, but I'll send a message through to you, okay?" She huffed. Macavity smirked at the shocked look on Alonzo's face.

"Uh…sure…" He muttered. Macavity walked from the yard, Jenny following close behind.

Macavity remained silent as they reached the lair, walking inside and towards the room. Jenny watched as Macavity's ears twitched and a worried expression cross his face as the sound of ragged sobs began to be heard. She scurried after him as he hurried his pace. Macavity flung open the door to a room and walked inside, Jenny following him. She paused when she saw the scene before her. Munkustrap was rocking and trying to soothe a sobbing silver kitten while a ginger kitten sat beside them, rubbing the silver kitten's ears.

"D-Don't let him take me!" The silver kitten sobbed.

"It's alright, Ronan, you're safe, he's never going to come near you again," Munkustrap was whispering to the small silver kitten.

"Oh my," Jenny whispered, realising just how bad things were. Macavity looked at her sadly, and gave a small nod.

"It is that bad," He murmured, before walking over to the bed and picking up the ginger kitten, holding him close. Jenny stood, surprised, as she watched the four function together. Macavity held the shivering ginger kitten close, while he murmured to Munkustrap, who was comforting the sobbing silver kitten.

She never thought she'd see them co-operating…ever.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update…but I've only just finished exams and as soon as I finished exams, I picked up my new kitten, who has taken up a lot of my time as she requires me to look after her til she really settles in….annnd she loves sitting on my chest or in my lap when I'm on the computer, which makes it somewhat difficult to write :S

Hopefully not too long between next update!

And with that, I promise tragedy in 2 chapters!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	32. Of procedures, plans and growing up

The days went by and Jenny did what she could to help Ronan overcome the traumatic event he had gone through. Jenny sighed as she sat beside Munkustrap on the window seat, watching the young Toms play with one another.

"How is he going?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"I think he's starting to get better," Jenny told him, smiling. "Not as many nightmares," Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"They're very cute, Moo," She whispered. Munkustrap smiled.

"Munk," Munkustrap looked up as his name was called. Stein, Macavity and Griddlebone were waiting at the door.

"It's…time," Stein said slowly. Munkustrap exhaled, nodding.

"Munk?" Jenny asked worriedly. Munkustrap gave a small smile, looking at her warmly.

"It's alright, Jen," Munkustrap smiled. Griddlebone put her paw on Munkustrap's shoulder fleetingly as he walked by.

"Griddlebone, what's happening to him?" Jenny asked worriedly. Griddlebone sat down beside Jenny, smiling as she itched at the kittens' ears as they came to them.

"Nothing, Jenny," Griddlebone told her lightly. Jenny scowled.

"I'm not one to be lied to," Griddlebone gave a laugh at that.

"Oh, I know," She laughed. Jenny stared at her, unsure. Griddlebone just smiled at the kittens.

Munkustrap breathed out as he lay out on the table. Macavity stood by his head nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Munkustrap asked, amused. "I'm the one getting a needle shoved into my stomach." Macavity frowned at him. Munkustrap sighed, resting his head back against the table. Macavity's gold eyes narrowed when he saw trembles running through Munkustrap's body. Macavity rested his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder comfortingly. Stein gave a small smile in Macavity's direction when he saw this. Munkustrap gave a shaky breath and closed his eyes, knowing the pain that was coming.

"Alright, Munk, steady," Stein said as he pressed against Munkustrap's stomach, once again trying to find that perfect spot.

"Ah, there it is," Stein murmured. Munkustrap closed his eyes tightly, his paw seeking Macavity's. Macavity blinked in surprise, but held Munkustrap's paw all the same. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain, squeezing Macavity's paw painfully tight as Stein stuck the needle into his abdomen.

"Alright, Munk, you're done," Stein said softly. Munkustrap opened his eyes, looking at Macavity as pained tears slowly leaked from his eyes.

"Well…that's one part done," Macavity said. Munkustrap rolled his eyes at that.

"Yes…now bring on nine weeks of sickness, cravings, having my bladder pressed against and then the joy of a painful birth," Macavity smirked at Munkustrap.

"Those are the negatives," He said. Munkustrap sighed.

"True," Munkustrap slowly sat up, with Macavity's help. He blinked, surprised, when he found he still had Macavity's paw in a tight grip. Munkustrap slowly let his paw go. Macavity just looked around the lab, eyeing off the different pieces of equipment.

"How are you feeling, Munkus?" Stein asked, coming to stand in front of the silver tabby, who was sitting on the examination table, legs hanging off the edge.

"Fine," Munkustrap answered. Stein felt around Munkustrap's glands.

"No nausea?"

"No." Stein then went to examine Munkustrap's eyes.

"No dizziness?"

"No."

"No soreness or pain?"

"Nope," Munkustrap sighed. Stein nodded, looking at him closely.

"If you feel sick, nauseous, dizzy, pain or if there's any swelling or redness around the injection site, come back and see me right away," Stein ordered. Munkustrap nodded.

"Macavity, make sure that he does,"

"I will," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap scowled at him.

"Come on, Munku," Macavity yawned, helping Munkustrap off the table and back towards their room.

A few days later, Ronan was almost back to normal, not as fearful as he was and not having as many nightmares.

"The rest is up to you two…I've done what I can for him," Jenny smiled at Munkustrap and Macavity. Macavity inclined his head, hesitantly taking Jenny's paw.

"Thank you, Jenny…from the bottom of my heart," Macavity told her sincerely. Jenny got over her shock and smiled. She had seen a side of Macavity she didn't think possible over the last week and a half.

"Stay tonight, Jenny…for a small celebration,"

"I…I don't know."

"Please, Jenny?" The kittens begged her, having just come into the room. Jenny smiled at them.

"Okay," She laughed. "But I have to get back to my own kittens tomorrow!" Munkustrap gave a sad smile.

That night, Macavity had the main dining room set up, the one he usually used when he had important guests. Munkustrap looked over the kittens in their bedroom, making sure their fur was neat. Regan was pouting, arms crossed.

"Why do we have to be groomed?" Regan muttered. Munkustrap smiled, catching his paws as Regan went to mess up his neatly brushed fur.

"It's just a thank you for Jenny," Munkustrap told them. "She'll love to see you two all lovely and neat," Regan sighed heavily.

"Come on now," Munkustrap smiled, taking Regan and Ronan's paws and leading them to the dining room. Macavity was already there, talking to a hench-cat. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw how neatly groomed Macavity was.

"See, look at your father, even he brushed his fur," Munkustrap told the kittens. Ronan grinned while Regan tilted his head. Munkustrap walked them over to the table and sat them at their spots.

"Oh, don't they look gorgeous!" Munkustrap turned and looked at Jenny, smiling at her. Munkustrap walked over, offering the gumbie cat his paw. Jenny smiled, taking it.

"And look at you, Moo, gorgeous as always," Munkustrap smiled as Jenny drew him into a hug. Jenny held him tightly, nuzzling against his neck. A cough broke them apart. Macavity stood at the head of the table, waiting. Munkustrap led Jenny to the chair to the left of Macavity, before he rounded the table to take the chair on the right. Macavity had told him where everyone was sitting beforehand. Munkustrap smiled at Ronan, who was sitting beside him. Ronan grinned back. Munkustrap was relieved, the light had returned to Ronan's hazel eyes.

Stein and Griddlebone joined them then, sitting beside Ronan and Regan.

The dinner was light, Jenny and Macavity were talking to one another, smiling as they did so. Munkustrap caught Jenny's eye and smiled.

"I had something…special made for Ronan and everyone else," Macavity added when he saw the pout on Regan's lips. "As a celebration," Macavity looked to the side when a hench-cat walked in, carrying bowls.

"The humans call it chocolate mousse…it's quite good," Macavity smiled. Ronan and Regan looked at the dessert in amazement before they dug in. Munkustrap chuckled as he watched the two kittens eat.

"Ah, Regan…in your mouth, not around it," Macavity laughed as Regan paused, looking up. Munkustrap laughed when he saw the chocolate dessert smeared around the kitten's mouth. Jenny gave a small chuckle, grabbing a napkin and cleaning the squirming kitten's face.

"Naw…Jenny!" Regan whined as Jenny cleaned his face.

"There, kitten, clean," Jenny laughed. Ronan stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling.

"Ronan," Munkustrap murmured. Ronan looked at him innocently.

"Yes, Daddy?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Behave," Munkustrap said simply. Ronan nodded.

Later that night, while Macavity entertained the kittens and was preparing something secretive with them, Jenny and Munkustrap were in his bedroom. They were sitting on the window seat, talking to one another.

"Come here, my little Moo," Jenny smiled, reaching out. Munkustrap smiled, laying down and settling against Jenny. Jenny smiled as she rubbed his ears. Munkustrap purred softly as he lay against Jenny, head against her shoulder and enclosed in her arms.

"You make such a wonderful dad, Munku," Jenny told him as she gently stroked his cheek. Munkustrap smiled tiredly.

"I learnt from the best," Munkustrap murmured.

"That's true," Jenny laughed softly. "Your dad is doing quite well as well," She told him.

"Good, I knew he'd be alright though,"

"I know, darling," Jenny told him, stroking his ears. "He's been smiling a lot more since he saw you and the kittens, he's been talking non-stop about his grand-kits…he's so proud." Munkustrap purred, nuzzling Jenny. Munkustrap looked around as the door opened. The kittens came stumbling in, carrying something. Munkustrap sat up, curious. Griddlebone and Macavity followed the kittens in.

"We made you something, Jenny…Griddlebone helped," The kittens grinned, handing Jenny a box. Jenny beamed.

"Oh kittens, you shouldn't have!"

"You helped Ronan," Regan grinned. Jenny opened the box and smiled. She pulled out a card covered in glitter.

"Aw, it's beautiful," Jenny smiled, reading the card before setting it aside. Jenny reached into the box again, this time pulling out a locket and a frame.

"Griddle got the photo for us," Regan said.

"And we made the frame!" Ronan bounced happily. Jenny wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's beautiful, sweethearts, thank you so much!" Jenny looked at the heart shape locket and smiled.

"So you never forget us," Ronan said. Jenny put the presents back inside the box before gathering the kittens into her arms.

"Oh, I would never ever forget you two, never!" She whispered as she hugged them tightly.

The next morning, Macavity walked Jenny back to the yard. She stared at the box in her paws.

"Thank you for your help, Jenny," Macavity told her. Jenny looked at him and smiled.

"My pleasure…they're adorable kittens, Macavity," She smiled. Macavity stopped at the yard gates. Jenny looked inside.

"They'll be waiting for you," Macavity told her. Jenny nodded.

"Goodbye, Macavity…take care of the kittens and Munkustrap, or you answer to me," Jenny stared at him firmly. The corners of Macavity's mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Of course." Jenny nodded and walked into the yard, ready to be assailed by questions from the Jellicles. Macavity turned and walked back to the lair.

"Ronan is growing up quickly," Munkustrap looked up from his book as Macavity said that. It had been a few weeks since Jenny had left.

"What?"

"Ronan…though he's only just coming into his teenage stage, he's pretty much a mature adult,"

"He's still a kitten." Munkustrap rebuked. Macavity blinked.

"Why are you thinking about that, anyway?"

"Because I'm thinking of starting to try find Ronan a mate."

"He's just a kitten!" Munkustrap cried, outraged. Macavity blinked slowly.

"What if he's not into Queens?" Munkustrap asked. "What are you going to do then?"

"I really don't care if he's not into Queens," Macavity held up a paw, silencing Munkustrap. "He can be with a Tom if he wants, however, if I find a Queen that I believe is suitable for him, all I want him to do is produce an heir, then he and his tom-friend can raise it together." Munkustrap blinked, shocked at Macavity's answer. Munkustrap would love his sons no matter what, but he was surprised with Macavity's answer.

"What, did you think I'd turn against my son if he was gay?" Macavity smirked. "Kinda hard, Munk, he's being raised by two dads."

"He's still too young." Munkustrap croaked, getting to his feet.

"I'm not expecting it to happen for a few months at least."

"A few months?" Munkustrap croaked. "He's still a baby!"

"ENOUGH!" Macavity roared, striking Munkustrap across the face, causing him to fall back against the bed. Munkustrap guarded his stomach from Macavity's rage. Macavity snarled at him.

"I'm not going to hit your stomach; I'm not stupid enough to endanger my new kitten," Macavity hissed, raising his paw again. Munkustrap flinched, waiting for the blow…but it never came.

"Get your paws off my dad!" Munkustrap's eyes snapped open at Ronan's yell. Macavity had his paws on his chest, glaring at Ronan. It looked like Ronan had pushed Macavity back.

"Ro…get out of here…now," Munkustrap croaked, seeing the rage in Macavity's eyes.

"No…he shouldn't be hitting you, Dad!" Munkustrap got to his feet, ignoring the stinging in his cheek.

"You little brat," Macavity hissed. "You do not interfere with things like this!"

"He's my dad…and I'm not letting you hit him anymore!" Ronan growled. "I'm old enough now to know what you're doing is wrong!" Macavity grabbed Ronan's upper arm, dragging him from the room.

"No!" Munkustrap cried, trying to grab Ronan. He was too slow. Macavity had slammed the door and locked it. Munkustrap beat at the door, trying to get to his son. Munkustrap paused when he heard the sounds of slaps and Ronan's cries.

"Ronan, Ronan!" Munkustrap yelled, beating at the door.

He had to get to his son.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

You guys are probably going to hate me for the next chapter…tragedy strikes!

I'll do my best to update soon!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	33. Hang on, Munk, just hang on!

Munkustrap stepped back as he heard the door being unlocked. A sobbing Ronan was shoved into the room and the door slammed shut once more. Munkustrap pulled Ronan into his arms, holding him close. Ronan rested his head against Munkustrap's chest.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's alright, Ronan, it's alright…I'm sorry, I should have stopped him,"

"Not your fault," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap gently lifted up Ronan's head; he winced as he examined the red marks across Ronan's face.

"When did you grow up so fast, Ronan?" Munkustrap murmured, surprised. Ronan gave a weak smile.

"I don't know, Dad…it feels like it just…changed,"

"It does," Munkustrap sighed. They sat on the bed, Munkustrap cradling Ronan close. Ronan purred softly, cuddling against his dad.

"I'm still happy you're not grown up enough that you don't want to cuddle with me anymore," Munkustrap growled playfully, squeezing the young Tom close. Ronan laughed, hugging Munkustrap tightly.

"That'll never change, Dad." Ronan promised. A few hours later, Macavity came in, looking guilty.

"Ronan…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you," Macavity murmured, head bowed slightly. Ronan looked at Munkustrap, unsure. Munkustrap was staring out the window.

"You shouldn't have," Ronan said slowly. "I-I was just trying to protect Dad, Father…he-he's pregnant," Macavity sighed, rubbing his face.

"I know." He murmured. Macavity walked over, sitting on the other side of the bed. Ronan glanced back at Munkustrap, who was looking back at him, smiling softly. Ronan sighed, leaning back against Munkustrap, wiping new tears from his eyes. Munkustrap rocked him slightly, gently wiping away the tears. Ronan purred, comforted by his dad's warmth. Ronan placed his paw on his dad's slightly firmed stomach.

"How much longer?" Ronan asked.

"7 weeks," Munkustrap answered. Ronan nodded, settling back down against Munkustrap and falling asleep.

Munkustrap sighed as he watched Ronan and Regan tumble about in the throne room a few days later.

"Hey, not the tail!" Ronan's voice whined. Munkustrap smiled, curling up on the chair he was on.

"Boys…what are you doing?" Regan paused from where he had Ronan pinned against the floor.

"Practising fighting, Father," Regan grinned. "Ronan can't beat me!"

"Can too!" Ronan growled, sounding kitten-ish. Munkustrap gave a sad sigh as he caught sight of the dark bruises across Ronan's face. Ronan looked at Munkustrap and gave a large kitten-ish grin that always made his heart melt and brought a smile to his face.

Macavity stepped by the tussling kittens, going to sit on his throne. Munkustrap stared at him.

"Any movement from the kitten?" Macavity asked, glancing at Munkustrap's stomach.

"It hasn't really begun to develop yet…I've only just gotten into morning sickness stage," Munkustrap smirked. Macavity rolled his eyes.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap had begun to go through the middle stages of pregnancy, his stomach had begun to swell and morning sickness had reared its ugly head once more. Munkustrap tiredly opened his eyes when he felt someone curl up with him.

"Ro?" Munkustrap mumbled tiredly. Ronan just clung to Munkustrap, trembling. Munkustrap held him close.

"Ro, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare," Ronan whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ronan shook his head, just nuzzling in closer to Munkustrap, paw on Munkustrap's swollen stomach. Munkustrap nodded, nuzzling Ronan's ears comfortingly.

"It's alright…it was just a dream." Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Ronan's back. "Just a dream," Ronan nodded, hazel eyes looking at Munkustrap's stomach.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap sighed as he wandered through the hallway, paws on his large stomach. It was only a week to go until he was due to give birth. Munkustrap's ear twitched when he heard Macavity's voice and wandered over to him. Macavity was talking to a hench-cat, who was cleaning. The hench-cat nodded, looking over at Munkustrap and inclining his head. Macavity turned around to face Munkustrap as the hench-cat walked away, past Macavity and heading down the stairs. Munkustrap walked up to Macavity, glancing down the staircase.

"How are you?" Macavity asked.

"Sore." Munkustrap smiled weakly. Macavity nodded, paw on Munkustrap's swollen stomach, staring at it in amazement.

"Not much longer," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded, smiling.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the little one…especially with all the cravings and bladder pressing," Munkustrap laughed softly. Macavity smiled.

"Well…Tom or Queen?" Macavity questioned. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"I don't know…I can't guess." Munkustrap said. Macavity nodded, eyes on Munkustrap's stomach.

"Where are the boys?" Macavity questioned.

"Ronan was reading and Regan was asleep," Munkustrap answered, watching as Macavity's paws strayed across his swollen stomach.

"I'm surprised Ronan has let you out of his sight,"

"I don't know why he's been so...protective lately," Munk murmured. Macavity glanced up at him.

"Could it have something to do with that nightmare he had?"

"I don't know…he won't tell me what it was about," Macavity sighed, shaking his head and leaning back, taking his paws off Munkustrap's stomach.

"Is it just me…or did the kittens' seem to grow up over night?" Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"It feels like it…but they've slowly been changing for a while now,"

"Well…it just happened overnight when the kittens' stopped calling you 'Daddy'," Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity and Munkustrap both looked to the left when they heard yelling and banging.

"What in the…?" Macavity murmured, stepping away from the stairs to go investigate what was happening.

"Stop!" A brown cat was being chased by the hench-cats, a ruby in his paws.

"Stop you damn thief!" The brown cat glanced back at the hench-cats, before running faster. He spotted Macavity staring at him, shocked, but blocking his escape. His dark eyes caught sight of a staircase, where a pregnant silver Tabby was standing, frozen in shock.

Munkustrap blinked, staring at the brown cat in surprise. The brown cat's dark eyes were flickering from Macavity, who was standing in the path of the Tom, in the middle of the hallway and back to the staircase and Munkustrap. Munkustrap felt a sick feeling settle in his stomach as the fleeing Tom started running towards him. He tried to keep out of the Tom's way…but with the cramped staircase and the careless Tom, there was no chance. The Tom bumped into Munkustrap quite hard, causing Munkustrap to lose his footing on the landing and slip backwards, falling backwards down the stairs.

"MUNK!" Munkustrap gave a pained cry as his back hit the stairs. He could see Macavity at the top of the stairs now, his eyes wide and his paw outstretched as Munkustrap fell, hitting the first stair. He continued to bounce and hit the stairs, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to protect it.

Finally, after hitting almost every stair, he came to the bottom, barely conscious. Pain was tearing through his spine, his legs, his stomach…his head felt heavy and fuzzy and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"MUNK!" Munkustrap's hazel eyes managed to focus on Macavity, who was racing down the stairs, a look of pure panic and fear written on his face as he fell to his knees beside Munkustrap.

"Get the doc!" Macavity yelled. "Hang on, Munk, just hang on!" Munkustrap gave a pained groan as pain tore through his stomach.

"K-Kitten," Munkustrap managed to breathe before he succumbed to the darkness.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were lazing about on a cupboard away from the main clearing of the yard. The day was warm and sunny, so everyone was out and about. Tugger had been chatting to Cori and Misto while Tanto lay near them, the kittens curled next to her. Demeter, Bomba and Cassandra were talking as usual as Jenny dozed outside of her den, accompanied by Skimble, Jelly and Asparagus. Deuteronomy was sitting on the tyre, eyes closed. Plato, Admetus and Alonzo were asleep in the over, all three Toms squished inside.

"Mungo, Rumps!" The two calicos lazily opened their eyes as a brown Tom came running towards them, out of breath.

"Hey, Mikey," Mungo yawned, stretching out.

"What's that ya got?" Rumple asked, stretching also.

"A ruby I stole from Macavity!" Mikey grinned, eyes alight. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat up, surprised.

"Ow'd ya escape alive?" Rumpleteazer asked, amazed.

"Well, I was running and then I found Macavity blocking my way," Mikey breathed. "Then, I saw a staircase, with this Tom standing there…at least I think it was a Tom, but that stomach was unnatural," Teazer and Jerrie exchanged looks at this.

"So, I saw that was my only escape and ran down…but the only way to get down was to knock that Tom down with me…no-one gave chase to me after that, I could hear Macavity literally screaming…"

"W-What did that Tom look like?" Teazer asked, worried. Mungo looked at her, confused.

"Huh?" Mikey asked, having been distracted by the ruby.

"The Tom with the unnatural stomach…what 'e look like?" Jerrie's eyes widened as he grasped what she was asking.

"Silver, black stripes…why?"

"A-And 'e fell down the stairs when ya ran past?" Jerrie stammered. Mikey nodded.

"Yup, Macavity was freaking out! Kept screaming out…umm 'Mank', Mink'…"

"Munk?" Teazer gulped. Mikey nodded. Jerrie and Teazer bolted towards the main clearing, leaving a stunned Mikey behind.

"Jenny!" Jenny sat up, yawning as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer bolted towards her.

"What now, dears?" She asked. Jerrie and Teazer hurriedly told her what Mikey had just told them.

"What?" Tugger cried. "No!" Jenny sat, biting at her bottom lip in thought as Deuteronomy walked up, looking worried.

"Jenny, you have to take us to his lair!" Tugger cried.

"Tugger…that'll cause even more trouble," Jenny murmured.

"What?"

"She's right, Tugger," Deuteronomy sighed. "What do you propose we do, Jenny?"

"I know a way to contact Macavity…I'll do it that way, he'll tell me what happened," Jenny murmured. Deuteronomy nodded.

"B-But!"

"Tugger…we will find out, your brother will be fine,"

"How do you know, Dad?" Tugger cried, frustrated. "How can you do this…act so calm when you just heard that?"

"…I…I'm just hoping my son is okay, I can never ever think of anything different, I can never allow the thought that Munkustrap might be dead to enter my mind," Deuteronomy whispered, voice broke. Tugger blinked before sighing, giving a small nod.

Munkustrap gave a pained groan as he opened his eyes. His whole body hurt and it felt like he got hit by a truck.

"Oh thank Bast," Munkustrap looked around slightly, noticing he was in the infirmary, with a worried Macavity hovering beside him.

"W-What happened?" Macavity looked at him…that was when Munkustrap noticed the pain in his eyes.

"W-What is it?" Munkustrap croaked worriedly. Macavity opened his mouth…then cleared his throat.

"The kitten? Is it okay?" Munkustrap whispered, scared. Macavity shook his head. Munkustrap gave a choked sob, covering his mouth with a bandaged paw. Macavity took his other paw.

"I-It didn't make it…t-the impact…killed it," Macavity whispered, struggling to say it. "Stein…has to perform an operation on you soon, Munk, t-to get it out," Munkustrap just sobbed, heartbroken. Macavity squeezed Munkustrap's paw tightly, trying to hold in his own pain.

"I know, Munk…I know," Macavity whispered, closing his eyes. Stein watched as the two grieved, Macavity holding onto Munkustrap's paw tightly as Munkustrap sobbed. He sighed.

This was going to be hard to overcome.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Don't kill me!

So, what do you guys think?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	34. Saying Goodbye and Struggling

A few hours later, a groggy Munkustrap opened his eyes, looking around. He found he was back in his own room.

"W-What?"

"Good…you're awake," Munkustrap turned his head towards the quiet voice and saw Macavity sitting on the bed beside him, eyes slightly bloodshot. Munkustrap's paw flew to his stomach as memories hit him. He bit his lip when he found a bandage on his nearly flat stomach.

"…it wasn't a dream," He whispered. Macavity shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. Munkustrap stared up at the ceiling.

"S-Stein is looking after her until you're well enough to bury her with me,"

"…her?" Munkustrap murmured, eyes wide. Macavity gave a nod, looking at his paws.

"Little black and white queen," Macavity whispered. "She's gorgeous," Munkustrap rubbed at his eyes as tears clouded them.

"I-I'm sorry," Macavity stared at Munkustrap, shocked.

"I-If I just moved out of the way…"

"Munk, listen to me," Macavity said firmly. Munkustrap looked at him sadly. "It is not your fault! There was no way you could have moved out of the way in time…no way…it was not your fault, it's that brown Tom's fault." Munkustrap closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt paws hold one of his own.

"Munk, it's not your fault, I know you tried to protect her…I saw you protecting your stomach, protecting it over the rest of yourself…it isn't your fault," Munkustrap bit back a sob. Macavity gave a low sigh, gently squeezing Munkustrap's paw.

The next day, Munkustrap slowly walked towards the entrance to the lair. He was better, physically, then he was yesterday…and he didn't want to keep his daughter away from Heaviside for much longer. Ronan and Regan were told what had had happened and were staying with Griddlebone, giving Munkus and Macavity some space. Munkustrap bit his lip when he saw Macavity by the door, a bundle in his arm. Munkustrap looked at the purple blanket as he got closer.

"Is that…?" He broke off. Macavity gave a small, sad nod, cradling the small bundle close.

"I found a perfect spot for her," Macavity told Munkustrap, who nodded. They walked from the lair in silence, heading towards the park. Munkustrap kept glancing at the small bundle in Macavity's arms, which contained his kitten.

"Here," Macavity murmured a short while later, coming to a small wooded area behind the park. Munkustrap looked around. The area they were in had a serene feeling to it, the sun was shining through and the birds were singing…but there were no humans around. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who offered the bundle. Munkustrap shakily took it, staring at the purple blanket. Macavity began to dig the hole. Munkustrap took in a deep breath and gently unwrapped the blanket from around the still kitten. He bit the lip as he caught sight of her. She was mostly black, with white splashes across her fur, there was a little silver smudge on her nose and some red fur hiding behind her left ear.

"Oh honey…I'm so sorry," Munkustrap whispered, tears flowing from his eyes as he held the kitten that he had carried…but never got to see live. He held her close, cuddling the small, forever still body.

"Munk…I-I have a name for her." Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who was trying to brush the dirt off his paws, having finished digging the hole.

"What is it?"

"We don't have to call her this…but I was thinking Cari…it means beloved," Munkustrap nodded, looking at the still kitten in his arms.

"Cari is perfect," He whispered. Macavity gently took the kitten from his arms, wrapping her back up in the blanket. He knelt down and gently placed her in the hole, fixing the bundle. Munkustrap took in a deep breath as Macavity filled in the hole, covering her small body from sight. Macavity stood up, looking at Munkustrap then back to the grave.

"It needs…something," He murmured, before he began murmuring under his breath, gold eyes focused on the ground just above the grave. Munkustrap watched the air shimmer and twist. Munkustrap blinked when a light silver stone appeared, gold writing inscribed on it.

_Here Lies Cari_

_Taken before she had a chance to live_

_Forever beloved._

Munkustrap wiped his eyes. Macavity frowned before kneeling down on the ground. He placed his paws on the ground, murmuring once more. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he watched red, gold and white roses bloom from the ground around the grave, twisting and wrapping around the headstone, though not covering the inscription. Macavity stood up, giving a small nod.

"That's better," He sighed. He turned and caught Munkustrap as Munkustrap's knees buckled as he sobbed. Macavity looked at Munkustrap for a second before drawing him into his arms and holding him closely. He blinked, surprised, as Munkustrap wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him as he sobbed loudly. Munkustrap buried his face against Macavity's shoulder as he cried. Macavity nuzzled his face against Munkustrap's neck as tears he had tried to hold back pricked at his eyes.

"I know, Munk," Macavity whispered, voice broken. He and Munkustrap just stood there, holding one another as they both cried out their pain and grief at losing their daughter before she even had the chance to live.

Griddlebone left the kittens in Stein's care as she walked from the room. She stopped when she saw Macavity and Munkustrap walking back in, both of their faces broken and eyes red. What surprised her most though, was Munkustrap clinging to Macavity's arm, and Macavity's free paw on top of Munkustrap's as they silently walked back to their room. Griddlebone sighed, by that she could tell how much emotional pain they were in by the way they had turned to one another for comfort and reassurance.

That night, after they had eaten dinner with their kittens, who were unusually quiet, before they said goodnight, Macavity and Munkustrap sat silently on their bed, thinking. Macavity woke during the night, finding Munkustrap sobbing softly.

"Munk," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked at him, sobbing before he wriggled over to Macavity. Munkustrap buried his face against Macavity's chest, crying. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, holding him close. Macavity sighed, rubbing Munkustrap's heaving back.

"H-How are you sleeping?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked at him. He sighed.

"I haven't slept since you were pushed down the stairs," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who just lay on his chest, staring blankly out the window. Macavity looked at the ceiling when he saw silent tears roll down Munkustrap's cheeks.

The next morning, Macavity woke up, finding Munkustrap fast asleep, head on his chest. Macavity frowned, shifting slightly. He froze when Munkustrap gave a sleepy murmur. Macavity stayed still, letting Munkustrap sleep. He stared out the window as he idly ran his paw through Munkustrap's head fur.

"Father?" Macavity craned his neck to see above Munkustrap's head.

"Ro," Macavity murmured quietly. Ronan quietly walked around the bed. He stared at the sleeping Munkustrap.

"What's wrong, Ro?" Macavity asked quietly.

"I-I…the nightmare I had," Ronan mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I-I saw Dad being pushed down the stairs," Macavity's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Father, what does that mean?" Ronan asked worriedly. Macavity carefully moved Munkustrap off of him, pulling the blanket up to Munkustrap's shoulders. He put his paw on Ronan's shoulder and looked at the young Tom, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Come on…I have to tell you something," Macavity murmured, leading Ronan from the room.

Munkustrap yawned, curling up in the warm blankets and mattress. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was alone. He curled up under the blankets, just not wanting to get up yet.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap groaned and curled up tighter. Macavity looked at the Tom curled up under the blankets.

"There's something I need to tell you about Ronan," Macavity watched as Munkustrap shot up, looking worried.

"What?"

"He's a mystic," Macavity told him. Munkustrap blinked, speechless.

"That nightmare he had…it was a vision of you being pushed down the stairs," Munkustrap exhaled loudly, shocked.

"I've started him on lessons on how to control the visions, and also I'm keeping an eye out to see what other ability he may develop,"

"Other ability?"

"So far he has visions…it could extend to mind reading, manipulating emotions, controlling thoughts," Macavity listed. "Sort of what Coricopat and Tantomile can do," Munkustrap nodded, sighing. Macavity watched as Munkustrap turned his head to stare aimlessly out the window, his eyes becoming misted. Macavity left the room, deciding to let Munkustrap be so he could grieve in private.

He headed to a small office, filled with his devious plans and slumped behind the desk, resting his head in his paws.

"You alright?"

"…I just lost my daughter, Grids…and I'm getting a sick feeling that Munkustrap is going to suffer with that the most."

"What do you mean?"

"He's already going silent, staring off into space…his thoughts and emotions are showing he's already spiralling." Griddlebone leaned against Macavity's desk.

"I'd expect that," She told him softly. "As you said, you just lost your daughter, but Munk already had a bond with her, deeper than any Toms know of, as he was carrying her, she was depending on him to keep her alive." Macavity nodded. Griddlebone could see the pain he was desperately trying to mask behind his eyes.

"And, Mac, you need to let your emotions out, the grief, and the pain, show as well…otherwise it will destroy you and Ronan and Regan need their dads." Macavity gave a slow nod.

"By the way," Griddle said lightly, dropping a piece of paper onto the desk in front of Macavity. "This came for you…from Jennyanydots." Macavity picked it up and skimmed over it.

"She knows about the accident…she's demanding to know if Munkustrap is alright…and if I don't answer soon, she'll bring the Jellicles here which she doesn't want to do because it'll scare the kittens…but she'll do it, and…" Macavity paused, raising an eyebrow. "Hurt me herself if Munkustrap isn't…alive." Macavity let the paper drop back onto the desk. Griddlebone wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. He rested his head against her stomach, face half-buried in the white fluffy fur as emotions began to be released, tears finally rolling from his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, my dear," Griddlebone murmured as she gently ran her paw through his head fur.

"You've grown to care for each other…in a friend way, haven't you?" She asked him. He gave a jerky shrug.

"I don't want him to die…but…I almost got him killed, the kittens would have hated me for letting that happen!"

"Mac, no…it wasn't your fault!" She told him. "And when your henchies get their paws on that Tom…ooooh he's gonna wish he wasn't born."

"…am I interrupting?" Macavity looked around Griddlebone's hip to the door, looking at Munkustrap.

"No, Munk…I'm just making sure my little brother is alright," Griddlebone winked at Macavity.

"…what?"

"Mac's like my little brother, Munk, I'll protect him no matter what and tease him to no end," Macavity gave a small laugh at that. Griddlebone turned and left the room.

"What's up, Munk?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap hesitated before shaking his head, his body slumping somewhat.

"Nothing…just wanted to see…" Munkustrap trailed off. Macavity gave a small nod. Macavity got to his feet, walking over to Munk and placing a paw on his arm. Munkustrap looked up at him, his hazel eyes gentle but sad.

"Munk, if you…if you need me, all you have to do is ask…no matter what I'm doing," Macavity told him. It felt weird saying that…it felt too _nice_. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Macavity," He murmured. "I'll be with the kittens." Macavity nodded and watched Munkustrap leave before he headed back to his desk, picking up the letter once more. He sighed as he sat down.

Well, better write it now before the angry gumbie cat hunts him down.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

First of all, I'm so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update! After exams my brain sorta turned to mush, plus on the holidays I had comic-con, I was sick, had to help organise my 18th, chase after my kitten…and my brain pretty much resembled mush and I lost the muse for writing…

Hopefully next chapter won't be too far away!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	35. Of Letters, worries and Jellicle Balls

Jenny glanced up from where she was knitting on the tyre, beside Deuteronomy, as she heard hisses. A brown Tom was walking up to the tyre.

"Jennyanydots?" He asked, blue eyes staring at the two on the tyre.

"Yes?" Jenny spoke up. The Tom held out a letter.

"From Macavity." Jenny quickly stood up and took it. The Tom turned and left the yard. Jenny opened the letter, her eyes skimming over it quickly.

"What is it, Jenny?" Demeter spoke up.

"A reply from Macavity." Jenny answered.

"Read it!" Bomba begged.

'_Jenny,_

_Munkustrap is alive…however, he is not okay._'

"What?" Tugger cried. Deuteronomy reached out a paw to his son. Tugger quickly went forward, letting himself be held by his father.

'_Munkustrap was pregnant and carrying our kitten when he was pushed down the stairs, he unfortunately lost the kitten, which died due to the impact. We're both grieving, she was a beautiful little Queen, Jenny, you would have adored her._' Jenny cleared her throat, tears springing to her eyes at that news.

'_It's affecting him a lot, seeing as he was the one carrying the kitten and he's blaming himself. It wasn't his fault, and when I do find that Tom, he will die a long and painful death. _

_Ronan is doing just fine by the way, we've discovered he has an interesting ability as well._

_Macavity'_

Jenny looked at the Jellicles, giving a weak smile.

"He's okay…he'll be okay," Jenny told them. "He'll just need some time to grieve." The Jellicles nodded and most of them dispersed. Tugger stayed enclosed in Deuteronomy's arms, though looking slightly more relaxed. Jenny looked at them, watching as Coricopat, Tantomile and Misto joined them. Tantomile gently took the letter from Jenny, her eyes darting over the words, her brow furrowed. Jenny gave a small chuckle. The mystics glanced up at her simultaneously, green eyes confused.

"Oh, those thoughtful looks make you look like your actual age!" She smiled. Deuteronomy chuckled at that. Cori and Tantomile blinked.

"Such young teens." They both blushed.

"Do the kittens know that you're only a few months older than them?" Tugger piped up, resting against his dad. The mystics shook their heads. Jenny sighed. Tugger frowned.

"Whoa…you're only like a year and a half older than Munku's kittens." Tugger said. "Not even!" Cori shrugged, plucking the letter from the stunned Tantomile's fingers.

"An interesting ability?" Cori mused. "I wonder what that is."

"Father," Macavity lifted his eyes from the paperwork to look at his son.

"What's up, Ronan?"

"Dad…he's not getting better," Ronan whispered. Macavity beckoned his son over to him, pulling the young Tom up to sit on his lap. Ronan instantly curled into Macavity, seeking his warmth and reassurance.

"Your dad needs time, Ro." Macavity murmured into the kitten's ear. "He's grieving."

"What about you?"

"I'm grieving too, Ro…but your dad is struggling as he was the one actually carrying your little sister."

"Oh." Macavity nuzzled Ronan's ears. "He had a deeper bond,"

"You're a smart kitten, Ronan," Macavity told him. Ronan purred softly before he stopped.

"Father," Ronan said hesitantly.

"Mm?"

"Is there something we can do to distract Dad, to cheer him up?"

"Like what, Ronan?"

"…Jenny or Grandpa?" Ronan suggested weakly. Macavity gave a fond chuckle, gently nuzzling Ronan's cheek. Ronan purred.

"We'll think of something…but at the moment, your dad just needs time." Ronan nodded.

A few weeks later, Macavity walked into his room, finding Munkustrap sitting on the window seat, staring out at the moon, while Ronan and Reagan sat on their bed, chatting and reading, while Regan absently tossed a ball into the air and caught it. Macavity smiled at his boys before walking over to the window, looking at the moon.

"Hmm," He hummed. "That moon seems to be reaching its peak." Munkustrap glanced at him.

"The Jellicle moon is in a week and a half," Macavity was hit with the memory of Ronan's suggestion from weeks ago. Munkustrap was still struggling to overcome his grief and move on, everything in the lair was a reminder of their lost kitten.

"Munk…go back to the yard for the ball." Macavity said grudgingly. He didn't want to let him go, but if it helped him then why not?

"W-What?"

"Go to the ball, take the kittens…"

"I'm not going to dance, that's a Queen's thing!" Regan groaned.

"Or just take Ronan…spend some time there before the ball…and two days after, then come home." Munkustrap blinked, nodding, in shock.

"Dad?" Ronan questioned. Macavity looked at the speechless Munkustrap then to Ronan.

"Get ready to go stay with your grandpa for two weeks, Ro." Ronan leapt off the bed and over to Macavity.

"W-We'll still see you right?" He whimpered softly, hugging Macavity's middle.

"I'll come see you as often as I can," Macavity smiled, hugging Ronan.

"Will you and Regan be alright by yourselves?" Munkustrap piped up suddenly, his hazel eyes teasing.

"Of course, we'll have a great time," Macavity winked at Regan. Regan grinned, knowing he and his father were going to get up to some trouble while Dad was away.

The next morning, Ronan and Munk headed towards the yard. Ronan having hugged Macavity tightly for a few minutes before they left.

"We'll meet up every few days in the park, okay?" Macavity promised Ronan as he held him close. "But I think you'll be too busy having fun and preparing with the Jellicles for the ball."

Munkustrap looked at Ronan as they walked down the streets, heading to the junkyard. Ronan was shivering somewhat. Munkustrap breathed in the warm air before glancing back at Ronan.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Ronan gave a small shrug, eyes distant.

"You don't need to come, Ro…you can stay with your father if you wish." Munkustrap told him. Ronan shook his head.

"Father said he'd come visit…outside the yard, and I want to see Grandpa again," Ronan smiled.

"Why are you trembling then, Ro?"

"…what will your family think of me?"

"They're your family too, little one," Munkustrap reassured his, taking Ronan's paw. Ronan smiled. "They'll love you."

Ronan looked at Munkustrap when Munkustrap gave a small laugh, a smile on his face and his eyes lit up for the first time in days when he caught sight of large gates.

"Is this it, Dad?" Ronan asked, looking at the gates. Munkustrap nodded, squeezing Ronan's paw before leading him through the gates. Ronan looked around at the large towering junk piles in awe as Munkustrap led him down pathways. They came to a small clearing, where a black and white splotched Tom was muttering to himself.

"Too much to prepare…can't be done…have no idea how Munk did it…" Were snatches of the muttering.

"A lot of practise, Lonz," Alonzo whipped around and froze when he caught sight of Munkustrap and a silver and orange kitten beside him.

"MUNK!" Alonzo grinned, running forward and leaping on his friend. Munkustrap laughed as Alonzo latched onto him, hugging him tightly and lifting his feet off the ground.

"Down, Alonzo, down!" Munkustrap laughed. Alonzo placed his friend down, grinning broadly. Ronan stared at him. Alonzo looked at him, head tilted. The kitten was bordering on entering his teen years…if he hadn't already, Alonzo couldn't tell, the hazel eyes, like Munkustrap's, show maturity with a hint of cheekiness.

"And who's this little dude?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap placed his paw on Ronan's shoulder.

"My son, Ronan." Alonzo smiled at him, unable to believe he was looking at Munkustrap's and Macavity's son.

"So, ball preparation in full swing then?" Munk grinned. Alonzo shook his head, disbelieving.

"How you've done it pretty much single-handedly all those times, Munk, I'll never know." Munkustrap winked.

"It's my secret,"

"Well…you can help me then," Alonzo smirked.

"Alright." Munkustrap laughed. "Are the others in the clearing?" Alonzo nodded, smiling.

"Come on, they'll be sooo happy to see you!" Alonzo laughed, turning and leading the way.

"…why and how are you here, Munk?" Alonzo asked moments later as the thought crossed his mind.

"We…we heard about your…" Alonzo didn't know how to say it.

"Miscarriage?" Munkustrap supplied quietly, eyes to the ground. Alonzo nodded.

"We were worried about you…Jenny was about ready to go kick down the door if Macavity didn't tell her what had happened." Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Macavity decided I needed to get away for a little bit…away from the pain." Munkustrap glanced at Ronan, who was staring at him sadly, before smiling.

"I did however get to bring my boy along," Munkustrap smiled. "I'm glad he can be part of a Jellicle Ball before we go back."

"…you're going back?" Alonzo whispered. Munkustrap nodded.

"Regan is still there, he didn't want to come…and besides, I can't take Ronan away from his father…I just couldn't be that selfish enough to take him from someone he loves."

"You were taken from us."

"Lonz." Alonzo sighed and kept walking. Ronan squeezed Munkustrap's paw, smiling at him.

"Well…ready?" Alonzo said, stopping at the edge of the clearing, just out of sight. Munkustrap crouched slightly so he was at Ronan's level. Munkustrap put his paws on Ronan's shoulders.

"They're going to be a bit…surprised at first, okay, Ro?" Munkustrap told him softly. "But it doesn't mean they hate you…just give them some time." Ronan nodded, looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"If you don't want to do this, we can go back home."

"No…I want to, Dad." Ronan smiled. "I want to see Grandpa again." Munkustrap smiled, pulling Ronan close and holding him tightly. Ronan wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him tightly. They let go and straightened up, Munkus nodded to Alonzo.

"Let's do this," Munku murmured, steeling himself.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!

I am planning to wrap this story somewhere in the near future…I hope…depends on ideas that pop into my head :P

Thanks for the review!

Please, please read and review and tell me if you like the direction of things so far!

Luv HGP!


	36. Meeting the Jellicles

Munkustrap took Ronan's paw and they walked into the main clearing, Alonzo leading them.

"Jellicles, look who's back for the Jellicle Ball!" Alonzo announced, grinning. The Jellicles all turned and froze, before their excitement bubbled over and they rushed to their silver ex-protector.

"Munk!"

"How are you?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Look at you!"

Ronan shied away, ears pressed back as the Jellicles crowded around his father. He had never had so many cats around him at one time. A paw rested on his shoulder and Ronan turned before grinning.

"Hello, Ronan," A smiling calico face greeted softly.

"Cori!" Ronan grinned, throwing his arms around Cori's neck, hugging him tightly. Cori chuckled, hugging Ronan. Munkustrap turned and smiled when he saw a deeply purring Ronan latched to Cori.

"Munk!" Munkustrap laughed as he found himself in Tugger's arms. Munkustrap hugged his older brother tightly. Tugger purred loudly.

"Hi, Uncle Tugger." Tugger blinked, looking around Munkustrap's shoulder at the silver kitten, who had let Cori go. Tugger smiled, letting go of Munk to crouch slightly in front of Ronan.

"Hey…Ronan?" Ronan nodded. He smiled when Tugger pulled him close, hugging him. Ronan threaded his paws through Tugger's mane, his cheek pressed against Tugger's warm mane. Tugger smiled as he held his nephew.

At first he resented the kittens, for taking his little brother away…but now, after hearing stories from Jenny, his dad and Cori, he knew what these kittens meant to Munkustrap, how they kept him going.

Munkustrap smiled as he watched his brother hold his son close. The other Jellicles were looking at Ronan, unsure about Macavity's son.

"What's going on here?" The Jellicles parted and Tugger let Ronan go, standing up. Ronan saw the cat standing there and a beam broke out over his face, his tail swishing excitedly.

"Grandpa!" Ronan cried, running forward and leaping at Deuteronomy, latching onto him. Deuteronomy stumbled slightly but kept on his feet. Deuteronomy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the kitten latched to him.

"My, my, you're almost too big for me!" Deuteronomy laughed, smiling happily, his brown eyes alight. The Jellicles smiled when they saw how lit up Deuteronomy's eyes were as he held his grandson. Deuteronomy smiled over Ronan's shoulder at Munkustrap.

"How are you, my boy?" Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Good." Munkustrap answered, smiling.

"Come, let's go talk," Deuteronomy said as he placed Ronan back on the ground.

Later that afternoon, while Munkustrap and Deuteronomy were talking…and they had just tripped on the topic of the miscarriage. Ronan headed towards the den exit. Munkustrap's hazel eyes caught him as he neared the door.

"Don't go too far," Munkustrap told him. Ronan nodded and wandered from the den. He wandered around the clearing, taking in the sights. He looked shyly at the Jellicles who were watching them. A rusty red Tom and a pure white Queen frowned at him before they turned and walked away. Ronan's ears dropped slightly. He looked at the giant tyre and leapt up on it, grinning again. He pounced on a leaf that blew across the top.

"…he doesn't look like Macavity,"

"He's Macavity's son!"

"…do ya think Macavity sent him to hurt Old Deuteronomy?" Ronan turned, confused and stared at the kittens.

"Why would Father want me to hurt my grandpa?" Ronan asked, confused. "I love Grandpa." The kittens, who were older than him, snorted.

"Because your father is crazy!" A creamy coloured queen spat. Ronan's ears flattened.

"He is not!"

"He's pyscho!"

"He doesn't care for anyone!"

"He loves Regan, me and Daddy!"

"He kidnapped Munkustrap!"

"Stop!" Ronan sobbed, crouching down on the tyre. It couldn't be true! Sure his father lost his temper some times, but…he loved them.

"ENOUGH!" A roar echoed.

"Don't you dare say those things to him! Get away before I get Jenny and her broom!" A female voice snarled. There were the sounds of squeaks and scampering away.

"Ronan…are you okay?" Ronan looked up, crying softly. He blinked, surprised when he saw two Cori's? One gave a giggle, smiling at Ronan.

"No…it's not two Cori's," Ronan blinked when he heard a female voice.

"I'm Cori's twin sister, Tantomile." She introduced herself.

"I-I'm Ronan," Tantomile sat down on one side of Ronan, while Cori settled down on the other.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled sweetly. Ronan blinked, staring at her. Tantomile gently wiped the tears on his cheeks away.

"Are you okay, Ronan?" Cori asked softly. Ronan looked at him, giving a small nod.

"Don't listen to what they said, okay?"

"Is it true?" Ronan asked, staring at his paws. The twins were silent for a moment.

"Your father loves you very very much, Ronan…and that's all that should matter." Cori answered quietly. Ronan remained quiet. He suddenly looked at Tantomile.

"How did you know what I was thinking before?" He asked, confused. Tantomile looked at Cori over Ronan's head.

"My brother and I are mystics…we can read thoughts, have visions of the future…stuff like that."

"Oh…Father says I'm a mystic too!" Ronan grinned, happy to have met cats like him.

"Oh?" Cori asked, tilting his head.

"I-I had a vision," Ronan said before going quiet.

"Of what?" Tantomile pressed softly.

"Daddy being pushed down the stairs by that tom." Ronan whispered. He looked up when his paws were held. Cori and Tanto held one each. Ronan smiled.

"What is it?"

"You really are twins," He laughed. The two smiled. Ronan settled down in between the two on the tyre, purring loudly. Tantomile and Cori settled down as well, letting the kitten cuddle against them.

"Come on, we should get you back to your dad and grandpa," Cori said a while later, as the sun began to set. Ronan nodded, stretching out before leaping off the tyre. Cori and Tanto slid gracefully off it before they joined him and walked him back to Deuteronomy's den.

"Ah, Ronan, just in time!" Deuteronomy smiled. Munkustrap smiled at his son before going back to grooming his fur.

"We're having tea with Jennyanydots and her mate and Jellylorum and her mate, you will be able to meet the other kittens, they're a bit older than you…"

"I don't want to," Ronan whispered, hiding slightly behind Cori. Munkustrap looked up, concerned.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Munku asked. Ronan hid behind Cori, giving a small shake of his head.

"The kittens were…saying things to him," Tantomile said sadly as she gently pulled Ronan out from behind her brother. She gently stroked his cheek.

"Such as?" Munkustrap said, a small growl lacing his voice.

"They…they said Father was crazy, and he-he didn't love anyone and…and…and that he-he only l-let m-me come here so I could hurt Grandpa!" Ronan whimpered. Munkustrap gently gathered Ronan into his arms.

"Ronan, I know you're smart enough and old enough not to let lies hurt you," Munkustrap said softly.

"Yes, your father has done…things in the past, but he loves you so very much and he would never ever make you hurt anyone," Ronan gave a small nod, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gently stroked Ronan's cheeks, smiling at him.

"Y-You love Father, right, Dad?" Ronan questioned. Munkustrap remained silent for a moment.

"Of course I do," He answered softly. Ronan purred as Cori, Tanto and Deuteronomy exchanged looks. Munkustrap noticed them and gave a small shake of his head. Cori gave a nod and whispered something into Deuteronomy's ear. Deuteronomy's face turned into one of understanding as Cori whispered Munkustrap's thought to him.

_Not like that._

"If you excuse me for a moment…I want to have a chat with Jenny," Deuteronomy said.

"I'll come with you, sir," Tantomile said, accompanying the leader from the den. Cori knelt down on the floor, watching dad and son embrace. Cori gave a sad smile. They let each other go after a while, and after a few more reassuring words from Munkustrap. Munkustrap sat beside Cori with Ronan following close behind him. Munkustrap winked at Ronan as he wandered to Cori, who opened his arms and let the kitten snuggle against him. Cori held him close. Ronan purred softly, happy he had a friend. Munkustrap looked at the two of them as they both purred softly. They weren't _that_ much apart in age…and they were similar in many ways, they could fit in and understand one another, while Cori and Tanto had been outcasts most of their lives, Ronan accepted them without a second glance.

"Helloooo?" Munkus smiled as Cori laughed softly.

"Hey, Misto, in here!" Munkus called as Ronan sat up, nervously holding onto Cori. Cori smiled at him reassuringly. The small Tux wandered in, grinning, before diving onto Munkustrap, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Mist!" Munkustrap gasped as he was knocked over. Misto purred.

"I've missed you!" Misto said, nuzzling Munkus. Munkustrap sat up, hugging the young conjurer.

"I've missed you too, Misto!" Munkustrap told him sincerely. Mistoffelees was one of the younger ones that he loved the most…mostly because he pretty much helped raise the young Tux, and was his best friend and mentor. Misto blinked as he suddenly realised they weren't alone. He turned his head and saw Cori smirking at him, with a confused kitten on his lap.

"Oh…hi," Misto grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry…we're just sitting here," Cori laughed. Ronan blinked. Misto focused on him, tilting his head.

"Who's this?" Misto asked as he sat beside Munkus.

"This is my son, Ronan," Misto's eyes widened and he grinned.

"So I finally get to meet one of your kittens!" Misto exclaimed happily as he crawled over. Ronan tilted his head, unsure of the happy tuxedo.

"I remember when your dad was carrying you…inside him…and it was either you or your brother that kept moving and kicking my paw," Misto told Ronan. Ronan smiled at him.

"Your grandpa hasn't stopped talking about you and your brother either!" Misto continued. "He told us how smart you were…and what you were like."

"Was it good?"

"Definitely!" Misto laughed, green eyes sparkling. Misto focused on Ronan for a moment seriously though.

"You're very wise and smart for your age, aren't you?" Ronan blinked in surprise.

"He is," Munkustrap answered fondly. Ronan purred at that. Cori's ears pricked.

"Tantomile says that Old Deuteronomy wants us to go to Jenny's…he's sorted things out," Cori added softly as he noted Ronan's anxiousness. Ronan nodded.

"You're brave, show them that," Misto murmured softly. Ronan smiled at the three in the room with him, feeling lucky.

"Come now…let's go."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a while to update but unfortunately RL has a thing for kicking me when I'm down…

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv HGP!


	37. To be a Jellicle and dance lessons

Ronan grinned as he was immediately pulled into a crushing hug by Jennyanydots the moment he entered her den.

"Oh look at you!" She gushed as she held him tightly. "You've gotten so big!"

"Hi, Jenny," Ronan smiled at her. Jenny let Ronan go and went to hug Munkustrap. Ronan looked around the den and saw the other kittens standing off to the side, staring at him. Ronan looked away.

"Ah, so ya must be Ronan," Ronan blinked and looked at the marmalade Tom.

"Yes, I am, sir," Ronan answered. The Tom smiled broadly.

"Manners too…of course, Munkus is your dad, so I'd expect nothing less," There was a laugh from Munkustrap at that.

"Ro, this is Skimbleshanks," Munkus introduced as he placed his paw on Ronan's shoulder. Skimble smiled at Ronan.

"Pleased to meet ya at last, lad," Skimble said, offering his paw. Ronan eyed it for a moment before taking it.

"This is Jellylorum and Asparagus," Skimble introduced as he let go of Ronan's paw. Ronan murmured a shy hello to the two older cats. They just smiled at him.

"These are the kittens, Ro…but I've heard you've already met," Munkustrap added, his voice sounding forced at the last part. The kittens' faces fell when they heard Munkustrap's tone.

"This is Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera and Victoria," Munkustrap introduced each in turn.

"Hi," Ronan said cautiously.

"Hi," A small calico said back shyly. Ronan blinked. He didn't remember seeing her amongst the other kittens when they had been saying things to him.

"Jemima, right?" Ronan asked. Jemima smiled and nodded.

"Now…don't the rest of you have something to say to Ronan?" Jenny asked sternly.

"Sorry,"

"…I shouldn't have said that,"

"It was wrong,"

"Sorry,"

"We can be friends, right?" Ronan nodded and gave a smile as Pouncival questioned that weakly.

"Sure." Ronan grinned.

Jenny called them for dinner then. After dinner, the kittens got up and left the table. Munkustrap watched, smiling, as Ronan sat down with the other kittens, talking to them. Munkustrap started a conversation with the adults.

"I can't wait for the ball!" Etcetera squealed.

"I know, it's so close!"

"I'm so gonna get Bomba this year!"

"Don't give your hopes up, Pounce,"

"Misto's getting another solo this year," Victoria sighed, pouting slightly. "I didn't get any this year!"

"Why not?"

"Deuteronomy said he still hasn't decided who…but he told me that I had one not too long ago, so it's someone else's turn."

"Well…that's fair," Jemima supplied gently.

"Coming from the queen-kit who gets all the solo singing parts,"

"I didn't ask for them."

"…What do you do at the ball?" Ronan asked. The kittens stopped talking and looked at him. Victoria gave a snort.

"Um…dance?" She said in disbelief…grimacing at the younger kitten.

"I know that…but, like, what type and how do you know when to do your part?"

"It's a bunch of songs and dances," Tumblebrutus told him. "Mum…Jenny has her own song, so does Dad and Tugger and Mistoffelees…"

"And we get taught them as we get older."

"Who taught you how to dance though?" Ronan asked, curious.

"We're Jellicles, we know how to dance." Etcetera supplied.

"Oh…w-what would I do though?" Ronan asked hesitantly.

"Well…you're not a Jellicle."

"Vicky!" Tumble and Jemima hissed. Ronan's face fell.

"Well, he's not!" Victoria said snootily before she turned her attention back to Ronan. "If you are allowed to be in the ball –"

"Of course he's going to be in the ball," Pounce glared at her.

"Then, you'd only get a very tiny part…no solo lines, no solo dancing…minimal dancing," Victoria told him.

"Oh." Ronan murmured.

"Don't listen to the Snow Queen," Jemima smiled at Ronan. "She's just up herself."

"Hey!"

"It's true…you were so much nicer when you were younger," Jemima shot back. Victoria pouted and went silent.

"You'll get a bit to do, don't worry," Jemima reassured him.

"Hey, Dad?" Ronan questioned as Munkustrap settled down beside him later that night.

"Mm?" Munkustrap mumbled as he got settled onto the nest.

"…do I get to anything during the ball?" Munkustrap's eyes widened in disbelief at that question.

"Of course you do!" Munkus told him. "You'll be dancing and singing with the rest of us!"

"Victoria told me I'd get to do little."

"Don't listen to her, Jelly told me she's become a bit of a liar and a troublemaker…you'll get to do the same as the rest of us," Munkustrap smiled, as he pulled Ronan close. Ronan smiled and snuggled against his dad.

"Night, Dad,"

"Night, Ronan."

Over the next few days, Ronan watched the occupants of the yard getting ready for the ball, while he tried to fit in. He sighed sadly as he sat on the tyre, watching different groups practise.

"What's troubling you, my boy?" Ronan looked up as someone sat beside him.

"Hi, Grandpa," Ronan mumbled. "And nothing…just watching."

"And?" Deuteronomy pressed. "Why aren't you joining in?"

"I-I'm not a Jellicle, I don't know how to dance…I don't belong here,"

"You're very wrong there," Deuteronomy told him as he wrapped his arm around Ronan's shoulder.

"You do know how to dance, I know you do,"

"How?"

"Because you are a Jellicle, you have that beat, that rhythm and love for music inside of you."

"I'm not a Jellicle though." Ronan mumbled.

"Yes, you are!" Deuteronomy told him firmly. "Not only do you have your dad's blood, and therefore my blood running in your veins, you also have a heart of a Jellicle." Deuteronomy placed his paw on Ronan's chest, above his heart.

"A heart of the Jellicle is pure, wise and kind…filled with hope and love for others…and that is you, Ronan," Ronan grinned and hugged his grandpa tightly.

"Do not be sad, Ronan, you belong here…more than you know it," Deuteronomy whispered in his ear. Ronan smiled, looking out over the yard. Munkustrap was practising a part of a dance alongside Alonzo, Admetus and Plato. Munkustrap smiled and waved at Ronan as they stopped dancing, the others going to join another group, who were practising tap movements.

"Hey, Ro," Munkustrap said breathlessly as he walked up.

"Heya, Dad," Ronan smiled, eyes straying back to the tapping group. Munkustrap noticed the movement.

"You know, that's a dance you have to know," Munkustrap told him.

"He's right," Deuteronomy murmured.

"Can you teach me, Dad?" Ronan asked. "I-I don't wanna go over with them…I've never danced before and I don't want to make an idiot of myself," Munkustrap smiled, taking Ronan's paw.

"I don't actually dance in this one, well, not that part anyway…I sing that song," Munkustrap told him.

"Oh."

"Come on, we'll go find someone you can dance with," Munkustrap smiled, lifting Ronan off the tyre.

"See ya, Grandpa." Ronan waved. Deuteronomy smiled, waving back. Munkus and Ronan walked through the yard.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Who do you think Grandpa will choose to open the ball?" Ronan questioned. Munkustrap glanced at him, head tilted.

"How did you hear about that?"

"The other kittens."

"Oh."

"So…?"

"I'm not sure, Ronan," Munkustrap answered truthfully.

"Oh."

"Why, who do you think?" Munkustrap questioned. Ronan thought for a moment before looking up at his dad.

"Cori." He answered. Munkustrap smiled.

"And why do you think that?"

"T-The kittens told me Cori wasn't allowed to come back to the yard for a while…that no one was nice to him," Munkustrap sighed heavily.

"I don't get it…he's nice, he's caring…why did one mistake make him hated by everyone else?" Ronan questioned. "It's just not…reasonable." Ronan frowned.

"Everyone makes mistakes…it's natural," Ronan murmured.

"Did the kittens tell you the reason Cori was banished and treated like that?"

"No."

"Good…"

"Why?"

"Because Cori was blamed for something that wasn't his fault," Munkustrap told him. Ronan nodded. They came across Misto, Cori and Tantomile in a secluded clearing.

"Hey, guys," Munkustrap called. The three stopped and turned as Munk and Ronan approached.

"Hey, Munk, Ronan." The three greeted cheerfully.

"Guys, I was wondering if you could teach Ronan the Gumbie Cat tap…I have no idea how to do it all, and have to go help Lonz set up…"

"That's fine," Misto smiled. "We can go over the other dances with him as well,"

"It's no problem at all," Cori interjected quietly as Munkustrap went to say something. Munkustrap smiled.

"Alright…take care of him,"

"Of course," Tantomile smiled. Munkustrap rubbed Ronan's ears.

"I'll see you back at the den when these three are done with you," Munkustrap told him. Ronan nodded.

"Sure," Ronan watched as his dad walked away.

"So, Ronan…how much dancing have you done?" Mistoffelees asked.

"None," Ronan answered as he turned back to face them. Misto's face went blank for a moment.

"Well, if you're like Munk, you'll pick it up easily,"

"Besides, you're a Jellicle," Cori inputted. Ronan gave a smile at the encouraging faces.

"Alright…now, let's see…" Misto hummed, looking Ronan up and down. Misto smiled.

"Alright…ready to dance?" Ronan nodded, grinning.

Macavity watched from a junk pile as Misto, Cori and Tantomile taught his son the steps for Gumbie Cat. He watched as they gently picked him up, giving encouraging words every time he lost his footing or made a mistake. Macavity gave a small smile when he heard Ronan laugh happily, grinning as he managed to make it through the number without a mistake.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long…it would've been up sooner, but anxiety and family members being admitted to hospital is no fun at all…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	38. Arguements, crushes and groping

Ronan laughed as he was swung around by his father in the park. Munkustrap smiled as he walked up to them, Regan quickly running at him. Munkustrap laughed, lifting the kitten up as he hugged him.

"Hey, Father!" Ronan laughed happily as Macavity put him back down. Macavity looked over to Regan, who was chatting happily to Munkustrap.

"Father, I learnt how to dance!" Ronan grinned. Macavity smiled.

"I know, I saw you," Ronan's eyes and grin got wider.

"What?" Macavity glanced at Munkustrap when he voiced that question. "You're not meant to be at the yard,"

"I just wanted to check on Ronan, see how he was fitting it," Macavity said calmly. Munkustrap sighed. Macavity focused back on Ronan.

"So, made friends?"

"Yes,"

"Who?" Macavity asked.

"Cori, Tanto, Misto…" Ronan started listing.

"Any of the kittens?"

"Jemima, Tumbles," Ronan shrugged. Macavity gave a small nod, his gold eyes thoughtful. Macavity watched as Ronan and Regan started talking before going over to talk to Munkustrap.

"How are you going?" Macavity asked.

"Alright," Munkustrap answered quietly. Macavity gently rested his paw on Munkustrap's arm. Munkus turned his head to face him.

"No, you're not," Macavity murmured, seeing the barely concealed pain in Munkustrap's eyes. Munkus looked at the ground.

"…I get reminded of it…constantly," Munkustrap said quietly. "Just looks, words…the Jellicles talking about how they're happy I'm there, it….it just makes me remember the reason _why_ I'm there," Macavity nodded, sighing. Munkustrap gave a small smile in his direction.

"But thank you," Macavity looked confused.

"For what?"

"For helping me," Macavity's face was blank. Munkustrap gave a soft laugh.

"For allowing me to get away just for a while…for…from keeping me from completely losing myself," Munkustrap gave Macavity's cheek a small nuzzle as a gentle, thankful gesture. Macavity smiled, returning it.

"Any time," He murmured. Munkustrap sighed, relaxed as he leaned against Macavity. Macavity smiled, arms supporting Munkus as he nuzzled slightly into Munkustrap's head-fur.

It was good that they were finally able to trust each other…to care for each other to a certain degree.

Macavity glanced at Ronan and Regan before giving a small chuckle when he realised they were both focused on him and Munkustrap. Ronan was grinning while Regan had his tilted, smiling.

Munkustrap held onto Ronan's paw as they crossed the road back into the yard. Tugger was standing at the gates, face stormy. Munkustrap saw it and sighed.

"Ro, why don't you go find Misto?" Munkustrap suggested. Ronan saw the look Munkus gave Tugger and nodded, understanding they needed time alone. Ronan quickly walked off.

"I saw you," Tugger whispered. Munk looked at him.

"In the park, with Macavity,"

"I took Ronan to go see him," Munkus shrugged.

"It's not that!" Tugger snarled. Munkustrap stared at his older brother as he glared back at him.

"I saw…you two…nuzzling!" Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Tugger, you're being stupid," He muttered as he turned to walk back into the yard. Tugger grabbed his arm and yanked him back around.

"Tugger!" Munk cried in shock as his brother's grip turned bruising. Tugger glared at him, teeth bared.

"What was it about then?" Tugger growled dangerously. Munkustrap tried to pry his arm from Tugger's grip, but Tugger wouldn't let go.

"Because I owe him my life!" Munk hissed. Tugger blinked, surprised, as he let go of Munkustrap's arm.

"Munk, he destroyed your life!" Tugger said weakly.

"No, because of him I have two wonderful kittens," Munkustrap said as he rubbed his arm. "Because of him, I'm still alive."

"Munk…"

"I could have died at any time during that pregnancy from complications and whatever, but Macavity made sure I was well, I was looked after and that everything was ready…and…and when I lost Cari, he got me help…a-and helped me from losing myself after I lost her," Munkustrap whispered at the end. Tugger blinked, speechless.

"Munk," Was all he could whisper.

"We don't want to kill each other anymore," Munk explained quietly. "We've come to a truce, we trust each other and…well, care for each other to a certain degree." Tugger nodded in understanding. Tugger stepped back, giving a small sigh.

"Sorry, Munk," He murmured. Munkus gave a smile.

"It's alright, Tugs," Tugger smiled and pulled his brother into his arms. Munkustrap smiled as he rested his head against Tugger's mane as Tugger purred softly.

That night, Ronan lay curled against Tugger as Munkustrap was out. He glanced over as Coricopat yawned and stretched out and as Tantomile and Misto talked quietly to one another.

"So, Ronan?"

"Mm?" Ronan mumbled, looking at Misto.

"Have a queen-friend?" Ronan gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Aw, why not?" Misto questioned.

"There are only the hench-cats and Griddlebone at home…no one for me," Ronan smiled. "They're all about Father's age…if not older,"

"Oh," Misto sighed, slumping back down.

"Why, what about you?" Ronan asked. Misto gave a shrug.

"He has a thing for Rumpleteazer," Tantomile winked. Tugger and Cori laughed.

"Hey!" Misto cried, blue eyes wide. "Well, you have a thing for…for!"

"Who?" Tantomile grinned slyly.

"Admetus!" Misto fired.

"I don't actually," Tantomile stretched. "Though he's rather adorable and quite sweet," Misto was speechless at that.

"I like him better as a friend," Tantomile shrugged. Ronan smiled happily at that, contently snuggling back against his uncle. Tugger raised an eyebrow at this, the curious cat not missing that small motion at all. Tugger glanced between Tantomile and Ronan, a knowing smirk appearing on his lips.

Tugger was talking to Misto when Ronan slowly walked away, sitting by the den entrance and looking out over the moonlit yard. His eyes caught a shimmer on the tyre and he smiled when he saw his dad sitting on the tyre, illuminated by the light of the moon. He could hear his dad's soft voice drifting across the yard as he sang. Ronan smiled and closed his eyes, listening to his dad sing. He opened his eyes, frowning, when the song took a different tune…when the words became sad.

He was singing about Cari.

Ronan closed his eyes tightly. He never saw his little sister, but he missed her…he wished he could have seen her, protected her and watched as she grew.

He'd never get that chance.

He opened his eyes, his hazel eyes narrowing when he saw a black and gold queen sit next to his dad. Munkustrap stopped singing to look at her. Ronan watched as they talked, his dad shaking his head, looking at the queen gently, his paw resting on her arm. The Queen looked annoyed. She leaned in but Munkustrap arched his head away.

"Ro, what are you doing?" Ronan didn't respond as his hackles began to rise and his tail began to fluff up as he watched his dad stand up, shaking his head once more.

"We never had a chance…accept it," Ronan heard his dad say before he began walking away. The black and gold queen was quick though and moved at Munkustrap, stalking towards him until he was against the oven.

"Dem…enough," Munkustrap's voice was firm but the Queen paid him no attention. Her tail swished as she pressed herself against him. Ronan rose to his feet, a growl escaping his throat as he watched his dad turn his head away as the Queen leaned in once more.

"Munk…you know you love me," She purred.

"Once, Dem…but things have changed,"

"What?" Demeter asked. "Those kittens of yours?" Ronan felt others by his sides.

"Them and other reasons, Demeter," Munkustrap responded calmly, looking back at the gold queen.

"Macavity will claim and change those brats anyway…then what?" Munkustrap snarled loudly. Ronan heard growls from beside him.

"Those are my sons!" Munkustrap hissed. He froze when Demeter's paw slipped low.

"And?" She purred huskily. Cori and Tugger darted out from the den then to intervene, but Munkustrap had already grabbed her wrist and pushed it away, looking at her in disgust. Tugger and Cori immediately stood in front of him.

"What is this?" Demeter spat. Tantomile stalked out then.

"You're despicable, you know that?" She growled at Demeter. Demeter blinked.

"You ignored him and treated him unfairly when he was pregnant and now you're all over him!"

"Dad!" Ronan called, unable to stay still anymore, he darted out and threw his arms around Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap held him closely. Ronan glared at Demeter.

"Stay away from my dad," Ronan growled. "He told you he wasn't interested in you!" Demeter stared at the kitten before she turned and stalked away.

"You alright, Munk?" Tugger asked.

"Besides from just being groped…yeah, I'm alright," Munkustrap smiled weakly as he let go of Ronan. Tantomile smiled when a paw found hers. She smiled at Ronan before looking back at Munkus, who was talking to Deuteronomy, who had been retrieved by Misto when Demeter had started her nonsense. Ronan sighed, closing his eyes as he heard Tugger and his dad telling Deuteronomy of what had occurred.

'_Father, I wish you were here to protect Dad,_' Ronan couldn't help but think as he opened his eyes. His dad had been through so much, he didn't need a hormonal queen harassing him. Deuteronomy frowned and turned slightly. The others went quiet and watched Old Deuteronomy as his ears twitched.

"Hmm,"

A figure dropped from a nearby junk pile, walking over to them.

"Macavity, you shouldn't be here," Munkustrap said softly. Macavity glanced over the few cats standing there.

"Ronan called for me," Ronan's eyes widened.

"Oh…oops," Ronan mumbled as the others looked at him. Macavity's eyes lingered on Tantomile's and Ronan's entwined paws, before he turned his attention back to Munkustrap.

"So, who did you need protecting from?" Macavity asked lightly, leaning against the oven. Tugger, Misto, Cori and Tant just stared at him, shocked. Munkustrap sighed.

"Demeter tried to…uh, make a move on me," Munkustrap told him. Macavity raised an eyebrow, looking back towards Ronan.

"And he needed protecting from that?" Macavity asked. "He's a grown Tom, he can turn down the Queens,"

"She…she…" Ronan couldn't say it.

"Assaulted him slightly," Tantomile finished. Ronan smiled thankfully at her. Tantomile smiled back, squeezing his paw.

"Munk?"

"She groped me," Munkus shrugged. "And that's when Cori and Tugger ran out," Macavity's fur bristled in anger.

"She won't be doing it again, Macavity," Deuteronomy reassured gently. Macavity looked at him.

"And you can guarantee this how?"

"I'm the Leader…my word goes…and this type of behaviour will not be tolerated," Macavity relaxed at his words, fur settling back down. Deuteronomy gave a small frown.

"You better go…the others are feeling uneasy," He said, glancing at the dens. Macavity gave a small nod. Ronan let go of Tantomile's paw, quickly hugging Macavity tightly.

"Just call for me if you need me," Macavity murmured in his ear. "And I'm proud that you're looking out for your dad," Ronan smiled as he let go of his father.

"Munk…take care of yourself for a change," Macavity winked as Munkustrap gave a huff. "But…get Ronan to call for me if you need me," Macavity hesitantly added before he nodded and then disappeared in a flash.

"Is he always so…" Misto struggled to find the words. Munkustrap smiled, giving a small nod.

"Always," He laughed.

"He's protective of you," Deuteronomy mused. Munk gave a small nod, looking at Ronan.

"Come on you…let's get you to bed, it's a big day tomorrow," Munkustrap smiled. Ronan nodded, hugging the others and biding them goodnight before taking Munkustrap's paw and walking to their den.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sooo, what do you think?  
>And wish me luck guys…tomorrow I find out if I'm actually able to pass High School, heading into my final four weeks…oh the joy of anxiety and making me unable to get to school…ahhh well…<p>

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	39. The Jellicle Ball reveals budding love

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, smiling as he watched as Admetus grabbed Ronan as he ran past and tossed the laughing kitten across his shoulder before walking over to the others, who were practising the Bustopher Jones moves. Munkustrap looked at his father as he sat beside him.

"He's looking happy," Deuteronomy said quietly as he watched Admetus and Cori talk Ronan through the moves. Munkustrap smiled, giving a small nod as Misto waddled around, belly pushed out, pretending to be Bustopher.

"Have you given any thought about who's opening the ball?" Munk asked softly. Deuteronomy sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't decide between candidates,"

"Dad…the ball is a just under a week away,"

"I know,"

"…Ronan suggested Cori," Munkustrap said slowly a few moments later. Deuteronomy looked at him.

"Why?" Munkustrap explained Ronan's reasonings. Deuteronomy looked thoughtful as he turned his eyes back to Ronan, who had leapt onto Admetus's back to watch Misto and Tumble try outdance one another.

"He's a very wise kitten for his age, Munk," Munkustrap smiled, watching as Ronan dropped from Admetus's back to go over to Cori and Tanto, who were also watching the dance-off.

"And it seems he has an interest in Tantomile," Deuteronomy smiled, eyes sparkling. "Oh, young love." Munkustrap looked at his paws. Deuteronomy noticed the movement, showing his son's sadness.

"Munk?"

"…I don't want him to fall in love," Munkustrap whispered, shoulders bowed with regret.

"Son, it's unavoidable…he's growing up…" Deuteronomy began to say.

"No, Dad, it's not that," Munkustrap interrupted. "I want him to fall in love, I want him to be happy…it's just that…"

"It's just that?" Deuteronomy pressed as Munkustrap trailed off. Munk focused on his paws.

"Macavity is choosing the boys' mates," He whispered. Deuteronomy blinked.

"The Queens will be 'perfect' matches," He spat, disgusted. "He wants them to produce perfect heirs, to have a perfect blood-line…I just want them to settle down with the one they love," Deuteronomy gathered Munkustrap into his arms.

"If Macavity does try to stop his sons from being with the ones they love, he will find out just how quickly love can turn into hate and anger," Munkustrap nodded, looking back at his son.

Ronan was dozing against Tugger, though partly upon Cori, as Tantomile gently stroked his head fur.

"Coricopat," Cori lazily opened his eyes from where he was lying partly under Ronan. His eyes opened fully when he saw Old Deuteronomy standing there, a smiling Munkustrap to his right.

"Sir," Cori greeted, going to sit up before remembering he had Ronan on his back. Ronan shifted, moving his legs off Tugger.

"I have news for you," Cori blinked, unsure.

"Sir?"

"You will be opening the Jellicle Ball," Deuteronomy told him, smiling. Cori's green eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sir?!"

"Is that all you can say?" Tantomile teased, happy for her twin. Cori grinned, amazed.

"Thank you, sir!" Cori grinned. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"Ronan was the one who suggested you," Ronan sat up, shocked at that. Munkustrap smiled proudly at his son. Cori looked over his shoulder at Ronan, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," He murmured. Ronan nuzzled him softly, purring.

"Better start practising your routine, Cori,"

"He already has one," Tantomile said proudly, tussling Cori's ears. Cori blushed, hiding his face.

"Whoa, really, Cori?" Tugger asked, laughing. Cori gave a small nod, hiding his face. Tugger grinned.

"That's good!" Tugger told him. "Beats stressing right at the very end because you aren't confident of the moves!"

"Remember Vicky?" Munkustrap asked, laughing softly. Cori lifted his head, smiling. Ronan purred, nuzzling Cori as Cori rolled over, pulling the kitten into his arms and hugging him tightly. Munkustrap smiled and settled down next his big brother. Tugger pulled Munkustrap into a head-lock. Munkustrap whined as he struggled to break free of his brother's hold.

"Tuggeerrrr!" Munkus whined, trying to pull his head away as Tugger knuckled his head fur.

"Nah uh, little brother, you're not getting away!" Tugger laughed. Deuteronomy laughed and shook his head at his boys' antics. Ronan laughed as he watched his dad gain the upper paw and wrestle Tugger to the ground. They rolled around, pulling at each other's ears and tails as the others watched, Deuteronomy having settled down on the ground to watch his sons. Tugger and Munkus glanced at Ronan when he gave a loud laugh, before exchanging mischievous grins. Ronan gave a surprise yelp as Tugger and his dad suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into the fray. Tugger and Munkustrap tussled with Ronan.

"Tanti, Cori!" Ronan giggled. Cori leapt in, laughing. Tugger grabbed him and gnawed on his tail.

"Hey!" Cori yelped, swatting Tugger. Tantomile laughed, watching the Toms fight.

"Get Tanti," Tugger whispered in Ronan's ear. Ronan grinned at his uncle. Ronan slowly and carefully detached himself from the Tom pile before leaping at Tantomile. Tantomile gave a squeal of surprise as she found herself on her back, Ronan perched above her, grinning and laughing. Tantomile grinned back before she flipped them over, Ronan gave a playful growl as they begun play-fighting. Munkustrap fell away from the fight, laughing weakly. He sat up and wiped his eyes. He smiled as he caught sight of Ronan and Tantomile rolling around, play fighting as they pulled on each other's tails and ears. Munkustrap's hazel eyes caught sight of a flash of red on top of a junk pile and his eyes widened.

Macavity was perched on a distant junk pile, watching over them. Munkustrap glanced back at the laughing Ronan and Tantomile as they finally collapsed, Tantomile half on Ronan as they laughed weakly. Tantomile smiled as she lifted her head before gently craning her neck forward to nuzzle Ronan, purring loudly. Ronan purred back just as loudly, wrapping his arms around Tantomile as he nuzzled her back.

Munkustrap looked back to the junk pile and saw Macavity was gone.

He hoped Macavity didn't do anything reckless.

Macavity transported back to the lair, frowning. He had seen how Ronan and Tantomile acted together…how happy Ronan was when he was with her.

They weren't too far apart in age…or height for that matter, Ronan was rather close to being taller than her, he did grow rather fast. When he had checked up on Ronan a few days before, he had found he, Tantomile and Coricopat sitting together, talking. Tantomile's head had been resting on Ronan's shoulder. Macavity sighed as he walked to see Regan.

He'd have to think about this more.

Ronan shivered in anticipation as he hid amongst the junk under the Jellicle Moon, waiting for the ball to begin. He turned his head when a paw rested on his shoulder. He smiled at his dad.

"Are you ready?" Munkustrap asked him. Ronan nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Dad,"

"Alright…I'm about to go on," Munkustrap smiled, nuzzling his son. Ronan hugged his dad tightly.

"Thanks for bringing me, Dad," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap smiled, holding his son close.

"I'm just glad you came, Ro," Munkustrap whispered, before smiling. "You know, you could be doing the opening of the ball for your coming of age,"

"I'm happy Cori is opening," Ronan admitted. "Plus, I-I don't think I could have,"

"You could have done anything, Ro," Munkustrap told him. Ronan gave a small shake of his head, smiling.

"Dad, you're almost on," Ronan told him, glancing around at the gathering Jellicles, who were getting prepared for their entrance. Munkustrap smiled, ruffling Ronan's head fur, making his son groan and try fix it hurriedly, his eyes looking around, making sure…

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at this behaviour.

"Now, who are you trying to impress?" Munkustrap teased. Ronan blushed. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle before he turned, watching as Demeter slid out into the clearing before he quickly clambered out and over the top of TSE1. Ronan watched as different Jellicles leapt out into the clearing. He smiled as he watched Cori and Tantomile dart out, rolling into their pose. Ronan listened as Jellicle Songs began. His hazel eyes focused on Tantomile and Cori when it was their parts. He smiled as they moved in sync. He slid out into the clearing as Jemima stalked out.

"_When you're walking alone,_" Ronan sang, standing and extending a paw.

Ronan joined in the songs throughout the night.

After the Naming, he lay in between his dad and Tantomile as Cori remained in the clearing, breathing in deeply. He raised his head and began his dance to open the ball. Tantomile was purring, she was so proud as she watched her slightly older brother dance.

"He's graceful," Munkustrap said softly, watching as Cori easily slid through the moves. Tantomile leapt up near the end as Cori slid into a pose, his arms and legs stretched out. She ran out and began the next part of the ball.

Ronan tapped in Jenny's song, she had come up to him and had gently patted his cheek during her song.

During Tugger's song, he laughed. He couldn't believe his uncle's number. After looking at his dad, who was shaking his head but smiling, he ran in to join the Toms in their dancing.

Bustopher Jones soon appeared and began his song. Ronan couldn't believe how fat that Tom was. He had heard that Bustopher was quite large and Misto had tried to imitate him by puffing his stomach out, but Misto could never ever compare to Bustopher's size. When the Toms lined up, Ronan lining up beside his dad, who smiled at him, Bustopher had strolled by, pausing by Ronan, his mud coloured eyes narrowing as he took in the young, tall tom-kit. Ronan cringed slightly under the scrutinizing stare. He was reassured when his dad placed a comforting paw on his back.

Then, Old Deuteronomy arrived. Ronan had run up, purring and nuzzling at his grandpa as he wandered up to the tyre.

Ronan leapt up with the others when his dad began recounting the story of the Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.

Munkustrap watched his son dance and sing amongst the other Jellicles, a smile on his face. During the Jellicle ball, he was smiling, confident as he danced the steps. Ronan had grinned at him when they had ended up dancing beside one another. Munkustrap stepped to the side when the others began lying down with one another during the mating dance. Ronan crept over to him, unsure. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Ronan's shoulders as they looked over the others, who were curling up. Munkustrap glanced at Ronan and saw his eyes were on Tantomile, who was stretching out, curling up beside her brother.

"Go lie with her if you want," Munkustrap murmured to him, though he wanted to discourage this relationship to save Ro future pain, he just couldn't deny him the chance.

"But…nothing funny," Munkustrap warned.

"Eww, Dad, gross," Ronan blanched as he caught onto what his dad was hinting at. There was deep, quiet laughter from behind them as Deuteronomy listened to their conversation.

"A-Are you sure?" Ronan asked, hesitating.

"Go, or you'll regret you passed the chance," Munkustrap told him. Ronan grinned and quickly ran over to Tantomile. Tantomile smiled as he lay beside her, nuzzling her. Ronan held Tantomile close. Tantomile purred, wrapping her arm around him as she snuggled closer to him.

Munkustrap smiled as he watched the two. Cori looked up and caught his eye, giving a smile before settling back down to rest for a while.

"He's happy with her," Deuteronomy said quietly as Munkustrap sat beside him. Munkustrap smiled, giving a nod.

"He is…and I'm glad," Munkustrap smiled. "He's growing up…and he's found someone he loves,"

"He's so close to taking a mate now,"

"Don't remind me," Munkustrap muttered darkly. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Maybe Macavity will see the light and let them find their own mates?"

"Doubt it…" Munkustrap sighed.

He decided to push that from his mind for now and just enjoy the ball.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Sorry it's been a while since I've update but things have just been…blah for me…

I'm probably not going back to school so I might have more time to write here…if my brain decides to co-operate with me…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review, they make me soooo happy! (and make me write quicker ;) )

Luv HGP!


	40. Home and sadness

When the ball resumed, everyone was happy and laughing.

Then, a crash sounded throughout the clearing.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried. Ronan frowned, ears flattening as some of the Jellicles turned to look at him. Ronan looked at Tantomile who stood beside him, then to his dad as he joined his side, glaring at the Jellicles who were staring at his son.

"I-It's not Father," Ronan told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"I know…" Munkustrap looked around the clearing once more, finding the others had moved off to the side and Demeter was slinking about in the middle.

"Ro…let's go for a little while," Munkustrap said, knowing exactly what song Demeter was about to sing.

"But, Dad…" Ronan began to say before he heard the first few words of Demeter's song.

"_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the Hidden Paw,_" Ronan's eyes widened.

"I-It's about Father?" He whispered, shocked. Munkustrap gave a small nod as Tantomile took Ronan's paw. He looked at her, she was looking at him softly.

"Come, we're not needed until Growltiger's Last Stand," She said softly. Ronan nodded, walking away from the clearing with his dad, Tantomile and Cori, who had joined them.

"Hey, where are you going?" They turned to see Misto and Tugger heading towards them.

"I told her not to sing that," Munku growled, annoyed. "Dad told her not to…" Tugger sighed, looking at Ronan. Ronan was looking at the ground, ears flat against his skull.

"Hey, little buddy, don't listen to them," Tugger told him. "You know exactly what your father is like, you don't need to listen to their opinions."

"What do you mean, Uncle Tugger?" Ronan asked quietly.

"Tell me what you think about your father,"

"He's strong, caring, funny, respectable…he loves us," Tugger gave a nod at that.

"Then that's all that should matter to you…not what anyone else says,"

"Wow, Tugger…that's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say," Misto said, surprised. Cori, Tanto and Munk nodded in agreement. Tugger rolled his eyes before looking back at Ronan.

"Understand, kid?" He asked. Ronan nodded.

"Thanks, Uncle Tugger," He replied, smiling. Tugger grinned. Misto's ear twitched.

"They're reaching the end of the song, should we go back?" Misto asked. Munkustrap nodded. They all headed back to the main clearing, finding the others preparing for Growltiger's Last Stand.

"Whoa, this is us!" Tugger grinned, taking Munku's and Misto's paws before darting off. Tantomile and Cori laughed, leading Ronan away to sit and watch…before having to get ready in their Siamese costumes.

Soon enough, after going through Skimbles song, Misto's song plus another…Old Deuteronomy chose Alexi (an old Jellicle who was very sick to come here often, Munku explained to Ronan) to ascend to the Heaviside layer, after he had appeared near the very end, weak and close to death.

Ronan stumbled back to his den tiredly, with his dad beside him. Cori hugged Ronan goodnight, before Tantomile did so.

"Thank you for everything, Ro," She whispered in his ear. Ronan smiled tiredly as he hugged her tight.

"No…it should be me thanking you, Tants," He murmured back. Tantomile laughed softly before she let him go. The twins waved goodnight before heading back to their own den. Ronan stumbled into his den and collapsed on the nest. He felt his dad collapse beside him. Ronan rolled over before he curled against his dad's warmth. Munkustrap gave a tired laugh and held his son close.

"I'm glad you've still haven't reached that stage where you don't want to cuddle with your old dad," Munkustrap murmured, his tone humoured.

"Dad, you're not old….and that'll never happen, I love you and I'm not afraid to show it,"

"Some of the other parents would be jealous,"

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Their kittens don't still cuddle with them or curl up with them…they barely hug them anymore,"

"Why?" Ronan asked, surprised.

"As Jenny told me, they don't want to look 'uncool'," Ronan made a noise in his throat at that.

"Dad, I'd rather have you by my side then look 'cool'," Ronan muttered. "And really…what makes one cool anyway?"

"Who knows, Ro, who knows?" Munkustrap mumbled sleepily. Ronan smiled and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep warm and safe in his dad's arms.

A few days later, and it was time to return home.

"See ya, shorty," Ronan laughed as he was lifted over Admetus's shoulder. Munkustrap smiled as he watched Admetus carry Ronan around the yard, grinning as he leapt away from others trying to say goodbye.

"Nah, he's mine…can't say goodbye," Admetus laughed as he was chased across the yard.

"Everyone is going to miss him…and you of course," Deuteronomy murmured.

"Well, not everyone," Munkustrap sighed, eyes on Demeter plus a couple more. "But I'm glad…"

"He'll always have friends and family to come here to," Deuteronomy told Munkustrap, resting a paw on his shoulder.

"As do you…so don't forget that,"

"Dad, I'll try and come when I can…h-he…it's just not that often," Munkustrap said quietly.

"I know," Munkustrap watched as Ronan was hugged by the other Jellicles.

"Go, you should say your goodbyes as well," Munkustrap smiled before going to join his son. After they had said their goodbyes, and hugged Old Deuteronomy once more, they were about to leave.

"Dad…wait," Ronan said suddenly. "I-I didn't say goodbye to Tanto," Munkustrap gave a knowing nod and watched as his son tore off across the clearing, tearing into Tantomile's arms and holding her tightly.

"I'll miss you," Ronan whispered, nuzzling her cheek. Tantomile inhaled deeply, holding Ronan close.

"I'll miss you too…so much," She whispered back, burying her face against his neck as she let tears fall. They held each other for a while longer.

"Y-You should go," Tantomile mumbled, letting him go. Ronan nodded sadly.

"I'll…see you around," He sighed, turning to go. He walked a few steps before turning around again.

"Tanto!" He called. Tantomile looked up from where she was rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I…I…you're an amazing friend," He managed to say finally. Tantomile smiled shakily, though her green eyes were sad.

She knew he wasn't originally going to say that.

"So are you," Ronan gave a sad nod and turned, going back to his dad.

"Let's go…please," Ronan whispered, voice broken. Munkustrap nodded, taking Ronan's paw reassuringly. They both left the yard, not looking back, unable to do so because they knew they'd never be able to leave.

Macavity smiled and pulled Ronan into a tight hug as soon as they entered the throne room.

"I missed you, my boy,"

"I missed you too, Father," Ronan murmured, nose in Macavity's shoulder. Macavity frowned.

Something was wrong with his boy.

"Dad!" Munkustrap chuckled as Regan leapt on him from behind.

"Hello, monster," Regan laughed at his pet-name. It was sort of true. Munkustrap turned and looked at Regan. He gently tugged on a strand of Regan's head fur.

"Your head-fur is getting long," He murmured. Regan shrugged, brushing it back into place. Munkustrap examined him. He was gangly and strong, his head fur was getting ever so closer to touching his shoulders, but at the moment he had it brushed back neatly. His gold eyes were hiding something…they were like Macavity's eyes. Munkustrap looked away. He saw Macavity murmuring softly to Ronan, rubbing his cheek as Ronan nodded sadly.

"Y-You'll be able to see them again," Macavity told Ronan gently. Ronan shook his head.

"I don't want to," He mumbled before turning on heel and walking from the room.

"Um…what was that about?" Macavity asked Munkustrap accusingly. Munkustrap blinked, staring at the door his son just exited from.

"Regan, go make sure he's alright,"

"Aw, but, Father…!"

"Now." Macavity said curtly. Regan left the room, muttering under his breath.

"Now…what happened?"

"Nothing," Munkustrap answered, sounding puzzled. "He was fine…just upset…when we left,"

"Upset?"

"He was leaving friends…" Munkustrap murmured.

"And?" Munkustrap glanced at Macavity at that.

"You never had many friends, did you?" Macavity gave a huff at that question.

"He had friends who were his age, and who were just like him."

"You're talking about Coricopat, Tantomile and Mistoffelees aren't you?" Macavity questioned, walking around to stand in front of Munkustrap, to face him.

"Well, yes," Munkustrap responded. Macavity stared at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Munkustrap questioned.

"Nothing…I was just interested in Ronan's…relationships,"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb," Macavity hissed. "Tantomile and Ronan!" He barked. Munkustrap flinched.

"I-It's just a kitten crush," Munkustrap mumbled, looking at his paws.

"I'm still searching for his mate," Macavity told him. Munkustrap gave a small, dejected nod.

"What about Regan?"

"He's not ready yet…" Macavity said simply. Munkustrap sighed, giving another small nod.

"H-Have you found…or are considering a Queen for Ronan yet?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly a few moments later.

"Maybe," Macavity answered mysteriously. Munkustrap frowned at Macavity's aloofness but decided not to push it.

"Come…we should see if Ronan is alright," Macavity spoke up after a few moments of painful silence. Munkustrap nodded in agreement before they walked from the room.

"Besides leaving his friends, was Ronan alright otherwise?" Macavity questioned as they walked.

"Yes, he was very happy most of the time,"

"Most?" Macavity didn't miss the small meaning behind that.

"There were a few incidents, but other than that…"

"What incidents?" Macavity interrupted.

"The other kittens were saying things to him…about you…but they were berated for that and Ronan ended up befriending most of them," Munkustrap explained. Macavity gave a small nod.

"And then Demeter…twice," Munkustrap sighed and shook his head.

"Demeter? What did she do?"

"Well, she…groped me for one," Munkustrap answered. "And then during the ball, though she was told not to, she sang your song,"

"I like my song," Macavity smirked.

"Yes, well, Ronan didn't need to hear about it all,"

"Oh…true," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap glanced at him as they neared the boys' room.

He hoped Macavity wasn't moving too quickly with finding a mate for Ronan.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I can't seem to be able to think straight…

I probably won't update for a while (hopefully not that long) but at the moment my muse has kind of disappeared, hopefully it'll come back soon.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	41. Small comforts and growing up

Time went by…and Munkustrap was reclined on the window seat, paws rested on the slight swell of his stomach.

It had taken a while, and a lot of encouragement, reassurance plus an egg that Stein managed to save from a dying Queen and re-engineer quickly, to get him to agree. Munkustrap sighed, staring out the window.

"Hey, Dad," Munkustrap looked around and smiled as Ronan walked over to him. Ronan was getting ever so closer to Tom-hood now. He was tall, strong…but was quiet, gentle and wise at the same time. His head fur was groomed neatly and styled like his dad's. Ronan sat near his dad's feet, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright," Ronan smiled, reaching a paw out and gently rubbing his dad's swollen stomach.

"And how are you?" Ronan murmured to the kitten growing inside. Munkustrap smiled at that. Ronan glanced up at him and smiled.

"Where's Regan?" Munkustrap asked as he shifted slightly. Ronan rolled his eyes.

"Practising fighting with the hench-cats," Ronan shook his head. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"You and your brother have your own interests," Munkustrap told him. Ronan sighed.

"I know…but still, he can learn other stuff other than fighting."

"Well, have you been to your lessons?" Munkus asked. Ronan's hazel eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you hated fighting!"

"I do…but your father wants you to go have lessons." Munkustrap replied. Ronan sighed, leaning back.

"Why?" Ronan asked. "I know their every move, plus I can create a duplicate of myself if needed." Munkustrap chuckled at Ronan's power. He had discovered he could basically make a copy of himself while the real him could hide or attack from behind.

"It does tire you out a lot, Ro, and you still can't hold it up for that long," He reminded Ronan softly. Ronan nodded. He sighed as Munkustrap gently moved, allowing Ronan to rest against him. He gently stroked the black patch on Ronan's forehead, calming him. They both looked up when the door opened. Macavity walked in, eyeing the two on the window seat.

"Hi, Father," Ronan greeted, smiling lazily. Macavity gave a small smile in return.

"Don't you have…lessons to attend?" Macavity asked as he approached. Ronan sighed in response.

"Not today," Ronan answered.

"Go see if Griddlebone needs a paw…or go be your brother's fighting partner,"

"Why?" Ronan questioned. Macavity stared at the teenager, blinking.

"I'm taking your dad out for a bit." He answered shortly. Ronan gave a small nod, glancing at Munkustrap.

"I'll be on the roof…reading," He grinned at Macavity as he got to his feet. Macavity gave a laugh, shaking his head as Ronan walked over to him. Ronan was almost as tall as him now.

"Go on then you little pain," Macavity laughed. Ronan waved to the pair before walking from the room.

"Has he always been like that?" Macavity questioned.

"Like what?"

"Questioning everything?" Munkustrap gave a quiet laugh at that.

"He's getting independent," He answered as Macavity helped him up. Macavity gave a nod as they left the room. Munkustrap breathed in as they stepped out into the fresh air.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked as they walked away from the lair.

"Fine…morning sickness, cramps, soreness plus other things aren't that bad yet," Munkustrap grinned as Macavity grimaced.

"Well, at least the boys are grown up enough now they can look after their little…sibling," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a nod.

"They're growing up too quick."

"Well, Ronan is…Regan is pretty much acting his age," Macavity said. Munkustrap smiled at that.

"They're like us, huh?" Macavity continued as he mused. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Well, Ronan is like the both of us…he's a planner, he's wise, quiet, strong…but he has a few of your qualities,"

"Oh, such as?"

"Gentle, kind…forgiving, thoughtful, timid, emotionally stable." Macavity listed. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head, which Macavity caught.

"What?"

"Nothing…I expected an insult or two in there." Munkustrap told him. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Munk, we've…" Macavity broke off suddenly.

"What?"

"We've come to know each other a lot more…respect each other, I can't insult you, not when you've partly fathered my sons," Macavity explained slowly, carefully. Munkustrap gave a small smile. Macavity placed his paw supportively on the middle of Munku's back as they walked across the park.

"Regan's more like me." Macavity spoke up a while later. "Kinda crazy,"

"He's not crazy,"

"Oh, he is…not psychopathic, but he's got something…anger…or something like that, hidden inside him, hidden from us."

"Why does he hide it then?"

"Doesn't want to disappoint you." Macavity told him. Munkustrap blinked, surprised.

"Oh." He murmured as they continued to walk. Macavity paused as Munkustrap suddenly stopped. He watched as a smile appeared on Munkustrap's face as he plucked a red rose off a shrub. Macavity tilted his head as he watched Munkustrap smell it, smiling contently. Munkustrap sighed before freezing as he caught sight of Macavity watching him.

He had forgotten Macavity was with him.

Munkustrap gave an embarrassed cough, the paw holding the rose falling limply to his side.

"You like roses?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity gave a small smile.

"That's something I didn't know about you," Munkustrap shrugged, spinning the rose in his paw.

"Not many cats do," He admitted. "Only Tugger, Dad and Jenny really," Macavity gave a small nod. They continued on their walk.

A few days later and Munkustrap began to really feel the symptoms of his pregnancy. The morning sickness was the worse he'd ever experienced and he spent a good few hours curled up in bed miserably, trying to sleep through some of the nausea.

Around noon one day, he woke up and rolled over slightly as he rubbed his eyes. His hazel eyes fell upon the bedside table and he smiled. There was a bunch of red and white roses on the table, alongside a note. Munkustrap sat up and picked up the note.

_Hope these help you feel a bit better or take your mind off the nausea._

_Not too much longer now._

_M_

Munkustrap smiled as he placed the note down before picking up one of the white roses.

"Hey, Dad,"

"Hi, Ro," He murmured as he twisted the rose in his paw. Ronan sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Who gave you that?" Ronan asked, nodding to the rose.

"Your father." Ronan blinked in surprise.

"Oh," He murmured. Munkustrap smiled at him.

"How are you feeling, Dad?"

"Better than I have been." Munkustrap answered as he set the rose down. Ronan nodded. They both looked up as Regan entered, looking tired. Munkustrap smiled as Regan collapsed on the bed, yawning.

"You've been training too much," Munkustrap laughed softly as he ran his paw through Regan's long head-fur. Regan purred softly as Munkustrap played with his head fur.

"I haven't been training too much." Regan yawned. Ronan gave a small smirk.

"That wouldn't have to do with you sneaking out, would it?" Ronan asked. Munkustrap paused his movements.

"What?" He asked, confused, as Regan growled in response, glaring at Ronan. Munkustrap looked at Regan, who stared up at him sheepishly.

"Regan, what's going on?"

"Nothing…but Ronan needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut!" He snarled at the end. Ronan bared his teeth in a silent snarl in response.

"Both of you stop it!" Munkustrap growled, glaring at the two, who were staring each other off over the top of him.

"You two are brothers, you used to treat each other so differently, but now you're always at each other's throats!" Regan and Ronan turned their eyes onto him. Munkustrap got to his feet, pacing around the room.

"Dad, sit down, relax," Ronan told him, hazel eyes worried. Munkustrap stared at the two sitting on the bed.

"You two need to stop whatever you're arguing about, you used to be so close!"

"Dad…"

"Regan, I remember how upset and worried you were when Ro was almost taken from us!" Regan glanced at Ronan. "And, Ro, you always did your best to take care of your younger brother," Ronan sighed, looking at Regan.

"You're right, Dad," Regan nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Ro,"

"No, I'm sorry, Reg," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap sighed, relaxing as he watched Ronan and Regan smile at each other.

At least his boys were okay again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahhh, sorry its taken a while! But my brain has been…empty and I've been trying to finish my WT Coricopat in time for Armageddon which is this weekend! (He's pretty much done now!)  
>Also, for those of you who know how to work DeviantArt, go on there, search for me 'HumanGuineapig94' and you will find I have done makeup to show what Ronan looks like!<p>

*Sniffles* No reviews last chapter :(

Please read and review! Motivate me!

Luv HGP!


	42. Forbidden Love

Munkustrap walked back into his room, after going to see Ronan and Regan, one was on the roof, the other in his room, and just stretching his legs which had begun to stiffen and ache with his pregnancy. He walked into his room and saw Macavity pacing. He waddled over to the bed and sat down, sighing in relief as he took the weight off his ankles. He turned his hazel eyes back to Macavity's pacing and the worried, frustrated expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Mac?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly. Macavity sighed, tired. He wandered over to the bed before collapsing onto it on his stomach, his head resting on Munkustrap's lap as he groaned. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle, looking at the Tom sprawled out.

"This is why you shouldn't be out as often as you have been," Munkustrap told him. Macavity just huffed in reply.

"Keep your Queens to a reasonable time perhaps?" Macavity rolled his head slightly so he could stare up at Munkustrap incredulously.

"I haven't been seeing Queens,"

"Oh?"

"No…haven't wanted to, besides, if I accidently got one pregnant there would go my perfect bloodline," Macavity grumbled as he settled his head back down. Munkustrap mused over what Macavity had said. He glanced down as he heard purring and found he had been playing with Macavity's head-fur. Munkustrap paused and Macavity made an indignant noise. Munkustrap smiled and continued stroking Macavity's head-fur.

"So, where have you been?" Munkustrap asked as he shifted slightly, wincing at his muscle aches. Macavity looked at him, his eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?" Macavity asked.

"Just muscle aches…the norm, but you're not dodging my question," Macavity gave a low chuckle.

"I'm not."

"So?"

"I'm just choosing not to tell." Macavity answered. Munkustrap sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not mate searching, is it?" Macavity sighed.

"If you didn't want to know, why'd you ask?" He muttered. Munkustrap just remained silent, continuing to run his paw through Macavity's head-fur, brushing it back.

Later that night, Munkustrap woke when he heard Macavity shifting beside him. He opened his eyes slightly to see Macavity sitting up, his ears twitching slightly, his eyes narrowed. Munk watched as Macavity got up and stalked towards the door, straight-backed, his posture rigid and mad. Munkustrap quickly got up to follow him. He followed Macavity down the darkened halls, nearing the front of the lair. He winced as one of the lights suddenly burst on, revealing a frozen Regan standing there.

"Where have you been?" Macavity snarled. Regan blinked, shocked, his gold eyes finding Munkustrap over Macavity's shoulder. Munkustrap just sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway, trying to take some weight off of his feet.

"Out." Regan answered bluntly a few moments later.

"Where?!" Macavity snarled. Regan glared back at his father as Macavity stood a few feet from him, glaring back.

"None of your business."

"What's her name?!"

"Why do you care?!" Regan snarled. Munkustrap's ear twitched as he heard movement to his right. He looked around and saw Ronan leaning against the wall as well, arms folded loosely across his chest as he watched the scene unfold.

"Because I don't want you getting some useless tramp pregnant!" Macavity snarled. Regan growled furiously, his hackles rising.

"She isn't some useless tramp!" Regan yelled. "And why do you give a damn?!" Macavity hissed at him.

"You're too busy trying to find the 'perfect' mate for bloody perfect Ronan; you don't even care about me!" Munkustrap glanced at Ronan, who didn't seem surprised by this news at all. Ronan looked sadly at the furious Regan though.

"I'm finding you the perfect mates, you're just not old enough to have one yet!"

"Ronan's five minutes older than me!"

"He's more mature than you!" Regan snarled at that.

"Father…" Ronan tried to interject. He was silenced when Macavity turned to glare at him. Ronan lowered his eyes, staring at the floor. Regan stared at Ronan, seeming to relax a little when Ronan tried to interfere…for him.

"I will not allow you to ruin your bloodline." Macavity told Regan. Regan fired up once more.

"Screw that!" Regan yelled at him. "You abducted Dad because he was 'perfect' for your plans!" Munkustrap blinked, surprised. Macavity snarled.

"Yeah, Father, I know…every cat knows!" Regan snarled.

"That Queen doesn't care for you." Macavity replied in response.

"You're wrong." Regan responded. "Tricia's different!"

"Tricia isn't worthy enough for you."

"How would you know?" Regan hissed.

"You're not to see her again."

"You can't stop me!" Macavity glared at Regan.

"Don't bet on that, Regan." Macavity hissed at him. Regan snarled at him. Munkustrap sighed.

"Macavity…why can't he…"

"Don't you dare interfere with this, Munkustrap!" Macavity snarled, turning on him. Munkustrap's ears pressed flat against his skull.

"You put this idea of 'love' into his head!" Macavity growled. "That he could love anyone he wanted."

"Don't blame Dad, he didn't do anything!" Regan yelled.

"Exactly." Macavity hissed quietly, gold eyes on Munkustrap. "You're not to see her again…and that's final." Macavity stalked by, snarling at Munkustrap as he walked by. Munkustrap lowered his head as he stalked by. He lifted his head as he heard a sniffle and saw Regan rubbing at his eyes furiously. Munkustrap straightened up and walked over to him. Regan tried to turn away, to hide his tears but Munkustrap grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Regan broke down against him, sobbing. Ronan walked over, sighing sadly.

"I-It's not fair!" Regan sobbed into Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap sighed, nuzzling Regan's ears.

"I know," He murmured.

"W-We really care for each other." Regan hiccupped. "F-Father would like her…why can't he just meet her?!"

"…I'll meet her," Munkustrap whispered into his ear. Regan stared at him, teary gold eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"Come on…now's the time to go," Munkustrap told him. Ronan nodded in agreement.

"But, Father…!"

"He's angry as it is, can't get that much worse." Ronan spoke up, smiling. Regan nodded, giving a shaky smile before he turned and led them from the building.

He took them to a building nearby and up to the third floor.

"Trish?" He called. A gold and white Queen walked into their view.

"Reg…who are they?"

"My dad and my brother." Regan introduced as Tricia walked over to them. She frowned when she saw Regan's slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Reg, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, touching his cheek.

"F-Father…h-he…"

"He forbade Regan to see you again." Ronan spoke up when he saw Regan wasn't able to say it. Tricia's blue eyes widened.

"W-What? Why?"

"He doesn't approve, he's quite adamant on finding their mates for them." Munkustrap explained softly, reaching out and gently squeezing her paw reassuringly.

"Can you make him change his mind?" Tricia pleaded. Munkustrap shook his head sadly.

"I have no say in this." Munkustrap told her sadly.

"B-But…he can't!"

"Tricia, he can…and he has," Ronan spoke up. "He's already been searching for my mate." Tricia looked at Ronan sadly as she held Regan's paw.

"What do you think about it?" She asked him. Ronan gave a small shrug.

"I already know I don't have a choice…but I know whoever he chooses, I'm going to make sure she's comfortable with me first…I would never force her to love me…or even like me for that matter," Ronan explained. Tricia smiled sadly at him.

"So even though I forbid you to come see her again, you all come to see her?" The four in the room jumped at the cold voice.

"Macavity," Munkustrap murmured as the ginger Tom came out of the shadows, gold eyes livid.

"Macavity, he…we…"

"Shut it." He growled at Munkustrap as he walked over to them. Munkustrap closed his mouth and placed his paws protectively on his swollen stomach. Macavity looked Tricia up and down, gold eyes calculating.

"I'll tell you what, Regan." Macavity said slowly. "If you can keep away from this young Queen until it's time for you to take a mate, and I will tell you when that is, I will allow you and her to be together...though, if I don't deem her worthy enough to carry your kitten, you will have it with a queen of my choosing." Regan sought Ronan's eyes. Ronan just gave a small smile. It was something. Regan frowned at a sudden thought.

"But…that could be ages away!" Regan protested. Macavity's eyes flickered to glance at him before turning his gaze back to Tricia, who shivered slightly.

"You will ask me before you can come see her…and you will only be allowed to see her at the lair." Regan gave a small nod.

He knew that's the most he could get out of his father.

"Father…" Macavity turned his gaze to Regan. Regan slowly walked over to him, cautiously wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you." Macavity sighed, relaxing as his son hugged him. He hugged him back. Tricia smiled, relaxing.

"Thank you, sir…I really do love your son." Macavity stared at her over the top of Regan's head.

"Just tell me one thing…"

"Of course,"

"You haven't mated yet, have you?" Macavity asked. Tricia blushed and Regan groaned.

"Aww, Father!" He groaned. "No, we haven't..."

"And not planning to any time soon, it still grosses both of us out," Macavity gave a chuckle at Tricia's answer and relaxed even further.

When they got back to the lair, Regan was in a relatively better mood and was chatting happily to Ronan, who was smiling. They both said goodnight and headed off towards their separate rooms. Munkustrap glanced at Macavity as the boys headed off. They turned into their own room. Macavity remained quiet as he headed into the bathroom. Munkustrap sat down on the edge of the bed, massaging his swollen ankles. Macavity walked back out. He stared at Munkustrap as he sat down.

"Don't defy me again." He growled. Munkustrap winced and gave a small nod, his arms going automatically to wrap around his stomach protectively. Macavity glanced at Munkustrap's swollen stomach, which was partly hidden by Munkustrap's arms. Macavity turned so he was facing Munkustrap and reached out, gently moving Munkustrap's arms from around his stomach. Macavity squeezed Munkustrap's paws briefly before moving his own paws to rest on Munkustrap's stomach.

"Not long now," Macavity murmured as his paws gently rubbed at the swell. Munkustrap watched as Macavity's paws gently rubbed and massaged at his swollen stomach. Macavity looked up and saw Munkustrap watching him. Macavity gave a small smile.

"The thought of the kitten makes you happy, doesn't it?" Munkustrap asked him quietly. Macavity gave a small nod, sitting up. Munkustrap gave a smirk.

"I feel sorry for the kitten if it's a queen." Macavity frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, seeing how you acted with Regan, our daughter's boyfriend wouldn't stand a chance." Macavity smiled smugly as he settled down.

"She wouldn't have a boyfriend in the first place." Macavity grinned. Munkustrap laughed as he settled down.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Woo, an update! Sorry, had a convention on the weekend, was amazinnnggg! I went as World Tour Coricopat :P

This story just keeps going, doesn't it? Hahaha…I'm trying to start rounding things off now so the story will eventually come to an end… -.-

Thanks to those who reviewed! I loved it!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	43. Losing one, gaining another

Some time later, Munkustrap walked from his room, ears pressed flat against his skull. Tricia had been killed the day before, hit by a car as she had crossed the road to the lair. Regan had seen the whole thing and at the moment was inconsolable. Macavity had of course blamed Munkustrap, for allowing Regan to see Tricia. Munkustrap walked towards the roof but stopped at the last flight of stairs, instead just sitting on the bottom step, arms wrapped around himself and ears pressed flat. Tears fell down his cheeks.

He was hurting for Regan, he was worried for his son as well. He was too young to have already lost a friend.

"Munku…Munkus?" Munkustrap didn't pay attention to her or the growing pains in his stomach as he breathed shallowly.

"Darling, darling, look at me!" Munkustrap reluctantly turned his hazel eyes towards Griddlebone at the sound of her worried voice. She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Munk, are you feeling okay?" She asked him quickly. "You're sweating, and your breathing is…shallow."

"Pain…in my stomach." He whispered. She leapt to her feet, pulling him up. Her eyes widened at the sight of fluid on the stair where Munkustrap had just been sitting.

"Oh my," She murmured before grasping his paw tightly and quickly pulling him through the building and towards Stein's lab.

"Stein!" She called shrilly as she kicked open the door.

"What now?" A tired voice called back.

"Munk's in labour!" Stein appeared from behind a large bookshelf, eyes wide.

"Okay…on the table," Stein ordered. Munkustrap cried out, knees buckling as the first really painful contraction hit him. Stein quickly went to his side, helping Griddlebone to lead him to the table. Stein helped him onto it while ordering Griddlebone around, making her run to get what they need.

"We're almost there." Stein said softly, gently rubbing Munkustrap's arm as he hissed and arched off the table as another contraction hit him. Stein gently rolled Munkustrap onto his side before grabbing a needle off of a bench, grabbing a vial and filling the needle.

"Alright, small sting." Stein warned Munkustrap before sticking the needle into his back. Munkustrap sighed in relief as the pain dulled.

"Griddle's just gone to tell Macavity," Stein told Munkustrap as he started grabbing sheets, towels and whatever else he needed.

"We still have some time before we deliver your new one."

Macavity glared as the door to his room burst open.

"Get out!" He snarled at Griddlebone. Griddlebone glared at him as she set her shoulders, marching over to him.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid Tom!" She yelled, hitting him across the head with each word.

"Ow, ow, Griddle, what are you doing?!" Macavity yelped, shocked, as Griddle kept hitting him.

"Munkus is in labour!" She yelled. "And you would've been able to help him sooner if you didn't yell at him and send him out!" Macavity grabbed Griddlebone's wrists, stopping her from hitting him again.

"What did you say?" He breathed. "What's wrong with Munk?"

"He's in labour!" She bit. "Your kitten is coming!" Macavity grabbed Griddlebone's paw before tearing from the room and towards Stein's lab. He got there as Stein finished setting up the curtain cut-off on Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap was whimpering, paws opening and closing as he writhed. Stein was trying to calm him as he ran around getting prepared. Macavity quickly went to Munkustrap's side, letting go of Griddlebone's paw in order to hold onto Munkustrap's. Munkustrap gave him a weak, scared smile. Macavity smiled back, squeezing Munkustrap's paw.

"Sorry about before," He murmured, leaning down to reassuringly nuzzle Munkustrap's ears.

"S'alright," Munkus murmured back. "I-I understand you were upset, so was I." Macavity gave a soft purr. Munkustrap cried out as he was struck with another contraction.

"Alright…here we go," Stein murmured. Munkustrap whimpered and squeezed Macavity's paw tightly.

There was a squeaky, high pitched, protesting mewl.

"…that was quick," Macavity murmured. Stein smiled.

"She's an impatient one, ready to get into the world."

"S-She?" Macavity asked, looking at Munkustrap, wide eyed.

"You have a daughter," Griddlebone beamed as she handed Macavity the kitten. Macavity groomed her, purring deeply. He placed her on Munkustrap's chest, allowing her to familiarise with his scent. Munkustrap craned his neck up in order to look at her properly.

She was small, with midnight black fur with a white patch on her stomach. There were three silver stripes on her right side going onto her belly. She had a red smudge on her nose, on the tip of her tail and on the back of her right ear. Munkustrap smiled at the gold socks on her all of her feet.

Macavity gently rubbed her back as she nosed through Munkustrap's fur, nipping here and there.

"She's beautiful," Macavity said softly. Munkustrap smiled, giving a small wince as Stein and Griddlebone finished off the procedure.

"A little angel…a miracle," Munkustrap said tiredly. Macavity tilted his head, his eyes thoughtful.

"A little angel." He repeated. Munkustrap looked up at him weakly.

"Eva," Macavity said.

"What?"

"What about calling her Eva?" Macavity questioned. "It means Angel…living one," Munkustrap smiled as he nuzzled at the kitten on his chest.

"It's perfect."

"Dad!" Munkustrap looked up and smiled when he saw Regan and Ronan hesitating in the doorway.

"Come in boys, see your sister," Regan and Ronan grinned and walked over. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's paw to round the table. Munkustrap smiled and gently took Regan's paw. Regan looked at him sadly, his gold eyes dull.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked him softly as Ronan focused his attention on his little sister. Regan gave a small nod.

"What's her name?" Ronan asked.

"Eva," Macavity answered, glancing at Regan worriedly. Ronan smiled, gently picking her up. She mewled in protest before purring contently as Ronan cuddled her to his strong chest.

"Hey, Reg," Ronan smiled, passing her into his arms. Eva protested again, before pausing as she found herself in different paws. Eva sniffed the paws holding her before she mewled contently. Regan blinked, surprised, but slowly brought her to his chest, wrapping his arms more securely around her. Eva nuzzled blindly into his neck fur, purring loudly. Regan blinked, shocked.

"She likes you," Munkustrap smiled. He watched as a light slowly returned into Regan's eyes…the first time since Tricia had been killed.

"Eva," Regan murmured as he gently rocked his little sister. Eva lifted her head, her tiny ears twitching as she blindly sought out the source of his voice.

"Alright, Munk, you're done…we'll move you back to your room soon, but for now, just rest." Munkustrap nodded, his eyes already sliding shut, exhausted. He gave a tired purr as a paw gently ran through his head fur repeatedly, soothing him.

When he woke up, he was back in his room. He could hear voices talking quietly, as though they were trying not to disturb him.

"She's so tiny!"

"She's strange looking…"

"Regan!"

"What?"

"Don't call your sister strange!"

"That's what siblings do," Munkustrap piped up tiredly. Macavity, Ronan and Regan looked over at him and smiled. Macavity had the sleeping Eva in his arms.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Macavity asked, eyes darting down to glance at Eva as she stirred.

"Alright…bit sore, but okay," Munkustrap smiled. Eva mewled loudly, her head turning slightly at the sound of Munkustrap's voice. She lifted her tiny paws and squirmed slightly.

"Alright, alright," Macavity laughed, placing her on Munkustrap's chest. Eva purred contently before she began nuzzling through Munkustrap's fur, trying to find food.

"Ow…that's not going to work, Eva," Munkustrap chuckled softly as she nipped his chest. Macavity got up, walking over to his desk, which had a bottle ready on it. He grabbed it and gave it a shake, mixing the formula up once more.

"Here, Munku," Macavity said as he passed the bottle to him. Munkustrap shifted so he was sitting up, Eva cradled in one arm. She protested as she was interrupted from nuzzling through his fur. Munkustrap placed the tip of the bottle on her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and began suckling on it. Munkustrap smiled as he watched his daughter try grasp on the large bottle with her tiny paws. Ronan and Regan watched, both smiling.

Later that night, while Macavity was out doing something with Ronan and Regan, Munkustrap lay curled in bed (Stein's orders), with Eva snuggled against his stomach. Munkustrap gently stroked her head, smiling. He tilted his head slightly when he caught sight of some subtle white fur on her forehead. He smiled as he leaned forward to nuzzle her.

"I wonder what'll become of that patch," He mused, knowing that white fur will become more distinct as she grew. Eva purred, giving a soft mewl as she nuzzled her face into Munkustrap's chest.

"Your brothers love you," Munkustrap murmured to her. "You came just at the right time for Regan, I thought we were going to lose him, but you brought him back to us." Eva purred. Munkustrap smiled and purred along deeply. Eva wriggled closer to him and soon was asleep, nestled in his warmth. Munkustrap smiled and closed his eyes.

"Let me see the little darling!" Munkustrap gave a groan at the excited voice. He cracked open an eye when he felt Eva squirming against him unhappily as she was also woken from her sleep. Munkustrap rolled over slightly, looking at Griddlebone sleepily. Griddlebone was pretty much bouncing, a large grin on her face. Munkustrap rolled onto his back, pulling Eva onto his stomach. Eva yawned largely, her tiny limbs stretching outwards. Griddlebone cooed softly, in awe of the little Queen. She looked at Munkustrap questioningly, who gave a small nod and a smile. Griddlebone smiled and picked Eva up, cuddling her close. Eva mewled, sniffing Griddlebone. Eva gave a questioning mewl. She didn't recognise this scent.

She mewled again, her head turning blindly.

"It's alright, Eva," Eva's tiny ears twitched at the sound of Munkustrap's voice. She settled down, purring.

"Oh, you are such a cutie!" Griddlebone cooed as she rubbed her nose against Eva's little pink one. Eva purred.

Munkustrap smiled as he watched Griddlebone coo over Eva, cuddling her close. Munkustrap sat up and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Griddle cooing and murmuring sweetly to his baby girl.

Munkustrap was brushing his head fur and tidying up, he had looked disgraceful, when he heard Griddlebone's voice, talking to someone. He looked up when the door opened. Macavity walked in, Eva in his arms.

"Where's Griddle?" Munkustrap asked, cleaning his face.

"Had to do some work…or something like that," Macavity shrugged as he rocked the purring Eva.

"She's very affectionate, isn't she?" Macavity smiled as Eva buried her face into his fur, purring even louder. Munkustrap smiled as he straightened up, walking over to Macavity.

"She's gorgeous," Munkustrap murmured as he rubbed Eva's ears. Macavity smiled at Munkustrap. He gently placed his free paw on Munkustrap's back.

"Come on." Macavity said. Munkustrap nodded and they both left the room, Munkustrap allowing Macavity to keep his paw on the small of his back.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken a while, but my mum had surgery and I've been doing everything around the house, I just get so tired!

Hopefully next one won't be that far away.

Also, on DeviantArt, under the user name HumanGuineapig94, I have pictures up of Ronan's and Regan's makeup :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	44. Macavity's Plan and Ronan's Shock

Time went by and Munkustrap was sitting in the throne room, next to Macavity. Ronan was sitting by Munkustrap's feet, a book open in his paws. Regan was sprawled out by Macavity's feet, dozing.

Munkustrap shook his head, smiling. They both had a thing for either sitting or sprawling out on the floor. Munkustrap turned his attention back to his lap when Eva giggled loudly. She was wriggling across his lap, reaching out to tug at Ronan's ears. Ronan smiled, hearing Eva giggling. He twitched his ears as he kept reading, managing to flick them out of her reach every time. Eva whined.

"Wonan!" She whined. Ronan laughed, flicking his ears back slightly to tap her paw, which was just about to tug his ear. Ronan closed his book and turned to look at her, grinning.

"What are you doing?" Ronan laughed, tickling her. Eva giggled, squirming under his paws. Ronan smiled as he pulled away, watching her. Eva wriggled over across Munkustrap's knee. They laughed when she got stuck over Munk's knee, her front half hanging over one side, while her back half hanging over the other side of his knee. Macavity shook his head, laughing softly at Eva. Eva stretched her arms out, paws reaching.

"Wee-gan!" Eva said happily, paws grasping the air. Regan just grunted, staying sprawled out on his stomach on the floor.

"Wee-gan!" She called again. Regan lifted his head to look at her, gold eyes bored. Eva's green eyes shone as she reached for him.

"Wee-gan!" She giggled. Regan just slumped back on the floor. Eva went limp, whimpering. Macavity frowned, nudging Regan with his foot. Regan gave a tired groan. Ronan shook his head, sighing, before he smiled and reached around, picking up Eva, making her squeal in delight. Ronan laughed, cuddling Eva close to his chest. Eva purred and wrapped her small, chubby arms around Ronan's neck.

"Wonan," She purred happily. Ronan nuzzled at her neck.

"Hey, little sister," Ronan murmured. Eva purred softly as she buried her face into Ronan's neck.

"Wonan." She yawned contently, snuggling into his arms. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, giving a small smile. Macavity returned it before he went back to watching Ronan and Eva. Ronan was murmuring quietly to Eva. Eva had her head resting on Ronan's shoulder, slightly turned towards him. Munkustrap could see the smile on her tiny face.

Ronan shifted Eva so she was lying in his arms. He moved his head slightly, stretching his neck, trying to work out the sore spot. Eva purred, rolling onto her back in his arms. Ronan smiled at her, gently tickling at her round belly. She giggled and squirmed as he tickled her.

Munkustrap smiled when he saw Eva's tail wrap securely around Ronan's arm as she settled down. Ronan stopped tickling her and instead started rubbing her belly, soothing her. Ronan gently smoothed down the silver stripes that ended on her white stomach, listening as she purred.

Munkustrap curled up on his chair, pulling his legs up and yawning. He looked to Macavity and paused as he caught sight of Macavity's expression. Macavity's gold eyes were distant…he was thinking about something quite intently and his expression was mostly blank, aside from the slight thoughtful look. He blinked and his eyes came back to the present for a moment as he turned his eyes onto Ronan, who was settling down with Eva. Macavity's eyes went distant again as he retreated back to his previous thoughts.

Munkustrap bit his lip worriedly. He had no idea what Macavity was thinking so intently about…or why he kept glancing at Ronan and then the clock. He was worried though. He didn't know Macavity's plan…or what consequences it could bring.

Munkustrap pushed that thought aside for now, he would deal with whatever it was when it happened and not stress out about what it could be.

Instead, he allowed his thoughts to land on his family. He wondered how they were doing. He hadn't heard much since he had begged Macavity to let him send a letter to his dad, telling him about Eva. Macavity had grudgingly agreed to it and sent a hench-cat to deliver it.

That was three weeks ago…and he still hadn't heard back.

Munkustrap sighed. Macavity had reassured him and promised him that the letter had been delivered, that even he wouldn't risk Jenny's wrath if she found out he had had another kitten and hadn't informed her. Munkustrap gave a flicker of a smile at that as he remembered Macavity admitting that he was slightly terrified of Jenny.

'_Who wouldn't be?' Macavity had asked, eyebrows raised. 'She's a pretty terrifying Queen.' _

Munkustrap sighed once more.

Why hadn't they replied yet?

Why hadn't his brother?

Why hadn't his dad?

"Munk." Munkustrap opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Macavity. Macavity was staring back at him. He leaned towards Munkustrap, mouth near his ear.

"Don't be so miserable…they'll reply eventually," Macavity told him quietly. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity pulled back away and settled back into his own chair. He looked down and saw Regan's gold eyes staring at him curiously.

"It's nothing," Macavity told him, nudging him with his foot. Regan smirked, rolling his eyes before swatting at Macavity's foot as he settled back down.

Munkustrap and Ronan both sat up at the same time when they heard a shout and some distant bangs. Regan lazily rolled over, eyes on the door. Eva gave a small whimper, Ronan gently shushed her, rubbing her back.

"It's alright, Evie," Ronan cooed softly. Eva purred at her nickname. Ronan glanced back worriedly at his dad though. Munkustrap gave a weak smile. Ronan just raised an eyebrow at the weak attempt of Munkustrap's to reassure him.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ronan asked. Munkustrap shook his head, glancing at Macavity.

"I don't know." He admitted softly. Ronan turned his gaze onto Macavity.

"Father?" He asked accusingly. Macavity raised an eyebrow, his gold eyes narrowing.

"Mind your tone." He just snapped in response. Eva whimpered at Macavity's angry voice.

"Eva, it's alright," Ronan told her softly.

"Fa angry," She whimpered. Ronan gently rocked her, his ear flicking at the sound of another shout.

"Not at you," He cooed at her. Eva's bottom lip trembled. Ronan smiled at her.

"Eva, smile…it's alright," Eva gave a nod. Munkustrap stared at the door as he heard a pained yelp, then the sound of a slap. Ronan stood up, handing Eva to his dad. Munkustrap held the trembling kitten close.

"Shh, sweet-heart, it's alright," Munkustrap murmured to her as he gently bounced her. Eva just buried her face into his neck, hiding. Regan rolled into a sitting position, intrigued, as the sounds of a scuffle echoed from just outside the throne-room door. Ronan stood beside Munkustrap's chair, watching…waiting.

The door burst open and seven hench-cats streamed in, two of them wrestling a cat in between them forward. The cat kicked out as they were near the throne. She managed to kick one of her captors hard in the stomach. The hench-cat grunted and stumbled back, letting go of her arm in the process. She swung around and then punched her second captor in the face. The other hench-cats converged, grabbing her.

Munkustrap was in shock, his breathing becoming rapid.

No.

The hench-cat she had punched in the face straightened back up, face furious. He marched over, harshly grabbing one of her arms, wrenching her around to face him. Munkustrap moved slightly, craning his neck.

He needed to see her face…he hadn't had a chance to see it clearly yet.

"Why you…!" The hench-cat snarled, raising his paw and striking her hard across the face. She fell to a heap on the floor as the other hench-cats let her go. The hench-cat raised his paw again when a paw suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked around and saw Ronan holding it back, hazel eyes blazing.

"You will not hit her again!" Ronan ordered. The hench-cat hissed at him.

"I don't take orders from you brat!" The hench-cat snarled. Macavity gave a deadly hiss, standing up. The hench-cat looked over Ronan's shoulder at him.

"You will obey all commands my son, your future leader, gives to you!" Macavity yelled. Eva whimpered, trembling.

"Now, get out of my sight!" The hench-cat glared at Ronan before pulling his wrist from Ronan's grasp and stalking from the room.

Ronan fell to his knees beside the trembling Queen.

His dad had always taught him never to hit Queens, to respect them. Even his father never hit queens (besides messing about with Griddlebone).

"Miss, miss, are you okay?" Ronan asked gently, focused on the Queen's wellbeing. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he caught sight of the Queen's patterning. He looked at Macavity in shock. Macavity just glanced at him, uncaring, as he sat down once more. Munkustrap bit his lip, looking back as Ronan tried to coax the Queen to lift her head.

How had he not realised yet?

"Miss, please, I just want to make sure you're okay," Ronan tried. "I promise I won't hurt you, I wasn't raised to hurt Queens," Ronan watched, sighing in relief, as the Queen slowly lifted her head, turning her face towards him. Ronan's heart stopped.

"Tanti." He whispered hoarsely as he caught sight of the markings on her face and the dark green eyes. He glanced down at the rest of her, unsure of how he missed those unique markings.

"R-Ronan," Tantomile whispered, eyes wide. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Ronan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's alright, Tants, I've got you," He whispered in her ear. Tantomile calmed somewhat. She felt safe with Ronan. Ronan stood up, carefully bringing Tantomile to her feet with him. He turned to stare at Macavity as he held Tantomile, her face buried in his neck.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?!" Ronan demanded to know. Eva slowly peeked her head out from where she had been hiding her face against Munkustrap's shoulder. Macavity smiled.

"I told you I was finding you a mate…and I did." Macavity answered simply. Munkustrap's eyes widened. Ronan looked to Munkustrap for anything but his dad just looked at Eva.

He couldn't get involved though he wanted to.

Ronan looked back at Macavity. Macavity smirked. Regan stared at the scene with interest.

"I saw how you two interacted at the Jellicle Ball," Macavity continued. "And though your dad tried to persuade me that it was just a kitten crush," Here, he threw a glare at Munkustrap. "I knew it was so much more and she actually met the criteria of what I wanted in a mate for you,"

"F-Father…" Ronan stammered. Regan grinned.

"Cool."

"Regan, not cool!" Ronan glared at his slightly younger brother. Regan gave a small laugh, rubbing at his nose. Tantomile stared at Macavity, eyes wide. Macavity just smiled easily at her.

"Don't be scared, my dear, I wouldn't hurt you…it took me a very long while and hours of observing, to choose you." Macavity told her. Tantomile's ear gave a flick at that. Ronan bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Father…I-I can't…"

"I thought you…loved her," Macavity drawled. "Do you not care for her at all?"

"No! I mean yes I care for her!" Ronan stammered. "But I can't!"

"Ronan, neither yourself nor Tantomile has a choice in this matter."

"You can't force her to mate with him, that's just cruel," Regan piped up. Macavity turned his gold eyes onto Regan.

"I mean, who'd want to mate with Ronan, that's just gross." Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Actually…I can really…" Macavity smirked. Ronan's eyes widened.

"W-What?!"

"Who do you have?" Munkustrap asked hoarsely, knowing Macavity far too well. Macavity just smirked.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

First of all, I'm sooo sorry it's taken this long to update…I've been rushing to complete an application and finish a folio for an interview…still have two weeks until my interview, so I might be a little slow…

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<br>Luv HGP!


	45. I-It's okay

All heads snapped towards the door as it burst open again, another calico being dragged in, snarling and kicking.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried out. Ronan held her close, trying to comfort her as he watched, shocked, as his best friend was thrown onto the floor.

"Macavity, stop this!" Munkustrap hissed, getting to his feet. Macavity got to his feet as well, eyes blazing.

"Sit down and shut up." He snarled, eyes darting to Eva. Munkustrap caught the eye movement and held Eva closer, closing his mouth. Regan looked at his distressed dad as Munkustrap paced behind the chairs. Cori slowly rose to his knees, his green eyes glaring at Macavity. Cori's eyes quickly roved around the room, widening when he caught sight of Munkustrap pacing behind the chairs, his face a mask of worry and fear, Regan sitting on the floor and Ronan holding his bruised sister close. Cori slowly and shakily rose to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He hissed hoarsely. Macavity smirked as he lowered himself back into his seat.

"Your sister is becoming my son's mate." Macavity smirked. Cori's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Ronan. Ronan shook his head, hazel eyes sad.

"Ronan?!" He cried.

"I had no part in this, Cori, I'm so sorry," Ronan whispered. "I don't want it to be like this!" Cori saw the distress in Ronan's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He turned his head to look back at Macavity, catching sight of Munkustrap, who had paused briefly in his agitated pacing to look at them. Munkustrap bit his lip and continued pacing.

"No, I won't let you force my sister to do this!" Cori snarled at Macavity. Macavity just gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"You have no choice in the matter." He said simply before leaning forward. "The only reason you're here and still alive is to make sure Tantomile does as she is ordered." Cori blinked, shocked.

"M-Munkus," He whispered pleadingly. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"Don't rely on him for help," Macavity laughed as he leaned back, relaxed. "He won't do a thing."

"I won't let you do this, Macavity!" Cori growled, his tail bristling as he sunk down slightly, preparing to lunge. Macavity's hench-cats spotted the movement and quickly grabbed him.

"MUNK!" Cori cried out as he struggled in the hench-cats' grips. Munkus just kept his eyes to the floor as Eva nuzzled at his cheek, whimpering. Macavity's eyes went dark as Cori kept yelling and struggling. Regan turned his head and quickly shifted out of the way as Macavity began moving towards Cori. Tantomile's eyes widened. She pulled out of Ronan's grasp.

"Stop!" She cried. Macavity paused, looking towards her. Tantomile looked at Cori, giving a shaky smile.

"Cori, stop…it-it's okay," She whispered, walking over to him. Cori's eyes widened.

"T-Tants, no," He breathed. Tantomile looked at the hench-cats, who slowly let go of the shocked Tom, but stayed close just in case they needed to grab him again.

"Cori…i-it's okay," She whispered, resting her forehead against his. "It'll be okay, Ronan won't hurt me." Tantomile glanced at Ronan, who gently stepped up. He glanced at his father for a moment.

"Cori, I'm not going to force her into anything," Ronan murmured, only for Cori to hear. "I'll take care of her." Cori gave a sad nod, looking at him.

"I trust you…I just…"

"I know," Ronan said softly. "It'll be a long while yet," He added in an undertone so his father didn't hear. Cori gave a small smile at that. Macavity smiled, relaxing before he sat back down. Ronan looked at his father, waiting for him to say something. Macavity blinked.

"Sit…catch up," Macavity smirked. "Griddlebone will come and clean their wounds." A hench-cat left to go fetch Griddlebone as Ronan gently drew Tanti and Cori away, towards a heap of cushions. They sat down and Tantomile curled into Ronan's arm, giving a shiver. Cori took her paw, squeezing it reassuringly. Tantomile gave Cori a small, sad smile.

Munkustrap sighed as he finally stopped pacing and sat back down. Macavity glanced at him. Munkustrap winced slightly as he saw the look in Macavity's gold eyes. He knew he wasn't off the hook from that outburst earlier. Eva started squirming and wriggling in his arms.

"Down, Dadda," Eva pouted. Munkustrap smiled at her pout and placed her on the floor. Eva stretched out her tiny limbs, yawning widely before she looked over at Ronan, tilting her head. She waddled over to Regan, nuzzling him. Regan gave a small smile as he picked his tiny sister up, hugging her. Eva wriggled once more and Regan put her back down. Eva grinned at him, her tail swishing happily.

"Go on you," Regan growled playfully, gently swatting at her ears. Eva squealed happily and darted away on her short four legs. Tantomile, Cori and Ronan watched her dart about as Regan got up and chased her, also on all fours.

"Y-Your little sister?" Tantomile asked quietly. Ronan nodded, smiling.

"Eva," He told them. "Cheeky little thing," Ronan laughed. Griddlebone side-stepped Eva as Eva and Regan came darting towards her.

"Careful there, sweetie," Griddlebone smiled as she headed towards Ronan, Tanto and Cori. She sighed as she knelt down, examining the twins.

"Mac, can you try not to hurt them too much?" Griddle asked, exasperated.

"Shut it," Macavity groaned.

"Hope it worked out for you then."

"Obviously it did," Macavity said, indicating to Tantomile and Ronan. Griddlebone's eyes widened as she took in the two, Tantomile nestled safely in Ronan's arms.

"Oh," She purred. "Look at you two!" Ronan rolled his eyes.

"This wouldn't be the lovely Tantomile, would it?" Griddlebone asked as she cleaned Tantomile's wounds. Tantomile's eyes widened, surprised.

"Y-Yes…h-how did you know?"

"Ronan has told me all about you," Griddlebone smiled. Tantomile looked at Ronan as Ronan looked slightly sheepish.

"So, becoming mates then?" Griddlebone asked as she moved onto patching up Cori. She glanced up as no-one answered.

"What's wrong, Ro?" She asked quietly.

"I…didn't want it to happen like this." Ronan murmured, looking at his free paw, which was resting on his leg. Griddle sighed, looking at him.

"Your father just wants what is best for you, sweet-heart," She told him gently as she gently patted Tantomile's leg.

"And she's safe here, don't worry,"

"What about Cori?" Tanto croaked. Griddlebone looked at the male twin, giving a smile as she tilted her head.

"He's cute…he'll be just fine," Cori blinked, surprised.

"They're fine, Mac, be gentle with them!" She told Macavity as she got to her feet. Macavity looked up from where he watching Eva and Regan play fight. He gave a nod.

"If you need somewhere to put Cori, I'll watch him," Griddlebone winked at Cori. Cori blushed slightly as Regan snorted.

"Griddle," Macavity sighed.

"What?" She asked innocently before she smiled and left the room. Eva looked around at the trio on the cushions as Regan tiredly went back to Macavity and Munkustrap, slumping down beside Munkustrap's chair. Eva slowly waddled over to the three. She sat down next to Ronan, looking at the twins.

"Hi," She mumbled shyly, looking up at them with her large blue-gold eyes. Tantomile smiled at her.

"Hi," She greeted softly. Eva carefully scooted forward, staring at Tantomile.

"What's your name?"

"Tantomile…" She answered. "What's your name?"

"Eva," Cori looked around and saw that Munkustrap's and Macavity's eyes were fixed on them, watching them interact. Munkustrap gave him a sad, apologetic look when he noticed Cori looking in his direction. Macavity gave a slight hiss in Munku's direction before turning his head to smirk at Cori.

"Who's dat?"

"That's my brother…Cori," Cori snapped out of his thoughts to look back at the curious kitten. Cori gave a small smile at the kitten.

"Wonan?"

"Yes, Evie?" Eva climbed onto Ronan's lap, snuggling against his chest. Ronan wrapped his free arm around his little sister, holding her tight.

"Are dey staying?" Eva asked innocently. Ronan blinked.

"Do you want them to?" He asked quietly. Eva nodded, nuzzling Tantomile as she lay curled against Ronan as well.

"I like dem," Eva smiled. Tantomile smiled as Eva gently stroked her arm, intrigued at the patterning on Tantomile's arm. Tantomile laughed softly at the kitten's interest.

After a while, Eva fell asleep in Ronan's arm.

"Be back in a second," Ronan murmured to Tanto and Cori. Tantomile sat up and started murmuring softly to Cori as Ronan walked over to his dad. Macavity stretched, leaving the room, going to organise dinner for that night. Munkustrap gently took Eva and held the sleeping kitten close.

"H-How are you?" Munkustrap asked softly as Macavity left the room.

"S-Shocked." Ronan answered truthfully, glancing back at Tanto and Cori. "I don't know what to say or do…"

"You seem to be doing just fine," Munkustrap answered, smiling reassuringly. Ronan nodded, sighing.

"I wish it could have been different," He murmured. Munkustrap nodded.

"I know." He said softly. Munkustrap gently squeezed his paw.

"Go on, get back to Tanti and Cori," Munkustrap told him as Macavity walked back in. Ronan nodded, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad," He said before turning and going back to Tantomile and Cori. Macavity sat back down besides Munkustrap.

"She asleep?" Macavity asked softly as he leaned over to stroke Eva's ears. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes…fell asleep in Ronan's arms," Munkustrap replied softly. Macavity leaned closer to him.

"Don't ever yell at me like that again," Macavity hissed darkly into Munkustrap's ear. Ronan watched as his dad's face paled slightly.

"Or I will be inclined to put a silencing spell on you…" Munkustrap gave a small hiss of pain as Macavity nipped his ear in warning. Macavity pulled away and settled back down.

Munkustrap rubbed at his ear, trying to dull the sting from the warning nip he was given. As he gently rubbed the stirring Eva's stomach, he couldn't shake the heavy feeling settling in his stomach and he knew things were just going to get worse from here.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Firstly, I'm so so sorry it's taken me this long to update but I've been trying to finish a folio for a course (which I got accepted into!), I've had interviews for the course, had a photoshoot, had other stuff…I've just been…dead tired haha…

Hopefully it won't take too long for me to update the next chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!  
>Luv HGP!<p> 


	46. Talks and Bunny

Macavity huffed as he leaned against the ledge of the building on the roof, looking out over the bustling town as the humans made their way home as the sun began to set.

"Mac?" Macavity glanced around before turning his attention back to the city.

"Where's Eva?"

"Cori has her…needed someone to keep him company since he isn't allowed to leave our room...due to restrictions and spells."

"Don't start, Munkus,"

"I'm not." Munkustrap said softly as he stopped to stand beside Macavity. Macavity kept his gold eyes on the city, but he could tell Munkustrap was looking at him.

"He'll just get in the way of Ronan and Tantomile, so that's why his time with them is limited to when I want it to be."

"…I know," Munkustrap said quietly. Macavity remained quiet and Munkustrap shifted away from the ledge. He didn't leave the roof-top though; Macavity could hear his feet gently crushing the stones on top of the roof.

"Ronan's barely spoken to me since Tantomile's arrived." Macavity admitted a little while later. His ear twitched as Munkustrap's pacing paused.

"It's almost been two weeks, Munk." He startled as arms wrapped around his waist.

"He needs time, Mac," Munkustrap murmured in his ear sadly. "And…he needs to know that you don't want grand-kits straight away…don't force him," Macavity blinked, looking around at Munkustrap.

"But…"

"Ronan wants to take his time with Tantomile, to develop the relationship so it doesn't ruin their friendship." Munkustrap explained. "If he knows that you're not pushing at him to have grand-kits straight away, it may make him relax a little and trust you once more."

"I…I don't see how that will work." Munkustrap sighed at Macavity's murmur.

"He just needs to know you won't push him or rush him…that you'll let him do what he has to do," Munkustrap told him. Macavity blinked.

"I…didn't see that," Macavity admitted. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Now you know," He told him as he unwrapped his arms from around Macavity, going to stand beside him instead. Macavity turned to look at him, before nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Thanks, Munk," He murmured. Munkustrap gave a soft purr, nuzzling Macavity back.

"I just want you and Ronan to be back to treating each other like you were before," Munkustrap admitted. Macavity gave a nod.

"Come on," Macavity said, indicating to the door leading back into the building. Munkustrap nodded and they walked back into the main building.

"Mac,"

"Mm?"

"You need to go talk to Ronan and tell him," Munkustrap told him. Macavity blinked, looking at him.

"He needs to hear it from your mouth," Munkustrap explained. Macavity nodded. They headed down the hallway and found Cori standing outside the room, Eva hanging off his tail as he chatted with Ronan and Tantomile. They paused when they saw Macavity and Munkustrap walking towards them. Munkustrap smiled reassuringly at them.

"Dadddyyy!" Eva squealed, letting go of Cori's tail and racing towards Munkustrap, leaping into his arms. Munkustrap smiled as he cuddled his daughter close.

"Hey, sweetie," Munkustrap cooed. Munkustrap glanced at Macavity, who was hesitating.

"Cori, Tanto…why don't we come in here to talk?" Munkustrap asked lightly. The twins frowned but nodded. Ronan went to follow them into the room when Macavity stopped him.

"I just want a quick word, Ro," Macavity explained as Tantomile paused, looking back. Ronan gave a nod, letting go of Tantomile's paw.

"Sure." Tantomile walked after Cori and Munkus. Macavity closed the door.

"Ro…I just wanted to tell you that I'm…I'm not fussed when I get grand-kits," Macavity said slowly, trying to figure out how to say this. Ronan blinked, surprised.

"I don't want you to…rush anything with Tantomile," Macavity explained. "It's rather important she doesn't feel she's forced into this…so the kitten will be raised by parents who actually love them…and not resent it." Ronan gave a small smile.

"Dad spoke to you, didn't he?" Ronan asked softly. Macavity frowned, eyes narrowing. Ronan saw this and hugged his father.

"I'm still glad you did this, Father," Ronan whispered in his ear. "Dad may have told you what to say…but it takes a Tom to actually be able to say it," Macavity exhaled, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Ro," Macavity murmured. Ronan slowly pulled away from Macavity as Regan walked up, grinning.

"Suck-up," Regan coughed into his paw. Macavity smacked him upside the head.

"Heeyyyy!" Regan whined.

"Enough from you," Regan gave a growl at that. Macavity lifted an eyebrow before sighing, shaking his head.

"Come with me..." Macavity told Regan. Regan blinked.

"Why?"

"I have something to show you," Macavity grinned as Regan grinned, knowing it was something to do with the Hidden Paws. Ronan shook his head as they walked away.

He knew why Macavity was taking Regan…it was something to do for future training for the 'Hidden Paws'. Ronan didn't mind he was left out of it. He and his dad didn't like violence, while Regan and Macavity were alike…in terms of thieving and violence.

Macavity wanted Ronan and Regan to take over for him one day…Ronan was going to be the brains, making sure his younger brother didn't do anything stupid and get himself killed.

Ronan walked into the room, pausing as he saw Cori and Tanto sitting on the couch with his dad, Munkustrap had his arm around Tantomile as he gently reassured the softly crying Queen. Cori had his sister's paw clasped firmly in his as Eva sat in Tanti's lap, whimpering slightly as she pawed at the tears rolling down Tantomile's cheeks.

"Tanto?" Ronan asked worriedly as he quickly crossed to the couch. Tantomile gave a shaky smile and a small sob.

"I-I'm alright," Tantomile said shakily. Ronan knelt in front of her, taking her paws in his own. Cori relaxed slightly at this as he watched Ronan comfort her. Munkustrap looked at Eva, who yawned and stretched.

"Almost time for bed, sweetie," Munkustrap murmured to her. Eva pouted.

"But Dadda…!" Eva whined. Munkustrap just chuckled. Eva scurried off his lap, running over to the bed and grabbing her toy bunny. Munkustrap shook his head as she darted from the room, carrying bunny. She was attached to that toy, she loved it so much. Macavity had gotten it for her as a present not that long ago.

A little while later Macavity opened the door, taking in the room. Eva peered out from his arms.

"Dinner," He said simply, gold eyes on them all before sweeping from the room, a giggling Eva hanging onto his neck. Munkustrap smiled at Tanto and Cori as he stood.

"Come on," He smiled.

After dinner, Munkustrap carried a sleepy Eva back to their room, Cori following quietly. Ronan and Tantomile paused as they reached Munkus's door.

"Night, Dad," Ronan murmured as he hugged him before letting go.

"Night, Ro," Munkustrap replied, glancing at the twins, who were saying goodnight as well. Munkustrap walked inside the room, Cori, Tanto and Ronan standing outside as they quietly talked.

"Bunny?" Eva questioned quietly as Munkustrap placed her on the bed. Munkustrap looked around, frowning as he failed to find the soft brown, plushie rabbit.

"Didn't you run out with Bunny before?" Munkustrap questioned her. Eva nodded, her blue-gold eyes going large and her bottom lip trembling.

"Where did you leave him?"

"I-I don't…don't know," She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"We'll find him,"

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap looked around to see Cori, Tanto, Ronan, Regan and Macavity standing in the room.

"We can't find Bunny," Macavity quickly walked over to the now crying kitten.

"I-I w-want B-Bunny," She sobbed, reaching her arms up to Macavity. Macavity lifted her, holding her close.

"We'll find him," Macavity cooed at her. He turned to Ronan.

"Get the hench-cats, tell them to find Bunny." He ordered. Ronan nodded.

"On it." He said, before taking Tanto's paw and darting off. Regan went off on his own search and Cori stood, unsure.

"Go help," Macavity barked at him. Cori quickly left. Munkustrap sat on the bed beside Macavity, trying to soothe the sobbing kitten.

"We'll find him," Munkustrap reassured Eva softly. Eva sobbed, wanting her bunny.

Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who gave him a sheepish grin.

Macavity had gotten her the bunny, who she had become quite attached to, and refused to and could not sleep without.

Munkustrap just gave a smile in return. He had seen this happen lots of times of before in the Jellicle Junkyard…and a kitten needed something to be attached to that wasn't a parent.

A little while later and so far no luck. Eva was sobbing, face buried in Macavity's chest.

"Evvvaaa," Eva sniffled and turned her face around. Her face lit up when she saw Regan slowly walking in, Bunny held out in his paws.

"Bunny!" She squealed, leaping down from Macavity's lap and racing over to Regan. Regan crouched down and handed her the bunny. Eva purred, cuddling Bunny tightly before looking at Regan.

"Thank you, Wee-gan," Eva purred, reaching up to nuzzle her big brother. Regan smiled, rubbing her ears, with enough force to mess up her head fur.

"It's alright, midget," Ronan, Cori and Tanto walked in just as Eva grabbed Bunny's ear in her mouth and dragged him back to the bed. Munkustrap laughed as Eva dragged Bunny onto the bed and curled up with him, yawning contently. Tantomile and Ronan said goodnight and left. Cori went over to the couch he had been sleeping on, curling up and yawning largely.

"Night, Cori," Munkustrap yawned as he settled down to go to sleep.

"Night, Munku,"

"Goodnight, Cowi,"

"Goodnight, Eva,"

"What about me?" Macavity piped up.

"Goodnight, Fa," Eva purred softly. Macavity purred back as he drew his daughter close. Munkustrap rolled onto his side, curling slightly. He watched as Macavity fell asleep, Eva held loosely in his arms. Munkustrap smiled slightly as he watched Eva chew on Bunny's ear as she slept. He could hear Cori's breathing even out, a slight snore behind his breathing.

Munkustrap stretched out, yawning.

"Go to sleep you," Macavity yawned, opening one gold eye to look at Munkustrap, a smirk on his lips.

"Shush you," Munkustrap smirked back as he settled down. Macavity chuckled deeply as he settled down, closing his eyes once more. Munkustrap reached out to gently stroke Eva's messy head fur when Macavity tightened his grip, bringing the small kitten closer to his chest. Macavity smirked and cracked open his eyes once more.

"Mine," He purred. He grinned and loosened his grip, the kitten rolling back towards the middle of the two. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kitten," Munkustrap muttered, pulling the blanket up higher as he curled up.

"Night, Munku," Macavity murmured tiredly.

"Night, Mac," Munkustrap sighed contently as he settled down, eyes closing as Eva began wriggling in her sleep. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep…shutting off all thoughts and forgetting all worries of things to come.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Firstly, I am so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really sick and I've barely been able to see straight…sorry :(

I'm going to do my best to keep writing as quickly as possible since next year with me starting my new course, I don't know how much time I'll have.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	47. Horrifying Vision and news

Ronan tossed and turned, whimpering slightly as he dreamt.

_Tantomile sat huddled up in the corner of a stone room, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. Her small ears were pressed flat against her skull as she stared, scared, at the door as she heard Macavity yelling._

_She gave a scared sob as she shifted slightly, revealing her round, pregnant stomach. She gave a small hiss of pain, looking down, her green eyes widening as she caught sight of pooling liquid around her._

_Tantomile whimpered as a faint cry of pain echoed in the room. _

"_R-Ronan." She sobbed. She gave a small cry of pain, clutching her stomach._

"_R-Ro…b-be okay…our baby is coming," Tantomile sobbed, tears slipping down her cheeks._

Ronan shot up with a cry. He buried his face into his paws as he trembled.

"Ronan, what's wrong?" A paw gently stroked his ears. He looked to the side and saw a worried Tantomile sitting beside him.

"J-Just a dream," He panted. Tantomile tilted her head slightly, her green eyes staring at him deeply.

"It wasn't just a dream…was it?" She questioned him softly. Ronan gave a small shake of his head.

"I…I don't think so," He murmured shakily.

"A vision?"

"I hope not." Ronan muttered as he ran his shaking paw through his slightly sweaty head-fur. Tantomile gave an understanding nod.

"Ronan, don't forget visions are only subjective…things can change and they won't necessarily occur," Tantomile told him reassuringly, squeezing his paw. Ronan nodded as he lay back down. Tantomile lay down as well, lying contently in his arms, purring softly. Ronan held Tantomile close.

He didn't want to lose her.

Ronan watched Tantomile as she slowly drifted back to sleep, her paw holding onto his as they rested on his chest. Her head was resting against his shoulder, as Ronan held her.

They were going to have a kitten…their own.

Ronan blushed slightly. He and Tanto had only just begun to make the intimate move though…they had only mated a couple of times.

Ronan purred softly as he held Tantomile, as he began to doze off, at least he had her now…and he loved her.

Ronan struggled with the thought of that vision for weeks. Munkustrap and Macavity noticed his behaviour change as well as Tantomile and Cori.

"Ro, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked one night as they stood on the roof. Ronan glanced at him before looking away. Munkustrap stared worriedly at his son. He looked unkempt and uneasy. He had dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept properly and his ribs were beginning to show that bit more.

"Ro?"

"…it was just a dream." Ronan whispered. Munkustrap gently drew his son into his arms, holding him close.

"Ronan…tell me," Munkustrap pleaded.

"I-I…"

"Ronan!" Ronan turned at the sound of Tantomile's voice. She and Griddlebone were walking towards them, Griddle was grinning widely.

"Tanti…what is it?" Ronan asked as he hurried to her. She had been a bit unwell lately, and had gone to see Griddlebone to check to see what was wrong with her. Tantomile's green eyes were large with shock, her pallor was slightly pale.

"I-I…"

"You're going to be a dad-dy!" Griddlebone sang excitedly. Ronan froze, shocked.

"Wait…what?!" Munkustrap breathed.

"You're going to be a grandpa, Munks," Griddlebone laughed. Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened, shocked.

"Ronan…Ro?" Tantomile whispered, gently touching his cheek. "Say something," She whispered pleadingly, eyes wide. Ronan held her tight.

"I love you," He told her gently, lovingly. Tantomile smiled, relieved and hugged him tightly. Munkustrap was speechless, in total shock. Tantomile nudged Ronan's cheek, indicating to his dad. Ronan turned and smiled at Munkustrap.

"Dad…are you okay?" He asked. Munkustrap blinked, before shaking his head from side to side, trying to focus.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I'm just…surprised," Munkus smiled. "I'm so proud and happy for you two." He murmured as he walked over, hugging them both. Tantomile purred as she was hugged by Munkustrap.

"Come on, come on, come on," Griddlebone bounced, grinning. "You need to tell your father now that you know!" She sang happily. She grabbed Ronan's and Tantomile's paws, dragging them towards the door. Munkustrap gave a small laugh, shaking his head at Griddlebone's antics before following them.

Griddlebone pushed open the door to the throne room, pulling Tantomile and Ronan inside.

"Ma-ac!" She sang as she waltzed into the room. Cori looked up from where he was sitting on the floor beside Macavity's chair, where he had been playing with Eva. Macavity looked up, raising an eyebrow at Griddlebone's good mood.

"What?" He asked slowly as he sat up.

"Ronan and Tantomile have something to tell you!" She giggled excitedly as she pulled the two to the front. Cori sat up, curious. Eva swatted at his thigh, pouting as she tried to get his attention again. Macavity tilted his head, examining the two nervous cats intently with his gold eyes.

"I…well…we…uh…"

"Spit it out!" Griddlebone groaned.

"…we're going to have a kitten." Ronan managed to force out. Macavity's and Cori's eyes widened.

"What?!" Cori yelped, causing Macavity to turn slightly to glare at him. Cori looked at him sheepishly. Macavity looked back at the two, who were staring back at him. Munkustrap was standing slightly off to the side, watching the scene unfold.

"Y-You're going to have a kitten?" Macavity asked softly, gold eyes still wide. Ronan and Tantomile gave a small nod. Macavity grinned, leaping to his feet. Tantomile stumbled backwards a bit, taken aback by Macavity's sudden movement. Macavity pulled Ronan into a bone-crushing hug.

"Father…can't…breathe!" Ronan gasped as Macavity laughed. Munkustrap smiled as he saw the joy on Macavity's face. Macavity stood in front of the slightly taken-aback Tantomile, who was staring at him wearily. Macavity slowly and gently lifted his paws, gently cupping her face in his paws. Tantomile stared into his dark gold eyes, which at the moment were warm.

"My daughter," He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Tantomile gave a small smile as he pulled away, looking towards Munkustrap. Tantomile glanced at Ronan, gently taking his paw, smiling at him. Ronan looked at Tantomile's stomach, it was still relatively flat, not showing signs of pregnancy yet. He placed his paw gently on her stomach as Macavity moved to talk to Munkustrap, grinning. Ronan couldn't believe that his kitten was now forming inside of Tantomile…their kitten. Ronan quickly rubbed at his eyes with the back of his paw as they started misting.

"Oh, Ronan." Tantomile whispered, hugging him.

Later that night, Tantomile lay on their bed, asleep.

The news had spread around the lair like wild-fire, Regan was shocked.

"Dude, you're gonna be a dad!" He had laughed. "There goes whatever fun you ever had." Munkustrap was happy, but he could sense there was something bothering Ronan about that news. Macavity was over the moon, happy that his plans were still working out. Griddlebone was gushing excitedly, hugging Eva and chatting to her, planning to spoil Eva rotten before the new kitten arrived. Cori was shocked, speechless…but he was slightly excited and happy as well. Though he had wished it hadn't happened under these circumstances, he was excited he was going to be an uncle and he was happy that Ronan was the father, as he would look after the kitten and Tantomile, not like some other Toms.

Now Ronan and Tantomile could finally rest. Ronan sat beside the sleeping Tantomile, gently rubbing her stomach, glancing ever so often at her beautiful, peaceful face. Ronan looked back at her stomach, his own stomach twisting as he thought of his dream, his vision.

_Well just heard the news today__  
><em>_seems my life is going to change__  
><em>_I close my eyes, begin to pray__  
><em>_tears of joy stream down my face___

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_under the sunlight__  
><em>_welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_with arms wide open___

_With arms wide open___

_Well I don't know if I'm ready__  
><em>_to be the Tom I have to be__  
><em>_I take a breath, I take her by my side__  
><em>_we stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_under the sunlight__  
><em>_welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_with arms wide open__  
><em>_now everything has changed__  
><em>_I'll show you love__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_with arms wide open___

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_I'll show you everything oh yeah__  
><em>_With arms wide open___

_If I had just one wish only one demand__  
><em>_I hope hes not like me I hope he understands__  
><em>_that he can take this life and hold it by the hand__  
><em>_and he can greet the world with arms wide open___

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_under the sunlight__  
><em>_welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_with arms wide open__  
><em>_now everything has changed__  
><em>_I'll show you love__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_wth arms wide open___

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_I'll show you everything oh yeah__  
><em>_with arms wide open_

"Why don't you want the kitten to be like you?" Ronan was shocked from his song as Tantomile tiredly voiced that.

"You're an amazing, sweet, smart, funny, handsome Tom," Tantomile smiled at him. Ronan lay beside her, taking her paw as he stared into her deep green eyes.

"…I don't want our kitten to have the life I've had." Ronan admitted softly. "Raised to take over a business, a legacy…to…to know of the horrors…" Ronan broke off. Tantomile's eyes were wide.

"Oh, Ro," She whispered, gently stroking his face. "I-I didn't…"

"It's okay," He smiled gently at her. He looked at her concerned face and just smiled.

"Tanto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my mate?" Ronan asked, blushing slightly. Tantomile blinked, surprised.

"I've…I've always loved you, Millie," He whispered as gently stroked her ears. "I-If my father didn't force this whole thing to happen…I would have tried to make it happen anyway." Tantomile smiled.

"Yes…I will." She whispered as she held him close. Ronan purred loudly. They held each other, purring loudly, Tantomile snuggled within his arms.

Ronan knew now what he had to do…he had to protect his mate and his unborn kitten.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a bit to update…brain has been sort of dead…and I've started my next Cats costume ;)

Also…for Ronan lovers! By Toxic-Dolls on DeviantArt, she has done a picture of him for me as part of a trade…go look!

Thanks to those who reviewed (and who have stuck with the story this long!)

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	48. Running Away

Munkustrap hummed as he gently rocked Eva as he wandered around his room.

"Dad?" Munkustrap turned, smiling at his son, the father-to-be.

"Hey, Ro," Munkustrap greeted, his smile faltering as he noticed the anxious look on Ronan's silver face.

"Ro, what's wrong?"

"D-Dad…I need to get Tanti out of here," Ronan croaked. Munkustrap quickly went over to his side.

"Ro?"

"I…I had a vision," Ronan explained the vision in detail to his dad. Munkustrap was biting his bottom lip, unsure of what to do. Ronan stared at his dad, hazel eyes worried. Munkustrap finally sighed, giving a nod.

"Well, your Father is gone for a couple of days…" Munkustrap said slowly, glancing at the sleeping Eva.

"Dad…come with us, please," Ronan pleaded. Munkustrap blinked, surprised.

"If he finds that Tanti, Cori and I are gone, he'll take it out on you," Ronan mumbled. "And…and I don't want you to get hurt." Munkustrap gave a small nod. He needed to protect his kittens first of all and if he had to leave with Ronan to do so, so be it. Munkustrap grabbed Bunny and a blanket to wrap Eva in. Eva wrapped her arms around Bunny as she slept, cuddling him close.

"Have you spoken to Regan?" Munkustrap asked as he started gathering blankets and stuff. Ronan hesitated.

"I doubt he's going to leave Father," Ronan murmured. Munkustrap looked at him, hazel eyes calculating.

"Ask him…but don't tell him where we plan on going," Munkustrap told him lightly. Ronan nodded and left the room, seeking out his brother.

Munkustrap quickly packed some things that they might need, to keep them warm at night. Ronan came back soon after, hazel eyes sad as Cori and Tanto followed him. Munkustrap sighed when he saw the crushed look on Ronan's face.

"Regan's not coming…is he?" Munkustrap asked. Ronan shook his head.

"I-I had to knock him out." Ronan whispered. "He was going to yell for the hench-cats." Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Back to the junkyard?" Cori asked hopefully. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Not straight away," Munkustrap answered. "That's the first place Macavity will look for us." Cori looked crushed at that. Munkustrap saw the look and gave a small smile

"We'll end up there," Munkustrap reassured him. "Just not at first," Cori nodded. Munkustrap looked at what he had packed and nodded. He gently wrapped Eva in a fluffy pink blanket, to keep her warm and safe.

"Let's go." Munkustrap sighed, hazel eyes looking around the room once more. Cori grabbed the bag filled with supplies, giving a small smile in Munkustrap's direction. Munkus nodded thankfully as he held Eva close. The four quickly, but quietly, left the lair undetected and walked into the drizzling rain. Munkustrap looked around the empty, grey streets.

"Dad, where to?" Ronan asked.

"This way," Munkustrap said, leading the way. Soon enough, they came to a park. Munkustrap kept Eva held closely to his chest as he walked down the winding, muddy paths, further into a park. Cori, Tanto and Ronan stared in surprise as Munkustrap suddenly disappeared from their view.

"Dad?" Ronan called worriedly. Munkustrap's head popped out from behind a rock.

"In here," Munkustrap laughed. The others followed and were surprised when they found themselves in a fairly large, and dry, cave.

"Tugger and I found this when we were younger," Munkustrap explained as he sat down, setting the still sleeping Eva in his lap.

"Cori, can I have the bag?" Cori nodded and handed the bag over. Munkustrap started digging through it, pulling out blankets. He arranged some into a nest for himself and Eva before pushing the rest towards the others. Munkustrap gently lay Eva down on the nest as the kitten stirred.

"Dadda?" She mumbled tiredly. Munkustrap smiled, stroking her ears.

"It's alright, go back to sleep, princess," Eva blinked, looking around the dark cave.

"W-Where's Fa?" She asked tiredly. Cori, Tanto and Ronan paused from where they'd been making their nests in order to look.

"H…he had to go away for a bit for work," Munkustrap told her as he gently stroked the half-moon crescent patterning on her forehead. Eva looked at him, pouting.

"He told me to tell you he'd see you soon, and he loves you very much." Ronan sighed, feeling sick. Eva purred. Tantomile gently squeezed Ronan's paw as she noticed the discomfort on his face.

"Ro, it's alright," She whispered.

"I-I shouldn't have told Dad." He murmured back as Munkustrap sang softly to Eva, trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Don't be stupid." Cori muttered, glancing at Munkus as well. "That would have hurt him so much…and you know it."

"But…Eva…"

"Eva will be just fine, Ronan," Munkustrap spoke up suddenly, making the other three startle. Munkustrap gave a small smile at their reactions.

"I chose to come with you because you are my son." Munkustrap continued. He looked at the sleeping kitten before continuing.

"I'm not taking Eva away from Macavity, I can't steal her from her father."

"But…"

"W-When things settle down…I-I'll go back." Ronan's eyes widened.

"Dad, you can't!" He cried.

"Ronan!" Munkustrap hissed softly, glancing at Eva. Ronan bit his lip as Munkustrap sighed.

"Ro…it's just something I have to do as a dad." He told him softly. Ronan crawled over to his dad, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into his neck.

"I should never ever have brought you into this," He cried softly. Munkustrap held his son close, gently cooing at him as Ronan cried. Tantomile rested her head on Cori's shoulder, paw on her stomach.

A little while later Cori and Munkus left the cave to go hunt some food, leaving Eva with Ronan and Tantomile. Tantomile curled up against Ronan, purring softly. Ronan smiled at her as he held her close.

"Feeling better?" Tantomile asked softly as she glanced at Eva, who stirred slightly. Ronan gave a small shrug as he watched Tantomile rest her paw on Eva's side, calming the young kitten.

"I…I just…"

"Ro, you still haven't told me the reason why you were so worried that we had to leave." Tantomile said softly. Ronan closed his eyes. "Your dad trusted you, whether or not you told him what was bothering you." Ronan looked at her.

"He knew we had to go." Ronan gave a small nod, sighing as he pulled his pregnant mate-to-be close.

"Hey, Tants?"

"Mm?"

"…w-when we get to the junkyard," Ronan swallowed. "Do you want to have the mating ceremony?" Tantomile looked up, her green eyes twinkling.

"I don't know…do you?" She teased. Ronan smiled, leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. Tantomile purred softly as she wrapped her arms around Ronan's neck.

"Should we come back in a few minutes?" Tantomile and Ronan broke apart, blushing, as they heard Munkustrap's teasing voice. Munkustrap was grinning, holding a few dead rats as Cori stood beside him, holding a few pigeons, while smiling and shaking his head. Tantomile blushed, hiding her face against Ronan's broad shoulder. Ronan laughed softly, holding her close as Munkustrap and Cori walked into the cave, holding their catch.

They ate in silent, save for a small growling.

"Eva…stop playing with your food," Munkustrap sighed as Eva pounced on the small sparrow Munkustrap had caught specially for her. Eva looked at her daddy from where she was perched on the bird and pouted.

"But, Dadda…!" She whined. Munkustrap just chuckled.

"Eat, sweetheart," Eva sat down, pouting before she dug into her bird. Munkustrap finished eating and stretched out, smiling contently as his joints popped back into place.

"Oh, Eva," Tantomile laughed softly, causing Munkustrap to pause mid-stretch. He sighed, smiling softly as he saw Eva covered in her dinner.

"Come here you,' Tantomile smiled as she scooped the small kitten into her arms. Munkustrap settled down, head tilting and hazel eyes shining as he watched Tantomile groom the purring kitten. Eva always loved being groomed.

"You're going to be an excellent mother, Tanto," Munkustrap told her as she finished grooming Eva. Tantomile blushed but smiled largely, looking at Ronan, who smiled at her proudly. Cori looked at his smiling sister and smiled softly.

He was happy she was happy. Tantomile was glowing as she smiled at Ronan, enclosed in the silver Tom's arms. Ronan was gently stroking Tantomile's stomach. Cori grinned as he was pulled against Munkustrap, who was grinning at him. They were both looking forward to the kitten being born. Tantomile and Ronan were excited as well to the idea of becoming parents, this was obvious as they snuggled together, each had a paw on Tantomile's stomach as they talked softly to each other. Munkustrap gently stroked Eva's ears as she curled up on his lap, dragging Bunny with her.

"So, looking forward to being an uncle?" Munkustrap asked Cori softly. Cori smiled and nodded.

"Of course," He answered, before hesitating. "I-I just wish Jenny will be the one to…"

"Jenny will be the one to aide Tantomile during birth," Munkustrap told him. Cori looked at him.

"W-When will we go back?"

"Soon," Munkustrap just said simply as he looked at the dozing Eva in his arms. The sleepy kitten just smiled at him, hugging Bunny close. Munkustrap began humming as he gently stroked Eva's ears.

"Daddy," She murmured tiredly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why aren't we at home?" Munkustrap blinked.

"While your Fa is away, we're going to stay with my family." Munkustrap said slowly. "Until your Fa comes back."

"What about Wee-gan?"

"He decided to stay behind, to keep an eye on things."

"…how long is Fa goin' away for?"

"Not too long…he'll be back before you know it," Munkustrap smiled at her. Eva nodded, smiling at her daddy. Cori waited until he knew the kitten was asleep, when she started fidgeting and squirming as she dreamt, before he continued talking to Munkustrap.

"Munk?" He asked questioningly.

"I've already been over this." Munkustrap just said simply, looking at Cori with his hazel eyes firm. "No more." Cori nodded and curled up on his nest. Ronan and Tantomile were already curled up on theirs.

"Night, Munk,"

"Goodnight, Cori."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, new chapter!

No reviews for last chapter *sniffle*  
>Well, I've got a little something for you Ronan lovers…Toxic-Doll on DeviantArt has made me a gorgeous, gorgeous picture of Ronan as part of an art-trade, so go find it and drool!<br>Also, there will be a…drawing of both Ronan and Regan uploaded by on DA within the next week? I'm under the name HumanGuineapig94…

Please, please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	49. Back to the Junkyard

A week and a half later and Munkustrap had decided they had waited long enough to go to the yard. Munkustrap wrapped Eva up in the blanket, smiling at her excited face. He walked from the cave, the others following, Ronan's arm wrapped around Tantomile. Eva giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose, it was the first time she'd ever seen snow. She wriggled in Munkustrap's arms, wanting to play in it. Munkustrap just held the squirming kitten tighter.

"Not now, Eva," Munkustrap told her. "When we get to the yard, you can play in the snow."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Munkustrap smiled, hooking his small finger with hers. Eva grinned happily and settled down, hugging Bunny tightly. The group made their way from the cold snow, heading towards the yard.

Tantomile and Ronan walked just a small distance behind Munkus, Cori and Eva.

"Cori, I'm…worried." Tantomile murmured. Ronan gave her paw a gentle squeeze and looked at her worriedly.

"What about?" Tantomile's paw went to the swell of her stomach in reply. Ronan's hazel eyes flicked down to look at Tantomile's stomach.

She was now over half-way through her pregnancy and her stomach was beginning to show. Ronan gently rubbed the swell and smiled.

"Millie, it'll be fine." He reassured her gently. "We'll be here and I know Jenny will never let anyone say anything to you." Tantomile smiled at him.

"Eva, we're here." Munkustrap woke up the small kitten as they arrived at the gates. The sleepy kitten just mumbled and buried her face in his fur.

"Ready?" Cori nodded and walked ahead. Tantomile and Ronan walked up and entered the yard beside Munkustrap.

They headed into the clearing just beside the main clearing, where the kittens usually took their rough-house games, and saw the other kittens, now in their teens, were playing about in the snow.

Pouncival was running when he suddenly ran into something hard and fell over. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Munkus!" He yelled happily, leaping up and hugging the silver Tom tightly. Pouncival leapt back again at the sound of an indignant squeak. Munkustrap smiled as the short teenager peered at the blanket in Munkustrap's arms as the other kittens crowded around, chattering happily. Eva poked her head out of the blanket cocoon, trying to find who had squashed her and woke her from her nap. The others went quiet when they caught sight of Eva.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Jemima cooed. Etcetera and Electra nodded in agreement, grinning as they came closer. Eva looked at her dad, confused.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Eva." The kittens' eyes widened as they stared at the midnight black kitten, who stared back at them.

"Ro?!" A squeal suddenly erupted as Etcetera noticed Munkustrap was not alone. Ronan stumbled backwards as the hyperactive teen threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

"Ah…hey, Cetty," Ronan greeted the slightly older kitten.

"Cori, Tanto!" Jemima grinned, quickly going to hug Cori tightly.

"Kittens, where are you?!" Jenny froze when she rounded the corner and saw Munkustrap, Ronan, Tantomile and Coricopat surrounded by the kittens.

"Moo!" She cried, rushing forward to hug him. Munkus quickly passed Eva to Ronan before Jenny squashed him in her hug. Jenny held Munkustrap tightly, purring.

"Oh my boy!" She cried. "You're back!" Munkustrap smiled as he hugged Jenny back. Jenny let him go and looked at the others, smiling.

"So, what are you doing back?" Jenny asked, looking to Munkustrap. Munkustrap glanced back at Tantomile and Jenny followed his gaze. She gasped as she caught sight of Tantomile's swell. She went to Tanti's side, putting her paw on her stomach.

"H-How far along are you?" Jenny asked her.

"What?!" The kittens exclaimed, shocked.

"Griddle and Stein thought I was about 5 weeks along." Tantomile answered quietly, looking to Ronan.

"Daddddaaa, wanna play in snow!" Jenny swiftly turned at the sound of a kitten's voice. Eva was squirming in Ronan's arms. Munkustrap took her from him, holding her close.

"M…Munk?" Jenny whispered.

"Jenny, this is my daughter, Eva." Jenny smiled largely at the sight of the little midnight black kitten.

"Oh, she is just adorable!" Jenny cooed, reaching out for her. Eva tilted her head, looking at the new Queen, unsure.

"It's alright, Eva," Munkustrap told her softly. "Jenny's nice," Eva nodded, smiling and holding her arms out to Jenny. Jenny cooed as she took the small kitten into her arms, cuddling her close. Munkustrap held onto Bunny as Eva purred and nuzzled at Jenny.

"Come on, everyone will be anxious to see you!" Jenny laughed as she led the rest back to the main clearing.

"Jenny, is Grandpa here?" Ronan asked as he took Tantomile's paw.

"No, not yet, dear," Jenny replied. "He's expected within the next week though." Ronan smiled, nodding.

"Munk!" Munkustrap laughed as he was tackle-hugged by his older brother, both falling over into the snow. Eva gave a squeal of laughter as snow flew up and hit her. She wriggled in Jenny's arms.

"Down!" She giggled. Jenny laughed and placed Eva in the snow. Eva giggled as she leapt around in the snow. Tugger sat up, watching the kitten bound around.

"Um…Munk?" Tugger questioned as the other Jellicles came closer.

"That's your niece, Tugger." Munkustrap smiled as he swept the snow from his head-fur. Tugger's eyes widened as he turned to look at Munkustrap.

"W-what?!"

"Her name is Eva." Tugger grinned, turning back to watch Eva play with the others in the snow.

"Come now, Tanto, I want to check you over." Jenny said, turning her attention back to the pregnant queen. Tantomile gave a small nod, fully aware of the Jellicles now looking at her and muttering. Ronan took her paw, squeezing it reassuringly and smiling warmly at her. Tantomile relaxed then as she looked into the hazel eyes of the Tom who loved her.

Ronan sat beside Tantomile as they entered Jenny's den. Tantomile laid back, Ronan holding onto her paw as Jenny began her examination. Tantomile looked at Ronan, who smiled at her reassuringly, squeezing her paw.

"You're doing just perfectly." Jenny cooed softly as she noticed Tantomile's trembles. Tantomile gave a small nod.

"What's on your mind, love?" Ronan asked her gently as Jenny continued poking and prodding.

"…they were talking about us." She whispered. Ronan stroked her forehead softly.

"Tants…"

"Ro, I-I…" She stammered. "The way they're talking about our kitten…I-I can't do this."

"Millie, listen to me." Ronan hushed her. "It's our kitten, our beautiful little kitten." Tantomile looked at him, green eyes filled with tears.

"Don't pay attention to anything negative anyone says about this, it's our kitten and already it's loved by us, Dad, Cori and-and Father." Ronan gently stroked Tantomile's ears.

"No matter what, Millie, we'll always be together." Tantomile purred at that, looping her paw around the back of Ronan's neck to pull him down to her. Ronan softly kissed her, before resting his forehead against hers, purring loudly alongside her.

"Okay, lovebirds, I'm done." Ronan nuzzled Tantomile once more before sitting up, looking to Jenny who was smiling at them.

"Everything is just perfect, Tanto." Jenny explained as she sat Tantomile up. "From what I'm feeling, your little one is growing perfectly."

"Just one?" Tantomile asked. Jenny nodded.

"Well, your skinny hips can't bear more than that, my dear." Jenny smiled at her. Tantomile smiled back.

"I'm fine with just one." Tantomile laughed softly. Ronan purred at news that everything was going fine.

"So, how is everything?" Ronan glanced at his dad.

"Going perfectly," Jenny answered, smiling as she got to her feet. She laughed as she caught sight of Eva by Munkustrap's feet.

Eva was covered in snow; she was shivering but grinning widely.

"Oh, Eva!" Ronan laughed at the sight of his little sister.

"Wonan, the snow is fun!" Eva giggled as she bounded over to her older brother, leaping onto his lap. She shook and the snow flew off her wet midnight black fur to land on Ronan.

"Ugh…thanks, Evie." Eva giggled as she looked at Ronan, whose face was covered in flecks of snow.

"Here, Munkus," Eva squealed as she was picked up and wrapped in a towel that Jenny had just given Munkustrap.

"No, Dadda, noooo!" Eva squealed as Munkustrap dried her fur. Jenny laughed as she bustled around the den, cleaning up. Munkustrap finally placed the kitten down. Eva stood on all fours, her back slightly arched up. Ronan and Tantomile burst out laughing at the sight of her. Her midnight black fur was all messed up and standing on end, her tail was fluffed up, her back arched and her blue-gold eyes wide.

"Oh, Eva!" Munkustrap laughed as he picked his daughter up.

"So where's this new kitten?!"

"Geez, Misto, excited much?" Tugger's voice came from outside.

"What?" Misto asked as he walked into the den, followed by Tugger. "The other kittens aren't excited about my magic tricks anymore." Tugger rolled his eyes as they walked into the den. Misto froze when he caught sight of Tantomile's swollen stomach.

"T-Tants?!" Misto stammered. Tantomile gave a weak smile as Cori walked in.

"I'm pregnant, Misto." Tantomile told him. Misto beamed, bouncing slightly.

"Oh, Tanto!" He grinned, bouncing over to hug her tightly. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" Tantomile smiled and held Misto tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Misto grinned and let her go before hugging Ronan tightly. He turned around and saw Tugger talking to Eva softly. Munkustrap was sitting beside Tugger; Eva was perched on his lap, looking at Tugger.

"Dadda…who is dis?" Eva asked.

"Honey, this is your Uncle Tugger." Munkustrap introduced. Eva purred, tail swishing happily. Tugger reached out, gently smoothing out some of Eva's fur which was still standing on end.

Ronan turned his attention back to Tantomile as Misto went over to introduce himself to Eva and show her some magic. Tantomile rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright, Ro." Tantomile yawned tiredly. "Right?" Ronan nodded, holding her close.

"Of course, Mills." Ronan murmured, though he couldn't shake the vision from his head.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! This fic just keeps on going doesn't it, haha…okay, I'm nearing the end (I think)

Also, beware there may be slash in upcoming chapters.

I will do my best to write quickly but I start university next week! Also, my dog's getting on in years and it's just suddenly hit me, so I've been a bit down cause I love him to bits!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this fic so far, you guys are amazing!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv always,

HGP!


	50. No regrets and Macavity's plan

The days went by and they began to settle down in the Jellicle junkyard. Ronan watched as Tantomile sat and chatted with Bomba and Cassie, both of them smiling at the expecting mother. Eva darted around, jumping around in the snow, Skimbleshanks chasing her as Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus watched, laughing as they sat in TSE1's boot. Ronan stretched out before curling against his dad, who purred softly and held him close. They were sitting inside the large oven along with Misto, Cori, Alonzo and Tugger.

"Ow, shorty, watch your elbow." Tugger growled at Misto. "You're messing up my mane." Misto rolled his blue eyes at that.

"You're such a sook."

"Heeyyy!"

"Dad…is it always like this?" Ronan whispered into his dad's ear as he watched Misto and Tugger bicker, with Alonzo joining in. Munkustrap laughed softly, nodding.

"Always." Munkustrap smiled. "But those two…they care for each other so much." Ronan nodded, resting against his dad.

"So, Munk," Alonzo asked suddenly after the bickering had stopped.

"Mm?"

"A-Are you going back?" Alonzo asked hesitantly. Munkustrap inclined his head in reply.

"Why?" Misto asked sadly.

"Because I can't take Eva away from him." Munkustrap explained simply. "She loves her Fa and I can't leave her."

"But…what about Ronan and your grandkit?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap looked at Ronan, hazel eyes soft.

"Ronan's mature and he's growing up, he doesn't need me to watch his every move." Munkustrap smiled at his son, gently rubbing his cheek as Ronan purred softly.

"But…"

"Tugs, I'll…I'll come visit when I can, you know I will." Munkustrap smiled at him. "But I have to go back soon." Tugger sighed and settled back, staring at his brother.

"How have you been anyway, Munk?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap gave a small nod, relaxing.

"I've been good." He smiled.

"I still can't believe you had another kitten." Misto laughed.

"You love her."

"Of course!" Misto grinned. "She loves my magic tricks." Munkustrap chuckled at that. Ronan stretched out, smiling as he made eye-contact with Tantomile.

"I'm going to go see Millie for a bit." He smiled before leaving. Munkustrap smiled at the sight of his son and his soon-to-be mate nuzzling together.

"Those two are adorable together!" Misto smiled. Cori gave a nod in agreement as Munkustrap glanced at him.

"I'm happy she's with Ronan." Cori said softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"How about you, Munk?"

"Hm?

"Found anyone for yourself yet?" Misto asked timidly. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"I rarely see anyone except for Macavity, Griddlebone, Stein and occasionally Growltiger."

"G-Growltiger?!" Alonzo gasped, shocked. Munkustrap nodded, stretching leisurely.

"He's the boys' god-father." The others were quiet, shocked. Munkustrap laughed at their shocked expressions.

"He's very protective of them." Alonzo blinked before shaking his head.

"So you have no one?"

"Only Macavity really."

"…only Macavity?" Alonzo shuddered. "But what if…like…what about…you know." Tugger burst into laughter at that.

"It's not like he's mated with Macavity or anything, Lonzy." Tugger laughed. Misto's eyes narrowed when Munkustrap gave a forced laugh. Tugger stretched out before he gave a wave.

"I'm gonna go see Bomba for a bit, see you later, Munku."

"Sure thing, Tugs." Misto waited until Tugger had left before he turned to Munkustrap.

"Alright, what was that about?" Misto demanded to know.

"Hm?" Munkustrap's tail was flicking nervously at Misto's question.

"Munk, why are you so nervous?" Cori whispered softly.

"What happened?" Alonzo asked him.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Munk, your expression and forced laugh at Tugger's comment," Misto whispered. "You and Macavity had something didn't you?"

"I swear if any of you tell Tugger, I will personally strangle you with your tails!" Munkustrap growled, glaring at them all. They all nodded.

"W-What happened?" Misto asked quietly. Munkustrap sighed, looking at his paws as his tail flicked behind him, nervous.

"It was after Cari died." Munkustrap began softly. "We…we were both struggling."

_Munkustrap buried his face against Macavity's chest as Macavity drew the sobbing Tom into his arms. Macavity buried his face into the silver head-fur as he cried as well. Munkustrap sniffled, rubbing his red, sore eyes to look up at Macavity. Macavity nuzzled his cheek softly. _

"_T-Thank you." Munkustrap whispered, staring into Macavity's sad gold eyes. _

"_Oh, Munk." Macavity whispered back, gently nuzzling him. Munkustrap gave a rough sob, Macavity pulling him even closer._

"_W-W-Why?" Munkustrap sobbed softly. Macavity shook his head, gently bumping his nose against Munkustrap's reassuringly. Munkustrap looked up again, into Macavity's gold eyes. Macavity leaned forward, their lips meeting. Macavity pulled away, looking away. Munkustrap nuzzled at Macavity's cheek softly. Macavity turned his head back around, his lips being met by Munkustrap's._

"_Munk," Macavity breathed as he pulled Munkustrap closer. Munkustrap purred as Macavity's paws roamed over his body._

"_M-Munk, a-are you sure?" Munkustrap gave a nod, gently nipping at Macavity's ear._

_Usually he'd have said no, especially to Macavity, but with their emotions going wild due to the grief and pain of losing Cari…he just couldn't say no…he didn't want to say no._

_Macavity gently kissed him, paws softly exploring. _

"_Oh, Munku," Macavity purred. Munkustrap purred back, wrapping his arms around Macavity, pulling him closer, just needing his touch._

"That's gross." Alonzo grimaced. Munkustrap gave a small twitch of a smile as Misto hit him, glaring at the black and white Tom. Cori tilted his head as he examined Munkustrap closely.

"You don't regret it." He stated quietly, causing the two black and white Toms to stop bickering and turn their attention to the two. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No," Munkustrap murmured. "It…it was…nice." The three blinked, surprised. Munkustrap gave a quiet laugh at their expressions.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Misto asked worriedly. Munkustrap smiled softly at the small Tux, he was always a worrier.

"No, Misto, he was gentle." Munkustrap admitted, blushing a little as he realised how much he had just told them.

"But again, I swear if any of you tell Tugger I will castrate you and then strangle you with your tail." The other three nodded, eyes widened.

"Good." Munkustrap said smugly. He smiled as Eva came darting in, covered in snow.

"Dadda!" She squealed, eyes alight, as she leapt onto him. Munkustrap cuddled his daughter close as Skimble leaned against the side of the oven, out of breath.

"She's a bundle of energy, Munkus." Skimble laughed, exhausted. "I don't know how you keep up with her!" Munkustrap laughed as he wiped snow from Eva's fur.

"Years of practise," He smiled, looking over to Misto, whose blue eyes widened.

"Me?!" He asked incredulously. Munkustrap laughed at the expression on Misto's face and nodded.

"Yes, you were a bundle of energy!"

"He's not lying, lad," Skimble chuckled, shifting slightly as Ronan came back into the oven.

"Then, I had to keep with up Ronan and Regan," Munkustrap added, smiling at his son, who rolled his eyes but purred.

"Regan was the one he had to chase after."

"Hey, you were bouncing off the walls as well!" Munkustrap laughed. Ronan grinned.

"So, how is Tanto?" Munkustrap asked him a little while later as the others chatted. Ronan nodded.

"She's good," He smiled. "She just went to go have a lie down." Munkustrap nodded, yawning as he pulled his son close.

Deuteronomy arrived the next day. He beamed when he heard the news that Tantomile and Ronan were expecting their first kitten. Deuteronomy hugged Tantomile close.

"Congratulations, my dear, welcome to our family." He murmured. Tantomile smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Grandpa," Ronan said hesitantly, stepping up to the tyre where his grandfather was currently sitting. The other Jellicles were gathered around, watching.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I-I wanted to ask…" Ronan hesitated, unsure of how to say it.

"Ronan?"

"I wanted to ask for your blessing for Tantomile and myself as mates." Ronan finally managed to say. Deuteronomy's eyes widened as the others began murmuring.

"Wooo, go Ronan!" Tugger's voice was heard yelling. Ronan looked to Munkustrap, who was sitting beside Deuteronomy, and smiled at him. Munkustrap grinned back.

"Ronan, Tantomile," Deuteronomy began. They both stepped up.

"You both have my blessing to become mates and I'm proud of you both." Tantomile and Ronan turned to smile at each other.

"So, when will the ceremony be?" Cori asked, smiling, as he walked up to hug his sister. Tantomile looked at Ronan, green eyes meeting hazel, an unspoken message being passed between them.

"As soon as possible." Ronan announced. Tantomile nodded, smiling.

"Then it shall be done…tonight." Deuteronomy told them warmly.

Macavity paced his throne room, his gold eyes ablaze. Regan was sitting in the chair next to Macavity's throne, watching his father pace angrily. Munkustrap, Ronan, Tantomile, Eva and Cori had been gone for almost two weeks and the last time they had checked, they hadn't turned up at the Jellicle Junkyard yet.

"How dare they?!" He snarled under his breath as he turned to pace back. "After everything I've done for them!" Macavity turned to Regan, who stared at him.

"They didn't say where they were going?" He barked. Regan shook his head.

"No, Father." He answered. "Ronan just said that he needed to get away." Macavity hissed under his breath.

"Father, what are we going to do?" Regan questioned. Macavity slumped into his throne, turning to look at his son.

"First, we find where they've gone to…then we bring them back."

"What if they resist?"

"Then we take them by force," Macavity said simply. Regan nodded. Macavity snarled again, his gold eyes dark.

"How dare they, Regan?!" He snarled, getting to his feet again. "How dare they betray us and leave us like that?!"

"I know, Father." Regan growled, getting to his feet also. "I tried to stop Ronan…but he betrayed me!" Macavity looked at his son, who was beginning to resemble him.

"You're my boy." Macavity murmured, lifting Regan's chin. Regan nodded.

"Yes, Father, I would never leave you." Regan promised him. He sighed. "I miss Eva though." Macavity nodded.

"We're going to get her back," Macavity promised. "We're bringing them all back."

Ronan purred as he held Tantomile close. Tantomile gave a small laugh before she kissed his nose.

"Only a week left, Tants." He whispered, rubbing her stomach. Tantomile looked down to the large swell and smiled.

"I bet you'll be glad." She laughed. Ronan looked at her questioningly.

"No more mood swings, cravings, morning sickness and having to pee all the time." She listed off. Ronan laughed.

"Oh, you weren't too bad." He told her, smiling. Tantomile purred as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ro, it's kicking!" She breathed, excited. Ronan placed his paws on Tantomile's stomach, grinning as he felt the kicks.

"Our little baby." He cooed, leaning down to kiss Tantomile's swollen stomach. Ronan looked up at his mate. They had been mates for almost a week now, having the ceremony under the stars. Ronan gently touched the black felt collar he had gotten for Tantomile as a gift after the mating ceremony. Tantomile purred as Ronan's paw brushed against her neck.

"Go to sleep, my love." Ronan said softly, kissing her forehead. Tantomile purred and cuddled up in his arms. They both dozed off, blissful and unaware that Macavity was about to set his plan in motion.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Yay! An update!

Sorry it's taken it a bit, I've just started Uni and it has been long, long days…6 am wakeups and I'm not home until about…5-6? It's so so much fun though!  
>Hopefully it won't be too long between the next update :)<p>

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for all 50 chapters so far!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv HGP!


	51. Attacks and deathbed

Cori stood to the side, sighing as he watched his sister smile and talk to Munkustrap and Tugger as Ronan held her close. Munkustrap laughed as he chatted with them, Eva bouncing on his lap.

She was part of their family now…he was alone.

Cori's shoulders slumped, tears pricking at his eyes as that thought crossed his mind. He sighed sadly and went to head back to their…his den.

"Cori?" Cori turned around, wiping his eyes quickly. He looked to the ground when he saw Old Deuteronomy standing in front of him.

"Sir." Cori mumbled.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Deuteronomy asked, concerned, as he placed his paw on the young Tom's shoulder.

"Nothing, sir."

"Cori, I know there is something wrong."

"I'm just…alone now, sir." Cori answered quietly. "Tantomile has her new family." Deuteronomy frowned.

"As do you." He told the young Tom. Cori looked up, confused.

"Sir?" Deuteronomy shook his head, smiling.

"Cori, you are part of our family as well!" Deuteronomy told him, smiling. Cori was silent, surprised.

"You looked after me when I was ill, Cori, I would never forget that." Deuteronomy said softly. "And I just can't take one twin into my family without the other, can I?" He laughed. Cori gave a weak smile.

"Come now, Cori, come join our family." Deuteronomy smiled as Cori's tail and ears lifted, face lighting up. He pulled the young Tom into his arms, hugging him close.

"And no more of this 'sir' business." Deuteronomy laughed. "It's just Deuteronomy." Cori smiled and nodded. Deuteronomy led Cori back to the others.

Cori watched as Ronan helped to ease Tantomile to sit down on the steps leading up to the tyre.

"Oof." Tantomile huffed as she sat down, negotiating her large stomach. "I'm glad this is almost over, it's so hard to move!"

"Tell me about it." Munkustrap laughed, hazel eyes twinkling. Tantomile looked at Munkus and smiled, laughing a little.

"Oh, yes…I keep forgetting." Tantomile laughed. Ronan purred as Tantomile looked at him.

"Have you been doing your stretches?" Munkustrap teased, since Tanto and Cori were always reminding him to do his stretches, it was time to get back at Tanto for it. Tantomile laughed, knowing exactly what Munkustrap was doing.

"Yes, Munkus." She grinned.

"Thought of any names yet?" Tugger questioned. Ronan and Tanto exchanged small smiles.

"A few." Ronan answered mysteriously. Cori raised his eyebrows, looking at his twin.

"Did you block those from me?" Cori asked, acting hurt. Tantomile laughed.

"You get to find out with everyone else, Cori." Tantomile grinned, pulling her twin's tail playfully. Cori growled playfully, sitting beside her and hugging her tightly. Everyone's heads snapped up when they heard yells. Munkustrap leapt up to his feet, heart dropping when he spotted Macavity leading his army of hench-cats into the yard.

"Ronan, take Tantomile and Eva to Jenny's den with the kittens…go!" Munkustrap ordered.

"But, Dad, I can help!" Ronan cried.

"Ronan, you need to protect your mate and your unborn kit…do it!" Ronan nodded, grabbing his little sister and Tantomile's paw, dragging them off.

"Dad, go with them." Munkustrap told Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy stared at his son. Munkustrap took his paws.

"Dad, please!" Deuteronomy sighed and nodded.

"Be safe, all of you!" He warned Tugger, Cori and Munkus before heading off. The three looked at each other and headed to meet Macavity's army.

"Macavity, what is the meaning of this?" Munkustrap questioned as he stood opposite Macavity.

"I am taking back what is mine!" Macavity snarled, gold eyes furious. "And you're all going to pay for it." Munkustrap shook his head, looking at Macavity pleadingly. Regan stood beside him, gold eyes looking over the Jellicles gathering behind his dad.

"Don't do this." He whispered. Macavity hissed at him, eyes dark.

"Too late!" Macavity raised his arm and his hench-cats attacked. Munkustrap fought alongside the Jellicles as the hench-cats tried to grab him.

The Jellicles fought against the hench-cats bravely.

Tugger and Misto fought back to back, fighting off a group of eight hench-cats. Skimble, Jenny and Asparagus fought in front of Jenny's den, protecting those within.

Alonzo had managed to gain the upper-paw on a few of them.

The fight had been going on for a while now, both of the sides were still going strong though they beginning to tire. Munkustrap looked around, trying to find Macavity…he had to get him to stop this madness. Munkustrap spotted Macavity across the clearing. Munkustrap fought to get to Macavity. Macavity turned from where he had shoved Alonzo back and saw Munkus heading towards him.

Munkustrap froze when Regan stumbled into his path, gold eyes wide, partly doubled over. Macavity's eyes narrowed as he also caught sight of Regan. Regan moved his paws from his stomach, gold eyes wide as he looked at the blood on his paws. Regan's gold eyes met Munkustrap's.

"Help…" He whispered before collapsing to the ground.

"NO!" Macavity and Munkustrap screamed as Regan fell to the ground. The hench-cats and Jellicles froze at the screams. Munkustrap and Macavity ran to their fallen son, falling to their knees beside him. Munkustrap turned his son over and gave a cry. There were long, deep wounds across the young ginger Tom's stomach which were bleeding heavily.

"Jenny!" Munkustrap screamed as Macavity tried to stop the bleeding. Munkustrap shakily stroked Regan's long head-fur with one paw, willing him to wake up.

"Regan…Regan, please." Munkustrap whispered. "Wake up." Regan's gold eyes flickered open slightly, looking at Munkustrap through dimmed eyes.

"Daddy?" Regan whimpered quietly. Munkustrap bit his lip, gently stroking Regan's head fur as Jenny struggled to get to them. He was scared now; Regan hadn't called him 'Daddy' for so long…his son was scared.

"Shh, my boy, you're going to be just fine." Munkustrap cooed softly. Regan whimpered and his eyes slid shut.

"Jenny!" Munkustrap screamed once more.

"I'm here, Moo!" Jenny panted as she fell to her knees beside Munkustrap.

"Move your paws." She ordered. Macavity moved his paws. Jenny paled.

"Admetus, Skimble!" She cried. The two ran over.

"Take him to my den immediately!" She ordered. Admetus and Skimble picked up the limp, pale young Tom and rushed him back to the infirmary.

"Regan!" Ronan tried to run over to his brother but was stopped by Tugger. Ronan struggled in his grip, trying to get to his wounded brother.

"Uncle Tugger, let me go!"

"You can't do anything for him, kit," Tugger whispered in his ear. "You have to let Jenny do her thing." Ronan went still, sobbing. Munkustrap stood at the infirmary door. Jenny had shut them out, Skimble was now standing in the doorway, making sure no one disturbed her work.

Macavity was standing behind Munkustrap, his gold eyes wide, his expression shocked and pale.

"Ronan?" Ronan looked at Tantomile from where he was still held tightly in Tugger's arms.

"Ronan, what's happened?!" Tantomile asked worriedly, placing her paw on Ronan's cheek.

"R-Regan…h-he's…" Ronan croaked. Tantomile's eyes widened, as she began to understand the gravity of the situation.

"No." She whispered, pulling Ronan out of Tugger's arms so she could hug him tightly.

"W-Who did it?" Ronan asked shakily, looking at his dads. They both shook their heads.

"We didn't see." Macavity answered, gold eyes still staring at the infirmary door. Jelly poked her head out from the infirmary. Munkus, Macavity, Ronan, Tantomile and Tugger looked at her hopefully. She shook her head sadly.

"Still a lot of work to be done." She told them. "It's no use standing here…go rest in Jenny's den and we'll call you when he's stable enough." They watched as she disappeared from view again and as Skimble resumed his vigil at the door. They headed into Jenny's den to wait anxiously for news.

"Fa!" Macavity blinked, shocked as something ran into his leg, hugging it tightly.

"E-Eva?" Macavity murmured. The midnight black kitten smiled up at him.

"Did ya bwing me anyfing?" She smiled innocently.

"Bring…you…" Macavity mumbled, confused. Eva tilted her head, looking at him.

"Fwom your twip." Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who gave a small smile.

"You didn't think I'd turn her against you, did you?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity just bent down and picked Eva up, holding her close. Eva purred as she wrapped her arms around her Fa's neck, cuddling in close.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too." Macavity murmured in her ear, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Eva purred happily, nuzzling her face against Macavity's.

"Munkus, what's going on?" Munkustrap looked up at his father, who stared at him worriedly. Munk walked over to his dad and hugged him. Deuteronomy frowned, but hugged his son close.

"Munk?"

"R-Regan…he got hurt." Munkustrap whispered brokenly. "J-Jenny's trying to save him…h-he's hurt really bad, Dad."

"Oh, my boy." Deuteronomy murmured as he held his son close. Munkustrap sobbed against his shoulder.

Macavity's watched as Munkustrap sobbed in Deuteronomy's arms. His eyes shifted over to look at Ronan, who was holding Tantomile close, silent tears falling from his eyes. Macavity tilted his head as he looked at Tantomile's stomach.

Wasn't long left until his grand-kit was born.

A while later, and Skimble walked into the den. They were all sitting down, silent. Munkustrap was sitting between his dad and brother, crying silently. Cori had arrived and was sitting alongside Tanto and Ronan, holding onto his twin's paw worriedly. Macavity was sitting near Munkus, holding Eva closely in his arms.

"Macavity, Munkus…Jenny says you can see him now." Skimble said softly. "But only you two for now." He added as Ronan opened his mouth to speak. They both got to their feet, Macavity handing Eva to Tugger before leaving the den with Munkus. Ronan watched sadly as they left the den.

Jenny sighed sadly as she gently sponged off the excess blood from Regan's chest. It had been a fight to keep him alive…and even now she didn't know if he would pull through.

"Oh, darling boy…why did you have to be a part of this?" Jenny whispered as she stroked Regan's long head-fur. She looked at his pale face and sighed sadly. She looked up when she heard foot-steps and watched as Macavity and Munkustrap entered. Munkustrap's eyes were red, his face blotchy…he had been crying. Macavity's face was blank, but Jenny could see the pain behind his eyes.

"Jen?" Munkustrap croaked. Jenny sighed as they knelt beside their son's still body.

"I'm…not going to sugar-coat it for you." She said sadly. "But…it'll be a miracle if he pulls through." Munkustrap gave a loud sob. Macavity placed his paw on Munkustrap's knee, squeezing gently.

"W-What are his injuries?" Macavity asked hoarsely.

"Internal bleeding and bruising…ruptured…" Macavity tuned out as he stared at his son in horror. He knew he had asked the question, but he just couldn't bear to listen to the answers.

He just…prayed, begging his son silently to wake up.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Eep, sorry it's taken me a while to update!  
>When catching the train to uni last week, it was overcrowded and I ended up smacking my head against a pole and ended up with a concussion…and when that disappeared I got super, super sick and could barely stay awake!<br>Hopefully I haven't made you wait too long, and hopefully it won't be too long until the next update.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	52. Snap and it's time

Jenny looked sadly at the two fathers kneeling beside their son. She silently moved away, starting to clean up the bloodied equipment she had used.

"Dadda? Fa?" Jenny looked up at the sound of Eva's little voice. She winced as she saw the kitten notice Regan for the first time, deathly pale and lying on a mattress, silent.

"Wee-gan?" The kitten whimpered, darting over to her big brother. Munkustrap wiped his eyes as Eva grabbed fistfuls of Regan's long head fur in her little paws.

"Wee-gan?" Eva whimpered, tugging slightly at his head fur. "Wake up!" Munkustrap turned his head away, giving a small sob. Macavity watched his daughter. Jenny looked at Munkustrap, whose head was turned away.

He always struggled when others were sick, he fretted terribly.

She remembered a time when Munkus had been looking after Misto and Misto had come down with a cold. It was just a natural thing, the other kittens had gotten it as well…but Munkustrap fretted terribly. True, Misto did suffer a bit more with the cold due to his magic amplifying everything, but he was going to be fine. It didn't stop Munkustrap from almost having a nervous breakdown though.

Eva growled as she took hold of Regan's ear in her teeth, pulling at it. Macavity scooped the kitten into his arms, holding her close.

"Fa, why isn't Wee-gan waking up?" Eva whimpered. Macavity closed his eyes tight, holding her close. Macavity stood up, giving Eva to a surprised Jenny before stalking from the den. Munkustrap got to his feet and quickly followed Macavity, looking worried.

Macavity stalked over to Ronan and Tantomile, who were standing outside Jenny's den, murmuring softly to each other. Macavity walked over to them, before grabbing their paws, which were entwined already. The two looked at him, confused, as Macavity's paw grasped both of theirs.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Munkustrap gasped as Macavity turned to him, grabbing his paw with his free one. Munkustrap's ears pressed back slightly as Macavity's eyes met his for the first time.

The pain and anger in them made Munkustrap cringe.

Macavity glanced around the junkyard once more, watching as the Jellicles ran towards them as they noticed something was wrong, before he transported himself, Ronan, Tantomile and Munkustrap back to the lair.

Tantomile gasped as she found herself back in Macavity's lair. Macavity let go of their paws, before grabbing Tantomile's and pushing her inside a room. He shut the door and locked it. There was a bang on the door along with the sound of Tantomile's cry.

"Ro!" Tantomile cried out, beating on the locked door.

"Millie!" Ronan cried, trying to help her. Macavity just grabbed his upper-arm, dragging him away. Munkustrap scurried after them, needing to help his son. Macavity shoved Ronan into a room, before turning and grabbing Munkustrap, dragging him into the room as well. Macavity tossed Munkustrap onto the stone floor before turning to his son.

"Why?!" He snarled. Ronan stared at his father, shocked.

"Why did you run?!" Macavity yelled.

"Father…" Ronan croaked before wincing as Macavity grabbed his upper arms tightly, shaking him.

"Macavity, leave him alone!" Munkustrap snarled, getting to his feet. Macavity's gold eyes were furious as he let go of Ronan, before turning and hitting Munkustrap harshly across the face. Munkustrap fell to the floor to the sound of his son's cry.

"I've had enough of you!" Macavity hissed at him. "Always trying to make excuses." Macavity hissed something under his breath.

"Mac…" Munkustrap broke off and grabbed his throat, looking at Macavity wide-eyed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Macavity hissed at him, watching as Munkustrap tried to speak but with no success.

"W-What did you do to him?!" Ronan cried.

"A little spell, he can't talk." Macavity snapped, turning to his son once more. Munkustrap tried to get to his feet. Macavity's ear flicked as he heard movement behind him. He clicked his fingers and chains appeared from the floor, wrapping themselves around Munkustrap's wrists, ankles and across his back, pulling the silver tabby back to the floor.

"Stop trying to interfere!" Macavity hissed at him. Ronan stared horrified at his dad as Munkustrap struggled against the chains.

"Why did you run?!" Macavity snarled once more as he turned his attention back to Ronan. Ronan looked to his livid father.

"It's your fault Regan is close to dying!" Macavity yelled at him. "If you had just stayed than he wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You brought him with you!" Ronan cried back. "Everything was fine until you brought your army!"

"I was getting you back!" Macavity snarled. "And stopping your dad turning everyone against us!"

"Dad did no such thing!" Ronan cried, shocked. Ronan cried out in pain as Macavity slapped him.

Tantomile stopped beating at the door when she heard footsteps move away. She looked around the room worriedly, trying to find another way out. The room was comfortable, filled with cushions and plush chairs. Macavity put her in a room where she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She winced and put a paw on her swollen stomach as she felt an achy, stabbing pain.

Tantomile paced around the room worriedly. She had no idea what Macavity would do to her mate. She winced again as the pain came back. Tantomile walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down. She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.

Tantomile sat huddled up in the corner of the stone room, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. Her small ears were pressed flat against her skull as she stared, scared, at the door as she heard Macavity yelling.

She gave a scared sob as she shifted slightly, her pregnant stomach showing. She gave a small hiss of pain, looking down, her green eyes widening as she caught sight of pooling liquid around her.

Tantomile whimpered as a faint cry of pain echoed in the room.

"R-Ronan." She sobbed. She gave a small cry of pain, clutching her stomach.

"R-Ro…b-be okay…our baby is coming," Tantomile sobbed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Ronan stared at his father, paw on his cheek.

"Why?!" Macavity breathed heavily. "I tried to be understanding with you and Tantomile, I looked after you!"

"Father…i-it…" Ronan bit his lip before his eyes widened as realisation set in.

"What? What is your excuse?!" Macavity spat.

"I had a vision, Father." Ronan told him. Macavity stared at him, unbelieving.

"I thought that if I took Tantomile away, it wouldn't come true…but now, I'm realising since I went away, it's coming true!" Macavity frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Your grand-kitten is close to being born now!" Ronan rushed. "Tantomile's in labour!"

"How do you know this?" Macavity asked, eyes narrowed.

"Father, please, believe me!" Ronan begged. "This is the reason I ran away and took Tantomile with me, along with Dad and Cori…because of this damn vision which I've now made come true!" Ronan cried. Macavity's gold eyes widened. He clicked his fingers and the chains disappeared from Munkustrap. Munkustrap got his feet, rushing over to Ronan and pulling him into his arms.

"Dad!" Ronan sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

"Ro, it's alright." Munkustrap said hoarsely, having just gotten his voice back.

"Come, if Tantomile is in labour, there is no time to lose." Macavity said. Ronan and Munkustrap nodded before they all ran from the room and towards the room Tantomile was locked in. Macavity unlocked the door hurriedly and threw it open. Ronan ran in and ran to Tantomile's side, collapsing to his knees beside her.

"Ro, Ro!" She cried, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Our kitten is coming!" Ronan held her close as she sobbed.

"I was so worried about you!" She whispered. Ronan purred softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm alright, Millie." Ronan murmured. "Are you?" He asked, indicating to the liquid around her.

"I-I'm having contractions." She moaned as another one hit her. Ronan winced as she gripped at the fur on his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary." Macavity said. Tantomile gave a nod as she bit her lip.

"Move, Ro, I'll carry her." Ronan nodded, moving out of the way. He knew he couldn't carry her, he was so nervous he was shaking. Macavity moved over to them and pulled Tantomile into his arms, lifting her. Tantomile wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering slightly.

"It's alright." Macavity told her gently as they ran towards Stein's lab. Munkustrap pushed the door open to Stein's lab.

"Stein!" Macavity called. Stein appeared from his room, rubbing his eyes and carrying a paw-full of notes. His eyes widened when he saw Tantomile in Macavity's arms.

"W-What?" Stein stammered.

"She has gone into labour." Munkustrap explained quickly as Macavity rested Tantomile onto the table. Tantomile cried out loudly as she was hit with another contraction. Stein moved over to her side quickly. He pushed her legs up so they were bent at the knee. He peered in between her legs, trying to gauge how much longer til the kitten decided to pop out. Ronan stood nervously by Tantomile's side, squeezing her paw.

"Stein?" Ronan asked nervously.

"Tantomile, how long in between contractions?" Stein asked, ignoring Ronan for just a moment.

"Um…over 20 minutes, I think." Tantomile panted, looking at Ronan. Stein nodded.

"Stein?"

"You have a bit of a wait, sweetie, you're not fully dilated yet." Stein told the mates gently. Tantomile gave a sob. Ronan hushed her and hugged her close. Macavity looked at Stein, who was biting his lip.

"Stein?"

"I-I don't know how to do this, Macavity." Stein admitted.

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked as he stepped up to stand beside Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who stood worriedly beside him.

"I don't know how to properly and safely deliver this kitten." Stein explained. "I only studied on how to get the kitten out of Munkustrap once you chose him…this isn't my area of expertise." Macavity sighed, running his paw through his head-fur. He walked over to stand by the door.

"Mac?" Macavity glanced at Munkustrap, who stared at him sadly. Macavity sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You…you were going to come back with Eva, right?"

"Of course, I would never take her away from you…I just needed to make sure Ronan and Tantomile got to the junkyard safe," Munkustrap answered truthfully. Macavity frowned. Tantomile looked at Ronan when she saw Macavity and Munkustrap talking quietly by the door.

"Ro…go see your father." Tantomile murmured softly. Ronan shook his head.

"Go, Ro, I'm fine." She smiled at him. Ronan sighed and did what she said.

"Father?" Macavity turned to look at Ronan. He looked at his eldest son, silent.

"Father, I'm so sorry!" Ronan broke suddenly. "I was just scared about the vision, I didn't know what had happened to make that occur…I-I just had to make sure Tanti and our kitten were okay." Macavity pulled his shaking son into his arms, hugging him close.

"I understand, Ro…I just…I didn't know why you left me." Macavity murmured, gently stroking Ronan's head-fur.

"But you did it for your mate and your kitten…and I'm proud of you." Macavity murmured. Ronan purred softly.

"I missed you, Father…we all did."

"I missed you too." Macavity nuzzled at his cheek. "Now, go back to your mate." Ronan nodded and headed back to Tantomile, smiling. Munkustrap smiled as Macavity came to stand beside him.

"What are you going to do since Stein has no idea how to deliver a kitten naturally?" Munkustrap questioned a few moments later. Macavity gave a sigh and a shrug.

The two looked over at Tantomile and Ronan when she gave a cry.

"Millie, it'll be okay, shhh." Ronan cooed, rubbing her back.

"I-I want Jenny and Cori!" Tantomile sobbed. "J-Jenny has to help! She promised!" Macavity winced before he looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back then…" Macavity sighed, getting ready to transport himself to the yard to get the Gumbie Cat and Tantomile's twin.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Firstly, I am so so so sorry it's taken this long to update,

Secondly, it may be just a bit longer before I can update again…I'm just full out with uni at the moment since I have two assessments coming up…and since my days are so long, I just have no energy and my weekends are currently filled with me trying to get my Mistoffelees costume finished!

Hopefully my weekends will be freed up soon, and I'm just about start holidays, so I may get writing once more…also, Misto has to be finished by this Friday so he can be worn to a very very big charity event! So more time freed up!

Once again, so so sorry…but RL is a pain some times

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review! (make me feel bad and write more haha)

Luv HGP!


	53. Waiting

Macavity looked around the yard as he arrived; he had made it so he appeared right near Coricopat. Coricopat froze as Macavity appeared suddenly; he had just been walking, worrying about Tantomile when he had just appeared. Cori's face suddenly contorted into anger and he rushed at Macavity.

"Where's my sister?!" He snarled. Macavity grabbed Cori's wrists before he could hit him.

"She's fine…but she's gone into labour." Cori stopped, shocked, at Macavity's words. "She's asking for you and Jenny, so I came to get you." Cori nodded. Macavity let go of the mystic before grabbing his forearm and pulling him along into the main clearing. Alonzo saw Macavity towing Cori into the clearing, snarled and rushed to fight Macavity, calling for the other Toms to join him. Cori wrenched his arm out of Macavity's grip, leaping in front of Macavity and stretching his arms out, protecting Macavity from the on-coming Jellicle Toms. The Jellicles stopped in their tracks when Cori leapt in front of Macavity.

"Cori…get out of the way." Alonzo breathed. Cori shook his head, glaring at the splotched tom.

"He's here to get Jenny and I for Tanti."

"What?" Jenny pushed out of the crowd at that.

"Tanti's in labour, her kitten's coming." Macavity explained. "She begged for you, said you promised you'd be by her side." Jenny's eyes widened.

"I-I need to get some things." She stammered. Macavity nodded before swiftly following her into the infirmary, the Jellicles watching, dumbfounded and unsure of what just happened.

Macavity stopped, looking at his still son. Jenny caught his look.

"He's holding on, Macavity." She told him softly. Jelly nodded in agreement from where she had been sitting in the corner, keeping an eye on Regan.

"H-He hasn't improved or…declined?" Macavity swallowed. Jelly and Jenny exchanged looks.

"He actually woke up for a few minutes." Jenny told him, smiling encouragingly. Macavity frowned.

"W-What happened? And what does that mean?" Macavity asked.

"He woke up, looked around…he saw me and recognized me." Jenny explained to him softly. "He asked what had happened and then he faded out again." Macavity bit his lip, looking at his youngest son.

"It's a good sign." Jelly inputted. Macavity sighed.

"Jelly, will you watch him for me?" Jenny asked as she finished packing some things. Jelly frowned.

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"Tantomile's in labour, she asked for me and Cori." Jelly's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Of course, go! Go!" Jelly told her. Jenny nodded and left the den, Macavity close behind her. Jenny looked at Macavity as Cori walked up to them, surrounded by Jellicles.

"How do we get there?" Jenny asked him. Macavity smirked.

"Grab my paw." Macavity told her. Jenny frowned, but did so with her free paw. Cori hesitantly did the same with Macavity's other paw. Macavity breathed in before teleporting them back to his lair.

Munkustrap turned from where he was standing beside Tantomile, squeezing her paw, when they appeared.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried in relief when she saw her twin. Cori rushed to her side, taking Munkustrap's place. Ronan was sitting beside Tantomile on the bed, holding her close and letting her squeeze his paw as the contractions hit. Cori nuzzled his twin comfortingly. Tantomile purred softly as Cori straightened up, looking at Stein, who was conversing with Jenny about the upcoming birth. Cori looked back to Tanti, smiling as he saw her resting her head in the crook of Ronan's neck, tired.

"Munkustrap, Macavity, you go wait outside." Jenny ordered suddenly. The two fathers began to protest until she glared at them, paws on hips.

"Only Cori and Ronan can stay with her," Jenny told them. "Stein is going to assist me with the birth…now go!" Macavity and Munkustrap left Stein's lab, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Is she always that bossy?" Macavity asked grudgingly as he stared at the closed door. Munkustrap nodded as he settled down on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Macavity sighed and settled down beside Munkustrap.

"Apparently Regan woke up," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared at him, shocked.

"I-Is he okay?" Munkustrap stammered. Macavity gave a slight shrug.

"He's unconscious again…but Jellylorum said it was a good sign." Macavity explained softly. Munkustrap nodded. They both winced at the sound of a ragged cry from Tantomile. Munkustrap sighed, tired.

Macavity looked at Munkustrap when he sighed. He slowly wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist, pulling the weary, worried Tom into his side. Munkustrap purred thankfully as he rested his head against Macavity's shoulder. Munkustrap calmed as Macavity held him close.

"I-I'm sorry we left." Macavity looked at Munkustrap when he voiced that timidly.

"I know." Macavity murmured.

"Eva's missed you…she's missed you a lot." Munkustrap murmured.

"She wouldn't have if you had left her here." Macavity muttered coldly. He regretted saying it instantly though as Munkustrap lowered his head, looking at the floor.

"I had to make sure Ronan was alright…and I couldn't leave Eva here without either of her dads." Macavity sighed, cautiously reaching out to grasp Munkustrap's paw. Munkustrap frowned, unsure, before looking up at Macavity.

"I know." Macavity murmured. Macavity pulled Munkustrap closer. Munkustrap looked at him, hazel eyes calculating as he tried to figure out why Macavity was acting this way.

"Are we forgiven?" Munkustrap murmured as he rested his head back on Macavity's shoulder.

"Mostly." Macavity answered simply. "You were taking care of our kittens…I wasn't here to take Eva, and no one knew the situation of why Ronan's vision was taking place…what had happened to make that occur." He sighed.

"I know what a pain visions can be." Macavity murmured.

They both winced at the sound of loud cry, bordering on a scream.

"Ronan, I'm going to kill you!" Munkustrap gave a low laugh at Tantomile's yell. Macavity looked at him, surprised.

"Why are you laughing at that?" He asked.

"Because I know what she's going through." Munkustrap explained, smiling. "When I was giving birth, there were so many times I wanted to strangle you for doing that to me."

"Oh…"

"Of course, it'll be slightly worse for Tanto seeing as she's giving birth naturally and when that kitten's ready, it's going to…"

"Alright, alright, alright, I get the picture!" Macavity interrupted, grimacing. Munkustrap laughed at the look on Macavity's face.

"So, did you think about killing me when you were giving birth?"

"Oh…in a number of ways." Munkustrap laughed. Macavity raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh?"

"Yep…one was surgically implanting a watermelon in your stomach so you would know how it feels to have all of your organs squished." Munkustrap began. "Another was hanging you by your ankles from the top of this building and letting the birds peck out your eyes…plus castrating you, strangling you…"

"Jeez." Macavity muttered, looking at Munkustrap in shock. "You were in that much pain?"

"Oh yeah…but once it was done, it was done." Munkustrap told him. "And I had gorgeous kittens at the end of it, it made it worth it." Macavity nodded. Griddlebone came bouncing along the hallway, but froze when she saw Munkustrap and Macavity sitting on the floor, curled close.  
>"Did I miss something?" She asked, frowning as she indicated to them. "Last I heard you were marching your henchies towards the Jellicles."<p>

"We've sorted things out." Macavity answered smoothly. Griddlebone glanced towards Stein's door when she heard a strangled cry.

"Um?"

"Tantomile's giving birth." Munkustrap explained. Griddle grinned and went to open the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Macavity smirked. Griddle turned to look at him, frowning.

"And why not?"

"Because Jenny will have your head." Munkustrap grinned. Griddlebone pouted, crossing her arms as she fell back to lean against the wall. She eyed the two carefully, focusing on Macavity's arm around Munkustrap's waist, plus their paws.

"So, Maccy…" Macavity groaned, he knew that tone of voice.

"Yes, Griddle?" Macavity sighed.

"I'm curious."

"About?"

"Have you told Munkus the reasons you chose him?"

"Most of them, yes."

"Most of them…which ones haven't you told him?"

"What you told me." Griddlebone grinned as she looked at the confused Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at Macavity.

"What is she on about now?" Macavity looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mac, come on…it's time for you to actually admit it to yourself, I mean, look at you." Griddlebone said softly, indicating to the two. Macavity hesitated.

Damn her knowing everything about him!

"Mac?" Munkustrap questioned softly. Macavity opened his mouth and was about to tell him when the door to Stein's lab opened. Stein smiled at them, looking relieved.

"We have a queen-kit." Stein laughed tiredly. "Jenny says you're allowed to come in now."

"Saved." Macavity murmured under his breath as he and Munkus got to his feet. Griddlebone raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to let you forget it." She warned him as she stood in the door, blocking his way. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Can we go see my grand-kitten now, Griddle?" He sighed, annoyed. Griddlebone stepped out of the way, letting the two into the lab. Munkustrap smiled when he saw Ronan and Cori close to Tantomile, both looking at the kitten in her arms. Ronan looked up and grinned widely at his dad, tears in his eyes.

"I have a daughter!" Ronan laughed as his fathers hugged him tightly. Macavity let go and shifted towards Tantomile, desperately wanting to see his grand-daughter. Tantomile smiled tiredly at Macavity as he came closer. Cori glanced up at him before resuming fixing Tantomile's sweaty, ragged head-fur back into place. Macavity looked at his grand-kitten, his face softening at the sight of her.

She was tiny in her mother's arms, her tiny paws reaching into the air blindly. Tantomile gently stroked the freshly groomed kitten. Her kitten was mostly white with a few gold splashes across her body. There was a silver patch leading from her hips down to the tip of right back foot. There were small bronze flecks on her sides and stomach, leading to her tail, which had a silver tip. Macavity gently reached out and stroked the black patching down the left side of her face.

This kitten was gorgeous.

Munkustrap cooed softly as he came over, gently rubbing the kitten's tiny ears. The kitten mewled squeakily. Ronan's ears pricked up at the sound of it.

"She's adorable!" Munkustrap smiled. "Have you decided on a name for her?" Tantomile and Ronan exchanged smiles as they nodded. Ronan looked at his father, who looked back at him.

"We've named her Viola, after Grandmother." Ronan said. Macavity blinked before looking away, his eyes watering slightly.

They had named her after his mother.

A paw rested on his and he looked up, seeing Munkustrap smiling at him. Macavity gave a small smile back. Macavity took Tantomile's paw with his free one. He squeezed it gently.

"Rest, when Jenny and Stein deem you strong enough, and it's safe for you, we shall go back to the Jellicle Junkyard." Macavity told her gently. Tantomile smiled tiredly.

"Thank you…Father." Macavity smiled, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. Munkustrap leaned down to nuzzle her.

"Can we move her to somewhere comfortable and quiet?" Jenny asked. Macavity nodded.

"We'll move her to Ronan's room; there is space there if you wish to keep an eye on her, Jenny." Jenny nodded. Macavity looked to Tantomile, who passed Viola to Ronan. Ronan purred as he cradled his daughter close. Viola purred, mewling slightly as she nuzzled her face into Ronan's neck. Macavity gently scooped Tantomile into his arms, before carrying the tired Queen from the room, being followed by the others.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!

My next update might be a little while away…I'm back at uni tomorrow and I have two assessments coming up that I have to work on

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	54. Revelations and Marking

Macavity gently set Tantomile down on Ronan's bed. Ronan sat beside her, cradling their kitten close. Jenny sat down on a chair beside the bed, smiling at the two.

"Now, honey, you remember how I told you to feed her?"

"Yes, Jenny." Tantomile nodded as Ronan passed the mewling kitten back to her. Viola began nuzzling through Tantomile's fur, attempting to find food. Tantomile winced when Viola found her goal. Macavity glanced behind him at Munkustrap, who was leaning against the door. He left the room, a confused Munkustrap following him back to their room.

Griddlebone was already waiting there, waiting for them.

Macavity groaned as he saw her. She smirked.

"Well, are you going to tell him or not?" Munkustrap glanced at Macavity, confused.

"Out." He replied curtly. Griddlebone grinned and bounced towards the door. Macavity delivered a smack upside her head as she bounced by. She gave a growl but continued out the door, closing it behind her.

"Um…Mac?" Munkustrap questioned. Macavity sighed. He knew Munkustrap wouldn't drop it now Griddlebone had bought it up.

Damn her.

"Do you remember the list of reasons of why I chose you to carry my heirs?"

"Yes."

"I didn't tell you all of them."

"I remember." Munkustrap murmured softly. Macavity sighed.

"Griddlebone and I were watching you, when you freed Pouncival from the bucket." Macavity explained.

"You met every criteria I had…and Griddle added something, which…which I agreed with."

"Oh?"

"You're gorgeous." Macavity admitted. Munkustrap was silent, his eyes wide.

"It's about time!"

"Shut up, Griddle!" Macavity yelled back.

"Oh, just claim him already…besides the whole mating thing you've already done, show others you love him and won't let anyone else have him."

"I'm gonna kill her." Macavity muttered under his breath as he heard her giggling. Munkustrap was blushing slightly. Macavity smirked.

Well, if Munkustrap knew now…why not?

"Take off your collar, Munkus." Macavity said. Munkustrap frowned, confused.  
>"What?"<p>

"Just do it."

"Why?" Munkustrap questioned, suspicious. Macavity just grinned. Munkustrap's eyes widened and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-You're not following Griddlebone's advice are you?" Macavity laughed at Munkustrap's stunned question.

"Why? Don't you want me to?" Macavity purred playfully as he approached Munkustrap. He gently cupped Munkustrap's cheek in his paw. Munkustrap's hazel eyes met Macavity's gold ones and he sighed. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"When I was at the junkyard…Misto, Alonzo and Cori found out about our night together, after Cari had died." Macavity stayed silent, staring into Munkustrap's eyes.

"When I finished telling them, after Misto and the others had made me tell them what had happened…Cori asked if I regretted it." Munkustrap murmured.

"I told him I didn't…and it was true." Macavity purred softly. Munkustrap took a step back, reaching up to unclip his collar. He let it drop softly onto the bed. Macavity grinned before he pounced Munkustrap, knocking both of them onto the floor. Munkustrap squirmed as Macavity latched onto part of his neck, where his collar usually sat.

"Stop!" Munkustrap cried, laughing. Macavity just nipped his neck in reply, tickling him slightly. Munkustrap squirmed, laughing as it was slightly ticklish. Macavity pulled back slightly, grinning at Munkustrap. He then went back to attacking his neck. "Stop, stop, stop!" Munkustrap laughed, before flipping them over. Macavity growled playfully and rolled them again, tickling Munkustrap ruthlessly.

"What's going on here?!" Macavity and Munkustrap stopped, looking at the door. Macavity slowly got off Munkustrap, smirking.

"Nothing, Jenny." Macavity grinned. Munkustrap got to his feet.

"Just…playing." Munkustrap laughed breathlessly. Jenny's eyes narrowed before widening.

"M-Munkus, what's on your neck?" Jenny stammered. Munkustrap frowned, looking at Macavity questioningly. Macavity was biting his lip, struggling not to laugh. Munkustrap went into the bathroom.

"You gave me a hickey?!" Macavity burst out laughing at Munkustrap's yell. Jenny sighed, shaking her head before leaving the room. Munkustrap came out of the bathroom, paw on neck and glaring at Macavity. Macavity grinned at him.

"I can't believe you." Munkus muttered, rubbing the dark mark on his neck, which stood out against his silver fur.

"Haha, relax, I put it where it can be mostly hidden by your collar." Macavity grinned, pulling the pouting tabby into his arms. Macavity let him go to grab his collar before placing it back around his neck, mostly hiding the red, bruising mark on Munkustrap's neck.

Griddlebone came in as Macavity fastened Munkustrap's collar. She wandered over to the duo and grinned when she saw a slight red mark poking out from under Munku's collar. Griddle began laughing, unable to believe that Macavity actually followed her advice.

"You…you actually marked him!" She giggled, hooking a claw under Munkustrap's collar, lifting it slightly to examine the hickey.

"Hmm, that's a nice one there, Mac." Griddle told him, smirking. Munkustrap shifted, pulling his collar back down. Griddle winked at him.

"You two are too cute!" She giggled, looking between the two.

"Out, Griddle." Macavity sighed, weary of giggling, hyper queen. Griddle grinned.

"Fine," She sighed, exaggerated. "I'll let you two have some alone time." Macavity yawned as she left the room. Munkustrap walked over and sat on their bed, rubbing his eyes, tired, as the day's events began to catch up with him. Macavity collapsed on his side of the bed, groaning as he buried his face in the mattress.

"Bed." He mumbled tiredly but contently as he lay there. Munkustrap gave a small laugh, lying down as well. Macavity rolled onto his side so he could look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled at him tiredly.

"You…has it sunk in that we're grandparents yet?" Munkustrap asked, laughing quietly. Macavity shook his head, amazed.

"No, it hasn't…I feel old."

"You are old."

"You're only a few months younger than me."

"So?" Macavity yawned, grabbing Munkustrap's arms and pulling him towards him. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkus, holding him snuggly.

"You know, you only admitted your feelings to me like twenty minutes ago."

"And?"

"Aren't you…well…." Munkustrap broke off, frowning, unsure of what to say. Macavity shrugged.

"I'm never one for moving slow, Munkus." Macavity winked. Munkustrap pulled a face at the innuendo.

"You're disgusting."

"You love it." Munkustrap just curled up closer, yawning, as he rested his head against Macavity's chest. Macavity held him close, resting his head against Munkustrap's before dozing off.

"Dad? Father?" Munkustrap tiredly opened his eyes, turning slightly in Macavity's arms, as Macavity gave a groan.

"Ro?" Munkustrap mumbled tiredly. Ronan was standing by their bed, smiling at them entwined together. Macavity yawned, pulling Munkus closer.

"What's up, Ro?" Macavity murmured tiredly, nuzzling Munkustrap's ears, making them twitch.

"Jenny says Millie is strong enough to move." Ronan told them, still grinning broadly after finding the two cuddled together, purring, as they slept. Macavity nodded, letting go of Munkustrap to rub his eyes.

"We should get back…see how Regan is going." Macavity said quietly. Ronan got onto the bed, crawling in between them. Ronan purred as his dads cuddled him close.

"Regan will be fine…I know he will." Ronan told them. Macavity paused from where he had been stroking Ronan's head- fur. Ronan untucked his head from under Munkustrap's to look at him.

"And how do you know that, Ronan?" Macavity questioned softly.

"He's my brother, I know he'd never give up." Ronan murmured quietly. "H-He just can't…not now." Macavity nuzzled Ronan comfortingly.

"Come now, we should leave before it gets too dark." Macavity said as he sat up. Ronan nodded, nuzzling his dad before he sat up, shifting off of the bed. Macavity took Munkustrap's paws, pulling him up and off the bed. Ronan smiled at his dads once more before he left the room to get Tantomile prepared. Munkustrap and Macavity headed to Ronan's room, finding Ronan wrapping Viola snuggly in a thick, fluffy purple blanket. The kitten gave a squeak as she was picked up from the bed, before purring as she was cuddled against Ronan's chest. Tantomile was standing beside Ronan, smiling at their kitten. Cori was fussing over his twin, making sure she felt alright. Tantomile gently swatted him on the nose.

"I'm fine." She told him. Cori nodded as Ronan laughed, nuzzling his mate. Jenny looked at Macavity and nodded.

"Come, we should go before it becomes dark and cold." Macavity spoke up. The group left, with Macavity leaving instructions to Griddle before they went. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist, smirking smugly, as they walked. Cori glanced at Tantomile, both of them exchanging surprised looks. Ronan just smiled at them before turning his attention back to the kitten in his arms. Jenny just rolled her eyes at Macavity's actions, smiling slightly.

"Jenny!" Skimble ran forward as they arrived at the yard, hugging his mate tightly. Jenny smiled, hugging her mate close. The other Jellicles quickly gathered as they heard they were back.

"Ronan…is that…is that…?!" Etcetera stuttered as she saw the bundle in Ronan's arms.

"Yes, Tantomile's and my daughter, Viola." Etcetera pouted slightly. She had had a massive crush on Ronan for so long, but now he had a daughter with Tantomile she knew he'd never leave Tanto to be with her. Not that he would have anyway, he loved Tantomile too much. Jelly came out of the infirmary, cooing over the little kitten.

"Jelly, how's Regan?" Munkustrap asked, worried. Jelly gave a small smile.

"He's stable." She told him gently. Macavity looked around, spotting Tugger and Misto coming towards them. Tugger had Eva cradled in his arm, Eva hanging off of his side, cuddled against him.

"Dadda, Fa!" Eva squealed as she saw her dads. Macavity reached out and took Eva from Tugger, hugging her close. He looked at Tugger.

"Thank you…for looking after her." Tugger smiled and gave a nod.

"Wo-nan!" Eva giggled as she saw her brother. Ronan walked over to her, detaching himself from the crowd trying to get a look at the new kitten.

"Hey, Evie." Ronan purred softly, touching his nose against hers. Tantomile walked over as well, gently rubbing Eva's ears.

"Let's go inside." Munkustrap suggested. "It's getting a bit cold." Jenny shooed the crowd away as Macavity, Munkus, Ronan, Tantomile, Cori, Tugger and Misto walked to Jenny's den. Deuteronomy looked up as they entered, smiling largely. They all settled down on cushions, relaxing.

"Eva," Tantomile said softly, reaching her paws out to the kitten. Eva walked over to her, climbing into her lap.

"I want you to meet someone…your niece." Tantomile told her. Eva looked at her brother, frowning. Ronan gently shifted the bundle in the arm, letting Eva see the little kitten wrapped inside. The kitten squeaked and Eva grinned.

Deuteronomy watched as they all looked at the kitten and spoke about the birth etc. His eyes landed on Munkus and Macavity. Munkus was leaning against Macavity's side, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Macavity had his arms wrapped around Munkustrap, holding him close as he nuzzled his head fur. Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of a red mark just under Munkustrap's collar. Macavity nuzzled at Munkustrap's ear, grinning at Munkus as he turned his head to look at him. Deuteronomy frowned, brown eyes looking over the group…the family within this den.

He had a lot to consider.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ah! I am so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update…but I've been so busy with uni and had my first assessment…which I failed (due to bookwork mostly boo) so I had to re-do it and everything has just been nuts! …so my brain's been kinda dead lately due to that  
>It might be a little while before the next chapter (hopefully not too long) as I have assessments for my other classes coming up and I have to prepare those…<br>However, I believe I'm up to writing the last chapter or two…  
>Thanks to those who reviewed!<br>Please read and review (and make me smile!)

Luv HGP!


	55. Discovery and Recovery

Macavity stood up quietly, leaving the den and heading to the infirmary. It was nearing dawn now, the others had fallen asleep in the den. He knelt beside Regan, sighing sadly as he looked at his still son. Regan was pale, though his breathing had become less ragged. Macavity gently rested his paw on Regan's middle, on the slightly bloody bandage.

"Regan, you need to wake up." Macavity murmured, stroking Regan's ears with his free paw. "Please." Macavity turned his head slightly when a paw touched his shoulder. Munkustrap was kneeling down beside him, looking at him sadly. Macavity bit his lip, looking back at Regan.

"I want him to wake up, Munkus." Macavity croaked. Munkustrap nuzzled him gently.

"I know, I do too." Munkustrap murmured as he nuzzled Macavity's cheek. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, smiling weakly, before resting his forehead against Munkus's. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"He'll wake up when he's ready…you know how stubborn he is." Macavity gave a small chuckle as he stared into Munkustrap's hazel eyes. He purred as he leaned forward slightly, his lips connecting with Munkustrap's.

"MUNK!" Munkustrap and Macavity broke apart, looking at the door to find a livid Tugger standing there, glaring at them. Munkustrap looked at him sheepishly.

"Hey, Tugs." Munkustrap greeted. Tugger hissed at his words. Macavity bristled at the way Tugger was acting.

"Don't you dare!" Tugger hissed. "Don't you dare try to push this off!"

"Tugger?" Munkustrap questioned weakly.

"I can't believe you!" Tugger yelled. "You and him?!"

"What of it?" Macavity said coolly, staring at Tugger. Tugger hissed at him.

"Tugger, enough."

"SHUT UP!" Munkustrap flinched back at Tugger's yell. Tugger glared at him, breathing heavily, before turning and stalking from the den. Munkustrap got to his feet, rushing after his older brother.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried, pleading with him. Tugger turned on him, shoving him back. Munkustrap stared at Tugger, hazel eyes wide and sad, with his paws on his chest, where Tugger had just shoved him. The Jellicles all stopped and stared, shocked.

"Don't!" Tugger snarled at him. Munkustrap bit his lip as his brother towered over him, staring him down, livid.

"Tugger…please." Munkustrap whispered.

"NO!" Tugger yelled at him, shoving at him again. Munkustrap slipped and fell back at the force of the shove. There was a soft snarl from behind Munkustrap.

"You betrayed me!" Tugger yelled, furious. "I can't believe you!"

"Tugs…"

"He took you away from us…away from me!" Tugger screamed. "And you're together now?!"

"Just…"

"NO! Don't try to explain it, I saw you…kissing…I saw the mark on your neck!"

"Rums…please..." Munkustrap begged weakly.

"Never speak to me again!" Tugger panted. "You're not my brother." Munkustrap lowered his head, sobbing softly as Tugger stalked off, tail in air. Paws rested on his shoulders.

"Munkus." Macavity's voice murmured softly in his ear. Munkustrap gave a sob. Macavity gently helped him to his feet, ignoring the Jellicles.

"Munkustrap?" Munkustrap couldn't raise his eyes to look at his dad. Macavity drew Munkus into his arms, holding the broken Tom close.

"Munkus, what happened?" Deuteronomy asked softly.

"H-He's never gonna speak to me again." Munkus hiccupped. Deuteronomy looked at Macavity, who was nuzzling Munkustrap's ears reassuringly.

"H-He won't even listen to me." Munkustrap looked up at his dad. "Dad, what am I going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to him." Munkustrap and Deuteronomy both looked at Macavity.

"Mac…"

"Munkus, it's alright, go see Eva." Macavity pressed his nose to Munkustrap's before walking away, going to go find Tugger. Munkustrap glanced at his father before quickly looking away. His paw was gently grasped and held.

"Munk, I know about you and Macavity." Deuteronomy told him softly. "I know he cares for you." Munkustrap looked at him, shocked. Deuteronomy gave a low chuckle.

"Munk, I'm your father, I know these things." He laughed softly as he led his son to sit on the tyre with him.

"I don't want him to hate me, Dad." Munkustrap murmured, looking at his paws. Deuteronomy sighed, wrapping his arm around Munkus's shoulders.

Tugger stormed away, furious.

He couldn't believe after all of that, Munkustrap would do that to him! That he would become so close to Macavity.

"Tugger!" Tugger hissed over his shoulder at Macavity.

"Stop, or I'll make you!" Macavity snarled, warning him. Tugger just growled, continuing to stalk away.

He suddenly found himself unable to move.

"I told you to stop." Tugger turned his head to glare at Macavity, who just stared at him coldly.

"Let me go."

"Not until you listen." Macavity told him. Tugger glared at him.

"Now," Macavity started. "Was saying all of that to Munkus really necessary?"

"He…he betrayed me!"

"No, he didn't." Macavity sighed.

"He went with you!"

"And that's a betrayal to you?" Macavity questioned as he walked to stand in front of Tugger.

"Tugger, listen…I know you hate me and yadda yadda yadda, but truth is I care for Munkustrap, I fell for him." Macavity told him sincerely, staring straight into his brown eyes. Tugger stared at him.

"I take care of him, Tugger, I care for him." Macavity continued. "He's the dad of my kittens, and during that time, yes, I did fall for him and I never want to hurt him."

"I don't…"

"Shut up, I'm not finished!" Macavity snapped. Tugger frowned.

"Munkus and I spent a lot of time together, we raised our kittens together…and after we lost Cari, we got a lot closer…we depended on each other to help us overcome her death." Macavity looked at Tugger.

"You do know that to Munkus, losing you is one of the worst things in the world that can happen?" Macavity asked him quietly. Tugger sighed and Macavity relinquished the hold he had over him.

"Well…that's all I wanted to say." Macavity told him. "But seriously, if you hurt your brother even more than you have now, you'll regret it." Macavity left it with that open threat as he turned and walked off. He paused after a few steps, looking over his shoulder.

"Besides, you made a promise to Munkustrap a while ago…that you would never leave him alone." Macavity left it at that, walking away, leaving Tugger frozen in shock.

Deuteronomy looked up as Macavity approached. He tilted his head slightly when he noticed the Jellicles reaction to Macavity walking amongst them. They weren't scared, or hissing at him, yes there were a few weary glances but they seemed almost…accepting.

"W-What did he say?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly as Macavity came to sit beside him.

"Not much." Macavity told him. "But he listened to what I had to say." Munkustrap nuzzled him thankfully.

"Thank you for that." Munkustrap murmured. Macavity just purred, nuzzling him back.

"Hey," Munkustrap pulled back, looking at him, eyebrows raised as Macavity rubbed his thumb against the mark on Munkustrap's neck. Macavity smirked smugly.

"What?" Macavity grinned. Munkustrap shook his head, looking away. Macavity slumped down on the tyre, yawning widely. Deuteronomy watched as Munkustrap stared over the yard, paw idly running through Macavity's head fur. He frowned as he turned attention back to the yard, thinking.

Things had changed…but how far would things have to go? And what would he have to do to make sure his family stayed together now?

Macavity hadn't come near the yard, before two days ago, to attack it. He cared for his kittens, and he cared for Munkustrap. He was technically family to Deuteronomy now.

So much to consider.

Jemima knelt beside Regan, carefully changing the bloody bandages. Jenny had been training her to be a healer, a gumbie cat, and Jemima had volunteered to change Regan's bandages in order to allow Jenny and Jelly time to rest.

"How's his wound looking, dear?" Jenny asked as she settled down in the corner, picking up her knitting. She was knitting a blanket for Viola.

"It's scabbing." Jemima told her. "That's good, right?"

"Yes, dear, it's very good." Jenny smiled.

Regan blinked sluggishly, managing to open his eyes. He had heard voices and he just wanted to wake up. Regan blinked, managing to see clearly. He grinned weakly when he saw a surprised, cute, calico face looking at him.

"Y-You're awake!" She breathed. Regan gave a grin.

"Sure I'm not dead?" He asked weakly. The queen-kit frowned at that. Regan gave a small laugh.

"You're far too gorgeous not be an angel." The Queen-kit blushed heavily.

"Oh, Regan." A voice laughed softly. Regan turned his head.

"Jenny?" Regan blinked, trying to focus on her.

"It's okay, Jemima…would you go get Munkus and Macavity please?" The Queen-kit nodded and moved away.

"Bye, Jemima." Regan purred. Jemima cheeks turned bright red as she hurried from the den. Jenny took her place, shaking her head.

"Awake two minutes and already you're flirting." Jenny laughed. Regan smiled weakly.

"She's pretty." Regan grinned. "Very pretty."

"Regan!" Regan sat up, just in time to be engulfed in a hug by his dads.

"Dad, Father." Regan murmured, nuzzling them both, purring. They both hugged him tightly. Regan was confused about why his father would be willing to be so close to his dad after the betrayal, but he guessed in the time he had been out they had sorted things out.

He didn't care…he had his dads back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Almost at the end now guys!

Thanks so so much for sticking with this story!

Thanks to those who reviewed

Please, please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	56. She's alive

Macavity and Munkus left the infirmary a little while later, Jenny telling them Regan needed to rest. Munkustrap gave a surprised yelp as he was suddenly grabbed, pulled into a bone-crushing hug from behind. Macavity snarled, turning, ready to attack the one who had grabbed his Munkus. He stopped though when he saw who it was.

"Munk, I'm sorry." Munkustrap turned his head, eyes widening when he saw it was Tugger.

"T-Tugs?"

"Munk, I'm sorry, I was an idiot." Tugger cried softly. "Yeah, I hate that you're with Macavity…but I'm your big brother, I'm meant to be there for you." Munkustrap purred as he turned and hugged Tugger tightly.

"Thank you, Tugs," Munkustrap murmured as he nuzzled his brother. Tugger smiled as he stepped back. Macavity just raised an eyebrow. Tugger looked away from him, looking back to Munkus.

"I heard Regan woke up." Tugger said. Munkus nodded.

"Yeah, he's doing fine, just tired." Munkus smiled. "Jenny sent us out so he can sleep." Tugger nodded.

"Good to hear…well, I'll just…go." He murmured awkwardly before walking away, waving.

"Alrighty then." Macavity murmured as he stepped up to stand beside Munkus.

"He always walks away when he feels a bit awkward."

"Why does he feel awkward?" Macavity growled slightly. Munkustrap smiled at him gently.

"He feels guilty, which makes him feel awkward because he doesn't know what to say." Munkustrap explained. "I know my brother."

"Ah."

They headed to Jenny's den, collecting Eva before heading to Munkus's den to sleep.

Days went by and Regan continued to improve.

Macavity and Munkus were sitting on the tyre, watching as Regan sat with Ronan, Tantomile and Cori, cradling his niece. Regan grinned at his little sister, who was perched by his side, before looking at the small kitten in his arms.

"Macavity." Macavity and Munkus looked up at Deuteronomy's voice. Deuteronomy was looking at them.

"Dad…" Munkustrap greeted, smiling. Macavity just gave a small nod.

"Macavity, I've been thinking…and I'm inviting you to join the Jellicles and live here." Macavity and Munkustrap blinked, shocked, before Macavity's eyes hardened.

"I'm not disbanding my hench-cats." Macavity growled. "They rely on me to give them a home…food."

"I never told you to." Deuteronomy replied softly. "As long as they don't show violence or anything bad towards us, I have no problem with them." Macavity just remained quiet, shocked.

"Technically, you are a Jellicle." Deuteronomy continued. "You are mates with my son, father of my grand-kittens, and…your mother is a Jellicle."

"Was…" Macavity corrected automatically. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"No…is," Deuteronomy replied. Macavity stared at Munkus, shocked and confused.

"W-What are you on about?!"

"Your mother is alive; she refused to come back to the yard when she ran…because she felt horrible about leaving you."

"What? Why'd she leave me?!" Macavity demanded to know. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"It is not my place to tell you…but I will allow her to explain herself."

"Explain…herself…" Macavity whispered, before he shook his head. "I...ugh-I don't…" Macavity stopped stammering and stuttering when Munkustrap took his paw, squeezing it reassuringly. Macavity looked at him, unsure and actually nervous.

"It's time to find out and put this behind you." Munkustrap told him.

"But…"

"It might not be easy, what you have to hear…but I'll be there with you, like you were with me." Macavity purred softly at that. Munkustrap looked at his dad and gave a nod. Deuteronomy gave a small smile.

"We'll leave later…but, Macavity, my offer for you to stay here and become a Jellicle still stands." Deuteronomy told him. "You can keep being the Hidden Paw and running your…organisation, as long as your workers are respectful when they come here." Macavity stared at him. Deuteronomy saw the suspicion and apprehension behind the gold eyes and sighed.

"I know Ronan and Tantomile will want to stay here with Viola, Eva has fun here…and Munkus, I know he'd love to stay with his family…you can remain and stay with your family here." Deuteronomy continued. "It is your choice."

And with that, Deuteronomy nodded and walked away. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who smiled at him.

"Would you stay?" Munkustrap asked him. "To keep our family together?"

"…I would, yes." Macavity said slowly. "Though, I don't know if I could…I don't know if I could leave my hench-cats unsupervised."

"They wouldn't be unsupervised; Griddle will keep them in line." Munkustrap replied. Macavity sighed.

"And you can go there every day to make sure everything's where it should be." Munkustrap continued, almost pleading. Macavity gave a small nod.

"We'll see." He just answered. Munkustrap gave a small nod in reply. Munkustrap yawned and stretched out.

"Tired?" Macavity grinned. Munkustrap glared at him, pausing mid-stretch. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh as Jelly rushed by, scandalised.

"You just had to say that like that, didn't you?" Munkustrap growled at Macavity. Macavity winked at him.

"That's why you love me."

"…don't push it."

"Admit it."

"Enough you." Macavity pounced on Munkustrap, pinning him to the tyre. Munkustrap glanced around, noticing some of the Jellicles were staring at him, some with wide eyes.

"Um…Mac, they're staring." Munkustrap murmured, looking at Macavity as he perched on him, grinning.

"And?" Macavity questioned, purring. He leant down, nipping slightly at the still dark mark on Munkustrap's neck.

"You're shameless." Macavity laughed at that. He bent down again, nipping at Munkustrap. Munkustrap struggled, laughing as he pushed at Macavity.

"Oh, stop it!" Munkustrap growled, managing to flip them over, pinning Macavity to the tyre. Macavity grinned as Munkustrap before flipping them again, this time flipping them off the tyre. They rolled around on the ground and in the dust, batting at one another.

Macavity finally managed to pin Munkus, licking his cheek.

"Ew."

"You love it when I'm on top."

"Macavity!" Munkustrap groaned, blushing heavily as he heard coughs as the Jellicles quickly looked away, trying to start conversations amongst themselves. Macavity laughed and climbed off of Munkustrap, sitting beside him instead. Munkustrap slowly sat up, cheeks still flushed. Macavity stretched out, grinning.

A few hours later, Macavity, Munkus and Deuteronomy left the yard, going to go see Macavity's mother. They had left Eva with Ronan, Regan, Tantomile and Cori, just having to do this alone…without the kittens.

Munkustrap glanced at Macavity as they followed Old Deuteronomy down the winding streets. Macavity was looking pale and nervous. Munkustrap purred softly, nuzzling Macavity reassuringly.

"It'll be alright." Munkustrap told him. Macavity gave a weak smile in return. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, this isn't like you…only a few hours ago you were making jokes about…well…and not caring who heard." Macavity laughed at that before faltering.

"I guess…well, I don't know what'll happen when I see her," Macavity answered, glancing at Munkus. "I still don't know why she left me."

"We're going to find out." Munkustrap murmured as they continued following Deuteronomy. They finally arrived at an old house. Deuteronomy headed up the stone path and towards a green-house at the back. He pushed open the door and walked in, turning to look at his son and Macavity.

"She's in here." He said, motioning for them to follow him. Macavity took in a deep breath before he continued following Deuteronomy, weaving through the over-grown plants. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, unsure, when he heard humming.

"Viola." Deuteronomy called as he padded towards a large green leaf.

"Deut, is that you?" Macavity shrunk back slightly, nervous, as he heard his mother's voice.

"Yes, Vi…but I brought along someone who wants to see you." Deuteronomy said as he pushed the leaf aside. Munkustrap gently pushed Macavity forward. Macavity looked around the leaf and saw a small clearing, filled with pillows. There was a Queen standing there, her back to them as she tidied.

"Deut, what are you on abou…" Viola trailed off as she turned, catching sight of Macavity.

"Deuteronomy…you promised me!" Viola turned on Deuteronomy, snarling. "You promised you'd never tell him!"

"It's time to stop hiding, Viola." Deuteronomy just replied softly.

"Why?" Macavity asked, stepping towards her. "Why did you make him promise?!" Viola looked sadly at her son, before turning her head away.

"Because I regretted each and every day since I left you." Viola whispered. Macavity hesitated before he walked towards her, reaching out and taking her paws.

"Why did you leave me?" Macavity asked quietly.

"Because your father was getting worse." Viola explained quietly. "He was becoming abusive and his plans with you and against the Jellicles, I just couldn't be a part of it…and I couldn't fight against him." Viola looked at Munkustrap over Macavity's shoulder.

"Things had gotten worse too since he failed to get his paws on Munkustrap." Munkustrap's ears twitched at that, Macavity glanced at him briefly over his shoulder.

"I knew if I ran and took you, Wolf would come after us, kill me and take you away and feed you lies about me…at least, if I knew I left and told you what I did, I could hope that you would remember that I loved you and you wouldn't hate me."

"I never hated you." Macavity murmured. "I thought Father killed you though." Viola gently pulled Macavity into her arms, holding him close.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this for so long." She whispered. Macavity purred softly as he was held by his mother, all of his fears long gone. Viola pulled back, gently resting her paw on Macavity's cheek.

"So, you need to tell me all about yourself now, my dear," Viola gushed, as she pulled Macavity over to a cushion. Munkustrap followed and sat beside his mate. Viola and Deuteronomy sat opposite them.

"So, queen-friend?" Viola questioned. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, smirking smugly.

"Not exactly." Macavity answered, making Munkustrap give a small growl. Viola's eyes widened as Macavity took Munkustrap's paw, squeezing it.

"Oh, you mean…" Viola looked to Deuteronomy for confirmation. He nodded, smiling.

"Yes, our sons are together…and have three excellent kittens."

"Kittens?!" Viola gasped, grinning. "Adopted?"

"Um…no, they are scientifically engineered," Macavity said slowly, unsure of how to explain it. "Munkus carried them; the kittens are actually our kittens."

"You're forgetting one." Deuteronomy smiled. "A new addition." Viola was smiling.

"Oh, yes," Macavity murmured.

"We have a grand-daughter," Munkustrap piped up. "To our eldest son and his mate, Tantomile."

"Oh, how sweet!"

"They named her Viola, after you." Macavity added. Viola blinked, surprised, before tears sprung to her eyes.

"B-But, they've never met me!"

"They've heard all about you from Macavity." Munkustrap smiled. Viola sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"You've turned out so much more than I ever imagined." Viola whispered. Macavity looked at her.

"I-I always believed you'd grow into something great…I-I just feared that your father…"

"Turned me into him…" Macavity finished. Viola gave a small nod.

"He didn't." Munkustrap said firmly. "Macavity is nothing like him, he's more like you."

"It's true." Deuteronomy added softly. "Lately, I've seen more you in your boy…he's such a loving, caring father." Macavity purred softly as Munkustrap nuzzled him. Viola looked at them, biting her lip.

"Do you two actually love each other…or are you just together because of the kittens?" She questioned.

"What?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Just because I live like a hermit, doesn't mean I don't hear things…even if Deut doesn't tell me." Viola sighed, looking at her son. "I know about you being the Hidden Paw, kidnapping Munkus…"

"That's in the past…well, not the Hidden Paw stuff." Macavity answered coldly. "Munkus and I have moved on from that." Viola nodded.

"I was just checking."

"Vi, I think it's time you returned to the Jellicles."

CCCCCCCCCCc CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

So so sorry for the delay but I've been crazy busy!

So, pretty sure I'm up to writing the last chapter…however, in the next three weeks I have 5 assessments! So I really need to be on top of that and it just drains me…but after that I get a month off and I can finish this off…and maybe begin my new one?

I have ideas for a new one…but I might let you guys help me decide which one to go with since I have a few ideas in mind

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv always

HGP!


	57. Coming Home

Viola looked at Deuteronomy in shock.

"No, no, I can't!" She burst out, getting to her feet. Deuteronomy, Macavity and Munkus rose to their feet as well. Deuteronomy walked over to Viola, taking her paws.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Vi." He told her softly. Viola shook her head, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"I can't…I have no-one there."

"You have me," Macavity spoke up. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, Macavity looked back at him.

"I'm moving into the yard." Munkustrap purred loudly, tail swishing happily. Macavity rolled his eyes at Munkustrap.

"And you have your grand-kittens."

"They don't know me."

"It makes no difference," Macavity answered. "They love you just the same." Viola shook her head, looking at the floor.

"I can't." She whispered. Macavity took her paws.

"Mum…Mum, look at me." Viola did so, looking into his gold eyes.

"Come home." Viola bit her lip. Deuteronomy put his paw on her back.

"It is time." She sighed as she looked at Deuteronomy, who smiled at her.

"I-I need to get my things…and where will I stay?!" Deuteronomy chuckled at Viola's flustered questioning.

"I will help you pack…and I'm sure we can find you a den," He told her reassuringly before turning to Munkustrap and Macavity.

"Why don't you two go back to the yard, find an empty den and maybe start cleaning it up?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Sure thing." Macavity looked hesitant. He didn't want to leave his mother so soon. Deuteronomy saw the hesitance.

"We shall pack the essentials and be over shortly," He reassured Macavity. "We shall come back for the other stuff later." Macavity nodded, sighing.

"See you soon, Mum." Macavity murmured, hugging her. Viola smiled, hugging her son tightly.

"See you soon." She whispered, holding him tight. She let him go and smiled. Macavity nudged Munkustrap's arm and they headed back to the yard.

"Dad, Father!" Ronan called as they came back to the yard. Munkustrap quickly padded over to where Ronan was sitting with Cori on the tyre.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Ronan nodded.

"Yeah, fine." Ronan said, confused. Munkustrap breathed a sigh of relief as Macavity came to stand beside him.

"I thought…just the way you were yelling…"

"Oh, sorry." Ronan apologized. "I just wanted to know how seeing Grandma went." Munkustrap's eyes widened.

They hadn't told anyone who they were going to go meet."

Macavity frowned at Ronan.

"Ro, what have I told you about reading thoughts?" Macavity asked sternly. Ronan had recently found he was able to pick up thoughts, he had been trying to fine tune it by attempting to read other's thoughts.

"I didn't mean it." Ronan said sheepishly. "I just cast my mind out and got your thoughts." Cori chuckled at that.

"Ahh, I remember doing that…got me into soo much trouble with Jenny." Cori told Ronan, winking. Munkustrap laughed, remembering that as well.

"Oh yes, she was not pleased you found out her secret." Munkus laughed. Ronan and Macavity looked confused.

"What secret?" Macavity asked as he stretched out.

"She was expecting her first litter." Munkus explained. "Cori just went up to her when she was sitting on the tyre and asked when the new kittens were arriving."

"Can't you tell when Queens are pregnant though?"

"This was before Tanto and I could detect a living presence within another." Cori explained. Macavity nodded.

"Hey, we need to find a den." Munkustrap reminded Macavity. Macavity nodded, smiling. Cori and Ronan stared at them, confused.

"What's going on?" Cori asked.

"My mother is moving back into the yard." Ronan leapt up, hugging Macavity tightly.

"That's great!" Ronan laughed. "Where is she?"

"She and Grandfather are packing her things." Munkustrap explained, pulling Ronan over to him and into a hug.

"So, need help?" Cori asked, smiling and standing up. Macavity nodded.

"Thanks."

"Where's Regan?" Munkustrap asked, looking around. Cori and Ronan exchanged smirks.

"Last time we saw, he was chasing after Jemima like a love-sick kitten." Ronan grinned cheekily. Macavity and Munkustrap exchanged surprised looks.

"What?" Macavity asked confused. Ronan grinned.

"Regan has a crush…on Jemima." Macavity smirked, chuckling. Munkustrap smiled.

"Come on, we need to find a den." He reminded them softly. They nodded and headed off.

A few hours later, they had found a den and had cleaned it out.

The others had found out about Viola coming back to the yard and most had lent a paw with the cleaning. Jenny had bustled about, giving orders and making sure the den was absolutely spotless. She was excited to have her old friend back.

Regan turned up at the den when everyone had left, leaving just Munkus, Macavity, Cori, Ronan, Jenny and Skimble.  
>Macavity turned and looked at his son as he ambled up, yawning.<p>

"Get bored of chasing Jemima?" Macavity teased. Regan's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" He stammered. Jenny and Skimble chuckled as they carried some more blankets into the den. Regan stared wide-eyed at Munkustrap, who just smiled. Regan looked back to his father.

"Well…I…I mean…"

"She's a nice kit," Macavity shrugged. That surprised them all. Macavity caught the surprised looks and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…you were just so…picky about who the boys went with." Munkustrap said softly. Macavity frowned.

"Yeah." Macavity murmured before shrugging again. "Guess I don't mind anymore." He said slowly, glancing at Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled.

"I will be picky about some, that's just being a dad," Munkustrap laughed at that. "But I like Jemima, she's very sweet and kind." Munkustrap nodded in agreement, looping his arms around Macavity's waist and nuzzling his cheek. Macavity purred, nuzzling Munkus back.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Macavity grinned as he looked over Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Hey, Mum." Macavity smiled, letting go of Munkustrap to go embrace his mother. "Welcome home." Viola smiled, hugging her son tightly. She caught sight of Ronan next to Munkustrap and immediately saw the similarities.

"So are you going to introduce me to my grand-kits?" She asked, pulling away from her son. Macavity smiled and took her paw.

"Mum, this is my eldest, Ronan." Ronan bounced over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad we can finally meet you!" Ronan purred loudly as he cuddled her. Viola held him tight.

"Oh, you are just too adorable!" Viola gushed. "And you look just like your daddy!" Munkustrap smiled at that.

"And this is Regan." Regan hesitantly came over. Viola hugged him tightly, smiling.

"Hello, my boy."

"Hi," Regan murmured. Viola gently patted his face. Regan smiled.

"Don't mind him." Ronan laughed. "He's been chasing his crush all day."

"Oh, you are dead!" Regan growled, lunging at his brother. Ronan laughed and leapt out of the way, running as Regan began to chase him.

"Ro?" Ronan paused at his name, before he was tackled to the ground by Regan.

"Ow, get off you lump!" Ronan growled, wrestling with his brother. Tantomile shook her head, laughing at the two. Her kitten, Viola was cradled in one arm, purring happily, while Eva hung off her free paw, laughing at her brothers. Ronan pushed his brother off of him and leapt to his feet, going to his mate and kitten. Ronan took little Viola from Tantomile, cooing at her.

"Millie, come meet my grandmother." Ronan murmured to her, taking her paw. Tantomile brought Eva along with her as they walked up to the aging queen.

"Grandma, this is my mate, Tantomile…and our kitten, Viola." Viola looked at little Viola and smiled, gently tapping her nose.

"She's still a young one, her eyes aren't open yet." Viola murmured to herself. She looked back at Deuteronomy.

"Well, it's going to be fun try to determine which Viola is which when you're talking," Viola laughed.

"She's our little Vivi," Ronan purred as he rocked his daughter. Eva tugged at Tantomile's paw. Tantomile looked down at her and Eva looked at Viola shyly.

"And this is your grand-daughter, Eva." Tantomile laughed, gently rubbing Eva's ears. Ronan looked up from little Vi to smile at his little sister as she giggled and hugged Viola's leg. Cori wandered over and stood by his twin, smiling at her softly.

"And this is my new son, Coricopat." Deuteronomy smiled warmly. Cori blushed, smiling. Macavity purred as he wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's waist from behind. Munkustrap smiled at him before turning his attention to the scene in front of them as Jenny ran out to happily greet and hug her old friend.

Later that night, Munkustrap and Macavity were sitting in their den. Eva was off in her room, fast asleep.

Regan was sharing a den with Coricopat, since he had space now that Tantomile had moved out.

Munkustrap crawled onto the nest next to Macavity. Macavity yawned, uncurling slightly to look at Munkus as he crawled under the blankets, shivering and moving closer to Macavity. Macavity chuckled as he drew the shivering silver tabby into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Macavity murmured as he nuzzled at Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap nodded, looking at him, smiling softly.

"Yes, I'm happy that our family is together." Munkustrap purred softly as he gently kneaded at Macavity's chest. Macavity purred.

"Eva asleep?"

"After a few stories." Munkus laughed softly. Macavity laughed, holding Munkustrap close.

"I'm going to go see Griddle tomorrow morning and tell her what's going on."

"Okay." Munkustrap yawned, nestling his head against Macavity's chest.

"Come with me?"

"O-Okay…" Munkustrap trailed off. Macavity gently lifted Munkustrap's head, smiling when he saw the silver tabby was fast asleep.

It was an exhausting day.

Macavity groaned as something leapt onto his stomach.

"Fa, Dadda, wake up!"

"Munkus, your daughter is awake." Macavity groaned, trying to curl up again.

"I believe she's your daughter from midnight to mid-day." Munkustrap yawned.

"Fa, Dadda!"

"Alright, Eva, alright." Munkustrap yawned as he pulled Eva into his arms.

"Up!" Eva pouted.

"Alright, alright, alright." Munkustrap chuckled, sitting up. "Come on then, let's get you some breakfast." Munkustrap smiled at Macavity before he picked Eva up and wandered from the den. Macavity yawned, stretching out his long limbs, before getting up and following suit.

Macavity found Munkus sitting on the tyre with Eva, who was happily chomping away on a sparrow, talking. Ronan waved and grinned at Macavity as he approached. Tantomile glanced up from where she was cradling Vivi. Viola and Deuteronomy smiled and greeted him. Macavity leapt onto the tyre, sitting next to Munkustrap. Munkus handed him a rat.

"Thank you." He murmured before consuming it. Macavity yawned as he settled down to rest against Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, before rolling his eyes. Macavity dozed off against Munkus as the others chatted.

"Hey, Munks!" Macavity cracked open an eye as Tugger and Cori leapt onto the tyre. Tugger grinned as he grabbed his brother in a head-lock, making Macavity fall back slightly, knuckling his head-fur. Macavity sat up, glaring at Tugger. Cori yawned and snuggled next to his twin, nuzzling Vivi's head, who purred in response.

"Munk, want to go see Griddle now?" Macavity asked, stretching. Munkustrap nodded.

"What? Where are you going?" Ronan asked, looking up.

"We need to go see Griddle and tell her we're staying here."

"W-We are?" Regan asked, shocked. Macavity nodded.

"Evie, want to go see Aunty Griddle?" Macavity asked as he hoisted his giggling daughter into the air. Eva nodded.

"Aunty Gwiddle!" She squealed excitedly.

"Alright then." Macavity laughed, cuddling his daughter close. Munkustrap got up, stretching out his limbs.

"Regan, are you coming?" Macavity asked. Regan shook his head, eyes on Jemima.

"Um…not this time." Regan mumbled. Macavity chuckled before turning his attention to Ronan, who was looking torn.

"Stay with Vivi and Tanto, Ro." Macavity told him. "Spend time with your little one." Ronan gave a nod as Vivi gave a high-pitched mewl, reaching out blindly.

"Cowi come dough?" Eva asked, staring at Cori with large eyes. Cori stared at her in surprise before giving a nod.

"Cori comes too." The mystic purred softly as he stood to nuzzle Eva. Eva giggled in delight. Macavity smiled as Eva grinned at him, happy.

"Alright, let's go see Griddle then." Macavity grinned, holding his kitten into the air. Munkus, Macavity, Cori and Eva set off.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, another chapter! I have one more assessment to go then I'm freeeee for three weeks! But saying that, I'm starting to make my Ronan costume so he can be ready to be worn for a convention in October!

I've already started writing the next fic…since it's been on my mind and I haven't been able to shake it…it's an angsty Munkus story and another telling of how he came into the Jellicle tribe and why he is the way he is…  
>I'll tell you more in my next and FINAL chapter!<p>

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this very very long story of mine!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	58. Wouldn't trade any of it

"Eva, my little darling!" Griddlebone squealed as she ran forward, scooping the little midnight black kitten into her arms.

"Aunty Gwiddle!" Eva squealed as she nuzzled her face against Griddle's white cheek.  
>"How are you my little angel?" Griddlebone cooed as she bounced the kitten.<p>

"Good!" Griddle kissed Eva's cheek before looking at the three Toms.

"And…why has it taken you so long to come back?" Griddle demanded to know. "And where is Ronan, Regan, Tantomile and Viola?!"

"They're staying at the yard."

"…what?" Griddle asked, eyes wide. Macavity looked at Griddle softly.

"Come on, my dear friend." Macavity murmured, taking her arm and leading her away to talk, Eva still clutched in her arms.

"I…I actually feel bad for Macavity having to break that news to her." Cori murmured as he and Munkus slowly followed. Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?!" The two flinched at the screech. Munkustrap walked to the room Macavity was in and pushed open the door. Griddlebone was clutching Eva close, staring at Macavity in shock.

"Old Deuteronomy says you're welcome to come by as you wish, as long as no trouble is stirred up."

"B-But…" Griddle whispered. Munkustrap walked over to her, gently putting his paw on her shoulder.

"Any time, Griddle." Munkustrap murmured softly to her, before smiling. "I mean, how could we cope without having you running around and mothering everyone?" Griddle gave a weak smile. Cori took Eva as Griddle passed her to him, before she hugged Munkustrap tightly. Munkus hugged her back, smiling.

"Ugh, Eva." Munkus, Macavity and Griddle looked around to find that Eva had climbed onto Cori's shoulders and was now chewing happily on his small ear, much to the mystic's dismay.

"She likes you." Griddle laughed as she detached the squirming kitten from Cori's ear.

"Nooo, Cowi!" Eva whined, arms outreached. Eva wriggled and squirmed until Cori took her back, holding her. Eva purred as she cuddled against him.

"So, Grids, think you can control the hench-cats when I'm not around?" Macavity questioned. Griddle looked at him, unamused.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "What do you think I've been doing all of these years?!" Macavity chuckled.

"That's my Grids."

A few hours later, they were heading back to the yard after Macavity had told the hench-cats and Stein. Munkustrap glanced at Macavity as they walked. Cori walked a few paces behind them, carrying the napping Eva as she entwined her paws into his fur, refusing to let go.

"Are you okay?" Munkus asked softly. Macavity looked to him and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, just feels…weird." He replied. Munkus purred softly as he nuzzled Macavity reassuringly. Macavity purred softly in response.

When they got back to the yard, they found it abuzz. Munkustrap frowned at Macavity, who looked confused, before they headed towards the group of Jellicles. They were crowded around Ronan and Tantomile.

"Ro?" Munkustrap called worriedly, moving through the crowd. Ronan just smiled up at him.

"Her eyes opened." Tantomile explained, beaming happily. Munkustrap and Macavity grinned, quickly moving to look. Vivi looked up at them, her eyes dark green with spots of hazel within them.

"Oh, those eyes." Coricopat breathed as he saw them. Eva stirred in Cori's arms. Cori quickly hushed her, lulling her back to sleep. Macavity smiled thankfully before he detached Eva's paws from Cori's fur, gently taking her into his arms instead. Cori smiled, tired. Eva had been full of energy today.

"Not to mention Griddlebone." Macavity laughed as he caught Cori's thoughts. Cori glared at him. Tantomile looked up, confused.

"What happened with Griddle?"

"Oh, she just kissed Cori."

"Macavity!" Cori groaned, paws on his face as the other Jellicles turned to look. Munkustrap was laughing as he took his grand-daughter from Ronan. Vivi purred as she caught his scent.

"Hello, my Vivi." Munkus purred, rubbing his nose against hers. Vivi squeaked in response. Deuteronomy smiled from where he was watching with Viola.

"Come to Daddy, Vivi." Ronan purred as Munkus handed her back.

"Da-da." Ronan's eyes went wide as she said her first word. Tantomile wiped her eyes, crying happily.

"Da-da!" Viola mewled happily, arms raised to her dad. Ronan cuddled her close, nuzzling her neck as she giggled, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Munkustrap smiled and laughed as he was suddenly grabbed in a bone crushing hug by his grinning brother. Tugger purred as he nuzzled his brother's ears.

"I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I am too." Munkustrap murmured back, hugging him. Tantomile lifted Eva into her arms, cuddling her and allowing her to see her niece closer. Eva purred as she leaned over her little cousin, Vivi reaching up towards her, giggling. Tugger let go of Munkustrap to go and tease Regan, who was talking to Jemima.

A paw slipped into Munkustrap's and gave a small squeeze.

Munkustrap smiled and turned to look at Macavity. From the corner of his eye he could see Tugger's eyes narrowing as he stared at Macavity. Tugger wasn't the only one. Some of the others were giving Macavity weird looks.

Munkus didn't blame them. He knew what they thought of him and in some ways he agreed. He knew Macavity could go from calm and kind to murderous in a twitch of a whisker, though he had settled after the kittens had been born…even more so when he had been reunited with his mother.

Macavity's gold eyes glanced at his mother and Old Deuteronomy, both who were talking animatedly to one another, quite excited by their great-granddaughter's eyes opening.

"Our parents seem to be getting along well." Macavity murmured. Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"Well, they did know each other from when they were kittens." Munkustrap replied. Macavity gave a thoughtful nod.

"I never saw her smile like that when she was with my father." He admitted.

"What happened to your father?" Munkustrap asked suddenly as that thought crossed his mind.

"I don't know." Macavity shrugged. "After I overthrew him for power, I threw him out."

"What?!"

"I hated him, so when I was old enough and powerful enough, I overthrew him…to overpower him, to humiliate him…I just wanted him gone." Macavity explained. "It was the best thing in the end, he wasn't just treating me horribly, he was treating the hench-cats terribly as well. I take care of them now…they're family."

"What do you think's happened to him?"

"I don't care." Macavity said shortly, signalling that was the end of that discussion. Munkustrap gave a small nod, sighing.

Later that night, when all the others had retreated to their dens, a small gathering sat on the tyre, watching the night sky.

"I can't believe you did that, Uncle Tugger!" Regan growled. "She's never gonna speak to me again!"

"I'm your uncle, it's what I do." Tugger replied cheekily.

"That's not funny!" Regan whined.

"It is."

"It's not, she hates me now!"

"C'mon, kitten, she likes you."

"Really?"

"How am I meant to know?" Tugger asked. Regan snarled and Tugger held up his paws in surrender.

"Hey, I know she blushed when I told her you thought she was gorgeous." Tugger told him. "And I know Jem, she would never stop talking to you. She's too kind."

"That doesn't mean anything." Regan growled. Cori opened his eyes from where he had been lying on the tyre, lifting his head to look at Regan.

"She does not hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Mystic." Cori answered, grinning.

"H-How does she feel about me?" Regan asked. "Does she feel the same?"

"I can not tell you that, you just have to wait and see." Cori answered, smiling, his green eyes shimmering before he lay back down, green eyes watching the stars.

"But…but…"

"Don't try, Reg, Cori's not going to tell you." Ronan said, looking up from where he had been stroking Eva's ears, his little sister fast asleep in his lap. Regan pouted.

"Why not?"

"Mystic." Cori, Tantomile and Ronan answered at the same time, making Munkus, Macavity, Misto, Viola, Deuteronomy and Tugger laugh.

Misto produced a pack of playing cards from thin air, getting Tugger's and Regan's attention and stopping them from further bickering.

Deuteronomy and Viola were in deep conversation; both were staring at the night sky as they pointed out the constellations, each telling a story behind it.

Munkustrap smiled as he watched the group interact. He leaned back, watching the stars as he sighed contently.

"Are you alright?" Macavity asked from where he sat beside him. Munkustrap smiled as he leaned against him.

"Perfect." Munkustrap replied. "I love this."

"Mm?"

"Dad, Tugger and I used to watch the night skies all the time when we were younger…and even as we got older and Dad came to visit." Munkustrap sighed happily.

"Well, maybe every couple of nights we could do this with Eva…and maybe the boys." Macavity suggested as he pulled Munkus into his embrace, hugging him close. Munkustrap purred.

"That would be perfect." He answered. Macavity smiled.

"Then that's what we'll do." Munkustrap smiled as he relaxed against Macavity, watching the stars.

He looked back as he heard an outbreak of laughter.

He smiled as he watched Regan, Ronan, Coricopat and Tantomile laugh as Misto managed to stump Tugger with his card trick, leaving Tugger with a dumfounded look on his face.

Munkus purred as Macavity nuzzled his cheek.

Watching the group, watching his boys laughing with his brother, Tantomile, Cori and Misto, all of whom were his family…Misto was like an adopted little brother, and watching his dad talk with Viola, it made him realise how happy he was.

He had a loving family, even though the ways his boys and Eva were conceived was odd, he would do it all again.

"I would as well." Macavity whispered in his ear, having read Munkus's thoughts to see why he was so quiet. Munkustrap smiled, purring.

He was lucky to have this family…and he wouldn't trade any of it.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Soo, because I've had a really crap day…and may have failed my entire course due to a stupid, evil teacher…I decided to give you the last chapter and hope this makes you guys happy :)

Thanks for sticking with this story through all of these chapters through this very long story, my longest one yet!

Plus for sticking with the m-preg, which not many people do 3

So my next story is a different story-telling of how Munkus came to be in the yard…when Old Deuteronomy spots a young, malnourished, dirty, abused silver kitten being sold as a slave at a local market…and goes through Munkus's struggle to be normal…and as he finds that his beginnings may not completely be behind him

I'll try start uploading this story soon :)

Also, I mayyyy have a sequel planned for this...focusing a bit more on Ronan and Regan and their brother-bond :)

So please read and review for the very last chapter of Genetically Perfect

Thanks to all those who have reviewed through all of these chapters!

Luv always,

HGP


End file.
